Tinta de acuarelas
by Parlev
Summary: Uno a uno todos nuestros lazos se desataron, antes de realizar aquello que había anhelado, crecimos con miedo de la perfección y mantuvimos nuestra distancia.Una vez que la verdad fue revelada fue un poco decepcionante, la cálida bruma se lleva esta historia que siempre estuvo cerrada por miedo a que terminara, una vez más fue abierta, y así poder continuar. -RiRen.
1. Antes de la historia

**『Solo tenemos miedo de que la verdad no sea lo que esperamos』**

 **Escrito:** Short-Fic.  
 **Pareja:** RiRen (Levi x Eren)  
 **Anime:** Shingeki no kyojin.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgénero:** Romance/ Drama/ Fluff.  
 **Contenidos:** Reencuentro/ Lemmon/ Lime.  
 **Precuela:** "Promesas de crayón"  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** MikaAnnie (Mikasa x Annie)/ EruHan (Erwin x Hanji)

◆◇○◎● ●◎○◇◆  
 **Tinta de acuarelas.**

La última vez que se habían visto había sido hace ocho años y las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores, a pesar de todo ese tiempo aun le temblaban las manos al pensar en volver a verlo de nuevo.

Muchas ideas se arremolinaban en su mente, preguntas que le hacían sacar su lado cobarde e indeciso, tal vez se había olvidado de él, tal vez las razones y cuestiones no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, si eso llegaba a suceder entonces no habría una segunda oportunidad y se vería obligado a olvidar todo y empezar de cero, nuevamente con el corazón roto.

* * *

 **No se me ocurre que poner como sinopsis xD, si algo llega a nacer pues lo cambiare, si llega la fecha de publicación y no lo cambie es porque mi cerebro no dio para más.**  
 **Ok, acá está el apartado de la secuela de "Promesas de crayón"**

 **Mi Beta casi me patea cuando le dije que siempre si sacaba la secuela, ella no esta de acuerdo por bastantes razones obvias pero ñe.**

 **Leí por allí, no se si Wattpad o fanfiction que creían o esperaban que la secuela fuera EreRi, no es tanto de mi agrado, Levi no es Uke, para mi y si lo fuera pues... Pienso que sería un Uke muy dominante, aunque esa es una controversia y no voy a nadar en ella, simplemente aclaro el punto de que yo no escribo EreRi.**

 **No vi votos en contra de la secuela, algunas estaban dudosas, pero creo que esperan que no lo arruine del todo xD yo también lo espero.**

 **FECHA DE PUBLICACIÓN:**

 **No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuando comenzaré los planes formales de la historia, solo tengo el plano general.**

 **Pensaba que como algo especial subirlo en Marzo ya que en esa fecha se publicó también PdC.**

 **No lo sé, sinceramente.**

 **"¿Y porque subes la sinopsis? Emocionas a lo menso."**

 **Solo para hacerles saber que si se hace la secuela, solo eso.**

 **Preguntas y dudas, en los comentarios :3 tambien, opiniones, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Pregunta:**

 **Pensé que en esta parte era justo cambiar de narrador y poner a Eren o ¿Quieren seguir leyendo desde la perspectiva de Levi?**

 **❤Con cariño y amor.❤**  
 **«Parlev»**


	2. Color Cian: Memorias

**Color Cian: Memorias.**

 **Eren Jaeger:**

El aire golpea con fuerza la ventana de la habitación, es un ruido molesto y de vez en cuando un poco aterrador, podría ponerme los auriculares y hacer a un lado ese ruido, pero siendo sinceros soy un tanto paranoico y encerrarme en el audio musical, apartándome de la realidad, es algo que me aterra, más que nada porque no sé si alguien ha entrado en la alcoba o si hay algún tipo de bicho zumbando por allí. Podría aparecer aquel asesino de mi imaginación y matarme, o aquellos monstruos de las pesadillas a sacarme un buen susto. Uno nunca sabe lo que esconden las sombras detrás de las paredes.

A pesar de todo eso, trato de enfocarme en seguir estudiando para el examen de acreditación del posgrado, trato de repetir todo lo que hay en las notas dentro de mi mente, repetir en voz alta y hacer apuntes en _post-it_ de colores y formas, son tipos de estudio que me han ayudado a sacar toda la carrera y se podría decir que en retrospectiva les debo mi titulación por excelencia.

Decidí hacer este posgrado, más que por atraer mi atención, fue por el mero pensamiento de salir de este lugar con algo más que un titulo de licenciatura, me dije a mi mismo que cualquiera podría hacer eso. Yo necesitaba más. Después de todo estoy encerrado en este lugar por una razón en particular.

Dejo caer el libro sobre el escritorio y hecho mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Repito aquel mantra personal que escribí durante una clase de Estadística Inferencial.

Recuerdo que el profesor me sorprendió escribiéndolo, me arrebato la libreta y leyó ante toda la sección mi pequeño párrafo de letras chuecas. Lo bueno es que apenas era la mitad de lo que tenía en mente, unas líneas muy inocentes que incluso me hicieron parecer como alguien que cuida de su salud mental y trata de todo por aprender en clase. Usando incluso métodos extraños de aprendizaje. De haber leído todo posiblemente seria el hazme reír de toda la facultad, quizás de todo el campus.

El mantra baila en mi cerebro, repitiéndose como cinta de película vieja, lo memorice lo suficiente como para aferrarme a él y sobrevivir a este "Titanic".

Solo era un niño cuando llegue a este lugar, estaba asustado, molesto y sorprendido. Lo admito, lo primero que pensé cuando el avión aterrizo fue en comprar un boleto de regreso, aunque gracias a todas las emociones y sentimientos revueltos, la culpa, el miedo, el pequeño desprecio y cosas parecidas, simplemente obedecí al hombre que se convirtió en mi tutor hasta los dieciocho años. Con todo eso, tuve que crear cosas raras, pensamientos e incluso uno que otro amigo imaginario para salir adelante sin hundirme.

El reloj en forma de automóvil de carreras da las siete de la tarde. Tres horas más y me iré a dormir. Posiblemente antes vengan por mí para ir a cenar, porque no es capaz de dejarme ir a la cama con el estomago vacio. Debería ser más agradecido, pero todos de vez en cuando necesitamos pensar con la panza en ceros.

Me meto dentro de las líneas de los dos libros que hay a mi derecha, escribo sobre la hoja doblada en ocho partes y repito todo en voz alta, luego hago pequeños esquemas de lo que se supone trata el tema de este día.

Y al final termino durmiéndome sobre las hojas, libros y bolígrafos.

―Eren. ―La puerta de la habitación se abre, pero la silueta de la persona solo me parece demasiado difusa.

― _Eren_

― _¿Qué pasa?_ ― _Giro el rostro separando la mirada de la pantalla de la televisión._

― _Es hora de dormir ¿Ya te has lavado los dientes?_ ― _Sin asegurarse de que mi caricatura a terminado o no, apaga el televisor y se pone frente a mí. No replico, el reloj dice que ya es hora de que los niños se vayan a la cama._

 _Sonrió mostrando toda mi dentadura, las mejillas me duelen gracias al esfuerzo pero espero paciente a que me de el visto bueno para ir a dormir._

― _Sopla._

 _Obedezco y con cuidado doy un soplido en dirección a su rostro, como si matara a un diente de león._

― _Bien, ahora a dormir._ ― _Me ordena señalando el lugar al que tengo que llamar habitación, se incorpora haciendo que sus rodillas rechinen, rio quedito._

― _¿Puedo dormir contigo?_ ― _Pregunto juntando las manos._

― _No, estoy cansado y contigo en la cama es casi un martirio dormir, necesito descansar bien para mañana._ ― _Agacho la mirada decepcionado, no digo nada más porque él nunca repite las cosas y a mí no me gusta que se moleste conmigo. Jamás me ha gustado en lo más mínimo._

― _Entiendo._ ― _Trato de no sonar demasiado triste o como si las palabras me hubieran golpeado como lo habían hecho, trato de relajar los hombros y caminar en dirección a ese lugar._

 _La habitación siempre me había parecido demasiado grande para mí solo, él siempre trataba de complacerme en todo, sin decírmelo, claro, actuando en silencio, como si yo no me diera cuenta. Aunque para muchos niños tener una habitación tan grande llena de lujos podría suponer su propio paraíso, para mí era como un agujero de gusano, infinito y solo. Creo que fue en ese momento en que los monstruos y fantasmas empezaron a aparecer una vez más y las pesadillas se hicieron presentes, aunque ya era un niño mayor, había veces en las que despertaba gritando, llorando y sudando en frio gracias al terror, tiempo después aprendí a despertarme sin hacer ruido, solo respirando rápidamente y moviendo los ojos de forma psicótica en busca de los seres de mi imaginación. Eso, hizo que él creyera que yo estaba empezando a superarlo y a madurar por mi cuenta. Era bueno y malo a la vez._

―Eren, vamos, hombre, despierta, tienes que bajar a cenar. ―Me zarandea por el brazo y trato de quitármelo de encima, me quejo y ruedo sobre mis brazos en busca de algo de confort. ―No puedes irte a dormir sin cenar, anda, levántate, los demás nos esperan.

―No… vayan sin mí.

El examen es dentro de un par de días, llevo mucho tiempo desvelándome entre estudios y repasos, es demasiado importante para mí pasar esa prueba, es mi propio pase personal.

―Eres un holgazán, ¿Cómo pretendes rendir correctamente si te saltas las tres comidas más importantes? Mina ha dicho que no fuiste a comer en la tarde y Hannah dice que solo desayunaste una dona con malteada.

―Fue una dona rellena de mermelada. ―Murmuro. ―La malteada llevaba energizantes.

―¿Vez? Eso no es sano, demonios, eres un " _promotor de la salud"_

―Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi vida alimenticia. ―Contesto sin alzar el rostro ni abrir los ojos.

―Solo levántate.

―Eres molesto. ―Dejo caer los hombros y con pereza me levanto lentamente, me quedo mirando los libros que hasta hace un momento me sirvieron de almohada. ―¿En serio no puedo volver a dormir? Estoy muriendo.

―Al menos morirás con el estómago lleno.

―Ja, ja, que chistoso. ―Digo con cara de pocos amigos.

Arrastro la silla hacia atrás con demasiados movimientos innecesarios, me estiro haciendo que los huesos truenen de forma armónica y dolorosa, luego los músculos vibran gracias a esos movimientos bruscos, hace frío gracias al horrible clima de estos últimos días, así que saco la sudadera que ya descansaba en el cesto de ropa sucia, me restriego los ojos y me dispongo a salir. Aunque antes de dar un paso hacia adelante me toma de la capucha de la sudadera haciendo que retroceda varios pasos.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―Pregunta Farlan mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

―A cenar, me has despertado para eso. ―Digo como si fuera obvio. Que bien lo es.

―No voy a dejarte salir en esas fachas, esa sudadera lleva una semana en ese cesto y una más sin lavarse, apesta, igual que tú últimamente.

―Oh, vamos, no me jodas, me has despertado y obligado a ir a cenar y ¿Ahora quieres que me vista como si fuera una cena de gala? ―Replico. ―Y no apesto, si me he estado bañando―Comento con aire ofendido por el último comentario.

―Solo vístete con decencia, ten algo de respeto por las chicas, maldito apestoso. ―Sin avistar se acerca a mí y me obliga a quitarme la sudadera, llevándose consigo la camiseta de pijama que había estado utilizando para estudiar, al hacerlo me despeina.

―Que no apesto. ―Digo, aunque trato de oler la ropa que ya no tengo y un poco mi propio olor corporal. ―Tal vez un poco. ―Agrego.

Mi compañero de habitación suspira resignado, como una madre luego de ver el desastre de hijo que tiene, no se enoja porque no sabe si hacerlo, pero tampoco se ríe porque no es algo para reírse.

―No sé qué va a ser de ti una vez que salgas al mundo laboral. ―Se gira y abre uno de los cajones de la cómoda blanca a un lado de mi cama, rebusca en su interior y luego me lanza una camiseta más decente y una sudadera limpia. ―Anda, muévete.

Con una mueca de disgusto me visto y al mismo tiempo salgo de la habitación, bostezo una vez más en el pasillo, me restriego los ojos y estiro los labios como si fuera a relajar los músculos de la cara.

Al bajar a la sala comunitaria del edificio, Hannah y Mina hacen ademan para que nos apresuremos.

―Se tardan, Franz ya está en el comedor, dice que la pizza casi se acaba. ―Hannah se echa el cabello hacia atrás y luego camina a mi lado.

―¿Había pizza para hoy? ―Pregunto con curiosidad.

―Recuerdo habértelo dicho ayer. ―Responde Farlan.

―¿En serio? Me hubieras despertado antes.

―Oh, claro, que tonto de mí. ―Susurra mientras yo me adelanto para llegar al comedor.

El comedor se encuentra entre el edificio de chicas y el de chicos, es una estructura larga y lo suficientemente espaciosa para que todos entremos sin problema, aunque incluso así hay veces en la que no alcanzamos lugar para sentarnos y tenemos que salir a las áreas verdes, es lindo cuando no hay un clima tan malo como ahora.

Franz está en una de las mesas del fondo, parece algo desesperado y molesto, claro, nos hemos tardado de más. Pedimos disculpas de forma rápida y sin tardarme demasiado voy por una charola en busca de pizza, como ya es algo tarde, la fila para la comida no es tan larga, así que avanzo de forma relativamente rápida.

―Supongo que sí es mi culpa después de todo, tantos años juntos y aun no recuerdo que debo mencionar "pizza" al intentar despertarte. ―Farlan toma su propia charola de color verde pantano y se forma detrás de mí.

―Tampoco es como si fuera un adicto a la pizza, solo me gusta.

―En este momento, y con esas fachas que cargas, parece que estas en síndrome de abstinencia de pizza.

―Tiene razón. ―Se une Mina con una risa.

―Eso no es cierto. ―Replico ofendido.

―Bien, chico este es el último pedazo de pizza. ―La mujer de la cocina anuncia justo al tipo frente a mí.

―¿Qué?

―Solo observa a la especie justo después de que su alimento le ha sido arrebatado de forma abrumadora. ―Farlan usa ese tipo de voz que suelen usar para los documentales de animales salvajes. ―Debemos alejarnos, podría ser peligroso para los humanos comunes y corrientes.

―Pero… pero… debe haber más. ―Dejo caer los hombros y también un poco mis ánimos.

Mina y Hannah se ríen y me adelantan en la fila tomando los platitos de macarrones, gelatina y demás.

―Ya, ya, mañana te comprare una, ahora solo avanza, ¿Quieres? ―Con un golpecito en la espalda, Farlan también me adelanta.

La cena pasa entre bromas sobre mi expresión al saber que no habría pizza para mí, hacen parodias y chistes sobre eso, no paran de reírse y aunque al principio trato de fingir que estoy ofendido y molesto, al final termino uniéndomeles con burlas hacia mi propia persona, es denigrante pero "si no puedes con el enemigo, úneteles" Así funciona esto después de todo.

Regresamos a las habitaciones casi a las diez y media, Franz se ofrece a acompañar a las chicas hasta su edificio por lo que nosotros dos simplemente regresamos al nuestro, aun tonteamos un poco al respecto del chiste de la pizza cuando llegamos.

―¿Qué tal vas con la investigación? ―Pregunto antes de irme a lavar los dientes.

―Bien, un poco estresante, pero vamos relativamente bien, ahora el problema es buscar una revista científica que quiera publicar el artículo.

―Ya veo, la encontraran.

―¿Y qué tal las clases de Posgrado? ¿Divertidas?

―No puedo quejarme, en unos días presento el examen, estoy algo nervioso.

―Lo sé, lo sé, no has dejado de hablar de ese examen desde hace mucho, aunque eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para acreditarlo.

―Gracias, creo.

Tardo solo un par de minutos en lavarme los dientes, me cepillo varias veces antes de salir.

―Siempre tardas demasiado, ¿Tienes algún tipo de ritual? Es curioso.

―Tardo lo suficiente.

―No, tardas más que la población en general, incluso los de Odontología piensan eso, aunque la chica rubia del otro día dijo que tenías bonitos dientes, aunque me debato en si lo dijo por su carrera o porque quería caerte bien.

Ruedo los ojos y me termino por meter en la cama.

―No me interesa, me gusta cuidar mi higiene bucal. ―Cierro los ojos y abrazo mi almohada.

―Así no como tu higiene en general.

―Eso es otra cosa.

Bostezo una última vez antes de dormirme por completo, Farlan me llama pero ya no soy capaz de contestarle, susurra algo que no alcanzo a escuchar del todo.

― _Eren, no estoy jugando, sal debajo de la cama._

― _No, no quiero._ ― _Me hago pequeño debajo del mueble y trato de no reírme._

 _Él es demasiado grande como para entrar debajo de la cama y sacarme a la fuerza, este es uno de los pocos lugares en los que puedo esconderme y él no podría entrar._

― _Llevas dos días sin bañarte, eres un asco, apestas._

― _No me importa, no quiero bañarme._ ― _Grito y peleo con las ganas de reír._

― _Bien, tú te lo buscaste._ ― _Oigo sus pasos alejarse y perderse en el resto del pequeño departamento._

 _Me quedo quieto, no hago ruido y trato de agudizar mi sentido del oído, me siento como una presa en medio de esos documentales que de vez en cuando vemos porque no hay nada interesante en la televisión y terminan por hacernos dormir en la sala._

 _El paso del tiempo hace que me asuste y empiece a sudar en frio, me sigo haciendo pequeño y me arrincono, esperando lo que podría ser una buena venganza por parte suya, me cuestiono que tan buena idea ha sido evitar el baño durante los dos últimos días. Escucho el tic- tac del reloj de la cocina y el repiqueteo que hace la aguja del péndulo que compro hace ya varios meses, también percibo la radio de la vecina, el aire tibio en contra de las ventanas y mi propia respiración. El tiempo debajo de la cama se hace eterno, lento y me tortura un poco. Con algo de curiosidad me asomo por entre las telas que cuelgan de las sabanas, la habitación está a obscuras, solo entra un poco de luz de la sala y la cocina, la ventana está abierta y no parece haber otra persona a parte de mí._

 _Termino por asomar toda mi cabeza y un poco mis brazos sin llegar a arrastrarme, tal vez he saltado el baño este día también._

 _Busco con la mirada a mi cazador, pero no está, ni parece estar por ningún lugar._

 _Me arrastro con lentitud, no hago ruido, sonrió casi con victoria, quizás él ya se ha rendido._

 _A mi lado hay un espejo de cuerpo completo, me giro un poco para verme y antes de hacerlo, veo su silueta ceñirse en mi contra, no me da tiempo de gritar ni de hacer nada, me toma por la cintura y me alza por los aires inmovilizándome por completo._

― _No, no, no, no._ ― _Cuando recupero el aire me remuevo entre sus brazos entre risas y fingida paranoia._

― _Bien, el monstruo apestoso se va de paseo por al menos un día._ ― _Con habilidad abre la puerta del baño y me mete dentro, pone seguro en la puerta para que no escape y empieza una pequeña pelea entra la limpieza y la suciedad._

 _Como casi en la mayoría de las tardes de baño, ambos terminamos con dolor de barriga por la risa, empapados hasta los huesos y yo demasiado limpio para mi gusto. El baño cuenta una bella historia de juegos acuáticos._

El baño de la habitación es pequeño de azulejos color beige, solo la división entre la parte el inodoro y el lavabo, y la parte de la regadera y la repisa de shampoo, por algún tiempo pensé que jamás me acostumbraría a bañarme en este lugar, estaba acostumbrado a un baño bastante activo y espacioso. Incluso en la adolescencia me dedicaba a jugar dentro de la bañera, claro, muchas veces _Levi_ me terminaba por sacar a la fuerza porque, según, gastaba mucha agua.

Farlan se ha ido desde temprano, antes se ha asegurado de ponerme las manos frías en la cara para despertarme, él ha elegido titularme por "artículo de investigación", se ha metido a conocer y dar a conocer sobre raras enfermedades psicológicas, como "El Síndrome de Capgras" o "La Sinestesia". También me ha dicho que tengo que bajar a desayunar.

Por mi parte, al no tener clases, solo me dedico a estudiar durante toda la mañana, robo algo del pequeño refrigerador que tenemos en la habitación, una cajita de leche y una empanada de crema pastelera.

En la tarde, Mikasa habla para saber cómo estoy.

Habla demasiado últimamente, antes solo se limitaba a llamar una vez al mes o si tenía suerte dos veces, ahora casi habla todos los días.

―Estoy estudiando, ¿No podrías molestar en otro momento? ―Digo solo de contestar.

― _Niño malcriado, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti._ ―Ella pone ese tono de voz lastimero, como si yo fuera el malo de la historia.

No estoy seguro de no odiarla del todo, aun no me agrada completamente, sigue siendo molesta y chocante en algunas ocasiones, pero le debo bastantes cosas, eso lo admito, gracias a ella parte de mi yo adolescente rebelde no enloqueció los primeros meses en este lugar.

―¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ―Cierro el libro y me dejo caer en la cama, al menos podre distraerme un rato con ella.

―¿ _Cuando terminas?_ ―Directo y al grano, usualmente las pláticas con ella duran muy poco, nunca se anda con muchos rodeos, a veces solo cuando tiene malas noticias, pero en general solo llama, toma la información que necesita, o descarga la información que desea dar, y ya. Todo terminado.

―En un mes, si todo va según lo planeado. ―Contesto dejando de lado el tono de burla.

― _Entonces… ¿Planeas volver?_

―Si. Eso planeo. ―Bajo la voz, como si aún no estuviera del todo seguro de esa decisión.

― _Bien, lo seguiré preguntando a lo largo de todo el mes, por si en algún momento planeas cambiar de opinión._

―No pienso hacerlo, así que puedes ahorrarte saliva.

― _Las personas son inestables, ya lo sabes._

―Lo sé, pero no planeo desertar, no ahora. ―Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla. Los nervios se acumulan en mi vientre y se aceleran como si fueran cables chispeantes.

― _¿Sigues amándolo?_ ―Pregunta de golpe.

Me tomo mi tiempo para contestar, respiro profundamente, como si fuera a contar una larga y triste historia, giro mi rostro hacia la ventana que hay a la derecha de mi cama y suspiro.

―¿Tan malo es? ―Contesto.

― _No lo sé, pero… ¿No has sufrido lo suficiente?_

―Bajo presión nacen los diamantes, ¿No? ―Bromeo sin gracia.

― _Hablo enserio. Él…_

―Mikasa, aun no.

― _Creí que ya eras fuerte._

Yo también, pero creo que no estoy listo para escuchar algún tipo de noticia de él, ni siquiera deseo escuchar su nombre, hace que me sienta ansioso, muy nervioso y hay veces en las que las fantasías se desatan en mi mente sin control. Y eso me asusta, me hace recordar que no tengo mis emociones ni sentimientos controlados.

―¿Necesitas algo más?

Se queda en silencio, oigo su tenue y calmada respiración, como si pensara en que responderme, se muerde los labios y puedo imaginarla mirando hacia el techo de donde sea que este, luego, casi en un susurro dice:

― _Te extraña._

Y el mundo se acaba.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	3. Color Burdeos: Misterio

**Color Burdeos: Misterio.**

● **Levi Ackerman:**

Hanji se recarga sobre su barbilla, mueve los dedos haciendo que sus uñas se balanceen de forma extraña, parpadea varias veces y luego abre y cierra los labios como si planeara decir algo pero al mismo tiempo no.

―Creí que… no sé… crecerías más. ―Se encoje de hombros y al final decide relajarse un poco.

¿Eso es lo que dice después de años sin vernos?

¿Qué clase de cosas pasan por su cabeza?

No contesto a lo que ha dicho, no quiero y no tengo nada que decir al respecto.

―Bueno, ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? Dios, debo estar tan vieja.

―Eres una anciana, de eso no hay duda.

―Oye, han pasado muchos años desde todo aquel revuelo con la clínica, he perdido la cuenta.

Eso sí le creo, es decir, si no sabe diferenciar entre el día y la noche, mucho menos va a diferenciar entre cinco y mil años.

―Treinta y dos. ―Contesto.

Me llevo el popote del té helado a los labios y sorbo con cuidado.

―Treinta y dos años, Dios, ya estas viejo. ―Exclama como si yo fuera mayor que ella.

― ¿Cuántos se supone que tienes tú?

― ¿De cuántos me veo? ―Sorbo despacio y le sostengo la mirada, los ojos le brillan detrás de los anteojos. ―¿Te rindes? ―No contesto. ―Creo que tengo cuarenta y siete, si las cuentas no me fallan.

―Has perdido el razonamiento del tiempo por lo que veo, ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo últimamente?

―Eso es lo que yo quiero preguntarte, ¿Qué tantas cosas has hecho tú? ¿Dónde está el pequeño Eren?

―¿Pequeño? Te recuerdo que ya es un adulto. ―Muevo el popote dentro de vaso, haciendo a un lado los hielos. ―Tiene veintidós.

Ella abre los ojos aún más sorprendida.

―No creerás que sigue siendo ese mocoso moja camas que adopte ¿O sí?

Suspira y luego se recarga sobre el respaldo del asiento, toma su bebida y bebe de forma efusiva.

―Recuerdo que aún era un pequeño niño de seis años, incluso lo vi en el pequeño festejo a los siete años. Era tan lindo, de seguro ahora es un adulto apuesto.

―Tal vez. ― Miro el fondo del vaso, el té se ve demasiado transparente.

―¿No está contigo?

―No. ―Dejo el vaso sobre el mantel de la mesa, al ser de papel rápidamente se humedece gracias a lo frio del vidrio.

―¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo mandaste a un orfanato? ―Deja el vaso con un movimiento brusco haciendo que una gota salga del vidrio y moje la mesa de madera.

―No, solo lo envié a un internado en Francia. ―Contesto con calma.

―¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

Tomo la pequeña carta forrada con mica y leo lo que la cafetería ofrece para comer. Algo ligero o algo más complementario.

―A los dieciséis, Mikasa dijo que era una excelente escuela, ella tiene una excelencia académica muy buena, espero lo mismo de él.

―Me sorprendes, suenas igual a un padre. ―Dice parpadeando rápidamente.

―Soy su tutor. ―Recalco. ―Pero no es el tema principal, ¿Para qué me llamaste?

―Oh, cierto. ―Abre su bolso y esculca dentro, por los sonidos constantes se puede adivinar que lleva demasiada basura allí dentro. ―Pues… Erwin y yo queremos invitarte a la inauguración del nuevo hospital en el centro de la ciudad dentro de dos meses, hemos abierto pequeñas clínicas a lo largo del país pero jamás un hospital de especialidades tan grande como este, nos hemos esforzado mucho para sacarlo adelante y ahora es como nuestro gran bebé.

Me tiende una invitación dentro de un sobre de plástico, es de color blanco con letras doradas muy elegantes.

―Gracias, es un honor. ―Digo rompiendo el sello del sobre.

―Nos ayudaste mucho. ―Dice con una sonrisa. ―Jamás terminaremos de pagártelo.

―Solo adopte un chiquillo latoso y apestoso, nada especial.

―También lograste que adoptaran a Armin y de allí mismo, por la noticia, otras parejas se aventuraron a adoptar niños, en realidad fue muy poca la población que fue trasladada a un orfanato. Es un gran logro. Todo gracias a ti.

―No es nada especial. ―Repito. ―Si me disculpas tengo que volver, tengo trabajo.

―Claro, lamento quitarte el tiempo. ―Corre el cierre de su bolsa y se cuelga las correas al hombro, luego deja un billete en la mesa. ―Yo pago.

―Supe que tú y el director terminaron por casarse hace un par de años, me gustaría decir que me sorprende pero no realmente. ―Comento antes de salir del local.

―Bueno, fue apresurado, me hubiera gustado que estuvieses invitado pero realmente fue una ceremonia muy reducida, mis padres, mis suegros y con trabajo nosotros. ―Luego lanza una risa divertida y de burla.

―Me imagino, bueno, fue agradable volver a saber de ti. ―Cruzamos la puerta de cristal para salir a la avenida.

―Digo lo mismo, aun no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. ―Suspira y se lleva las manos a la cintura. ―Espero verte por allá en dos meses. ―Luego, sin más, simplemente se aleja.

―Por supuesto. ―Susurro.

Veo una vez más la invitación antes de meterla dentro de la maleta.

 **§**

―… aunque no lo creas. Es la verdad. ―Mikasa se lleva una mano a la nuca y sonríe. ―Sabes que no. Es difícil, incluso para mí, aunque espero que me creas. No… Está bien, llamare luego. Cuídate.

Luego de un respiro resignado cuelga el teléfono, lo observa durante un rato, como esperando a que le diga algo más o a que reacciones como algo vivo.

―¿Qué haces en mi casa? ―Pregunto dejando el saco sobre el sofá de la sala principal.

Ella respinga asustada, luego se gira a mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

―Nada, vine a ver como estabas, ya sabes, rutina.

―¿Con quién hablabas?

―Nadie.

Ella se desvía hacia la cocina, finge demencia mientras camina y mueve la cabeza como si tarareara una canción.

―Ah, ¿En serio? Ahora hablas por teléfono sola, creo que deberé tomar medidas drásticas para que no entres en mi residencia, eso me da mala fama. Posiblemente después tengas episodios de locura y hables con personas que no existen.

―Oh, vamos, no tienes por qué saber cada una de mis llamadas telefónicas, es privado. Y no estoy loca, ¿Si? ―Pone los ojos en blanco. ― ¿Tienes hambre? He preparado pasta. No sé si ha salido bien.

―Trata de no meterte de nuevo a mi cocina. ¿Quieres?

Me lavo las manos en el fregadero de la cocina y luego tomo asiento frente al desayunador, esperando a que sirva la comida.

No es la primera vez que ella viene acá con el "propósito de prepararme de comer"; en realidad hace movimientos sucios en mi contra, dentro de mi propia fortaleza, a veces solo para molestar, otras veces no entiendo sus causas.

―¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Divertido? ―Pone el plato sobre la superficie del desayunador y vuelve a girarse.

―Como siempre. Nada nuevo. ―Contesto tomando uno de los cubiertos que ha puesto sobre una servilleta. ― ¿Y tú?

―De vacaciones. Salí hace dos días, creía que ya lo sabías. ―Se gira y hace un puchero de tristeza.

―Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar.

―Disculpa por no ser el primer pensamiento de mí querido primo durante las mañanas.

Discutimos sobre cosas sin sentido durante el resto de la cena, ella me ataca con reclamos del pasado y cosas que ya casi no recordamos, yo trato de ignorarla o pasar por alto todas las tonterías que dice.

Viene muy a menudo, como si le preocupara que fuera a meterme en algún tipo de lio o fuera a recaer en alguna droga, cosa que no pasaría jamás. Sobre su gesto de burla, tontes y desinterés, se oculta un rostro de preocupación y tensión. Como si esperara algo con ansias y miedo. Temerosa a lo que pueda pasar después de algún desastre.

No me debato mucho sobre eso que la atormenta, creo saber que es a lo que le teme. No me preocupa en lo más mínimo tampoco.

―Bien, tengo que irme, Annie dijo que iría a ver al médico, al parecer la contagie de gripe el otro día. ―Toma su bolsa y revisa que todo esté dentro.

No contesto, dejo los platos sucios sobre el fregadero. Estos se ahogan sumergiéndose en el agua, parece que se ahogan.

Alzo la mirada hacia la ventana que esta frente a mí, al parecer esta noche habrá luna llena.

― _La luna y el sol estaban enamorados, pero su amor no era posible. Pero hay veces en las que ellos se encuentran en el cielo, a eso se le llama Eclipse. La maestra nos lo ha dicho hoy. Ocurre cada mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento ambos vuelven a estar juntos._

Hay algunas nubes salpicando el cielo, el aire las mueve lentamente hacia la derecha, descubriendo al brillante astro. Me pregunto si pronto empezara a llover.

―Entonces me voy, vendré mañana. Después Annie y yo saldremos hacia Hawái, queremos pasar unas lindas vacaciones antes de que todo el trabajo se nos junte como el mismo demonio.

Mikasa se pone un saco color negro y se acomoda el cabello para que no se enrede dentro de la prenda. Su ropa desprende un suave aroma a perfume de orquídeas. Uno de sus favoritos.

―Mikasa. ―Llamo interrumpiéndola. ― ¿Cuándo vuelve? ―Pregunto sacando una esponja del bote de jabón.

Ella se queda callada, por el reflejo de la ventana veo como aprieta la tela de su abrigo y agacha la mirada, frunce el ceño pero luego de unos segundos vuelve a alzar la vista, sonríe con burla y contesta.

―Buena pregunta, Watson.

 **Nota:**

 **Los capítulos relatados por Levi serán muy cortos, casi del mismo rango que en "Promesas de crayón" debido a que pues ya fue narrador primario en el anterior fic. OwO**

 **Hasta antes de que ellos vuelvan a reencontrarse solo narrare su día a día típico y uno que otro flashback.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	4. Color Begonia: Sorpresa

**Color Begonia: Sorpresa.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

Un día decidí que empezaría a olvidarlo todo.

Un día me propuse a empezar a dejar atrás todo aquello que me hacía daño de forma emocional.

En alguna ocasión quise no conocer este lejano sentimiento de colores.

Pero al día siguiente me arrepentí, busque en el bote de basura, removí los papeles llenos de tinta y grafito, saque mis amados y maltratados sentimientos, decidí guardarlos otro rato más, quien sabe, tal vez podría volver a utilizarlos en alguna otra época.

Aquel día aprendí que todos esos sentimientos tan míos, eran lo que aún me hacían sobrevivir a este mundo y que no iba a soltarlos nunca, al menos hasta que estos me pidieran ser libres, entonces abriría los brazos y los vería volar muy lejos de mí. Los observaría con lágrimas en los ojos pero trataría de sonreír.

El calendario a mi derecha, esa cosa de papel con una imagen de conejos que Farlan trajo en Diciembre, tiene una equis marcada sobre el cuatro de este mes, la fecha en la que presento el examen del Posgrado, después de eso tengo que esperar una semana más para la entrega de resultados y si eso sale según mis planes, tendré mi título en poco tiempo, una vez concluida mi vida universitaria tendré que tomar de nuevo un avión.

— ¿Aun estudiando? —Mi compañero de habitación hace un llamado " _saludo al sol_ ".

—No tengo muchas opciones si quiero tener una nota alta, ya no estamos en preparatoria. Esto es enserio.

—Oh, Dios, me has flechado, Eren Jaeger, alias el gran filósofo de los estudios. —Finge tirarse sobre la colchoneta de goma, como si de verdad le hubiera dado una fecha. — Es raro, incluso para ti, estudiar durante todo un mes para un examen, de hecho solo usabas notas y decías algo parecido a: De todos modos algún día tendré que pasar la materia.

Arqueo una ceja.

—Jamás dije algo como eso. —Reclamo.

—Claro que sí, dabas a entender que aunque recursaras o presentaras extraordinarios en algún momento de la vida tenías que pasar.

Sonrió y niego con algo de diversión.

Farlan es ese tipo de chicos que se hace amigo de todos, sonríe para todos y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier favor por ti; divertido y atractivo también, nos conocimos en la librería a la siguiente semana de mi llegada. Me pregunto sobre un libro, un viejo libro que en alguna ocasión a mí me lo habían leído. Hablamos durante mucho rato sobre esa historia. Luego de eso él era el que me solía buscar para ir a comer, al final termino convirtiéndose en algo bastante cercano a "mejor amigo". Me ha sacado uno que otro secreto y también se hizo el cómplice de algunas travesuras. Puedo decir que le tengo bastante afecto.

Aunque Mikasa no le tenga mucha confianza. Ella dice: "Sexto sentido, cariño" para explicar cuando le pregunto porque siempre lo sigue con la mirada como si fuera un detective tras un sospechoso de la escena del crimen.

No entiendo muy bien a que se refiere con eso.

—¡Hey! Nerd de Posgrado. —Farlan me sujeta por los hombros y tira de mi hacia atrás haciendo que caiga sobre la colchoneta que ha puesto para hacer yoga.

—Oye. —Me quejo por el impacto del leve golpe. —Maldito agresivo, ten más delicadeza.

Abro los ojos y frunzo el ceño, él muestra una sonrisa pícara mientras me mira desde arriba, ha hecho que el respaldo de la silla le aplaste las piernas por lo que mi cabeza podría estar descansando en sus rodillas de no ser por el plástico. Entorno los ojos.

—Que lindos ojos. —Dice sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, lo has dicho varias veces. Gracias de nuevo. —Pongo cara de pocos amigos y me termino por cruzar de brazos.

—Me han invitado a una fiesta en el edificio sur de las chicas, esta noche, y quiero que sepas que tú vienes conmigo. —Me da una palmada en la mejilla y con algo de fuerza sacada de algún lugar de su cuerpo hace que la silla vuelva a su posición.

—No puedo, lo siento, tengo que seguir estudiando. Queda poco para el examen. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo.

—No ha sido una pregunta, ha sido un aviso. Tú vienes conmigo. Has estudiado casi todo el mes, te regalare un descanso. Ya sabes que no suelo dar regalos de a gratis, así que estas de suerte.

—No, yo hablo en serio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Me giro y vuelvo a reanudar la lectura.

—Tienes hasta las siete para estudiar, ¿Ok? Luego vendré por ti y te llevare a rastras. Te recomiendo un baño a profundidad, ya sabes, tal vez debas meterte al cloro por al menos una hora, estas muy percudido y hueles a sabanas viejas. —Dicho eso se levanta, se pone los tenis y sale de la habitación. Supongo que ira a correr.

Niego con la cabeza, como si él fuera un niño travieso y me decepcionara su actitud, aunque en realidad solo me sorprende lo extraño que suele ser. Llevo varios años conociéndolo aunque nunca se termina de conocer a una persona en su totalidad, así lleves mil años a su lado.

Me olfateo un poco, es algo ofensivo que diga que aun apesto. Me hiere el poco orgullo que me queda.

Me levanto varias veces al pequeño refrigerador para sacar una caja de leche natural, luego una rebanada inacabada de pastel de queso, alguna golosina, una galleta de helado de vainilla y al final solo termino comiendo la chatarra que encuentro debajo de mi cama o dentro de mi mochila. Incluso encuentro una vieja libreta para "Bases Biológicas" que perdí hace ya varios años.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar el reloj este marca las seis de la tarde, Farlan aún no vuelve, me pregunto dónde es que esta, o a donde es que se ha ido toda la tarde.

Hago ese tipo de debates internos sobre tomarme en serio su advertencia de sacarme a rastras de aquí o ignorarla por completo siguiendo con mis estudios.

Al final de estar discutiendo con el oso de peluche, que me acompaña desde que tengo memoria, por al menos diez minutos decido darme un baño y al mismo tiempo me convenzo de que en realidad es para relajarme porque me siento tenso y no por la advertencia que me han dado, ni mucho menos porque me han dicho que apesto a viejo.

Al salir vuelvo a ver el reloj, son las 6:38 pm.

Con el pensamiento de " _La plasticidad en los cerebros jóvenes es mucho más rápida y efectiva porque…"_ busco en el closet algo cómodo y no tan fachoso, trato de no pensar mucho en porque estoy buscando algo digno para salir de la habitación.

Vuelvo a buscar algo no nutritivo dentro de la nevera, pero está casi vacía y muchas cosas no me gustan o no puedo comerlas.

Hace mucho que no tengo alergias hacia el chocolate o los productos que usan las fresas, aunque de vez en cuando me duele la cabeza y el médico escolar ha dicho que he desarrollado "Sinusitis" y que es mejor que evite de nuevo los productos y comidas. Aunque siendo sinceros de vez en cuando me doy algún tipo de lujo comprando chocolates finos el día de San Valentín.

Mientras navego de nuevo debajo de la cama encuentro la maleta que me acompaño en mi llegada, es de color verde, o al menos lo era, ahora esta tan desgastado el color por el paso de los años y el peso del olvido, esta deslavado y casi parece un verde muy diluido con blanco. Solo por el instinto de la curiosidad la saco, me pregunto si deje algo dentro o si está completamente llena de cucarachas, ratones y otras alimañas extrañas.

El cierre se atasca varias veces pero logro abrirlo del todo, tiene mucho polvo y la textura es pegajosa y gruesa, sucio. Dentro solo encuentro una fotografía. Tiene el marco roto y también el cristal hecho añicos. Hay vidrios regados por el resto de la maleta.

Recuerdo que tuve que regresar para tomar la fotografía, era algo que no deseaba olvidar y quería conservarla conmigo como un bonito recuerdo, quería que fuera el adorno en la cómoda de un hogar que no existía ni existiría. También recuerdo que al ver la foto una vez instalado en mi "nueva habitación" empecé a llorar de rabia, lance el retrato muy lejos provocando que el cristal protector se rompiera, como al inicio dormía solo, simplemente deje el desastre en el suelo como por tres días, luego el prefecto encargado de revisar que todo estuviera en orden me cuestiono al respecto y tuve que mentir.

No giro la foto, se perfectamente cuál es el retrato, no necesito verlo de nuevo. No quiero verlo otra vez.

Saco los cristales del fondo de la maleta y los tiro al bote de basura, veo si el marco tiene reparo, posiblemente lo tenga pero no tengo paciencia como para armarlo, así que también termino por echarlo a la basura.

Dentro también hay un listón de color oro, una tachuela verde, un anillo de fantasía sacado dentro de algún dulce, una bolsa de papas vacía y un inhalador que deje de ocupar hace ya muchos años, no creo que vuelva a usarlo ni mucho menos que esa cosa vuelva a servir de nuevo.

Meto de nuevo la maleta debajo de la cama y de repente olvido porque es que la saque de ese lugar.

—Ya te vi. —Farlan me toca el hombro y yo salto hacia adelante con un grito de sorpresa.

No he escuchado cuando ha entrado ni mucho menos cuando se ha puesto detrás de mí.

—¿Qué se supone que haces allí metido? Parecías un conejo atorado.

—¿Conejo? ¿Atorado?

—A eso me recordaste, una vez tuve un conejo, lo engorde tanto que luego ya no cabía en su resbaladilla, una vez se atoro, me reí mucho y mamá dijo que teníamos que llevarlo con el veterinario para ayudarlo a salir. —Cuenta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Que interesante.

—Estás listo, supongo. —Me revisa de pies a cabeza, examinando que todo esté en orden. —O no tanto, ¿No tienes algo menos al estilo Eren?

—No.

—Que se le va a hacer. Andando.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Estoy bien así, me di un baño en los gimnasios y hoy llego nueva ropa a la tienda. Deberías darte un paseo por allí.

Tienda. Admito que desconocía de su existencia. Así como desconozco muchas cosas más.

El campus es demasiado grande ya que contiene carreras de las cuatro áreas especializadas: Ingenierías, Ciencias de la Salud, Artes y Humanidades y Ciencias sociales. Y no tengo idea de cuantas facultades tenga cada área. Muchas. Me imagino.

Nosotros nos encontramos en la segunda área. Que subdivide en otras tres áreas más.

Más aparte está el campus con la sección de preparatoria. Está más retirado pero es parte del territorio de toda la institución.

Este lugar es como una pequeña gran ciudad, tiene muchas cosas, no solo la parte estudiantil, también de entretenimiento y lugares donde pasar el rato, incluido cosas como tiendas de ropa en miniatura y locales de comida de diferentes tipos.

—Ya veo. —Termino por agregar.

No pongo resistencia cuando dice que ya va siendo hora de irnos. Más bien dejo que me arrastre de forma pacífica. No es como si temiera de las cosas que puede hacer para que yo salga de mi hueco, también viene parte de que me gustaría divertirme un rato. No sé distraerme de todo aquello que me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Una vez fui a una fiesta de un compañero en primaria, había un gran trampolín, todos los niños saltaban y gritaban a carcajadas, aunque algunos salían mareados y algunos más llegaban a vomitar, pero no les impedía volver a subirse para divertirse otro rato.

Yo también llegue a subir no más de unos diez o veinte minutos.

Una niña de coletas se había resbalado fuera del trampolín, su caída fue tan dramática y aterradora que casi todos empezamos a llorar y llamar a gritos a mamá (no en mi caso, por supuesto). La niña había recibido un golpe tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente. Su madre estaba fuera de sus cabales, llamando a su hija por nombre, desesperada, quería alzar a su pequeña, revisarla y cargarla para verificar su salud, pero se lo impidieron ya que moverla de forma brusca podía llevar a consecuencias aún peores que las que la caída había provocado.

La ambulancia tardó poco tiempo y se llevó a la niña y a su mamá. No supimos mucho de ella las siguientes semanas en la escuela. Aunque supe que se recuperó, que el golpe no había dejado grandes secuelas. Lo que era bueno.

Por otro lado, el resto de los espectadores directos tuvimos un gran trauma con el trampolín, en lugar de ser un juguete a gran escala, era una señal de algo mortal y peligroso.

Después de eso me negué al completo a ir de nuevo a alguna fiesta infantil, por mucho que Levi dijera que estaba bien y que no habría peligro si jugaba con cuidado y bajo su supervisión, simplemente no quería terminar en el suelo con alguna fractura de cráneo y volver a un hospital. Después de todo yo ya había visitado ese lugar varias veces.

Una operación, que fue lo más grave de todo, algunos ataques de asma y por problemas respiratorios. Así que ir por un golpe o trauma craneal no era algo muy atractivo para mí.

Más que nada porque también, vagamente, recordaba el estado de shock en el que Levi había caído la primera vez que me puse realmente grave de salud. Aunque creyeran que no me daba cuenta, note lo preocupado y angustiado que se encontraba. Incluso las veces que no había dormido o comido bien por mi culpa. Eran escenarios que yo evitaba a toda costa repetir.

El recuerdo me viene luego de ver a un par de chicas lanzándose de la cama hacia el piso en una no tan divertida pelea de almohadas.

Es un recuerdo muy extenso para una escena tan pequeña y rápida.

—Olvide algo en la habitación. Voy a volver un rato. —Digo en voz baja, tratando de parecer casual.

En realidad no quiero estar aquí, creo que me equivoque al tomar esta decisión.

—No te preocupes, no necesitas nada para estar aquí. Incluso traigo tu celular. Así que no es necesario. —Farlan saluda a una chica rubia y alta. Lleva un vestido color verde, es simpático pero me perturba un poco. Es alta, pero su vestido no tanto.

Él me presenta a la mayoría de los presentes dentro de la habitación.

En esta parte las habitaciones son un poco más grandes que las de nosotros. Dicen que fueron los últimos edificios en construirse hace como tres o cuatro años.

Las chicas son mayoría dentro de este lugar, no conozco a ninguna, somos como cuatro chicos como mucho y no sé si vayan a llegar más personas, nos dan una bienvenida muy… "amistosa", nos invitan bebidas y golosinas, a lo que trato de decir que no, aunque insisten demasiado que me veo obligado a al menos tomar una soda de limón.

He escuchado sobre este tipo de fiestas "ilegales", se supone que se llevan a cabo cada determinado tiempo y tienden a ser muy especiales y algo estudiadas, ya que si algo sale mal pueden ser expulsados o tener un castigo muy grande, ya que, obviamente, esto está prohibido. Siempre son en las habitaciones de las chicas, porque, según comentarios vagos, son menos propensas a ser sospechosas de una fiesta de este tipo, por supuesto, siempre sospecharan primero de los hombres por una larga lista de antecedentes biológico-sociales. Cuando los profesores y prefectos se den cuenta de que las chicas ya no son tan inocentes como antes, supongo que las normas cambiaran un poco.

No sé con exactitud que se hace en este tipo de eventos, pero debe ser por ley de lógica que jugar solo a las almohadas no es una de esas cosas en sus listas. He escuchado que lo más extremo que ha pasado es que alguien termine por tener relaciones sexuales debajo de la cama o dentro del armario o baño. Así que lo demás puedo imaginar que se reduce a beber, comer, bailar, cantar y supongo que hacer algún tipo de juego "adulto" para ponerle sabor a las cosas.

Somos "adultos". Se supone. Pero nos comportamos como adolescentes. Al parecer.

Y con todo y todo… ¿Por qué he venido?

Ni idea. Tal vez por buscar algo para distraerme, tal vez solo pensaba en venir a comer comida chatarra y luego escabullirme para ir a dormir. No sé, pienso demasiado en todo que termino por hacer nada. O tonterías. Como ahora.

—Solo me quedare un rato, luego me iré a la habitación. No me gusta como luce todo esto. —Digo luego de tomar asiento en una bonita almohada rosada.

—¿Demasiado rosa? —Pregunta Farlan con una sonrisa divertida, al ver que no me da risa o no es a lo que me refiero, cambia su expresión. —Está bien.

Los primeros minutos parecen demasiado normales, una simple reunión escolar dentro de una habitación femenina, hablamos de cosas sin sentido, nos burlamos de los profesores y decimos que por fin vamos a ser libres, algunos ya tenemos el titulo esperando en la puerta y otros ya están por terminar ya sea su tesis o trabajo de investigación. Casi creo que todo lo que viene va a ser de esa forma.

Comemos frituras de todo tipo, desde bolitas de queso, papas bañadas en salsa hasta frituras que tienen aspecto de darte una congestión intestinal magnifica pero que también lucen como la cosa más insana y deliciosa del mundo. Sacan dulces, pasas bañadas en chocolate, chocolates de todo tipo, gomitas dulces, acidas, picantes, semillas, fruta seca y cosas de ese tipo. Poco a poco pasamos de los refrescos a bebidas no tan inocentes. Y después las golosinas dejan de ser el centro de atención de todos. Aunque de vez en cuando yo soy el único que termina por comerse las sobras de comida chatarra sólida.

Cuando ha pasado una hora empezamos a jugar.

Primero con juegos que tienen como propósito hacerte avergonzar con preguntas indecorosas y demasiado personales, si respondes algo incorrecto, es decir que no parezca real, tienes como castigo beber de golpe un vasito lleno de algún tipo de bebida alcohólica demasiado fuerte y seco.

Después de cinco rondas de diez preguntas soy el único que no ha bebido nada. Eso principalmente porque en algunas pregunta me tengo que inventar una buena respuesta para que parezca verdad aunque no lo sea. Porque muchas respuestas a esas preguntas, por mucho que sean verdad, nadie las creería. Como: ¿Cuándo ha sido tu primera relación sexual y dónde? Tuve que responder que fue en último año de preparatoria durante la fiesta de graduación. La verdad es que no he tenido relaciones, por razones meramente personales. Por supuesto. Pero de decir eso nadie lo creería, casi nadie de mi edad sigue en plena forma en ese aspecto. Tal vez la respuesta en una mujer seria "normal" pero no tanto en un hombre.

Una de las chicas, la que parece de menos edad que el resto, ya lleva casi la mitad del juego con respuestas de mentira, parece demasiado ebria como para seguir jugando, pero nadie parece hacerle mucho caso a eso.

—¿Por qué eres el único que parece no decir mentiras? —Pregunta otra chica. No parece que este ebria.

—Porque no las digo. —Contesto con una sonrisa.

—Eso no puede ser, apuesto que has mentido al menos una vez. —Comenta otro chico, el que está al otro lado del círculo.

Suelto una risa.

—No miento.

Una chica con el cabello teñido de rosa en las puntas saca otra pregunta luego de tirar los dados.

—Bien, chico perfecto, te toca contestar. ¿Te acostarías con alguien de tu mismo sexo? Oh vaya, buena pregunta. —Luego lanza una risita.

Todos sin excepción se giran a mirarme.

Veo el rostro de cada uno por varios segundos.

Cuando separo los labios para contestar, una de ellas se adelanta.

—Vean eso, se ha puesto totalmente rojo.

Y es cierto, siento la cara ardiendo, las manos sudando y demasiadas… cosas arremolinándose en mi cabeza. Rápidamente bajo la mirada para evitar que me miren.

—Oh, Dios, está nervioso.

—Creo que su respuesta es afirmativa pero por su cara debo suponer que quería decir que no. ¿A que me equivoco? —Otro chico rápidamente llena un vaso con la bebida. —Ten.

—Pero aún no he respondido. —Digo casi con un grito. —No es justo.

—Las respuestas físicas son más interesantes que las habladas, anda, que solo es tu primer castigo. —La chica que ha lanzado la pregunta arrebata el vaso y me lo tiende. —Hasta el fondo, primor.

Por las ondas que produce el líquido dentro del vaso de plástico puedo notar lo mucho que tiemblo, mitad nervios, mitad que desconozco, tal vez más nervios de otro nivel.

A mí alrededor todos empiezan a vitorear para que tome la bebida, eso hace que me sienta aún más en evidencia y con más nervios y presión. Al final termino por tragarme el líquido de golpe, peor que beber agua después de dos días sin líquidos. Cuando lo hago todos aplauden.

Me pica la garganta, empiezo a sentir la garganta como una lija fibrosa, los labios resecos y algo que quema pasando por mi esófago y terminando por caer en mi estómago. No quiero volver a tomar eso de nuevo.

Las preguntas siguen, tratan de volver a ponerme en evidencia con preguntas referentes a mi posible homosexualidad, aunque no provocan el mismo efecto que la primer pregunta, ni siquiera un efecto cercano, por lo que pronto pierden el interés y sacan la teoría de que solo me ha tomado por sorpresa la pregunta y de allí mi reacción tan exagerada.

—Bien, que les parece jugar otra cosa. —La dueña de la habitación, una chica morena con largo cabello de un pelirrojo quemado, se levanta y trae consigo una botella vacía. —Conocen este juego ¿No?

Solo giras la botella y a quien te toque le haces alguna maldad. Hasta yo conozco eso.

Pero no es lo que planean hacer.

Empieza uno de los chicos, hace girar la botella con bastante fuerza que tarda un buen rato en detenerse frente a la chica más joven. Ella grita entre emocionada y sorprendida.

Espero a que el chico diga algo pero en vez de eso simplemente gatea hasta la chica, la toma por el cuello y la besa, es un beso demasiado largo y demasiado mojado, por un momento pienso que en cualquier momento pasaran al siguiente nivel, pero no. Después de varios, muchos, segundos el chico se separa y se pasa la lengua por los labios, mientras ella se queda atolondrada y medio tonta. Bastante sorprendida, al parecer.

Uno a uno giran la botella y se besan entre ellos, mientras yo busco el momento oportuno de irme, en realidad no quiero tener que verme obligado a besar a una de estas chicas, ni mucho menos de tener que hacerlo como todos ellos lo hacen. Es repulsivo. Y no es algo que entre en mis planes.

—Tengo que irme, mañana voy a levantarme bastante temprano y no quiero desvelarme. —Digo con una buena cantidad de aspecto cansado. —Ha sido divertido.

Cuando intento levantarme la chica a mi lado me jala de nuevo hacia el piso.

—No seas cobarde, anda, que es tu turno.

—Hablo en serio. Tengo que irme, ya es bastante tarde. —Trato de no sonar muy grosero o molesto.

—Solo gira y te vas. No seas cobarde, no es como si nunca hubieras besado a alguien. —Comenta el chico de cabello rubio, un poco más a la derecha.

—Ehh… no… en serio…

Y de nuevo todos empiezan a vitorear, hacen escándalo y gritan, aplauden para que les siga el juego.

Lo más sensato es simplemente soltarme, dar media vuelta y salir de este lugar pero no, dejo que la corriente me arrastre para seguirles la corriente a toda esta bola de ebrios, incluyendo a Farlan, quien parece bastante mareado pero finge estar demasiado consiente de las cosas. Me pregunto si se desmayara y que es lo que tengo que hacer de ser el caso.

Espero a que pase algún tipo de milagro que me impida jugar pero luego de varios segundos, no pasa nada.

La chica tira más fuerte de mi brazo, llamando mi atención y poniendo la botella en mis manos.

No es buena idea, lo sé, pero aun así hago lo mismo que todos, tal vez con un poco de suerte la boca de la botella apunte a uno de los sitios vacíos como pasó con el chico que no deja de mordisquear el vaso con ansiedad.

En toda mi vida solo he besado a una persona, pero no pueden siquiera considerarse besos de verdad, son como "de chocolate" y es a esa sola persona a la que pienso seguir besando si los planes dentro de mi cabeza siguen el curso que deben seguir.

Hago una breve re memorización.

Me llevo los dedos a los labios, están un poco resecos y rasposos gracias a la bebida.

En realidad…

—Oh… por… Dios…

Alzo la vista hacia quien ha hecho la expresión, es la chica anfitriona, se lleva una mano a los labios, casi cubriendo su sonrisa, las demás le hacen compañía y empiezan a emocionarse de manera interna, como si planearan convulsionarse en cualquier instante. Los chicos por otro lado hacen sonrisas extrañas, como tramando algún tipo de maldad.

Entonces se me ocurre ver la dirección de la botella.

—No. —Digo casi de manera tajante. —No pienso hacerlo, es un amigo.

Farlan no deja de mirar la boca de la botella apuntándolo, es como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance.

Esta ebrio y en ninguno de sus cabales al completo.

—Oh, vamos, solo será un beso. Si son amigos, no importara mucho.

—Está ebrio, posiblemente ni siquiera sepa lo que pasa. —Susurro. —Hey. —Lo llamo. —Dime que sigues vivo.

Alza la vista con lentitud y luego sonríe.

—Si tú no lo haces, entonces yo lo hago.

No reacciono con la velocidad que espero, simplemente me toma por sorpresa.

Me besa.

Y no sé qué hacer, ni que pensar, ni cómo reaccionar.

Solo se vislumbra en mi mente el rostro de Levi cuando todo pasa.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	5. Color Malva: Razón

**Color Malva: Razón.**

 **Levi Ackerman.**

Son las tres cuarenta y nueve de la madrugada, demasiado temprano para mí, la luz de la pantalla es lo único que ilumina el despacho, solo un par de pocos metros a la redonda, más allá solo hay un gran espacio de obscuridad sin fin. Expandiéndose por todo el resto de la casa, todo es demasiado silencioso en este tipo de días.

Me restriego los ojos y trato de concentrarme solo un poco más antes de irme a la cama, pero últimamente me siento demasiado estresado, el insomnio de las últimas semanas no ayuda y mucho menos la gastritis que gane gracias al café y grandes ayunos. Historia me ha pedido que deje de tomar tanto café y mejor mordisquee una manzana, según ella es mucho mejor que la cafeína, más nutritivo y saludable, pero el líquido es más practico que una fruta roja, mucho más rápido y eficiente.

Aunque tiene razón. Debería empezar a cuidar de nuevo mi alimentación, pronto se verán esos bruscos cambios en mi cuerpo y no quiero que mi madre o Mikasa empiecen a molestarme por ello. Si se unen ambas son un terrible dolor de trasero.

El reloj marca las cuatro de la mañana.

El calendario marca un día más en el mes, un día menos para un regreso que no estoy seguro de desear.

Tampoco soy tonto, sé que Eren tiene planes de regresar a este lugar una vez que tenga el título universitario y no sé si eso sea lo correcto, tal vez es mejor que rente un departamento en Francia, que viaje a Inglaterra, Suiza, Polonia, Estonia, a donde sea, él bien puede ir a cualquier lugar, a cualquier rincón de este mundo, ¿Por qué regresar a este lugar? Buscar un buen trabajo, casarse y hacer su propia vida…

¿Por qué regresar?

Aunque no es como si no deseara verlo, por mucho que todo lo anterior sonara de esa manera.

Después de todo es una parte importante de mi vida, pero…

 _Tengo miedo._

No sé con exactitud a que se deba, pero entre más rápido pasa el tiempo, más ansioso me siento, nervioso y con algo de angustia acumulada, el estrés y el trabajo en la oficina tampoco ayuda mucho, como no lo hace el insomnio ni la mala alimentación. Es una gran roca que se cierne poco a poco, paulatinamente sobre mi espalda, cada vez más pesada, más y más…. Hasta el momento en el que ya no pueda más y me aplaste.

No sé qué hacer, no sé qué pasa.

No hemos hablado desde que él se ha ido, yo no me he ofrecido a hacerlo, lo que está mal, ni él tampoco ha pedido hacerlo. Es como un acuerdo silencioso en que debemos mantener la distancia por un poco más de tiempo.

¿Cuánto habrá cambiado?

¿Habrá crecido aún más? ¿Cuánto?

¿Qué siente?

¿Cómo está?

¿Él se alimenta correctamente?

Por Mikasa sé que sus calificaciones son muy buenas, incluso que se ha ganado la titulación por excelencia y que se ha puesto como reto sacar un posgrado. Sé que es uno de los mejores pintores de su facultad, que ha competido varias veces, que tiene muchas constancias de cursos, de concursos y de mil cosas más. Sé que es un buen chico y que desea demasiadas cosas de la vida.

Muchas noches me quedo despierto pensando sobre lo mucho que debe haber cambiado, de un niño pequeño y latoso que no gustaba de las verduras, a un adulto con aspiraciones y deseos.

El teléfono que está a un lado de la computadora suena, hace que despabile de sorpresa y sienta mi cuerpo demasiado atolondrado. Necesito un buen descanso.

—¿Diga?

— _Sabía que te encontraría despierto, ¿es que acaso no duermes?_ —Pregunta Mikasa con un bostezo.

—¿Qué pasa?

— _Nada, en particular, al parecer Annie tiene de nuevo las defensas bajas, creí que las vacaciones le caerían bien pero solo lo he empeorado. La fiebre no deja de subir y al parecer se le han tapado de nuevo los bronquios. Ahora entiendo lo angustiado que estabas cuando Eren tuvo su primer ataque de asma en tu presencia._

—¿Y el médico que dice?

— _Hace rato que la visito, dice que solo debe descansar y tomar medicamento. Yo no creo que esa sea la solución, tú mejor que nadie sabes que el medicamento en exceso es pura mierda para el cuerpo, va a terminar con más problemas aun._

Trata de mantener la calma que suele caracterizarla, pero se nota muy preocupada, estresada y ansiosa, quiere hacer algo pero no puede. Solo quedarse a mirar y ya.

—Busca otras alternativas.

— _¿Qué otra alternativa? ¿Medicina naturista?_

—Tal vez, a situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas.

— _No quiero que vuelva a estar internada._ —Susurra.

—Si es lo mejor, tendrá que estarlo. Tú sabias que ella no era estable saludablemente. Al igual que Eren venía con muchas sorpresas.

Suelta una risita graciosa.

— _Es raro que tú menciones a aquel mocoso moja camas._ —Calla por un instante, aunque no espera a que yo responda algo. — _¿Ansioso por su regreso?_

No contesto.

Me hago la misma pregunta, la respuesta es negativa.

No quiero que regrese.

No porque no quiera verlo o porque yo no lo aprecie o extrañe.

Simplemente porque es mejor que este alejado de mí, si vuelve quizás todo vuelva a un aburrido ciclo y él no necesita eso. El necesita vivir y hacer todo lo que le plazca por el mundo. Hacer un bello disfrute.

—¿Solo será de visita? —Pregunto por mucho que sepa cuál es la respuesta.

Ella suspira, como si lamentara que yo hubiera preguntado eso.

— _Sí, de visita._ —Contesta con sarcasmo. — _Pensaba preguntar sobre si querías ir conmigo a la graduación, hubiera sido un lindo regalo, pero… creo que solo perdería el tiempo._ —Susurra tan bajito que si no fuera porque estoy en completo silencio, no la hubiera escuchado. — _Te veo luego, tal vez volvamos mañana por la tarde. ¿Es mucho problema que Annie y yo nos quedemos el resto de la semana en tu casa? Sé que Hanji esté en la ciudad, quiero que ella me diga un diagnóstico._

—No, para nada.

— _Levi…_

Durante las primeras horas de día, Historia no para de dar vueltas por la oficina, entrando y saliendo, trayendo más hojas, carpetas y formas que llenar, incluso parece que a ella va a darle en cualquier momento un ataque de estrés acumulado y su pequeño y gracioso cuerpo va a explotar en mil pedacitos.

—Historia. —Le digo una vez que ya tengo el escritorio lleno de cosas de papelería. —¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo de comer? Ya es un poco tarde y ninguno de los dos ha tomado un buen desayuno.

La chica se vuelve para mirarme, tiene mechones rubios salidos de la coleta que trae, la cara la tiene muy pálida y no creo que este haciendo una buena conexión allá adentro.

—Comida. —Dice después de un rato.

Aún tiene problemas con la sinapsis correcta de neuronas para comprender que es lo que le he pedido.

Estos últimos días la chica ha trabajado más de lo que debería, pero hay muchos problemas de los que hacerse cargo, esta parte del año es horrible, todos están a su límite máximo de potencia para sacar todo en formas correctas y que solo haya un margen de error mínimo. Muchas secretarias están acostumbradas a ir a mil por hora, pero ella es nueva, aun tartamudea cuando tiene nervios y a veces se tropieza con sus propios pies cuando va por café. Pero es una excelente trabajadora, eficiente y rápida. En un día normal.

—Sí, comida. —Rectifico.

—Comida. —Repite como si faltara otra palabra que agregar. —Claro, lo siento. —Se incorpora rápidamente y se sacude la falda y trata de hacer lo mismo con su peinado pero solo logra empeorar los nudos y mechones sueltos.

Le tiendo lo que creo que es suficiente para comida de dos personas, me pregunta que es lo que quiero y digo que lo que sea está bien, insiste un par de veces y al final le digo que escoja por mí. Parece algo complacida por eso.

—Buenas tardes, señora Ackerman. —Saluda antes de desaparecer por completo de la oficina.

—Buenas tardes, Historia.

Un segundo después toca la puerta de mi despacho.

—Mucho trabajo ¿Eh?

—Bastante. —respondo sin despegar la vista del computador.

Mamá entra y toma asiento frente a mí, pierde el modo de mujer elegante y se desparrama como una bolsa de papas mal hecha, incluso se quita las zapatillas y se afloja el moño del cuello.

—Estoy muerta, odio estas temporadas. —Murmura.

—Lo sé.

Tecleo un par de números dentro del programa y paso a la siguiente forma.

—Lo bueno de todo esto es que una vez que llegue mayo tendremos vacaciones. ¿No es fantástico?

—Sí.

Ella se recarga por completo en el respaldo de la silla y suelta un suspiro, luego cierra los ojos.

Al igual que todos esta desvelada y muy cansada, quizás un poco más que el resto de la compañía.

—Eren ya está por titularse… el tiempo pasa rápido. —Dice en un murmullo rápido, sin abrir los ojos o moverse. —Era un pequeño niño, era tan adorable y lindo.

Espera a que yo diga algo. Pero solo sigo tecleando.

Al ver que no respondo alza el rostro.

— ¿Irás a la graduación? —Termina por preguntar.

—No. Para esas fechas tengo una reunión importante con el representante de Alemania. Ya lo sabes.

Agacha la mirada y tuerce los labios.

Ella sabe que algo paso antes de que yo mandara a Eren a ese internado, no sabe qué, pero está segura de que hay un _algo_ escondido. Ha intentado averiguarlo, pero ni siquiera Mikasa le ha dicho nada, es un secreto que solo nosotros tres debemos conocer. Bueno… tal vez también Riko, pero ella ahora no está aquí como para ser cuestionada.

—Claro. De todos modos, Mikasa ha dicho que puedo acompañarla, me gustaría volver a verlo. Lo extraño tanto. Fue como mi segundo bebé. ¿Recuerdas que tú siempre quisiste un pequeño hermanito?

Chasqueo la lengua, molesto, me he equivocado con la última serie de números a la hora de teclear demasiado rápido.

—Lo recuerdo. —respondo rápidamente.

Al ver que no estoy dispuesto a hablar más del tema con ella, simplemente se despide pidiéndome que nos veamos más tarde para la comida.

La pregunta de Mikasa en la madrugada vuelve a escucharse en las paredes.

— _Levi… ¿De qué tienes miedo?_ _¿Te asusta que aun te amé?_

Historia llega media hora después con la comida, parece un poco más viva que antes.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	6. Color Nácar: Creencia

**Color Nácar: Creencia.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

Sus labios tenían un ligero sabor a licor, pero al mismo tiempo ese sabor era cubierto por algo agridulce, supongo que tenía que ver con las gomitas que habíamos empezado a comer antes de las bebidas alcohólicas. Un sabor a soda de limón y a algo dulce también…

Pensar en eso hace que me sienta demasiado nervioso, mi sangre hierve lentamente bajo mi piel, me siento avergonzado y al mismo tiempo tener ese tipo de pensamientos hace que me sienta como la peor persona del mundo.

Con la yema de los dedos raspo la piel de mis labios, en un intento ansioso de borrar toda evidencia y al mismo tiempo repetirla incontables veces dentro de mi cabeza.

Posiblemente le estoy dando más vueltas de las meramente necesarias, tal vez me estoy quebrando las ideas de más, pero no puedo evitarlo, los pensamientos se arremolinan como una parvada de aves en emigración, saliendo de todos los lados posibles, cada flanco sin vigilancia es bueno para atacar y como van las cosas todos mis resguardos se están quedando vacíos y débiles.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Lo más fácil es ignorarlo, simplemente creer que ha sido un error, Farlan estaba ebrio, no tenía demasiado conocimiento sobre lo que ha hecho y lo más probable es que cuando el sol de la cara él ni siquiera recuerde nada, de ser el caso entonces yo simplemente fingiría que nada ha pasado, eso sería lo más sencillo de este asunto.

Por otro lado, me preocupa el hecho de que en realidad lo haya hecho adrede, dicen que los niños y ebrios siempre dicen la verdad, aunque ¿Exactamente a que verdad me quiero aferrar? ¿Al gusto de besarme? ¿Curiosidad, quizás? No somos adolescentes como para que la palabra curiosidad se ajuste a nuestras vivencias. O que tal gusto. ¿Gusto a qué? ¿A mi persona?

Pensar en eso hace que quiera reírme, en realidad es algo poco probable, mi querido amigo siempre ha salido con chicas, desde que lo conozco ha tenido aproximadamente unas cuatro parejas, todas, del género femenino. Además, de ser el caso ¿Qué tendría yo de interesante? No cumplo ni de cerca ningún estándar que el desee. Muy aparte de mi falta de atributos.

Mentalmente lanzo una carcajada por llegar tan lejos en mi enredo de ideas y tormentos personales.

Me reprendo mentalmente.

Pero de nuevo llega toda la avalancha de recuerdos, palabras, escenarios, un tumulto de emociones, sentimientos y todo ese tipo de cosas que hacen que a uno termine por dolerle la cabeza luego de pensar demasiado

El rostro de Levi deslumbrándose entre cada neurona mientras todo pasaba, es como si estuviera decepcionado de mí, molesto por mis acciones, eso es aún peor, me hace sentir que he traicionado algo…

 _«Algo que no existe»_

De repente todo pierde la gracia, me siento roto por dentro, recordando que en efecto, me he estado sintiendo culpable por traicionar algo que no es real más que en mi cabeza, le he estado dando vueltas al asunto solo porque no puedo dar un paso sin pensar en cómo mis acciones podrían perjudicar una relación falsa y esperanzada al olvido dentro de poco.

Me pregunto si aún puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Tengo fe en que así sea.

Pensando en que quizás, cuando el sol salga, todo vuelva a la normalidad, tal vez todo ha sido un sueño desastroso, termino por dormirme.

 **§**

—¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto con el bote de metal en las manos.

—¿Cómo es que luzco? —Pregunta Farlan con cara de pocos amigos.

—Como si estuvieras muriendo. —Respondo de la misma manera.

Una arcada más y vuelve a descargar el alcohol dentro del bote, solo giro un poco mi cabeza para que el hedor no me llegue y entonces seamos dos los que empecemos a vomitar por todos lados. Espero un momento antes de que el termine la ronda, le tiendo un pañuelo para que se limpie los restos de los labios, deja salir aire y parece como si estuviera relleno de semillas y un niño lo hubiera golpeado tanto que ha perdido la forma original.

—Me siento peor.

Rememorando estos años he caído en la cuenta de que él jamás había probado una gota de alcohol, igual que yo, en realidad a ambos se nos hacía demasiado asqueroso, el olor y también los efectos que producía en el cuerpo, luego de ver a varios compañeros en situaciones similares a las que él mismo esta, parecía algo realmente maligno.

—Pero… ha estado divertido. —Digo seriamente pero con toda la intensión de burlarme de él.

Intenta contestarme pero otra ronda de vomito lo ataca antes de decir nada.

—Creo que es mejor que faltes al seminario. —Digo.

En realidad luce peor que un muerto viviente a muchos días después de ser mordido por un zombi, de esos realmente asquerosos, que en lugar de dar miedo dan asco. No se lo digo, aunque tengo ganas.

—No puedo faltar, estamos a últimas de terminar. —Murmura con voz ronca y rasposa.

—No has faltado este semestre, no va a matarte estar en cama al menos hoy, iré a abogar por ti. —Digo. — ¿Ya terminaste?

Se queda callado por un instante, pensando en si aún necesita desaguar el alcohol ingerido.

—Ya es tarde, ¿No deberías meterte a dar un baño? Tienes clases.

Miro el reloj, es cierto, ya es algo tarde, aunque me preocupa dejarlo en tal malas condiciones, es su culpa, por supuesto, debería mofarme de él por meterse en ese embrollo y también regañarlo por ello, pero no me siento demasiado estable como para hacerlo. Aun pienso en lo de anoche. Sigue presente.

Hasta ahora no da señas de recordar nada, lo cual me alivia bastante, sería un secreto que prometeré llevarme a la tumba.

Al final termino por alistarme para ir a mis clases de hoy, que solo se reducen a dos pero bastante largas, algunos últimos repasos antes del examen y pulir el trabajo de investigación final.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Pregunto metiendo las cosas dentro de la mochila.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, creo que es igual a tener gripa. Aunque más cruel.

Sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—Come algo del refrigerador, tratare de escaparme y traerte algo de las cocinas, toma un baño y duerme un poco. También lávate los dientes, apestas a alcohol fermentado.

Lanza una carcajada aunque luego hace una mueca de dolor, supongo que es de la cabeza.

—Ahora eres tú quien cuida de mí, que lindo detalle. Lo recordare por siempre. Anda ya vete, voy a estar bien, aunque si encuentras mi cadáver asegúrate de que luzca aceptable, no quiero lucir deprimente a la hora de que abran mi féretro.

—Exagerado. —Murmuro.

 **§**

— _Levi ¿Por qué dos personas se besan?_

— _Porque se quieren._ — _Responde sin despegar la vista del libro, destapa un marca textos y subraya un par de líneas de color verde._

— _¿Tú me quieres?_ — _Pregunto._

— _¿Por qué preguntas? Sabes que sí._ — _Da vuelta a la página._

 _No digo nada más, balanceo los pies sobre el borde del sillón y cambio el canal de la televisión._

 _En la película los personajes principales se besan bajo la lluvia._

— _La lluvia me hace daño ¿Verdad?_ — _Pregunto sin entender del todo la trama de lo que estoy viendo._

— _Mientras no juegues en ella todo bien, tienes que ponerte el abrigo y botas para no mojarte, también usar un paraguas._ — _Él no sabe a qué me refiero con exactitud._

— _¿Cuándo sea grande podre estar bajo la lluvia?_ — _Vuelvo a preguntar._

— _No lo sé._ — _Cambia de hoja y compara algunas cosas con sus apuntes._

— _¿Algún día me besaras bajo la lluvia?_

 **§**

A una semana después de aquel pequeño incidente ambos seguimos con nuestras vidas ininterrumpidas, ni nosotros, ni aquellas chicas comentan algo al respecto, lo cual me alegra y hace que tenga menos preocupaciones.

El profesor del Posgrado anuncia que el examen se adelanta por cuestiones normativas, así que me paso la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de los libros y apuntes, leyendo y memorizando cosas, para que cuando el día llega me sienta con más confianza en mí mismo y en lo que se supone que he aprendido.

Catorce de Abril, a las dos con cuarenta minutos, en la sala del auditorio B de la facultad de medicina.

Mikasa llega media hora antes a la cita, no creí que se tomaría muy en serio mi invitación a la presencia del examen, en realidad aun no es demasiado importante, si llegase a reprobar esta prueba entonces mis esfuerzos serian en vano. Ella me da ánimos y me dice que no por nada he estado encerrado en este lugar tanto tiempo. Sin pensarlo no dejo de revisar detrás de ella, esperando a alguien que sé que no va a presentarse, pero esa parte de mi tiene un puñado de polvo de esperanza guardado dentro el bolsillo derecho.

No hablamos mucho, me pide que mejor me enfoque en lo que tengo que aprender y que siga leyendo las guías de estudio. Uno de los profesores nos pide que formemos una fila ordenada para poder entrar al auditorio, los nervios me atacan y es como si toda mi memoria fuera reseteada y dejada en blanco.

Me digo que esto debe ser sencillo, llevo mucho tiempo estudiando como para que nada salga como debe ser.

A las cinco con cincuenta minutos nos piden que dejemos los lápices.

Y en realidad no sé qué es lo que he respondido en toda la prueba, de nuevo me siento ansioso y corro el riesgo de arrancarle mi examen al profesor y decirle que no me siento preparado para entregarlo, pero no lo hago.

— ¿Y qué tal? —Pregunta Mikasa nada más salir.

—Creo que no todo esta tan mal, siempre puedo ir a vivir debajo de un puente. —Digo tratando de sonar gracioso.

Aunque en realidad me siento bastante relajado.

—Siempre puedes vivir debajo del mismo techo que Levi. —Susurra con sorna.

—Que graciosa.

—Ay, ¿En que falle? Es el momento en el que te sonrojas y te comportas como niña cursi.

—Jamás he hecho eso. —Digo algo ofendido. —Déjame en paz.

—Bien, bien, ¿Te parece que te invite algo de comer? Para celebrar.

—Aun no es tiempo de celebrar, los resultados salen dentro de dos semanas.

—Aprobaste, lo sé. Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza no hay nadie que te quite de en medio para lograr tu objetivo. Dime si me equivoco.

—Tal vez un poco.

Ella suspira.

—Par de testarudos.

Al final ambos salimos de las instalaciones escolares rumbo a un bar familiar que se encuentra justo al centro de la ciudad, Mikasa dice que es uno de los mejores a los que ha ido. Al llegar nos encontramos con Annie, su pareja actual. La conocía desde hace ya un par de años, ella, al igual que yo, era una interna de la pequeña clínica que atendía la Doctora Zöe, no sé bien cómo es que ellas dos han congeniado.

—Hola. —Saluda de modo cortes.

Lleva un cubre bocas, aunque no parece estar enferma.

—¿Qué tal? —Respondo al saludo.

Mikasa parlotea de mil cosas, de su trabajo, de sus vacaciones, de sus tareas en casa, toca muchos temas que no tienen nada que ver con nada, pero mantiene una conversación abierta y viva durante todo lo que dura la comida. De repente soltamos en carcajadas y otras hacemos comentarios un poco más civilizados. Aunque no me siento del todo dentro de la plática, de repente hay partes en las que me pierdo en el fondo de mi comida y hasta que llaman mi atención es cuando hago caso. Por supuesto eso se pone en evidencia luego de distraerme dos veces seguidas. Por mucho que diga que no es nada, que solo estoy cansado, ella no me cree, insiste e insiste, pienso que no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que desea pero gracias a Annie que le pide que pare me deja en paz.

—Ha tenido unos días ajetreados, no lo molestes. Al menos ya podrás descansar más, ya estas libre del examen. —Comenta con una sonrisa.

—Sí, aunque estaré mejor cuando reciba los resultados.

—Te tengo un regalo, es por adelanto, ya que no podre estar presente en la ceremonia de graduación. —Dice con el fin de calmar ansias.

Se gira para sacar algo de su bolso y luego me tiende una cajita forrada de papel morado con un listón verde.

—No deberías molestarte. —Digo algo avergonzado.

—Solo tómalo, todos sabemos que amas los regalos, no te hagas del rogar. —Dice empujando el regalo hacia mi pecho.

—Gracias.

—Bien, brindemos por el niño que ya no moja camas. —Mikasa alza su copa llena de vino tinto.

Inmediatamente llena la mía y la de Annie.

—Pero yo no tomo. —Me quejo pero ambas solo hacen gestos de molestia total.

Hacemos un par de tonterías mientras tomamos, o más bien, fingimos tomar vino, muchos otros clientes del bar se nos unen con los virotes a mi próxima titulación, me hacen sentir avergonzado pero también demasiado feliz. Me alegra demasiado que Mikasa haya venido el día de hoy. Posiblemente de no ser así estaría en mi habitación engordando con grasas saturadas y gaseosa.

—La tía Kushel ha dicho que vendrá a la graduación, está demasiado feliz por ti, hubiera venido también hoy pero hay mucho trabajo haciéndola quedarse horas extras en la oficina, por mucho que sea la presidenta tiene una increíble montaña de papeleo, lo malo es que no deja que nadie la ayude, ni el tío Kenny, dice que nadie hace el trabajo como ella.

—¿En serio? La extraño tanto.

No he tenido contacto con ella, quizás solo un par de llamadas fortuitas gracias a Mikasa, pero de allí en fuera no la he vuelto a ver desde que fui trasladado a este lugar.

—Y ella a ti. —Agrega Annie. —La hubieras visto cuando Mikasa le dijo de tu titulación, no se lo creía, aun piensa que eres su pequeño niño, dice que no aguanta las ganas de verte.

Le sonrió agradecido por la información.

Espero paciente a que diga algo más, pero no, se queda callada bebiendo tranquilamente. Aunque Mikasa percibe ese pequeño silencio vacío.

—Levi también te extraña. —Dice. —Está feliz de que te hayas titulado con honores y que seas el mejor de tu clase, dijo que no esperaba menos.

—¿Levi? Pero él ha dicho que no vendría, tenía cosas más importantes que atender ese…

Inmediatamente dichas las palabras, Mikasa lanza una mirada asesina, igual a las que yo recibía luego de hurgar en el bote de galletas al final del día. Annie se da cuenta de que ha hablado de más sin querer.

—No estaba seguro de venir, sus vacaciones empiezan luego del veinte de mayo. —Mikasa suaviza lo ya dicho.

Sé que no es verdad, Levi no vendrá.

 **§**

Llego algo tarde al edificio, Mikasa se ha tomado demasiada libertad con el permiso que había tomado para poder sacar a un alumno del plantel, dijo que quería aprovechar el tiempo, después de la graduación ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Pienso que de alguna forma tiene razón, nada podría volver a ser igual.

Las luces están completamente apagadas, por lo que tropiezo varias veces antes de llegar a mi habitación, donde solo, por debajo de la puerta, se logra ver una pequeña luz, supongo que es la lámpara de estudio. Me pregunto porque Farlan sigue despierto.

—Estoy de vuelta. —Digo en un susurro, por si acaso está dormido.

—Bienvenido. —Dice con una sonrisa. —Felicidades, pensaba decírtelo antes, pero esa prima tuya te acaparo todo el día. —Agrega con algo de burla.

Esta hincado buscando algo en el pequeño refrigerador, aún tiene gotas de agua en el cabello, al parecer no tiene mucho de llegar y de bañarse.

—No la culpes, no la he visto durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, te veías feliz de verla, me alegra que hayan venido a acompañarte en un día tan importante. Pensé que vendría tu tutor. — Al final se decide por una soda, hace un sonido estruendoso al abrirla.

 _« …Cosas más importantes que hacer. »_ Las palabras de Annie se remarcan a fuego lento, aunque no deja de ser doloroso. Rebotan por mi cabeza hacen que sienta un piquete en la sien izquierda. No culpo a Annie, lo ha dicho sin querer.

—Tenia cosas más importantes que atender. —Repito la frase, como si decirla le quitara peso.

Farlan arquea una ceja.

—¿Más importantes? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto? Hiciste un examen para un Posgrado, Posgrado. Ni siquiera es una vil y vulgar licenciatura, ya es un nivel más adelante, debió estar aquí, acompañándote. —Luce un tanto molesto.

Una voz en mi cabeza le da la razón.

—Tiene un trabajo estresante. —Justifica la contraparte.

—Me imagino. —Dice con sarcasmo.

Luego suspira y relaja los hombros, vuelve a sonreírme como siempre, deja la lata en la cómoda junto a su cama y se desliza debajo de esta hasta sacar algo grande y aparentemente pesado.

—Ten, tal vez no es algo grandioso pero es mi regalo de felicitaciones. —Me tiende una caja bastante grande de color amarillo y un enorme moño color azul.

—Gracias, aunque….

—No digas que no era necesario, por favor, romperás mi corazón. —Hace una pose exagerada y suelto una risa.

—Tonto.

Abro la caja y él espera paciente mi reacción, por un momento temo que sea algún tipo de broma o sea algo que haga que me emocione de más.

Quito el papel y descubro que en realidad no es una caja, es un portafolios y está lleno de pinturas, lápices, acuarelas, gises y cosas de dibujo y pintura. Inmediatamente me quedo quieto, con las manos temblorosas temiendo romper algo tan bonito y perfecto.

—No…

—¿No puede ser? ¿No me lo creo? ¿Gracias por mi regalo, Farlan? —Dice con una mala imitación de mi voz.

—No puedo aceptarlo, esto debió costarte demasiado. Es algo que…

—No empieces con tonterías, solo disfruta del maldito regalo y ya. Al menos has que mis esfuerzos valgan algo.

—Dios, muchas gracias, es un… regalo… hermoso. —Casi siento que puedo romper a llorar de la felicidad.

Casi por inercia me lanzo a abrazarle, es algo parecido a una pobre forma de agradecimiento.

—Ya, ya, haces que me sonroje. —Me palmea la cabeza varias veces.

—Dios, no sé cómo voy a sorprenderte yo. Estaba pensando en que darte de regalo por la graduación… —Tartamudeo sin muchas bases a que decir.

—Oh, ¿Sorprenderme? Lo dudo, yo no soy casi de sorpresas. —Agita la mano derecha en mi dirección, como si le quitara importancia.

—¿Entonces algo que quieras? —Quito los broches del portafolios, para ver todo de mejor ángulo.

—Mmm… déjame pensar.

Se acerca, finge dar un paseo por la habitación, se da golpecitos en la barbilla como si pensara realmente en serio sobre el regalo. Me pregunto qué es lo que trama.

—¿Qué tal esto?

Me sujeta de la barbilla y se repite lo que paso hace varias semanas, solo que ahora está consciente, no ha bebido, no hay chicos y chicas vitoreando, no hay un juego que se lo pida, solo estamos nosotros en esta habitación. Me quedo quieto, no sé muy bien que hacer. Fuera de lo que paso en aquella fiesta, en realidad jamás he besado a alguien. Levi jamás me correspondía por lo que no podría tomarse realmente en cuenta.

El recuerdo hace que una parte de mi pecho duela.

Al separarse él me observa por un segundo.

—Creo que no soy bueno haciendo esto. —Digo agachando la mirada.

No sé qué decir, ni mucho menos como reaccionar. ¿Qué hacer?

A pesar de que había pensado mucho sobre aquella ocasión tenía la esperanza de que en realidad jamás lo recordara, tal vez solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto, yo estaba presionado con el examen y meter más presión solo me bloquearía. Una buena jugada a mi parecer.

Vuelve a repetir lo mismo de antes, aunque esta vez trata de hacer que lleve su ritmo y le imite.

No puedo evitar pensar en Levi., mientras Farlan me besa.

Me cuestiono por eso. Pienso que soy una horrible persona.

Separo los labios y trato de hacer lo que los instintos animales de los que estoy hecho dicen. Aunque sigo siendo demasiado tonto para este tipo de cosas.

En una novela cualquiera esta es la parte en la que la o él protagonista hace a un lado a la persona que hurta sus labios, por mera fidelidad al amor de su vida, pero esta no es una novela cualquiera, esta es una vida común, corriente y demasiado aburrida de un chico al cual el amor de su vida simplemente lo hace a un lado. Y ni siquiera está seguro de que sea el amor de su vida, tal vez solo…

—Me has tomado por sorpresa. —Dice, me mira fijamente, tiene las mejillas rojas, parece realmente avergonzado.

—En realidad no creí que fuera a hacerlo, tengo el cerebro un tanto embotado, lo siento, creo que mis neuronas no están del todo funcionales. —Luego sonrió. —Creí que tú no eras de sorpresas.

—Pues has logrado lo contrario.

—Gracias por el regalo. —Digo.

—Igualmente.

Ahora parece incómodo, sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación o que agregar.

Miro mis manos, están sudorosas y los dedos no paran de temblar como gelatina, mi interior no está del todo mejor.

—Me iré a dormir. —Rompo el silencio luego de un largo rato en silencio incómodo.

—Claro. —Luce contrariado, como si esperara algo de mi parte, pero… ¿Qué es lo que yo podría darle?

No importa lo que pase.

Porque esto en realidad es un sueño ¿No?

Aunque esa noche no paro de llorar.

 **Nota:**

 **Recuerden que un capitulo es de Levi y otro es de Eren, se irán turnando, por lo que no habrá doble capítulo del mismo narrador juntos.**

 **Sé que posiblemente la parte de Levi puede ser un poco fastidiosa pero es parte de la narración. Lo siento.**

 **Como ven, va a empezar el drama, pero drama del bueno x'DD Lamento, de antemano, por todo lo que viene, pero es parte de. Aunque si alguien tiene una buena sugerencia para no meterle tanto drama soy toda palabras.**

 **No odien a Levi, piensen en que la tiene bastante difícil. Él también sufre. x'D**

 **Y bueno… si llego a aprobar mi examen de Bases Biológicas, tal vez suba el capítulo habitual el viernes, de lo contrario pues… tal vez… no suba hasta la otra semana que ya no tenga exámenes. Échenme porras que está bastante interesante el examencito.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	7. Color Gainsboro: Alcohol

**Color Gainsboro: Alcohol.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

No es necesario llegar hasta la puerta para saber que Mikasa está dentro de la casa esperando mi llegada; miro la hora en el reloj del celular, son más de las tres de la mañana, posiblemente va a reñirme más que como si fuera mi esposa o mi propia madre, y a esta ultima en realidad no le importa cómo es que llegue mientras avise mi paradero y no vomite en la sala, ni ensucie nada. Por lo que simplemente puedo empezar a quejarme de su estancia en mi casa.

Las manos me tiemblan demasiado, es como si la piel hubiese sido sustituida por gelatina, así que de alguna forma me cuestan dos minutos tratar de abrir la puerta principal y en realidad no termino abriéndola yo, si no ella, que tiene un semblante molesto y agresivo, como si fuera a lanzarse sobre mí en cualquier instante, lo cual siempre es una opción. Pero no lo hace, en su lugar pone una mirada triste y entra de nuevo, haciendo ademan de que debo seguirla.

Hay un leve aroma a azúcar quemada que inunda todo el lugar, no hace más que darme nauseas y un mareo incesante.

— Estás ebrio. —Dice ella luego de tomar asiento de nuevo.

No es una pregunta, una afirmación agresiva pero con semblante tratando de ser calmado y en orden, como esperando a que yo niegue todo.

—No sé porque te sorprende. —Contesto dejándome caer de forma pesada en el sillón.

—Tenias mucho trabajo, tanto que los papeles te cubrían la coronilla, esa fue la razón por la que no quisiste acompañarnos a la presentación del examen de Eren. —Ahora si suena molesta… no, suena ofendida.

—Solo fue un examen. Aun no se titula ni es nada.

Su cara de pasividad se larga de vacaciones en cuanto yo digo eso, su mandíbula se aprieta y tensa los hombros, igual a como si fuera luchadora de box.

—No lo puedo creer, realmente eres un… —Aprieta los labios y no dice nada más, las palabras se mueren allí.

—Adelante dilo, te mueres por hacerlo. —Trato de retarla con la voz y las palabras. Hacerle decir lo que deseo escuchar, lo que he deseado escuchar todos estos años, pero que nadie ha dicho por miedo a conocer la verdad escondida detrás de esas frases.

—Estaba esperándote, realmente pensó que irías a verlo luego de todos estos años. —Ahora suena triste. Arruga el ceño, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Por Dios, ¿Qué es? ¿Un mocoso de tres años esperando por mamá? No me jodas. Él y yo legalmente no tenemos ningún tipo de lazo que nos una, eso se acabo en cuanto cumplo los dieciocho, no tengo ninguna obligación de ir a ver…

La frase se queda inconclusa, la palma de su mano queda roja gracias al impacto que ha dado en mi cara, golpeando tan fuerte que casi he escuchado como se ha fracturado mi mandíbula.

 _« No es suficiente.»_

—No lo puedo creer…

Sigue sin decirlo, sigue sin hablar.

Sus palabras se quedan trabadas en la garganta, aguanta con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a llorar del coraje o de la tristeza, no lo sé con exactitud.

—Espero, no, deseo que llegue el día en el que Eren vuelva solo para ver quién eres ahora, tal vez así deje de pensar en ti como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, de ser su ídolo, su héroe, seas simplemente el tutor que lo cuido por unos cuantos años.

 _« Dilo.»_

— ¿Crees que eso es importante para mí? Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar.

 _« Grítalo.»_

Nuevamente la expresión de su rostro cambia drásticamente, como si ahora hubiera sido yo quien la ha abofeteado.

 _« Escúpelo.»_

Pasa un rato antes de que vuelva a reaccionar, se queda quieta, pensando en que decir, que hacer, si gritarme hasta quedase afónica, golpearme hasta que ya no tenga fuerza o simplemente ponerse a llorar e irse a dormir.

—¿No lo es? ¿Qué pasa? No lo entiendo.

—No es algo del otro mundo. Si me permites iré a dormir. —Con algo de movimientos restringidos me levanto del sillón y me encamino hacia mi habitación.

—Se que no es verdad, me ha molestado lo que has dicho, si, lo acepto, ha sido cruel y malvado, pero sé que no es cierto, porque…

Dejo que termine de decir todo lo que tiene que decir, parece cansada, luce agotada, perdida y algo dolida, sonríe de esa forma y palmea mi hombro, pide disculpas por perder los estribos, dice que solo me he portado mal últimamente y que desea devolverme el favor de lo que yo le hacía cuando tenía mal comportamiento en la escuela o trabajo, incluso en la casa.

Sube a pasos lentos las escaleras, luego se detiene y se gira de nuevo.

—Annie será internada de nuevo, su corazón tiene fallas, no sé que más hacer. En realidad yo también soy mala persona, no he ido exclusivamente a Francia por el examen, la he llevado con un amigo para que trate de salvarla pero ha dicho lo mismo que todos. Aunque me consuela que tú seas peor persona que yo. Al menos Eren tendrá más vida por delante, deberías sentirte afortunado.

—Lo estoy. —Susurro, aunque ella no me ha escuchado.

—Siento haberte golpeado pero…

—Lo entiendo, lárgate a dormir, molestas. —Digo y ella sonríe.

—No vomites en la sala y toma un baño, hay café en la alacena, por si lo necesitas.

Segundos más tarde simplemente desaparece.

 _« No lo ha dicho, ¿Por qué?»_

Necesito que lo diga, necesito escucharlo, de ella, de alguien, de quien sea, tal vez así me sienta menos aplastado debajo de una roca llena de cosas inservibles, tal vez si lo escucho pueda creérmelo y entonces ahora si pueda seguir el camino sin necesidad de mirar atrás. Si lo dice, posiblemente todo habrá terminado y yo no me sentiré de esta forma.

No lo sé.

Nadie lo hace.

Si seguir lo que dice la mente.

O lo que dicen los sentimientos.

A fin de cuentas, todo termina hecho una mierda.

 **Lamento que el cap sea súper corto (De por si dije que los de Levi serían así) pero como dije en realidad solo estoy entrando al conocido prefin de semestre, es decir, la lluvia de trabajos apenas comienza xc.**

 **Ok, tratare de explicar más sobre lo que siente Levi en el siguiente cap que le toque.**

 **Y si, se fue de parras x'DD.**

 **Espero ser capaz de empezar a subir dos veces por semana, martes y viernes que es cuando tengo mucho tiempo libre en las mañanas luego de la clase de inglés.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	8. Color Aciano: Temor

**Color Aciano: Temor.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

Estoy sentado sobre un largo puente, debajo de este corre un caudaloso río; está lloviendo como nunca en la vida, parece como si el cielo fuera a caerse sobre nosotros. A mi lado hay un extraño que mi pide que lo acompañe, me extiende su mano de forma amable para ayudarme a incorporarme, pero yo quiero quedarme aquí, quiero creer que en cualquier momento va a llegar y me llevara de nuevo a casa, me cubrirá con un abrazo y dirá que lo siente, que todo ha sido una cruel broma, que él en realidad nunca se alejara de mi lado. Que estará conmigo siempre, prometiéndome una felicidad eterna. Quiero creer que él en verdad siente algo por mí. Que me ama.

No conozco a nadie en este lugar tan terrorífico e inmensamente tan grande, quiero volver a casa pero aquel extraño me dice que este es mi nuevo hogar, que puedo sentarme y ponerme cómodo. Me da miedo que diga la verdad.

 _«Miente»_ grito a una inmensa obscuridad.

 _«Sabes que dice la verdad._ _»_ dice esa otra parte de mí.

Lo sé, pero quiero que sea mentira.

Hace frio en este lugar. Necesito que me abrace, que me acobije y susurre aquella bella historia de un reino lejano lleno de magia.

Nunca llega, por más que lo espero, por más que lo desee, él nunca va a volver. Aun así espero paciente, sentado frente aquel gran río. Mirando al frente, casi sin pestañear por si acaso me perdiera algo, esperando a ver su silueta acercarse con los brazos abiertos.

Pero solo veo a aquel extraño a mi lado.

Entonces, un día, el extraño extiende sus brazos y me ofrece calor, me ofrece su hombro para derramar las lágrimas que están guardadas, sus palabras para reír otra vez, sus ideas para viajar de nuevo, su corazón para amar…

Estira los brazos dispuesto a todo, sonríe y espera paciente por mí, listo para guiarme por ese otro sendero detrás de él.

Conozco este río, conozco sus días buenos y los días malos, conozco su vida, este puente es mi soporte, sé de qué madera esta hecho, que tanto soporta de peso y que significa cada línea que lo marca. Conozco este lugar tan bien que me da miedo abandonarlo. Le temo a lo desconocido como un niño a la densa obscuridad de la noche de tormenta.

Puedo quedarme aquí sentado, esperando un día más, una semana, un mes, una eternidad por una llegada que no estoy seguro de que en verdad suceda, o puedo incorporarme, sacudirme la tierra pegada a la tela de los pantalones, bajar lentamente de este puente y tomar la mano de aquel extraño, escapar y no volver mirar atrás de nuevo.

¿Qué es mejor?

 **§**

Todos en la escuela están ansiosos por la ceremonia de graduación, hay chicos y chicas dispuestos a ayudar con la decoración del auditorio y del gimnasio, algunos están a cargo de los discursos de despedida, una profesora me ha dicho que debo decir las últimas palabras de despedida pero me niego diciendo que aún no he terminado muchas cosas importantes, no parece feliz con eso, pero no creo ser capaz de hacerme cargo de algo importante como las palabras de despedida, muy a pesar de que a veces soy demasiado sentimental y puedo ser capaz de ponerme a llorar frente a todos, en realidad no es algo que este en mis planes de graduación. Conocí a muchas personas y conviví con otras más, es un sentimiento de compañerismo digno de película. Pero la razón más importante por la que me niego es porque no me siento muy estable como para memorizar todo un discurso ni mucho menos decirlo ante tanta gente.

Pero me dedico a hacer otras cosas, ayudar en la decoración o en la elección de platillos para la ceremonia en el gimnasio, también en elegir si se hará una actividad extra e incluso me inmiscuyo en la venta de boletos para una rifa. Mina me pide ayuda para organizar una salida a la playa luego de que todos estén libres, ayudo pero me limito a eso, por mucho que los otros pregunten porque no deseo acompañarlos y festejar juntos, luego de esto será difícil volvernos a ver. Si tenemos suerte hasta que alguien organice un reencuentro, dentro de muchos años, cuando tengamos familia y quizás hijos. Pero mi respuesta siempre es la misma, después de varios intentos dejan de preguntar y solo me dicen que hacer y qué no.

Los resultados del examen salen el viernes, los que lo hemos aplicado se arremolinan frente a las ventanas donde han puesto las hojas con los números, algunos saltan de la felicidad y se abrazan por el salto tan grande dentro de nuestro historial educativo. Soy el segundo promedio más alto. No puedo decir cómo me siento, feliz por pasar, desanimado por no ser el primero o simplemente sonreír porque todo haya acabado. Siento que cualquier cosa que haga estará mal de todos modos.

Mikasa llama ese mismo día para enterarse, me felicita y dice que esperaba que fuera el primer lugar pero aun así está feliz por mí, al parecer Kushel y ella están de compras, quieren vestirse de gala para la ceremonia, les digo que solo es un montón de discursos, entregas de diplomas y cosas por el estilo, mi título lo tendré que obtener en privado y sin tanto relajo.

— _Es un día muy importante, al menos deja que nosotras lo disfrutemos._

—Ya, entiendo, hagan lo que quieran. ¿Y Annie? ¿Cómo está?

— _Bien._ —Esta vez su tono de voz baja una octava, al parecer es todo lo contrario, me gustaría preguntar pero prefiero ahorrarle el tener que explicar todo. _— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

—Adelante.

— _¿Sigues con planes de volver?_

A comparación de otras veces, en esta ocasión no contesto con rapidez, ni con emoción. Es más siento una gran piedra caer pesadamente en mi estómago, tirándome hacia abajo, jugando con la gravedad a ver quién de las dos me ve primero en el piso.

—Tal vez. —Termino por responder luego de varios minutos.

— _Ya veo, después de esta ceremonia… ¿Cuántos días pasan luego de que te den tus papeles?_

—No estoy seguro, una profesora dijo que como literalmente estoy limpio de todo, tal vez solo un par de días o una semana a lo mucho.

— _Bueno, solo para ir dejando reservación en un hotel, no vamos a ir y venir dos veces._ —Pone la mano sobre la bocina del celular y dice. — _Ese te queda perfecto, queda con tu piel, tal vez si agregamos un collar sencillo…_

—¿Dos veces? —Pregunto.

— _Sí, volvemos juntos, iremos por ti. Al menos pasaras un par de semanas de vacaciones con nosotras. Después… harás lo que quieras con tu vida._ —La última frase suena diferente al resto, como si le agregara suspenso y algo de interrogativa.

La piedra se hace aún más pesada. Dispuesta a hacer que me derribe sobre las rodillas.

—Claro.

— _Tengo que irme, nos vemos en un par de días._

— _Te extrañamos tanto, cariño._ —Grita desde el otro lado Kushel.

— _Termina de vestirte, mujer, ya lo veras en un par de días…_ —La reprende Mikasa, luego la llamada simplemente se corta.

Las cosas cambian tan rápido.

Me dejo caer en la cama, miro seriamente el techo. No entiendo que pasa. Que es lo que me pasa a mí en particular.

En realidad…

¿Por qué me siento así?

Yo sabía que había un tanto porciento muy grande de que él jamás se presentara a ninguna ceremonia importante, yo sabía que solo lo vería una vez que yo volviera, yo lo sabía… pero aun así me afecto tanto como para dudar en volver o simplemente quedarme y empezar mis planes de vida a mi manera. Hace tan poco tiempo que anhelaba estos días, en que todo terminara, en que todo por fin llegara a su fin.

Tal vez me precipite tanto que la realidad tuvo que golpearme tan fuerte para darme cuenta de tantas cosas. Para hacer que abriera los ojos a una realidad que deseaba ocultar con todas mis fuerzas. Yo estaba esperando demasiado de alguien que posiblemente jamás me tuvo entre sus planes. Estaba planeando una vida en donde la otra persona no estaba dispuesta a formar parte de ese plan. Estaba siendo demasiado tonto.

Pero no lo puedo evitar, es algo que vengo soñando desde hace tanto tiempo. Las costumbres son difíciles de cortar una vez que se han forjado a hierro y fuerza.

Me pregunto qué tanto anhelo su presencia a mi lado y la respuesta es casi inmediata. Demasiado.

¿Por qué no puedo vivir sin pensar en él a mi lado?

¿Por qué me aferre tanto a él sin pedirle permiso?

Tengo miedo de volver y que él en verdad me haya olvidado, es más que posiblemente ya haya formado una familia, que se haya casado, sea feliz, que haya tenido algún hijo, que quizás se haya olvidado de mi existencia.

No quiero pensar en que eso sea verdad, me recuerdo que he estado luchado demasiado en este lugar.

Giro sobre la cama, cierro los ojos.

Yo en verdad lo amo.

Lo amo tanto que duele.

Y luego está ese otro asunto.

No soy capaz de ver a Farlan a los ojos, me aterra.

Estoy siento un cobarde, lo sé, pero sigo sin ser capaz de pensar con claridad, cuando lo intento todo se arremolina y se vuelve un caos dentro de mi cabeza, me siento mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Por eso simplemente opto por evitar el tema, fingir por un rato que nada ha pasado. Aunque mentir no termina ayudando a nadie y al final todo es peor. Es horrible. Me lo repito todo el tiempo.

Ni siquiera he dejado que diga lo que tenga que decir, porque si lo dice entonces no sabré que hacer ni que decisiones tomar.

Divago un poco, pienso en algo que me ayude a relajarme, a no hacer esto más pesado, encontrar una salida fácil. Aunque esta en realidad no exista más que en alguna dimensión diferente a la mía.

Siento un ligero peso extra en el colchón de la cama, inmediatamente los sentidos de alerta que me componen se activan, abro los ojos de golpe y al mismo tiempo intento levantarme, aunque choco contra la cabeza de esa otra persona y termino quejándome y cayendo de vuelta a la cama.

—Tienes una cabeza realmente dura. —Se queja Farlan frotándose la frente. —Solo soy yo.

No digo nada, finjo que el golpe me ha dolido más de lo que aparenta y me quedo con los ojos cerrados. No sé qué decir o que hacer, últimamente simplemente trato de mantenerme ocupado, poner pretextos para no hablar.

Nuevamente, para evitar que salga huyendo como siempre, Farlan me acorrala bajo su cuerpo, luce tranquilamente nervioso.

—No voy a hacer nada, así que no tienes que ponerte agresivo. ¿Ok? —No respondo. —Solo necesito respuestas, después te dejare en paz. Solo… responde y ya.

Mi estómago se hace un nudo y me veo obligado a girar el rostro.

—Mina va a estar en el campo dos ayudando a los chicos del…

—Sabes que eso no es lo que busco. ¿Por qué me evitas? —Parece algo dolido.

No digo nada. No sé qué decir.

Soy una mala persona.

Ninguno dice nada, esperamos por que el otro continúe con las frases rotas, por mi parte no soy capaz de decir algo coherente.

—Entonces… lo siento. —Dice demasiado bajito, no queriendo que nadie más lo escuche.

Vuelvo mi rostro, ahora es él quien desvía la mirada.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Susurro.

Porque de los dos, yo soy quien tiene la culpa de que todo esto este pasando.

—Porque estuvo mal, porque jamás debí besarte… por mucho que lo deseara. —Lo último es un débil susurro pero soy capaz de escucharlo. —Y… porque… tampoco debería estar acorralándote de esta forma.

—No creo que eso estuviera mal. —Suspiro, me siento un poco más ligero, aunque no sabría decir porque.

—¿A no?

—No, creo que no, simplemente… no lo estuvo.

—¿Y porque me evitas?

Tardó en responder, dejo que la pregunta se responda en mi cabeza, grite todas las verdades que no puedo decir por mí mismo.

—No lo sé, quizás porque no me sentía bien.

—Eso no es una respuesta, ¿No te sentías bien? ¿De qué? ¿Te has enfermado? —Esta vez cambia por un tono más sarcástico.

—No, claro que no, pero no sabría explicarlo. Ahora suéltame, me asfixias. —Me remuevo sobre las sabanas pero me detiene dejando caer su peso sobre mis caderas.

—¿Te asfixio? Lo siento por eso, pero no voy a moverme hasta al menos tener una respuesta que no sea demasiado estúpida.

—¿Demasiado estúpida? —Frunzo el ceño.

Realmente estoy teniendo problemas con esto, no puede hacerme decir nada más ahora.

—Sí, quiero saber que sentiste. —Su rostro emana algo que no logro identificar del todo, suplica, esperanza…

—No lo sé.

—Claro que lo sabes.

—No entiendo para que quieres saberlo, solo… solo fue un beso. —Termino por sonar demasiado agresivo y eso parece no ser algo que él quisiera escuchar.

—Ah. —Con cuidado se aleja de mí y se separa, como si sintiera que no es bienvenido. —Claro.

—No, no es lo que…

—No, entiendo, después de todo… ambos somos chicos. —Ha sido un shock muy grande al parecer.

Da media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

No quiero que se vaya con una idea completamente equivocada, no quiero que ve vea como el malo de la historia, solo quiero que comprenda que…

—Lo siento. —Digo antes de que se vaya por completo. —Por favor, escúchame. Ahora no sé cómo me siento, tengo una telaraña enorme dentro de mi cabeza, ni siquiera puedo dar el maldito discurso de fin de curso por lo mal que me siento. Y es muy, muy estúpido porque usualmente no dejo que el sentimentalismo me domine, trato de mantenerme al margen, por muy tonto que a veces actué. —Y termino por mandar al demonio todo.

— ¿Por qué? —No se voltea. Sigue mirando hacia la puerta.

—Déjame escuchar lo que tienes que decirme. —Cambio de tema, porque no creo ser muy coherente a la hora de decir lo que tengo que decir con respecto a mis propios problemas emocionales.

— ¿Decir qué? ¿Qué me enamore de ti hace un tiempo pero que no me atrevía a decir nada por vergüenza y porque pensaba que en realidad solo era parte de la edad? ¿O que me siento demasiado idiota por no quedarme callado?

Una puñalada directa a la caja torácica y me convierto en el villano, siendo el cruel y malvado que solo hace infeliz a los demás, que no es capaz de pensar más allá de sus propios intereses.

—No creí que esa fuera tu respuesta… es más no creí que tú…

—Antes de que termines ese pensamiento, eres el único desgraciado que me ha interesado, sigo preguntándome porque, tal vez porque me he encargado de cuidarte desde que llegaste, tal vez me encariñe de más.

—Lamento ser la persona incorrecta.

— ¿Incorrecta? ¿Quién dice quién es incorrecto y quién no? Es el siglo veintiuno, todo en esta vida es incorrecto, excepto respirar.

Sonrió un poco ante eso.

—Ahora no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada, no hay nada que decir de todos modos. Que tal esto: "Solo ha sido una broma." Suena mejor ¿No?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, entonces? Solo vas a llegar besarme, acorralarme, pedirme una respuesta y después decir que solo ha sido una broma. Entonces eres un mal perdedor.

—Tal vez, ¿Quién te dice que no digo la verdad?

—Porque eres malo mintiendo, igual que yo, por eso no puedo decir nada en concreto.

—¿Qué más quieres escuchar? ¿Realmente quieres que me humille? ¿Darte el gusto de rechazarme con todas las letras?

Jamás lo había visto tan molesto, consigo mismo, conmigo, con todo. Es una faceta que no conocía, es más, que no sabía siquiera que existía. Pero supongo que todos tenemos esa parte explosiva dentro de nosotros.

—Estoy enamorado de alguien. —Susurro. —Pero posiblemente ya se ha olvidado de mí, tengo miedo de que así sea, llevo queriéndolo tanto tiempo que me es difícil hacer a un lado estos sentimientos. Por eso me estoy comportando de manera tan infantil. Porque no sé qué hacer conmigo si todo eso es cierto.

—Levi, ¿No?

—¿Cómo? —Lo miro con sorpresa.

—Tu tutor, Levi. El tipo que no vino a verte cuando presentaste el examen, la persona que te cuido cuando eras niño. No te sorprenda que lo sepa, conozco más de ti de lo que crees. Ya lo sé, incluso sabiendo eso lo hice. Tal vez porque tenía un pedazo de esperanza. Creí que podía sustituirlo. Pero al parecer sigue siendo tu primordial deseo después de todo. Debí haberlo visto venir. Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

Me ha tomado con la guardia baja, no esperaba que él supiera ese tipo de información, no es algo que yo divulgue demasiado, es más, es mi secreto dentro de estas paredes, un secreto a voces por lo que veo.

—No quiero olvidarlo, me siento protegido con él.

—Él no está aquí, no ha estado en estos años.

—Lo sé, y por eso tengo miedo.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo pedir una oportunidad? Si tienes miedo, yo puedo protegerte. Déjame tomar su lugar. —Su rostro se pone serio, no hay burla, sarcasmo, irritabilidad ni molestia. Habla en serio, dice todo eso con sinceridad. —Quiero poder hacerlo.

 _Un día, el extraño extiende sus brazos y me ofrece calor, me ofrece su hombro para derramar las lágrimas que están guardadas, sus palabras para reír otra vez, sus ideas para viajar de nuevo, su corazón para amar, su vida para seguir adelante, me ofrece su todo, sin nada a cambio, nada, excepto que yo responda a su abrazo._

 **Bien, creo que me pase con el drama y el cambio drástico de emociones x'D. Lo siento por eso. Creo que estoy complicando las cosas, espero no hacer tan pesado el resto.**

 **Saben odio el clima, la semana pasada hacia tanto calor que no lo soportaba y ahora llueve como diluvio xc ¿no puede solo haber un bonito balance? TmT**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	9. Color Caqui: Soledad

**Color Caqui: Soledad.**

● **Levi Ackerman:**

―Las estrellas lucen lindas esta noche, ¿No, señor?

Alzo la vista hacia la gran ventana a mi espalda. La cortina color beige está hecha a un lado, dejando ver todo el paisaje de la ciudad a la cual pertenecemos. Un montón de puntos de luz en la Tierra, luz artificial, casas con familias a punto de dormir porque ya casi será media noche. Otro puñado de puntos luminiscentes que adornan el cielo, todos les llaman estrellas, puntos de luz natural, personajes principales de un montón de cuentos románticos.

―Sí, supongo. ¿Cuándo sabes que las estrellas son lindas? ―Pregunto sin pensarlo.

La chica sonríe y se encoje de hombros, luego deja la charola con el té, las galletas y las tazas de cerámica china sobre el escritorio.

―Porque brillan demasiado, le dan al cielo obscuro un toque bellísimo de luz, es la iluminación de los caminos desolados. De las almas sin un techo artificial que los proteja del exterior. ―Mientras lo dice parece recordar algún viejo momento en su infancia. ―Mi hermana solía decir que las estrellas nos guían cuando estamos perdidos porque son pedacitos de sueños y esperanzas. Que jamás nos dejaran solos.

―Son bolas de fuego extintas. Cuando hay contingencia desaparecen.

Ella ríe cubriéndose los labios con los dedos.

―Bueno, para una niña de seis años escuchar eso de su hermana mayor era un bonito cuento de hadas, cuando creces y vez que la realidad es algo feo y roto te decepcionas un poco, deseas que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Supongo que por eso no debemos arrepentirnos de nada. Por ahora creo que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. ―Su rostro de repente parece demasiado listo e infantil. Una niña genio recitando una educativa fabula.

―¿No te arrepientes de nada?

―No, aunque muchas veces piense que no es la decisión correcta o que tal vez no es como lo planeo, algunas veces pienso que tal vez es mejor no hacer algo porque podría ser peligroso o ser lo incorrecto, siempre hay que aventurarse a cosas nuevas, a intentar, a aprender de los errores, si no… ¿Entonces quienes seriamos nosotros sin las marcas en las rodillas que nos dejaron las piedras con las que tropezamos en el camino? Creo que el cerebro siempre toma las decisiones mejores pero el corazón siempre da una razón por la que hemos tomado esa decisión. Es complementario.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Algún tipo de ponente de los grupos de autoayuda baratos? ―Comento con algo de sarcasmo.

La chiquilla se sonroja y se agacha, cubriendo la vergüenza del momento con los mechones rubios que caen por su rostro.

―Lo siento, creo que me he dejado llevar. ―Se disculpa sin alzar el rostro.

― ¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? Suena muy filosófico.

―De mi hermana, ella es la que me ha criado después de todo, su forma de pensar es muy hermosa. Siempre he querido ser como ella.

― ¿Dónde está ahora?

Su mirada se entristece por un instante y sé que no ha sido la pregunta correcta.

―Murió ya hace varios años.

―Lo siento.

Como respuesta ella solo aprieta los labios.

―No importa. ―Susurra. Pero claro que importa.

Luego de eso se abre un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Carraspeo para romper el hielo y agradezco por el té y las galletas.

―Puedes irte si deseas, yo aún me quedare otro rato. ―Le informo bebiendo un poco del líquido caliente.

―Claro, gracias.

Ella da un par de pasos hacia la puerta, parece como si anduviera en cámara lenta, abre la puerta del despacho pero no sale de inmediato, se queda un rato observando la perilla y antes de salir dice.

―Le mentí, en realidad solo me arrepiento de una sola cosa en toda mi vida. ―Su tono de voz es lloroso y lastimero, como si sufriera por dentro. ―El día que mi hermana murió ambas discutimos, fue el día de su cumpleaños, nunca pude darle su regalo, no pude darle un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños, no le desee un feliz cumpleaños, ni tampoco le dije lo mucho que la quería. Me arrepiento tanto de no haberlo hecho, porque si no hubiéramos discutido por tonterías, ella seguiría viva y yo le diría lo mucho que la quiero. ―Se gira un poco, lo suficiente para ver su rostro pequeño lleno de lágrimas. ―Siempre recuérdele a la gente que quiere, lo mucho que la aprecia. Si tiene un ser amado, dígale lo mucho que lo ama. Nunca se sabe cuándo dejaran este mundo, destrozándonos el corazón para siempre.

Dicho eso simplemente se va, llorando, recordando y sufriendo.

 **§**

Exhalo el humo del cigarro hacia el cielo, este poco a poco se pierde convirtiéndose en una nube gris que desaparece conforme más sube. Doy la última calada del cigarro y luego lo aplasto contra el cenicero. Hay una chispa naranja que gruñe mientras la mato, trata de sobrevivir bajo el peso del cigarro y mis dedos. Al final, termina muerta.

―¿Sigues acá? Ya es tarde.

―Tengo un par de papeles que revisar. ―respondo sin girarme.

―Trabajas mucho. ―mamá se acerca hasta donde estoy y me aprieta los hombros. ―Estas muy tenso.

―Es mucho trabajo. ―digo. ―Hay mucho trabajo.

―No, lo que pasa es que tomas mucho trabajo, me dijeron que dejaste ir temprano a un par de empleados del área administrativa y que estás haciendo su trabajo. "Son incompetentes, yo lo haré, todo sale mejor si lo hace uno mismo." ―dice haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz.

―No es verdad. ―digo sacando la cajetilla de cigarros del saco.

―No me gusta que fumes. ―me quita la cajetilla, aunque me quejo no hace caso. ―Y es verdad, incluso Historia me ha dicho que trabajas mucho, que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.

Se recarga de mi hombro y me mira atentamente, tiene un aroma dulzón, al parecer ha tomado antes de venir acá.

―Y a mí no me gusta que tomes, pero no haces caso. ―le arrebato la cajetilla. ―Tú también te tomas mucho trabajo.

―Solo ha sido una copa de vino rosa, me gusta el que Mikasa trae de Francia, siempre trae un recuerdo cuando va a ver al pequeño Eren. ―sonríe con ternura. ―Soy la presidenta de la compañía, cariño, eso es lo que hago. Tú, en cambio, solo deseas mantenerte ocupado. Desde siempre, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te tomaste un descanso.

Se pone un dedo en la barbilla como si pensara mucho.

El aire mece con suavidad los mechones sueltos de su cabello, luce cansada, pero no estresada o tensa, de hecho, creo que la idea de ir a la graduación de Eren le está subiendo mucho el ánimo, me alegro por eso, al menos tiene un buen distractor. Me gustaría decir lo mismo de mí, pero por el momento solo tengo el trabajo como pretexto y no es nada agradable.

―Levi, ¿Qué ocurre? Últimamente estas muy extraño, distante y un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Triste? ¿Confundido?

―Estas alucinando, solo estoy un poco cansado.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

―Dame un cigarro, creo que lo necesito. ―no espera a que yo se lo dé, lo toma sin más. ― ¿Por qué no quieres decirme que sucede? Y no digas que nada, sé que algo sucede, soy tu madre después de todo, yo lo sé todo.

Estira la mano, en busca del encendedor.

― ¿A sí? ―trato de sonar sarcástico, pero ella no le está viendo la gracia a nada.

Da un alarga calada y exhala el humo, la nube gris crece por un instante, luego se diluye y muere de manera dramática.

―No te presionare, si no quieres decirme, está bien, lo entiendo, eres un adulto, puedes solucionarlo solo. Siempre has podido.

Agacho la mirada. Esta descalza y tampoco trae medias, los tobillos los tiene algo hinchados, pero eso no parece importarle demasiado por el momento.

―Pero… sabes que puedes contarle todo a mamá, ¿No? Lo sigo siendo después de todo, cualquier cosa estoy para ayudarte, quiero ayudarte, pese a que cuando eras más joven no lo hacía. ―me sonríe con ternura y me acaricia las mejillas. ―Siempre fuiste tan independiente, tan fuerte por ti mismo, incluso pudiste criar a un niño pequeño tú solo. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

―Gracias, mamá.

Pero este es un problema que no puedo solucionar solo, es un problema que tampoco puedo contarle a alguien para que me ayude, es algo que yo debo solucionar por mí mismo. Es algo que solo me mata a mí, de forma lenta, terrible y dolorosa.

―Solo… tengo problemas para concentrarme. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Me suelta el rostro.

―Pero jamás has sido bueno mintiendo, cariño, siempre has sido malo para eso. Aun así, no te presionare, cualquier cosa que sea, sé que podrás solucionarla.

Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.

Aun así asiento, no termina el cigarro, lo aplasta contra la base del cenicero y luego se va, toma sus zapatillas de la entrada y desaparece.

 **§**

― _Y… ¿Tú me quieres?_

― _Sí, sabes que sí._

― _¿De aquí a la luna?_

― _De aquí a la luna._ ― _confirmo._

 _Pero la respuesta no parece gustarle del todo._

― _Pues yo te quiero de aquí a la luna, de ida y de vuelta, mil veces._

― _¿No es más fácil decir que de aquí a Plutón solo un par de veces de ida y vuelta?_

― _¿Plutón? ¿Dónde está Plutón?_

 _Saco una de las enciclopedias del librero y lo abro en la sección de astronomía, justo donde se ilustra nuestra galaxia, "La vía láctea"_

― _Aquí._ ― _Señalo el pequeño planeta._

― _Es chiquito, mira lo tapo con mi dedo._ ― _lanza una risita luego de poner su dedo sobre el planeta._ ― _Me gusta más este, es azul, el color azul es de niños ¿No? ¿Hay un planeta rosa, para niñas?_

― _No, no hay un planeta rosa, aunque tal vez para las niñas este Venus. Aunque dicen que para los niños es Marte._

― _¿Dónde está Marte?_

― _Es este, el de color rojo._

― _No me gusta, me gusta más este, de color azul._

― _Urano, su nombre es Urano._

― _Mira, este también, es muy grande, ¿Cómo se llama?_

― _Saturno. Es el planeta más gigante de todos._

― _Entonces me gusta Saturno y Urano, si los junto, serían aún más grande…_ ― _se calla un instante, pensando en lo que quiere decir a continuación._ ― _Así te quiero, del tamaño de Saturno y Urano. Así de grande._

― _Está bien, ya es hora de dormir._

 _Mira el reloj, un poco decepcionado._

― _Levi, ¿Hay otros planetas aparte de esos?_ ― _Me toma de la mano, dirigiéndonos a su habitación para preparar la cama._

― _Si, en otras galaxias._

― _¿Qué es una galaxia?_

― _Eso que acabas de ver, donde hay muchos planetas._

― _Entonces… ¿Hay otra Tierra?_

― _No lo sé. Tal vez._

― _Pero si tú sabes todo._ ― _su tono es de sorpresa, como si no creyera en lo que le acabo de decir._

― _No es cierto, no lo sé todo…_

― _Cuándo yo te pregunto de algo de la escuela tú siempre respondes bien y la maestra me saca buenas calificaciones._

― _Eso es porque lo que a ti te enseñan, a mí también me lo enseñaron, además, el universo es demasiado infinito como para saber si hay otros planetas igual a la Tierra, ni siquiera los expertos lo saben a ciencia cierta._

― _¿Universo? ¿Es más grande que Saturno?_

― _Mucho más grande, es infinito, nadie sabe dónde empieza y donde termina, de hecho, no tiene fin._

 _Se deja caer en la cama mientras busco el pijama, me mira atento._

― _Entonces, te quiero de aquí recorriendo todo el universo mil veces._ ― _luego sonríe, feliz por un nuevo descubrimiento._

― _Eso es mucho._ ― _comento._

― _¿A que sí?_

Mientras acomodo un par de cajas en el sótano de la casa me pregunto si ese amor sigue del mismo tamaño.

 **§**

Annie ha salido del hospital esta tarde, está muy delicada pero al menos ya no corre ningún peligro y está estable, solo un par de medicamentos al día y pronto volverá a su rutina habitual. Se queda en mi casa porque es más cercana a comparación de la de Mikasa que está más al norte, además de que es más espaciosa y la habitación es más higiénica en muchos aspectos.

Ambas discuten sobre el hecho de que Mikasa debe ir a la graduación al final de la semana, Annie dice que ya ha hecho una promesa y debe ir, pero mi prima desea quedarse y estar al tanto de sus cuidados.

―Me quedare en Francia una semana, en lo que Eren termina todos los tramites. No puedo dejarte tanto tiempo. ―recrimina.

―No es tanto tiempo, además, no voy a morir por quedarme sola durante un rato, quiero que vayas y lo felicites de mi parte. Además, siempre puedo quedarme con Levi.

―Peor, es posible que termine matándote, ¿No te he contado la vez que le dio a Eren pastillas de Vitamina E en lugar de jarabe para la tos? Ese hombre no sabe distinguir entre Diclofenaco y Paracetamol.

―Yo soy la sé que va a medicar, tampoco soy inútil, ¿Si? No me fastidies. Ya has comprado los boletos del viaje después de todo, no debes desperdiciarlos.

―No me importa.

―Mikasa, eres insoportable en ese estado, en serio. Si sigues así posiblemente prefiera regresar al hospital de nuevo.

Y así, se la pasan discutiendo la mayor parte de la tarde, hasta el momento de que la pastilla que toca hace que Annie caiga inconsciente quince minutos luego de tomarla.

―No sé cómo te soporta, yo que ella te habría abandonado a la siguiente semana de conocerte. ―comento luego de que entra en la cocina.

―No hables, me tuviste viviendo contigo durante varios meses.

―Y no sabes cuanto me arrepentía.

―No quiero dejarla sola. ―dice, le sirvo un vaso con agua, al menos para que su cerebro se oxigene un poco. ― ¿Qué harías tú?

― ¿Hacer de qué?

―Olvídalo, creo que se tu respuesta y yo no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Niega con la cabeza, sostiene al vaso con fuerza y luego se deja caer en una de las altas sillas del desayunador.

―¿Qué piensas? ―pregunta luego de un rato.

―En que eres fastidiosa.

―Ya, claro. Me refiero a… ya sabes, ese tema delicado llamado Eren.

No contesto, no hay una respuesta para eso después de todo.

Bebo con tranquilidad mientras Mikasa espera, trago y dejo que el líquido frío haga efecto en mis neuronas.

―No lo sé.

―¿Qué sientes por él? ―pregunta. Se recarga sobre la superficie del desayunador y se truena los dedos.

―¿Puedes sentir algo por alguien a quien no has visto en muchos años? ―respondo.

―Sí, solo tienes que preguntárselo a él. Mejor que nadie lo sabe.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mikasa, muchos años, si de verdad me "amaba", eso puede cambiar con el tiempo.

―¿Por qué eres tan terco con ese tema? ¿Por qué no quieres creerlo? Es decir, ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarlo?

―Porque es verdad.

―No tienes derecho a hablar por él, yo soy quien lo ha visto estos años, quien ha estado al tanto de él, quien lo ha escuchado en las noches cuando no puede dormir. Pero pregunto por ti, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué sientes?

Pienso que es una buena pregunta, una que por desgracia no tiene respuesta fija.

Miedo.

Culpa.

Terror.

Vergüenza.

Tal vez podrían ser palabras que se podrían usar para responder parte de la pregunta de Mikasa, y parte de la pregunta que luego tiendo a hacerme por las noches. De allí en fuera, no creo estar seguro de que sentir.

―¿Tienes miedo? Ya lo habíamos hablado. Él no te odia, que debería, pero no lo hace, te ama, mucho, cuenta los días para volver y verte de nuevo. Pienso que es demasiado tonto porque yo en su lugar te patearía el trasero y " _yo que él te habría abandonado a la siguiente semana de conocerte."_

Se levanta, se bebe toda el agua del vaso y luego lo azota contra el desayunador, la miro de mala manera pero me ignora.

―Sería buena idea que fueras en mi lugar, yo podría quedarme con Annie y Eren tendría su propio regalo de graduación.

―Tengo asuntos que atender ese día, no puedo. Ya lo sabes. ―me llevo mi propio vaso con agua a los labios. También lo he pensado, tal vez escapar un rato, no lo sé, son ese tipo de deseos vergonzoso que uno tiene antes de ir a dormir. Pero tengo trabajo, una junta importante y una firma de documentos que no puede ser aplazada.

Aunque me pregunto… si no tuviera esos pendientes ¿Iría?

Me respondo que… quien sabe. Supongo. Tal vez. Posiblemente. Lo más probable. Si.

―Sí, sí. Solo era una idea. Por cierto… ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando lo vuelvas a ver? Porque eso va a suceder… dentro de una semanas. No lo olvides.

Esa…

Esa es una pregunta que no me había planteado.

 **Lamento no haber publicado el viernes, solo que bueno… el fin de semestre anda cerca, (menos de un mes) y ya saben cómo es eso de los cierres de ciclo. De todos modos este es el capítulo del viernes. ;)**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	10. Color Lavanda: Calma

**Color Lavanda: Calma.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

—No. —digo agachando la mirada. —No podría, jamás. —termino por susurrar.

—Dame la…

—No. —le interrumpo antes de que sea capaz de decir algo más que haga todo más difícil. —No me pidas eso, sería injusto, sería horrible. No lo pidas, te aprecio, te quiero… eres la única persona en la que confió en este momento, lo eres todo para mí pero… no. Jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No sería justo. Te quiero. Solo eso.

Él sonríe, pero es una de esas sonrisas que suelen poner los protagonistas en las películas o algún libro antes de ponerse a llorar, tengo miedo que lo haga y yo no sepa cómo actuar o que hacer.

—Jamás creí que una pequeña y diminuta palabra doliera tanto.

—Lo sé, nadie creería que algo tan simple como un conjunto de palabras puedan doler tanto. —susurro.

Porque yo de nadie más lo sé.

Querer no es igual a amar, hay un abismo enorme entre una y otra, a pesar de que una sea más pequeña que la otra, la intensidad que traen como carga es lo que cuenta, lo que más pesa a la hora de decirlas. Levi me quiere. No me ama. Eso lo sé. Y eso mismo está pasando ahora.

No creí que yo estaría del otro lado de la línea divisora, siempre he estado del lado de las personas que reciben la cantidad mínima, estar de este lado es algo complicado, es difícil y no sé qué es lo que se hace de este lado. Me pregunto si Levi también la tuvo difícil en su tiempo. Al mismo tiempo me respondo que es diferente y que posiblemente la respuesta es negativa.

—Entiendo, no…—suelta un suspiro apesadumbrado, como queriendo empujar todo aquello que le duele hasta el fondo. —No voy a molestarte con esto. Es estúpido después de todo.

Quisiera hacer lo que él quiere que haga, corresponderle o simplemente decirle que sí, pero si ya soy una mala persona por esto, haciéndolo creo que sería un monstruo, no soy nadie para jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, para poner al otro jugador en la parte unilateral de una cifra. No es lo correcto. No lo merece, al menos no él de todos.

Después de varios segundos de silencio incómodo, él opta por salir de la habitación, sin decir nada, solo le sigue el susurro de su ropa al friccionar, las ligeras pisadas y el mal cerrar de la puerta, me quedo donde estoy, justo en el medio de la habitación. Quiero salir de aquí de una buena vez por todas. Terminar con todo.

Tal vez si supiera que Levi se ha olvidado para siempre de mi, que quizás ya es otra persona, alguien completamente diferente al que conocí hace tiempo, creo que podría abandonar todo, irme lejos y empezar de nuevo. Aunque duela, aunque sea difícil. Tendría que hacerlo. Pero por ahora sigo pegado a una idealización que me sigue desde hace rato.

Y solo tengo que seguir aferrado, hasta llegar a tierra firme o simplemente soltarlo y nadar en sentido contrario.

Me pregunto si…

 **§**

Mikasa marca a media noche, me comenta cosas sin mucho sentido o con poca información relevante. Tiene un dilema enorme entre venir y quedarse una semana o quedarse a cuidar a Annie allá.

Annie no tiene permitido viajar en avión por el problema cardiaco que la atormenta, al menos hasta que pase determinado tiempo de recuperación, pero mientras está demasiado delicada y tiene una pila enorme de medicamentos que tragarse cada hora.

Me recuerda a mi cuando tenía siete u ocho años, me pase todo un año alimentándome de píldoras, tabletas entre otro montón de fármacos para tratar de no morir en el intento, es despertante, no solo por la medicación, sino también porque tienes que dejar de lado un montón de alimentos que te gustan y al final solo terminas alimentándote de lechuga y si acaso caldo. Levi era tan exagerado en todo eso y durante ese tortuoso año baje demasiado de peso.

Lo bueno es que gracias a esa exageración me recupere demasiado rápido y volví a las andadas. Aunque debido a los supuestos residuos de la enfermedad soporte otro poco de cuidados excesivos.

—… _en teoría eso es lo que debe pasar, pero no confió en ninguno de ellos. Lo sabes._

—Ajá.

— _¿Eren?_

—¿Ajá?

— _Tienes algo, ¿Qué paso? —dice cambiando el tono de voz._

Suspiro.

—Nada, sígueme contando.

— _Tienes algo_. —repite. _—¿Qué? De repente me pones atención y luego te pierdes, te vas lejos. ¿Tienes algún pendiente?_

—No, no es nada. No te preocupes.

— _Me preocupo, dentro de un par de días estaremos allá…_

—Y estoy muy emocionado, podré volver a ver a Kushel. Eso me alegra.

— _¿Por qué de repente ya nadie me quiere en sus asuntos? Annie me corre, literalmente, de la casa, Kushel no me deja meterme en la oficina, Levi… bueno… él siempre me trata mal y ahora tú. ¿Qué les pasa? Solo quiero ayudar._

—Quizás eres demasiado ruidosa. —contesto con una sonrisa.

— _No soy ruidosa._

—O demasiado molesta, sin ofender, siempre te metes donde no te llaman.

— _Que amable, eso es lo que me faltaba que me digan metiche, bien… jodanse todos. No volveré a preocuparme por ustedes._

Suelto una risita divertida, hace que me relaje.

— _¿Y bien?_

—¿Qué?

— _¿Vas a contarme?_

—Creí que ya no te preocuparías por nadie.

— _Malcriado._

No puedo contarle, principalmente porque ella sería la primera en regañarme, en hacer todo de manera exagerada, no terminaría de gritarme todo el rato. Además de que es un tema que deseo guardarme para mí mismo. Quiero creer que es un ciclo que ya puedo dar por cerrado para siempre. Un pequeño sabor amargo y ya. Quiero creer que no va a volver a repetirse jamás.

Después de varios rodeos en cuanto a la conversación, Mikasa dice que Levi ha hecho todo lo posible por terminar su trabajo antes de tiempo, que quizás no lo dice abiertamente, _"Ya sabes como es."_ Dice ella. Pero siempre se queda hasta tarde e incluso a adelantado algunas juntas para antes de tiempo.

— _Pero aun así no creo que sea capaz de escaparse. Pero estoy segura de que preparara algunas cosas para tu llegada. No lo dudes._

Allí es donde vuelvo a mi propio ciclo vicioso, donde creo en sus palabras y por un momento olvido todo lo que yo mismo cargo, hace que vuelva a subir a las nubes por un rato. Le sonrió al teléfono y termino por fantasear.

—Gracias. —susurro.

Ella no dice nada, aunque puedo imaginármela poniendo los ojos en blanco o simplemente haciendo una sonrisa ladina.

Mikasa ha cambiado tanto desde que era solo una niña molesta y con cara de querer ver arder el mundo (lo que creo que ya es algo genético) ahora es alguien completamente diferente, es alguien a quien yo no conocía. Todos hemos cambiado desde entonces.

Caigo en la cuenta de que yo estoy esperando encontrar a aquel Levi que me dejo en el aeropuerto hace años, para mí es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel lugar, se congelo, me espero durante este tiempo, espera mi regreso para volver a avanzar…

Creo que he hecho mal los cálculos en cuanto a eso.

Así que… ¿Qué es lo que espero al volver?

 **§**

La semana es bastante relajada, solo hay ciertos detalles que atender, Mina y Hitch hacen un excelente trabajo dirigiendo el diseño del auditorio y el gimnasio, Marlo y Franz se han encargado de tener un horario casi perfecto para todo, esperando que no haya contratiempos, incluso se han revisado un centenar de veces el tiempo climático para que este no arruine nada. Otros tantos se han dedicado a dar los últimos toques a la ceremonia, han incluso hecho un ensayo general para que todo salga según lo planeado.

También se ha dado la prueba de los bocadillos, cositas diminutas, pequeños panes con rellenos dulces o salados o alguna repostería de aspecto muy costoso. El vino, las sodas para los que tengan algún menor de edad, etc.

Una mujer llega el miércoles para hacernos medir las togas para el día, nos hace sentir bastante grandes y nos llena el pecho de mil de emociones. Todos parecen convertidos en fuegos artificiales, en cualquier momento pueden salir volando hacia el cielo y explotar de la emoción.

Farlan por su parte solo aparece cuando tiene que atender asuntos realmente importantes, de allí en fuera no lo vuelvo a ver más que por minutos, ni siquiera llega a dormir, me preocupa y hace que me sienta como una muy mala persona.

Sé que quizás pude haberlo herido, pero creo que es lo correcto, es probable que él pueda recuperarse con el tiempo.

« _Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado enamorado de la misma persona? No creo que el tiempo sea un analgésico muy confiable._ »

—Eren… ¿Podrías ir al edificio de gobierno a entregar estas formas? —Hannah me tiende un par de carpetas sin esperar mi respuesta. —Son de los invitados aproximados que esperamos, ya sabes, dos por alumno. ¿Entregaste tus invitaciones?

—Las envié el martes. —respondo.

Aunque a última hora Levi deseara venir no podría entrar, necesita el pase de todos modos, espero que al menos Mikasa le haya informado de eso, no sé, él siempre actúa raro en ciertas ocasiones. O tal vez solo espero demasiado de él.

—Bien.

Me encamino hacia el edificio con todas las formas en las manos, son bastantes.

Solo un par de días más y todo se acabara, me siento algo eufórico.

Una mujer de cabello rubio y lentes con montadura roja me dice que deje las formas en una de las mesas "de por allá", luego me da las gracias y me felicita por haber terminado la carrera en el tiempo mínimo, antes de que me vaya murmura algo sobre que todos ya están demasiado emocionados y aun no terminan la tesis o deben varias materias de semestres avanzados.

Supongo que de ser mi caso, Mikasa se habría enojado mucho y me habría reprendido por ser un "holgazán", después de todo ella es la que se encargaba de recordarme quien pagaba las colegiaturas y todas las cuotas, y también el porqué lo hacía.

Hay muchos estudiantes dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases, algunos grupitos de alumnos que ríen o hacen peleas infantiles, un grupo de chicas de allá se grita de tonterías y luego se carcajean como si no hubiera un mañana, una de ellas hace que otra se calle porque es demasiado ruidosa.

—Eres una tonta. —dice otra de cabello rizado y negro.

—Ya, déjame en paz.

Otros tantos se reúnen para estudiar, se lanzan preguntas igual a proyectiles y uno que otro es capaz de responder casi al inmediato, otros necesitan ver los apuntes, hacer caras de fastidio y responder lo que ellos han entendido de sus letras distorsionadas.

Antes de regresar con los otros paso a la cafetería a comprar una golosina, no abren las cocinas hasta la hora de la comida general pero no planeo esperar tanto.

—Odio que sea fin de semestre, todos los profesores quieren que aprendamos lo que no aprendimos en estos meses. Me estresa.

—Dios, odio esto. ¿No podrías aventarme de las escaleras a la siguiente oportunidad?

—Eso es demasiado fácil.

Compro unas frituras y una soda de limón.

Creo que a todos nos fastidia el fin de semestre.

—¿Recuerdas cuando pediste lo mismo? —dice una voz detrás de mí. —Lo de lanzarte escaleras abajo cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. —digo destapando el refresco y girándome. —Al final termine de estudiar todo.

—Creo que ahora me arrepiento de no haberte empujado cuando tuve esa preciosa oportunidad.

Farlan me sonríe un tanto avergonzado y se encoje de hombros.

—Creí que desaparecerías para siempre. —comento.

Se encoje de hombros y luego aprieta los labios.

—Jamás pensé que lo haría pero… creo que uno necesita un rato para ponerse a pensar sobre las pendejadas que hace uno en su vida.

—Buen adjetivo para describirlas.

Caminamos lejos de la cafetería, justo detrás de las cajas donde uno tiene que pagar la cuota de idiomas y a un lado de la librería, ese lugar tan recóndito de todo y que a veces parece demasiado desierto.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —respondo.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Decir de qué? ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Pues… no lo sé… simplemente esperaba que dijeras algo.

—Bien, no sé qué decir.

—Nunca sabes que decir. —hace demasiado énfasis en el "nunca"

—Así es. Lo siento. ¿Qué tal esto? Mina está enojada contigo por dejarla abandonada cuando te pidió que la ayudases con la lavandería el otro día.

—Eso ya lo sé, me regaño por eso.

—Entonces… ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dormir en el pasto? —trato de sonar gracioso pero ese campo no es lo mío.

—No, en habitación de un amigo. Ya sabes… pijamadas masculinas.

No puedo evitar reírme.

—Suena divertido.

—En realidad es un asco. Aunque hablando en serio, le pedí a uno de los prefectos que me colocara en otra habitación por mientras, ya que mi compañero estaba haciendo maletas y hacia mucho desastre.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, que?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Adler. —responde.

Tardo un rato en captar a que se refiere, luego comprendo y no digo nada.

—Claro. Entiendo.

—¿Entiendes?

—Llegue aquí por la misma razón por la que tú te cambiaste de habitación. Así que lo entiendo.

—Vaya, tenemos más en común de lo que imagine.

—Ya ves.

Llegamos al apartado donde están un montón de mesas metálicas con el fin de que los alumnos se dediquen a sus ratos libres o a estudiar, tomamos asiento en una de estas y volvemos a guardar silencio.

Enfrente de aquí está el pequeño laboratorio de cirugías y a un lado el club de cinematografía, recuerdo que deseaba entrar cuando llegue, pero era demasiado novato como para ser parte del club. Ahora permanece cerrado ya que nadie se quiere hacer cargo de él.

—¿Y vendrá?

—No.

Se guarda todos los comentarios que tiene al respecto, los traga y estos le saben amargos, lo sé por su expresión de repulsión tratando de ser relajada. Él jamás ha sido bueno ocultando emociones. Está acostumbrado a decir lo que piensa respecto a un problema.

— ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? —pregunta justo cuando trato de beber la soda, es como si todo el rato en silencio hubiera esperado paciente a que pasara el liquido por mi garganta para tratar de ahogarme.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —digo entre toses.

—La clase de pregunta que te estoy haciendo

—No pienso responder.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no, es algo completamente privado y si no estaba molesto contigo, ahora lo estoy, voy a volver con el resto.

—Solo quiero saberlo, tengo curiosidad.

Ruedo los ojos y recojo la basura de mis frituras, me levanto del lugar con intensión de volver con los demás.

Farlan me presiona desde atrás para que le diga lo que él ha bautizado como mis "secretos ocultos" bajo la inscripción de saber que hizo mal.

Pero aunque quisiera. ¿Qué podría decirle?

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	11. Color Cardo: Tendencia

**Color Cardo: Tendencia.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

A estas horas tanto Mikasa como mi madre deben estar llegando a Francia, o están a punto de hacerlo si se encontraron con algún inconveniente en el camino a aeropuerto o al país incluso.

Miro el boleto entre mis dedos, este pedazo de papel que me daría una entrada al instituto solo para ser un invitado más a la titulación de un montón de universitarios vestidos en largas togas y con caras sonrientes, a un lado de la lámpara de noche esta la nota que amablemente ha dejado Mikasa, escrita de forma rápida y descuidada.

" _He pedido por internet un boleto más, pero no te sientas especial, en realidad era para tío Kenny, se cuanto extraña al pequeño moja cama, por desgracia para él, no puede viajar en avión gracias a los problemas cardiacos que el médico le ha regalado tan amablemente la semana pasada, una semana después de que yo comprara este boleto. Pensé que tal vez querrías ir de último momento, hacer una escena dramática al estilo película de Hollywood, no lo sé, últimamente divago demasiado. Pero si al final no decides ir, rompe el boleto, no quiero que él sepa que tuviste el pase para verlo antes de la fecha y simplemente lo ignoraste, como últimamente lo has hecho._

 _Por cierto, ¿Por qué no haces un lindo detalle y preparas algo delicioso para nuestra llegada? No estarían de más globos y serpentina, ya sabes cómo me emocionan tanto las sorpresas. Y a él también._

 _Ocupa esta semana para relajarte, el boleto solo es por si cambias de opinión, ya sabes. El último momento y eso._

 _Te quiere: M.A._

 _PD: Cuida de Annie, se que puede hacer todo sola y no necesita de mi ni de nadie pero estoy preocupada."_

Me pregunto qué clase de nota es esta.

De nuevo miro el reloj que está en lo alto de la pared, de seguro ya han arribado al aeropuerto, no son demasiadas horas de viaje, tal vez solo las suficientes.

Meto el boleto dentro de la agenda y vuelvo a prestar mi atención a la computadora, aun tengo trabajo que terminar y cosas que atender.

Historia cruza la puerta a trotecillos graciosos, da un largo respiro antes de poder hablar.

§El señor… Ludwing le espera en la sala de conferencias 2, la señora Ackerman me ha pedido que le entregue esta presentación para esta ocasión. —me tiende una memoria con una etiqueta que marca el día de hoy.

—Gracias en un segundo voy.

Arrugo la nota de Mikasa y la tiro al bote de basura, ya me ha distraído más de la cuenta.

—Cualquier llamada pásala a espera y cualquier visita que espere, no me interrumpas, así sea el mismo presidente el que este acá.

—Por supuesto señor. —Historia da otro largo suspiro y sale del despacho de la misma manera a como ha entrado.

 **§**

La junta se alarga más de lo debido, hablando de negocios que en realidad a mi no me interesan y que considero inútiles, pero que a la persona del otro lado de la mesa parecían gustarle demasiado, así que simplemente me dedico a llevarle la corriente la mayor parte de la reunión y hacerle creer que me agrada todo lo que ha dicho, aunque no le haya puesto la atención necesaria.

Al final salgo del edificio más allá de las doce de la noche, después de la reunión a mister Alemania le ha dado por llevar la junta a un lugar más animado, como el bar que hay a varias calles de nuestro punto de encuentro. Cerveza y carne a la parrilla. Suena y es asqueroso, teniendo en cuenta que no me considero un amante de la carne.

Annie está dormida en la sala con la televisión prendida, al parecer le ha dado por ver películas durante el día para no aburrirse, estar encerrada dentro de esta casa las veinticuatro horas debe ser un martirio.

—Hey, deberías subir a tu habitación, aquí no es muy cómodo para pasar la noche.

Al principio cuesta despertarla, tiene cara de asesina serial cuando duerme, lo que da escalofríos y hace ruidos extraños nacidos desde la garganta, parece como algún tipo de morsa o orca marina, pero al final logra despertar, saludar de forma más normal y obedecer a la orden de irse a su propia habitación.

Por mi parte me quedo un rato en la cocina, tomando un poco de jugo y comiendo una manzana para quitar el sabor de la cerveza de mi paladar. Me quito el saco y lo dejo sobre una de las sillas altas de desayunador, una hojita cae al piso. La invitación a la graduación.

Suspiro, es como volver a escuchar la voz de Mikasa redactando aquella ridícula nota sobre lo que debería hacer.

Mañana es la ceremonia, de seguro mi madre debe estar emocionada, no había hablado de otra cosa que sobre esta fecha, yendo a tiendas de ropa, midiéndose mil vestidos para estar de acuerdo a la ocasión y sin saber que hacer o que decir una vez que estuviese reunida con aquel niño. Parecía más una adolescente enamoradiza. Por otro lado Mikasa solo hacía de las suyas y avivando la emoción a cada momento.

Vuelvo a pensar que han pasado demasiados años, es toda una vida que se ha ido demasiado rápido y no ha pedido permiso para correr a esa velocidad. Es un poco dramático.

Alzo la vista, en la puerta del refrigerador está pegado, con un imán desgastado, un viejo dibujo a crayones, ¿Por qué esta allí? Sobre el mismo dibujo esta una pequeña nota, conozco esa letra, la misma que ha dejado aquella ridícula nota.

" _Para que no olvides."_

Dicta de manera descarada, arranco el dibujo del refrigerador y lo observo durante un minuto, es aquel que Eren dibujo a los ocho o nueve, cuando su manera de dibujar era mejor y mucho más entendible, cuando confeso que le gustaría ser pintor o dibujante, justo como Van Gogh o alguno de esos pintores a los que les prestó atención durante la secundaria y el año de preparatoria que paso de este lado. Un dibujo solo para nosotros y una vida futura a la cual yo no le veía cabida en nosotros.

En aquella época pensaba que él solo era un mocoso sin demasiada materia blanca para pensar con claridad, él cambiaria de opinión y luego de algunos años yo me presentaría a su boda o al bautizo de alguno de sus hijos, entonces yo tendría oportunidad de burlarme de él y su infantil amorío.

Las cosas cambian de manera brusca si uno se pone a pensar de manera crítica todo este asunto.

En una semana estará de vuelta a casa.

Llevo todo este tiempo teniendo ese pensamiento, dentro de un par de años, dentro de unos meses, dentro de unos días… estará de vuelta.

Es algo egoísta si se ve de esa manera. Supongo que me acostumbre a él por todos esos años que vivimos juntos.

Costumbre.

Tal vez simplemente nos acostumbramos el uno al otro, que trágico.

Dejo de nuevo el dibujo en el refrigerador, si está aquí para dentro de un par de días, tal vez… de una mejor impresión.

 **§**

Mikasa: _No quiero hacerte sentir culpable pero él ha esperado verte luego de que llegáramos, es gracioso que tenga esa esperanza, conociéndote de tanto tiempo._

 **§**

—Señor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Está distraído, estos días lo ha estado, ¿Pasa algo? —Historia se inclina hacia el frente parpadeando rápidamente.

—Nada realmente, ¿Me decías? —me acomodo en el sillón de nuevo.

—¿Esta seguro que no pasa nada? Jamás lo había visto de esa manera, es extraño, ¿Se siente mal? Podría prepararle un té.

—No, estoy bien así, sigue con el reporte.

—Está bien…

La chica sigue dictando muchos otros de mis deberes que están próximos a terminar, da algún tipo de buena notica en cuanto a la compañía y sobre los acuerdos cerrados, luego de eso vuelvo a perderme entre la línea de lo imaginario y lo real.

—Señor.

Mikasa ha marcado esta mañana lo suficientemente aliviada como para desinflarse sobre la llamada, al parecer todo a actuado de manera más rápida de lo que cabria esperar, ellos vuelven mañana mismo, la escuela se ha comprometido a mandar los documentos a la casa para finales de mes. Así que no es necesario que estén fuera por más tiempo. Eren puede volver a casa en menos tiempo.

—¿Señor?

—Te escucho.

—No, no lo hace, me ha ignorado desde hace media hora, esto es importante, por favor ponga atención.

La chiquilla hace un gesto de molestia infantil, como si inflara las mejillas y arrugara la nariz igual a una ardilla.

—Lo siento, prosigue.

—Ya le he dicho todo, pero me ha estado ignorando.

—En verdad lo siento, Historia, puedes dejar los documentos en el escritorio, yo los revisare más tarde, también puedes retirarte por ahora, ¿Si? Lamento molestarte.

—No importa, pero… ¿En serio no pasa nada? Usted no es de los que anda en las nubes de repente. Al menos así me parece a mí.

—Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Está bien, aunque… —ella se detiene un segundo, dudando en decir lo que tiene en mente o simplemente callárselo. —Puede contarme lo que le pasa o si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo, puedo escucharlo y ayudarle.

Luego sonríe y se alisa la falda incomoda.

—Gracias, Historia.

—Perdone el atrevimiento, pero… ¿No le gustaría ir a comer conmigo? Uno de mis hermanastros me ha dado de cumpleaños un pase a un restaurante cerca de aquí, me gustaría que me acompañara, últimamente está más estresado y ahora más distraído. —tiene el rostro sonrojado pero parece segura de sus palabras.

Admito mi sorpresa, en realidad no es algo que esperara ni en algún sueño, es extraño.

—No lo malinterprete, solo pensé que necesitaría relajarse durante un rato. —suelta un poco más nerviosa.

—Gracias. —contesto al final. —Tomare tu invitación solo por esta ocasión, necesito pensar en unas cosas y después volveremos a casa, ¿Te parece?

—Claro, gracias.

 **Nota:**

 **¿Les gusta el RivaKuri? A mí se me hace una linda pareja. x'D**

 **No me odien solo es broma. Pero si se me hacen lindos.**

 **Ya, este es el ultimo capitulo en el que pongo cosas sin sentido o "relleno" para el siguiente Eren ya estará trepado en el avión y todo será… bueno, será lo que tenga que ser.**

 **No espero que este cap les guste, solo no cuestionen la razón por la que lo termine subiendo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	12. Color Chartreuse: Retorno

**Color Chartreuse: Retorno.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

¿Qué pasara una vez que salga de Francia?

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, ambos hemos cambiado de diferentes maneras, no somos niños, ni adolescentes jugando a ser adultos. No somos nada de lo que éramos en aquella lejana época antes de salir de lo que fue mi primer hogar.

El estómago se me revuelve tan solo entrar en el avión, los nervios se agitan igual a cables descontrolados y siento que puedo vomitar en cualquier instante, pongo como pretexto mi poca experiencia en aviones, me hago creer que solo me marea el hecho de pensar en sobrevolar el mundo dentro de unos segundos.

Trato de pensar en cuál es la probabilidad de que este trasto de metal caiga al mar o sobre una ciudad, hace un buen rato que no leo noticias sobre accidentes aéreos.

—Te ves pálido, ¿Quieres ir al baño o quieres que compre una pastilla para el mareo? — Kushel se estira desde su asiento y me toca la frente.

Su mano es tibia.

—Estas sudando demasiado y estas frio, ¿No estarás enfermo?

—Estoy bien, solo es…

—La emoción, ¿No? —interviene Mikasa a mi lado.

—Claro. —corroboro, aunque en realidad ambos estemos mintiendo.

—¿Seguro? Podemos bajar y esperar a que te sientas mejor.

—No. —ambos, Mikasa y yo, contestamos al mismo tiempo.

—Tardaríamos más, quiero llegar cuanto antes, recuerda que Annie está a cargo de tu hijo. —MIkasa se cruza de brazos y hace un mohín con los labios.

—Annie está bien, Mika, Eren se siente mal.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, además…

En ese momento, el más oportuno, una azafata nos indica que el avión esta por despegar, nos da algunas recomendaciones y lo que tenemos que hacer para que nuestro viaje sea de lo más cómodo, luego agradece y nos desea un agradable viaje.

—No estás muriendo ¿cierto? —susurra mi compañera de asiento.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Ya dije que estoy bien.

Ella hace un sonido extraño desde el fondo de su garganta y cierra los ojos.

—En algo tiene razón tía Kushel, tienes aspecto de vomitar o de morir. Trata de no hacer ninguna de las dos encima de mi ni mucho menos poco tiempo antes de llegar. —de forma imperceptible, abre un ojo para ver que la he escuchado o para ver mi reacción.

—Estoy bien. —repito por última vez.

 **§**

 _Me balanceo en el columpio, dejo que mis piernas se muevan al ritmo que el juego marca, haciéndolas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como si estuviera hecho de trapo. Aunque si pongo la fuerza suficiente puedo aumentar la velocidad a la que estoy volando._

 _Mikasa dijo que si cierro los ojos, realmente estaré volando. Pero cada vez que lo intento, siento que puedo caer o que estoy volando demasiado alto y que cuando el efecto desaparezca terminare cayendo de forma terrible y dolorosa._

— _Eren, no vayas tan rápido, puedes caerte._ — _no es necesario que él levante la vista del libro para saber qué es lo que hago, parece como si tuviese ojos en todos lados._

— _No estoy yendo rápido._ — _digo, aunque miento._

 _—¿A que no te atreves a ir más rápido?_ — _susurra Mikasa. Su voz se distorsiona gracias al aire, pero puedo escucharla perfectamente._

— _Levi ha dicho que no vaya rápido._ — _replico._

 _Siempre que ella da una idea, todo termina mal, él termina molesto con ambos y después no tenemos helado como postre. Lo que es muy triste porque yo amo el helado._

— _¿Acaso eres cobarde?_ — _hace una mueca de burla y sin soltarse hace ademan de alas de gallina con sus brazos._ — _Gallina, el bebé es una gallina._

— _No es cierto._

 _Nunca me ha gustado que me digan que soy un cobarde, porque no lo soy, soy más valiente que el resto de los niños de mi edad, porque no lloro cuando estoy a obscuras, aunque me de miedo, no lloro. Él ha dicho que soy valiente por eso._

— _Eres una gallina._ — _cacarea y luego se ríe._

 _Ella misma aumenta la velocidad de su propio columpio y el sol se refleja en sus mejillas rojas, su cabello atado en una coleta se balancea con el aire, al igual que su vestido rojo, este parece una bandera doblada. Cierra los ojos, los aprieta y luego empieza a reír. Sus manos se sujetan con más fuerza a las cadenas y sus piernas van en sentido contrario del aire, moviéndose como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Su cuerpo se echa hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. Sigue riendo y hace que me sienta pequeño a su lado._

 _Mi columpio pierde velocidad mientras que el de ella sigue más rápido. Ganando velocidad a cada impulso._

— _¿Quieres que te empuje?_

 _Suelto un grito de sorpresa, me he quedando viendo como volaba la niña más molesta de todas, me ha parecido bonita la forma en que lo hacía._

 _Levi se pone detrás de mí y sacude las cadenas del columpio dándome un ligero impulso para que yo también pueda volar, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, él me mira fijamente, en espera de mi respuesta._

 _Es una tarde de otoño._

 _De esas donde el sol calienta solo un poco, hay ventiscas que desnudan los arboles, las tardes son más largas y estas están coloreadas de naranja y amarillo, dando bienvenida a nuevas épocas, pienso que es mi temporada favorita._

— _Sí._

 **§**

Abro los ojos luego de que Mikasa me pique las costillas al menos unas treinta veces.

—Había olvidado que eres un dolor de trasero. —murmuro de mal humor.

Ella se ríe de forma casi estruendosa.

—Dudo que sepas como se siente uno. —comenta sorbiendo la nariz y tocándose la frente.

—Contigo es imaginable.

—No, no lo creo. —por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver cómo está sonriendo.

Una voz nos da el aviso de nuestro próximo aterrizaje, las precauciones que debemos tomar en cuenta y las sugerencias.

Me restriego los ojos y me sobo los hombros, al parecer he dormido en una muy mala posición.

No me gustan los aviones, creo estar seguro de ello ahora.

—¿Estás listo? Estaremos en casa en menos de una hora. —Mikasa me mira más allá de la forma física en la que estoy.

—No lo sé, siento una eternidad sobre mí.

—Yo lo golpeare, no te preocupes. —dice dedicándome una sonrisa, aunque no soy capaz de devolvérsela. —Todo va a estar bien, ¿Qué es lo que puedes perder?

En mi cabeza respondo: "Todo."

 **§**

Usualmente una hora para mí era una eternidad infinita.

Esperar una hora para el comienzo de un programa deseado, esperar una hora para dormir, durar una hora en el salón de clases con el profesor más aburrido, quedarse esperando una hora a alguien que no tiene planes de llegar. En fin, siempre me pareció una medición de tiempo muy larga.

Pero ahora, en serio que la hora se convierte en lo más corto que puede pasarme ahora.

Cuando menos me lo espero ya estamos fuera del aeropuerto, esperando las maletas, subidos en el taxi que nos dirigirá a casa y sin aviso estamos en camino hacia el lugar por el cual he aclamado durante los últimos años pero que en estos momentos no deseo ver.

Es contraproducente pero me siento mal, como si no estuviera del todo preparado para afrontar lo que me espera…

¿Qué me espera?

¿A qué es lo que le tengo miedo?

El tirón de mis órganos internos se calma un poco y mi cerebro empieza a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Si ponemos las cosas en su lugar creo que en realidad solo le temo a un momento que solo existe en mi cabeza, aunque no estoy seguro de que exactamente. A algo imaginario. Quizás.

Tal vez tengo miedo de que Levi no este del otro lado de la puerta esperándome, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Pienso seriamente en que el tiempo no debería ser un infortunio para nadie, debería ser algo que haga algo más fuerte, tal vez una esperanza a la que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas. En todo este tiempo he tratado de usarlo a mi favor, hacer que lo que siento no desapareciera, crear un lazo de hierro. Aunque solo fuera de mi parte.

Dejo salir un suspiro pesado.

Pienso demasiado las cosas y eso provoca que tenga intensas ganas de devolver lo único que he podido mordisquear luego de dejar el avión atrás. Un pedazo de galleta.

Recargo mi cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana, lo siento frio.

—¿Levi sigue viviendo en la misma casa? —pregunto al reconocer la calle que vi por última vez hace años.

Nunca pensé que recordar fuera tan doloroso.

—Si. —Mikasa contesta. —Es difícil que el cambie una rutina.

Sonrió.

Claro que se eso.

Pienso muy en mi interior que faltan solo un par de minutos.

¿Cuándo fue que los años se redujeron a eso, solo unos minutos?

Ya no sé cómo sentirme. Si enfermo o demasiado emocionado como para ser capaz de respirar correctamente.

¿Sería infantil ponerme a gritar?

Pienso que ya estoy adulto para eso.

Pienso y pienso, trato con todas mis fuerzas mantener mi mente en otro lado, lejos de este momento, porque de no hacerlo quien sabe que es lo que haría. Estupideces. Eso me dice mi sentido común.

Kushel le dice al taxista que se detenga, paga la tarifa y es la primera en abandonarnos.

—Todo va a estar bien. —susurra Mikasa dándome un empujón.

Doy una bocada de aire, como si mis pulmones estuvieran vacíos.

Es demasiada emoción para toda una vida, siento que me tiemblan incluso las rodillas.

Ayudo con las maletas, que son en particularmente mías, luego doy media vuelta listo para seguir tanto a Mikasa como a Kushel. Desde este segundo he dejado de recibir el apoyo de la que una vez fue la peor hermana del mundo.

Repito su último mensaje en mi mente y camino en dirección a la casa.

Si todo sale mal entonces solo tengo que regresar a Francia, buscar una nueva vida y reiniciar mi propio videojuego, porque solo he vuelto por una razón, no hay otra cosa que me ate a este mundo, si pienso eso de nuevo siento retortijones. No es lo mejor para volver a iniciar.

—Hemos vuelto. —grita Kushel con emoción.

—Oh, bienvenidas. —dice una agradable voz de mujer. —¿Qué tal les ha ido?

—Historia. —murmura Kushel con alegría. —No esperaba verte aquí.

—Ni yo. —Mikasa casi luce molesta.

Peleo con una de las maletas antes de entrar, Mikasa regresa para tratar de ayudarme y la veo.

Es una chica bajita, de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y algo despeinada, tiene enormes ojos azules, tiene la cara manchada de chantillí azul, trae puesto un mandil de bolitas doradas. Es adorable, es bonita. Es casi demasiado perfecta. Y eso me molesta.

—Oh. —murmura inclinando la cabeza a un lado. —Tú debes ser Eren ¿No?

Incluso su sonrisa es dulce.

—Sí, mucho gusto.

—Soy Historia, el gusto es mío.

—¿Dónde está Levi? —pregunta Mikasa llevando las maletas a una esquina.

—En la cocina. —responde la muñeca de porcelana. —Esta…

—Haciendo un pastel de bienvenida. —es interrumpida de manera brusca.

Y el mundo, junto con mi corazón, se detienen.

 **Lamento la tardanza el fin de semestre me dio con todo su amor y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo TmT fue horrible.**

 **También por el momento último del capítulo, ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de sabor? ¿Eh?**

 **Y por lo corto del cap. Últimamente mi mente anda fallando, tal vez el fin de semestre se llevó gran parte de mi imaginación e inspiración.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	13. Color Chiffon: Entremés

**Color Chiffon: Entremés.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

—Si tiene algo que le preocupe, yo podría hacer todo lo que pueda por ayudarle.

Historia me mira seriamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, con esa cara tan seria parece una niña hablando de política.

—No importa que sea, si solo necesita hablar puedo escucharle. —agrega.

Doy una risa sarcástica en cuanto a su comentario y luego me llevo la taza de café a los labios.

Miro hacia el computador que tengo en frente y golpeo las hojas que ella tiene.

—Mejor termina de hacer estos reportes.

—Lo siento, es solo que… luce un poco ansioso.

—Estoy ansioso. —corroboro. —Pero no es algo que te incumba.

Veo como se ha sonrojado, se hace pequeña en su lugar y revisa los reportes, pasa las hojas una tras otra, leyendo rápidamente su contenido, noto como sus pequeños dedos tiemblan, es como si tuviera frio.

—Alguien muy importante va a llegar en posiblemente unas horas. —dejo salir de repente sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla ni de teclear.

Ella alza la vista y parpadea, en señal de que no está segura de haber escuchado correctamente.

—¿Alguien importante? —vuelve a descansar las hojas en sus piernas.

En menos de tres párrafos cometo más de diez errores ortográficos, chasqueo la lengua y me vuelvo para mirarla.

—Si. Alguien importante.

—¿Eso le mantiene ansioso? Si es alguien importante debería estar feliz, es más debería preparar una bonita bienvenida. ¿No cree?

Niego rápidamente y frunzo el ceño.

No sé qué decir.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta.

"¿Quién es?"

Pienso que es una muy buena pregunta que no me había hecho y a la que no le había prestado la atención debida.

No puedo decir más que es mi hijo, eso dejo de serlo hace mucho rato, el titulo se caducó para siempre y con él nuestra unión. Así que, ¿De qué forma debo llamarlo ahora? ¿Un simple conocido? Creo que es mucho más que eso. ¿Un amigo? En realidad hasta la pregunta es un poco tonta, ya que el adjetivo es demasiado grande, o tal vez demasiado pequeño para él. ¿Entonces qué?

—Alguien cercano, a quien no he visto en varios años.

Ella asiente, dando a entender que ha comprendido lo que he querido decir.

—Ya veo. ¿Y no cree que él también estar ansioso por verlo? No creo que encontrarlo trabajando sea lo mejor, más si no se han visto en años, tal vez… preparar algo sería una buena opción. Un pastel, una pequeña fiesta privada. —comenta juntando las manos y sonriendo.

—No lo sé, no creo estar seguro de que este ansioso, de hecho…

—Si usted está ansioso por su llegada entonces él también debe estar ansioso por llegar. —me interrumpe. —Si no, ¿Por qué vendría?

Desvió la mirada y vuelvo a enfocarla dentro de las líneas de la computadora, el marcador parpadeante que marca el final de una frase de negocios. Con un clic, los errores ortográficos desaparecen y se modifican.

—¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? —pregunto.

Ella asiente.

—Puedo ayudarlo si así lo desea. —me dedica una sonrisa animada.

 **§**

Me limpio las manos húmedas con el trapo de microfibra y suspiro.

—¿Eren? —Mikasa se vuelve para ver al chiquillo titubear un segundo sobre su propio espacio personal y luego, casi de inmediato, salir por la puerta por la que acaba de entrar.

No ha cambiado en nada.

Tal vez tiene el rostro un poco más adulto, la mirada un poco más inteligente y el semblante ya no es de un niño ni de un adolescente. No emana ternura infantil y tonta.

Me siento aliviado.

Aliviado de volver a verlo.

Y molesto por su actitud tan infantil.

Supongo que eso no cambia con los años.

Tan solo salir de la cocina, él se ha quedado plantado en el suelo, decidiendo no sé qué cosa y al final simplemente ha vuelto a desaparecer, como si en realidad hubiese visto a un fantasma de él.

¿Qué pasa por su mente?

Pienso que quizás no soy el único por el cual los años han pasado lentamente. Tengo que recordarme que es él quien ha estado lejos, teniendo otra vida. Una vida que le obsequie, un regalo con mil cambios integrados, posibilidades y aberturas.

Tal vez en físico no ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo ese chiquillo de brillantes ojos verdes, piel aceitunada y revuelta cabello castaño, pero, psicológicamente, ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado en él? ¿Qué es lo que se ha modificado?

—¿Olvido algo? —pregunta mi madre un poco confundida.

Luego niega con la cabeza y da dos pasos hacia mí.

—¿Cómo estás? —abre los brazos y me envuelve con ellos, tiene un gracioso aroma a chocolate barato.

—Bien.

—Así que… ¿Pastel? —arquea una ceja y sonríe.

—No ha sido mi idea. —me excuso.

—Me alegra estar de vuelta, estoy cansada, ¿Qué hay para cenar? Necesito tomar un baño. —gira un poco la cabeza. —Mikasa, ¿No piensas ir a ver a Annie?

La chiquilla esta con medio cuerpo fuera de la puerta, husmeando quien sabe qué cosa, al escuchar el llamado vuelve a entrar pero con el ceño fruncido y chasqueando la lengua.

—Claro. —da un par de pasos hasta llegar a nosotros, hace ademan de abrazarme pero en realidad su propósito es otro. —Tanto tiempo y tenías que salir con tus sorpresas, vaya a saber dónde carajos se metió ese estúpido.

—Creía que esto era lo que querías. —susurro.

Ella entrecierra los ojos.

—¿No tuviste una mejor idea? Tanto tiempo y esto es lo único que se te ocurre, que inteligente. ¿Tu secretaria es parte de la escenografía?

—Mikasa… deja de joder, por una vez en tu vida. ¿Si?

—¿Cómo esta Annie? —pregunta en voz alta.

—Mejor. Iré a buscarlo. Historia, si quieres puedes retirarte. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

La chiquilla me mira un poco contrariada.

—Ah, claro.

Suspiro.

¿Habrá venido por compromiso?

¿Tal vez me odie?

Mikasa ha dicho tantas cosas en estos años, dijo que él no me odiaba, pero ¿Por qué debería creerle? Tal vez solo ha intentado suavizar las cosas. Hacer el golpe un poco más ligero.

Rodeo la casa, hasta llegar al patio trasero, cruzando por entre el pequeño fuerte de árboles miniatura y la reja, hasta llegar al pequeño parque, aunque en realidad solo sea un pedazo oculto del jardín trasero, lo justo para que quepa un pequeño columpio y una mesa de té con una silla metálica y un cofre de los tesoros.

No me equivoco, allí esta.

Sentado sobre el columpio, balanceándose lentamente con los talones y las puntas de los sucios tenis que lleva puestos. No alza la vista cuando llego, en su lugar solo aprieta las cadenas del juego.

—Bienvenido a casa. —susurro.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir?

Por un instante veo sus hombros relajarse, sus puntas se entierran un poco en el pasto, provocando que la tierra salte y se desprenda el suelo, su ligero balanceo se detiene casi al completo.

—Estoy de vuelta. —contesta alzando la vista y dedicándome una mueca con los labios torcidos.

Deja salir un suspiro, pero este apenas es realizado cuando un hipeo lo interrumpe, sus hombros tiemblan y empieza a llorar, suelta las cadenas del columpio y se cubre el rostro, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas, aunque empieza a moquear e intentar limpiar todo al mismo tiempo, pronto tiene las mangas del suéter llenas de mocos y lágrimas.

—Dios, que ridículo. Hace tanto que no lloro. —dice tratando de sonar gracioso pero su voz suena como un graznido de ganso.

—Adelante, por algo deseas llorar. ¿No?

Me pongo en cuclillas frente a él mientras me trata de devolver la mirada lentamente.

Eso solo hace que el llanto aumente, como si fuera de nuevo ese niño pequeño que deseaba comprar helado de chocolate con todas sus fuerzas o cuando no deseaba entrar al cuarto de baño.

—Te extrañe tanto.

Resbala del columpio y me rodea con sus brazos provocando que traspille hacia atrás y ambos caigamos sobre el suelo lleno de pasto y tierra.

Le sonrió y acaricio su cabello.

—Yo también te extrañe.

Entierra su rostro en mi cuello y moja mi piel con lo salado de sus lágrimas.

Muchas cosas no cambian con el tiempo.

 **No sé cómo quedo el cap, así como he terminado de escribirlo lo he subido.**

 **Pensaba ponerle un poco de drama al estilo… (Un estilo cualquiera lleno de drama) pero he tenido mucho estos días, así que escribí (O quiero creer que escribí) algo soft.**

 **Con esto doy por terminado uno de los cuatro ciclos del fic. El siguiente ciclo será muy corto, el tercero un poco más problemático y el cuarto será casi de dos o cuatro caps.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap de todos modos.**

 **Ahora… Propuesta… las dedicatorias, ya saben que todos los caps tendrán y tienen una dedicatoria, quieren que yo las regale, la primera que la pida se la lleva o como hasta hace poco, con preguntas?**

 **Con respecto a Farlan (Alguien lo pregunto, yo lo sé) ese asunto aún no está terminado, recuérdenlo. Y a Historia… se los dejo de tarea para pensar. :3**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	14. Color Cerceta: Reinicio

**Color Cerceta: Reinicio.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

 _«Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero yo en definitiva no siento alivio alguno.»_

—¿Es necesario que pases aquí gran parte de tu tiempo?

—Un poco. —contesto.

Levi se agacha a mi lado, se pone a cuclillas y arranca un diente de león delante de él, lo mira con atención y le sopla, pero apenas y este reacciona, solo unos cuantos de sus bracitos salen volando, me rio, a él no parece gustarle así que termina por tirar el diente de león como si nunca lo hubiese recogido.

Lo tomo con cuidado y soplo, esta vez los que quedan salen volando gracias a una ventisca de viento que salió a mi favor.

—¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por allí? ¿Ir a la playa? ¿Ir a buscar a algún antiguo compañero? —pregunta mientras ve las ramitas del diente volando, siendo arrastradas por el viento. —Llevas aquí casi una semana.

Dejo el tallo del diente y arranco un poco de pasto desde su raíz. Levi me mira de mala manera.

—No hagas eso.

—Lo siento. —aflojo el agarre y la tierra junto con el césped caen de nuevo al suelo. —Tienes mucho trabajo. —respondo a sus antiguas preguntas.

Él suspira, como si estuviera un poco irritado.

—Se supone que viniste de vacaciones, no ha aburrirte conmigo dentro del despacho. —dice.

—Vine a pasar las vacaciones contigo. Creí que había quedado claro.

Él bufa y se vuelve para mirarme, está a punto de decir algo, pero su silencio momentáneo dice que se lo ha pensado mejor.

—Armin vive a una colonia de aquí, podrías ir a visitarle.

Suspiro y vuelvo a la manía de arrancar pasto.

Levi se levanta, se sacude el polvo de los pantalones y se aleja unos pasos, luego se vuelve y agrega.

—Cuando hayas terminado de podar el pasto entra a cenar.

Cuando vuelvo a alzar la vista, él ya no está, escucho el leve sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y luego regreso a quedarme solo otra vez.

 **§**

Hace casi una semana que regrese de mi estadía en Francia. No puedo decir que las cosas hayan cambiado después de todo el tiempo que pase allá. Es como si nunca en realidad me hubiera ido, como si en realidad nada hubiera pasado, solo un largo y sorprendente sueño que acaba de terminar. No sé si debería sentirme afectado por eso o alegre. Son sentimientos contradictorios, volver al pasado y simplemente estancarse allí, sin ser capaz de avanzar más allá de un paso por casa mil kilómetros que me esperan por delante.

Cada que quiero dar algún tipo de giro…

Un gato a lo lejos maúlla y otro le contesta.

Es pleno verano, hace mucho calor, supongo que luego de cenar tendré que darme un baño y luego ir a dormir, últimamente eso es lo único que he hecho, no tengo nada mejor a lo que dedicarme, de vez en cuando Mikasa trae a casa folletos a donde puedo ir a pedir un empleo temporal, en lo que mis papeles de titulación están listos. Ella también cree que debería salir un poco más.

La mayor parte del tiempo me la paso en el jardín trasero, sentado en el columpio o creando una pequeña jardinera, Kushel me ha apoyado con algunas flores que podrían dar vida a este lugar, así que con eso puedo ocultar un poco el aburrimiento de estar aquí metido.

Una capa de sudor me cubre la frente, uso la tela de la camiseta para limpiarme, exhalo y luego me dejo caer de espaldas al suelo, mirando de frente el cielo.

Al ser aun una provincia, el cielo se ve muy estrellado, como si hicieran alucinación a toda la galaxia entera. Cuando era niño imaginaba historias de extraterrestres con ese paisaje frente a mí. Era divertido.

¿Cuántas estrellas hay allá afuera?

¿Mil?

¿Un millón?

Infinidad.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Capturarlas todas, guardarlas en un cajón y esperar a que las ingratas cumplieran mis deseos, hacer mis sueños realidad, mis fantasías, crear todo lo que quiero…

¿A que vine?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué gano?

¿Qué pierdo?

Una ráfaga de aire fresco vuelve de nuevo, seca el sudor de mi rostro y se desvanece, se va a otro lugar, viajando, volando…

Me pregunto si esta tan lejos de mi alcance como las estrellas esta noche.

 **§**

Al verme entrar lo primero que hace es fruncir los labios y ordenarme que me dé un baño, apesto a jardinería y luzco como la misma, algunas cosas no cambian con el tiempo.

Luego del baño me ordena sentarme y terminarme todo, a pesar de que le digo que ya soy un adulto y que soy perfectamente capaz de terminarme la cena, me mira con burla y se ríe diciendo.

—Eso solo lo crees tú, pero sigues siendo una pulga molesta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

Por una parte, dentro de todo el drama que hay en esta historia, creo que me gusta este tipo de relación, relajada, llena de comentarios sarcásticos y llenos de burla, juegos de palabras e insultos infantiles, acompañados de un poco de peleas sin sentido. Es algo que extrañe mucho y que eche de menos, supongo que es lo que más disfruto en estos momentos.

—¿Pulga? ¿En serio quieres que hablemos de eso? —digo con seriedad fingida.

—Encantado, maldita pulga molesta. —esta vez me amenaza con el tenedor y suelto una risa.

Las risas se apagan poco a poco y de repente la comida se vuelve monótona, silenciosa, a excepción del sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra la porcelana de los platos y vasos.

Mikasa y Annie se fueron hace un par de días, al parecer la primera ya tenía prisa por volver a su propio hogar, Kushel tuvo que convencerla de que Annie necesitaba un par de cosas que atender antes de moverse a otro lugar, aun así, Mikasa tomo maletas e hizo doble viaje para que el traslado fuera más cómodo para Annie. Supongo que un día de estos va a terminar por matarla de tanto amor.

Amor…

—¿Ya terminas? Te toca lavar los platos. —Levi llama mi atención mientras me peleo con la carne.

—¿Otra vez? Yo los lave anoche, además soy el invitado. —digo como si estuviera ofendido. Pero solo es por tener algo que decir.

—¿Ah, sí? Supongo que el invitado tendrá que ocupar la habitación para invitados. —murmura dejando caer sus platos en el fregadero. —¿Quiere que mueva sus maletas?

Tuerzo los labios y bufo.

—Ya, ahora los lavo. —muerdo un pedazo de brócoli.

—Buena suerte. —agita la mano y da media vuelta, directo al estudio. De nuevo.

—¿Aun trabajaras? —pregunto antes de que desaparezca por completo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, lava los platos, lávate los dientes y vete a dormir. —esta vez lo dice un poco más serio, sin girarse.

—Me tratas como si fuera un niño.

Descanso los brazos en la mesa. Ya casi he acabado de comer.

—Eres un niño. —repone.

Antes de ser capaz de responderle desaparece.

No es justo.

Sin terminar completamente la comida, me levanto a lavar.

Me hace sentir molesto, es como si, a pesar de todo, me siguiera viendo como su hermano menor, se supone que he venido a corregir eso, hacerle ver que en realidad soy algo más, no un niño ni un adolescente berrinchudo.

 _"Entonces compórtate como tal."_

Bufo y pongo bajo la llave los platos y vasos.

Al finalizar subo a ponerme el pijama y a lavarme los dientes, veo el reloj en la cómoda, aun no es tan tarde, pero si bajo posiblemente me de otro sermón por estar de vacaciones, tomarme un descanso o al menos desvelarme viendo series o películas.

Tomo una almohada de mi habitación y una manta ligera (No puedo dormir completamente sin cobijas, aún tengo ciertos temores por las noches), entro a su habitación y busco en su almacén de películas algo bueno que ver. Al final elijo una serie de súper héroes (¿En serio él tiene algo como esto aquí?) Prendo la televisión y pongo el CD en el reproductor, me tiro sobre la cama y trato de entretenerme con la serie, bajaría por golosinas si no fuera porque ya tengo el sabor de la menta de la pasta dental en la boca, también por el hecho de que me regañaría también por eso.

Entre más capítulos pasan más sueño me gana, en más de una ocasión pierdo el conocimiento del tiempo y termino medio dormido, cuando algún ruido exaltante pasa en la televisión vuelvo a la vida.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Entre la capa de sueño y realidad Levi apaga la televisión y me mira entre molesto y sorprendido, también algo cansado.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —digo en un bostezo. —Anoche tuve una pesadilla.

—¿Acaso eres un bebé? —dicho eso me coloca la manta de manera correcta y me revuelve el cabello. —Y dices que no eres un niño.

 **Lo siento por la tardanza, es solo que he tenido algunos problemas para poder concentrarme, más que nada en esta historia, lleva mucho sentimiento y es con lo que me estoy peleando en este instante. Estaré así lo que duren mis vacaciones, luego de regresar a la escuela espero estar más estable. Lo siento. Me ahorrare la excusa, en mi cabeza suena muy tonta como para exponerla, así que mientras me balanceo los caps próximos serán cortitos y parecidos a este, un poco tiernos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	15. Color Capota: Océano

**Color Capota: Océano.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

 _Nunca me ha gustado el mar._

 _Apesta a sal y a peces, humedad y algo de vejez._

 _Hace un calor infernal, sudas a un nivel asqueroso y terminas con la piel requemada._

 _Nunca me ha gustado este lugar para ser exactos._

 _Odio las algas, el pez, los camarones y cualquier cosa que pueda salir del fondo del mar, más si es de forma comestible._

 _Sin embargo a él no parece causarle ningún problema andar_ _saltando sobre la arena caliente, que poco a poco se introduce entre los calzoncillos del traje de baño (más tarde tendrá rozaduras en el trasero si no lo saco a tiempo), no le molesta el agua salada, ni tragársela ni que le pique la piel, no le molesta el sol ardiente._

 _Al contrario, él parece amar este lugar._

 _Él parece tenerle un cariño especial al mar, a sus huéspedes y a todo lo relacionado con esto. Es como si fuera su propio hogar, como si en otra vida él hubiese sido un pez colorido que no deja de saltar para que el sol iridise sus escamas._

 _Como ahora._

 _Que el sol parece golpear justo en el brillo esmeralda de sus pequeños ojos de infante, como si fuera una valiosa piedra preciosa. Única en su especie._

 _Armin está a su lado, jugando con la arena, tratando inútilmente de hacer un alto castillo de arena, creando fantasías en su cabeza, mundos que solo se desarrollan en su imaginación, sin temor a ser rotas, porque solo son un par de niños pequeños que aman soñar con batallas de juguete._

 _Las débiles olas de agua llegan apenas al borde de donde ellos mismos están, tratando de humedecer las plantas de sus pies con la espuma que desborda._

 _Sus carcajadas se confunden con el grito de las gaviotas._

 _Señalan un lugar a otro, planeando su pequeño fuerte de ataque, construyendo el pequeño castillo de arena con cubetas de plástico._

 _Casi no hay gente de este lado de la playa, lo cual es apenas algo tolerable para mi persona, sin gente corriendo por todos lados ni interrupciones, hace este sitio un poco más apetecible. Solo un poco._

 _El sol baja poco a poco, ocultándose entre el gran acantilado que divide la playa de la zona turística de este lado, el sol apenas y se tiñe de naranja y azul suave. Las gaviotas terminan de adornar el lienzo atrás descrito._

 _Mikasa se queda a mi lado, mirando enfurruñada a los dos niños allá adelante, con el sombrero de ala color beige y un vestido ligero color rosa claro, cruzada de brazos y llena de protector solar._

 _Le he preguntado porque no se ha unido a los niños y ha dicho que ella no es una niña para estar jugando, aun así se nota en sus ojos grises que desearía estar allá con ellos, llenándose de arena el trasero y la piel de sal._

 _Eren grita a lo lejos, se alza rápidamente de su sitio y corre hacia nosotros, le advierto que no deseo tener cerca sus manos llenas de arena pero él me ignora y sigue corriendo hasta estar frente a mí, entre sus palmas, formadas en un pequeño puño trae algo, que si las abriera pudiera ver que es._

 _Con cuidado, como si temiera que se desintegrara, abre las palmas dejando ver, debajo del agua que aún tiene, una pequeña concha perfecta y blanca, es apenas del tamaño de su nariz quemada, me sonríe con ternura y pide permiso para quedársela. Como no pudiéndome negar a su petición le digo que sí. Él vuelve a sonreír complacido. Como solo un niño sabe hacerlo._

— _Es hermosa. —susurra. —¿Te gusta? —alza la vista en busca de mi afirmación._

— _Sí, son bonitas. —le digo._

— _¿Quieres una para ti? —vuelve a preguntar._

 _Veo el cielo tiñéndose de mil colores allá arriba._

— _Claro. Busca una bonita para mí._

— _La más bonita. —promete sonriente._

 _Así corre de nuevo con su pequeño amigo y dejan por un momento olvidados sus juegos, yendo en busca de otros tesoros bajo la arena de la playa abandonada._

 _Mikasa me mira y pregunta si puede ir a buscar más conchas de mar, yo le digo que sí._

 _Los dos niños escarban debajo de la arena caliente, dejando que el agua les moje la piel cada vez que se acercan a la playa, permitiéndole al sol quemar su piel infantil, soñando con más juegos dentro de su mente._

 _Yo odio este lugar pero él sin en cambio ama este sitio._

Tal vez por eso decidí quedarme.

 **§**

—Vamos a la playa. —dice dejando caer la cara sobre el respaldo de metal del desayunador.

Su mejilla se aplasta, haciendo una mueca un poco extraña. Incluso su ojo más cercano se deforma y su frente se arruga como pasa.

—Puedes ir. —digo moviendo el contenido de la cacerola.

—Quiero ir contigo. —refunfuña. —Quiero nadar, hace mucho que no lo hago. Años.

—Tengo entendido que había alberca en el internado. —digo.

—La había. —responde y su voz parece abollada como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"?

Me giro de nuevo.

—¿Y? —repito. —Tenías un lugar al cual ir a nadar.

—No me gusta hacerlo por obligación, quiero hacerlo por gusto. Además no tengo un estilo de nado.

Doy vuelta al tocino y dejo que se fría unos segundos, luego hago lo pertinente con el resto de la comida.

—Vamos a la playa. —repite al ver que no digo nada.

—Sirve de algo inútil y acércame los platos. —digo señalando la alacena.

Escucho el arrastrar de las sillas y a él acercándose arrastrando los pies con flojera.

Luego se dedica a poner todo en la mesa, junto con los vasos, hace el pequeño ritual de siempre a la hora de comer, no dice nada, se concentra en su labor, aunque de vez en cuando, una vez que el tocino esta fuera de peligro, veo que frunce el ceño y los labios, como si pensara y se regañara internamente sobre algo.

Cuando nos sentamos no me quita la mirada de encima, la misma mirada que me daba cada vez que deseaba algo que tenía terminalmente prohibido. Como atiborrarse de helado en pleno invierno. Como si su propósito fuera el querer intimidarme.

Comemos en silencio, al menos el principio de la comida, no hace más ruido del necesario pero sigue su acoso visual, al final hay una guerra de miradas intimidantes, él hace un esfuerzo por parecer molesto, agresivo y malvado, pero solo resulta igual a un niño malcriado al que le ha sido negado un juguete por primera vez. Como no tiene resultados favorables, él termina intimidado y bajando la mirada con la cara roja de vergüenza.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunta metiéndose una cucharada de puré de papa a la boca.

Termino de masticar mi bocado y lo observo (aunque él a mí ya no).

—No. —contesto. —Está bien que estés acá.

Eso parece darle ánimos de alzar la cara.

—¿En serio? —pregunta.

Su piel parece un poco más pálida de lo que yo recuerdo, un poco descuidada, tiene el cabello más largo de lo que yo alguna vez se lo permití, es un poco más robusto (más gordo) de lo que creí que era, un par de centímetros arriba de lo que recuerdo, aunque conserva esa cara de niño tonto y esa expresión mimada. El producto de lo mal que lo eduque en cuanto a términos de modales se dice. Tiene puré en la comisura de los labios, grasa y algo de salsa, las uñas un poco largas y sucias…

—¿En serio? —pregunta.

Pero el brillo de sus ojos es exactamente el mismo que recuerdo.

—Subiste de peso. —comento luego de mi pequeño análisis.

—¿Qué?

—Estas más… "pachoncito" de lo que recuerdo. —me llevo el bocado que hay en el tenedor a la boca.

Estiro uno de mis dedos por simple curiosidad y ganas de molestarlo, para aligerar la tensión que se creó a su alrededor. No me gusta.

Toco un pliegue de su vientre, mi dedo se hunde con facilidad hasta tocar la última de sus costillas, entonces pellizco la piel y él se queja.

—Oye. No hagas eso. —por reflejo me da un manotazo.

—Te dije que estas más gordo. Con esa complexión puedes olvidar que algún día te acompañe a la playa.

Él mira asustado su vientre y se toma el pequeño exceso de grasa acumulado por la falta de nada que hacer en estos años.

—No estoy gordo. —dice en un susurro.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué es eso? ¿Reservas de comida? Que idea.

—Eso es grosero. Tal vez… solo tengo un poco de flacidez. —se excusa.

—¿Un poco?

—Déjame, sí. Ok, estoy obeso. Déjame ser feliz con ello entonces. —frunce el ceño y como forma de reto se termina la comida a bocados rápidos. —Amo la comida y no puedes hacer nada con ello.

Bebo del vaso frente a mí y me rio. Es patético y gracioso.

—¿Te reíste? —comenta.

—Eres un idiota. —niego con la cabeza y continuo con la comida.

—Vamos a la playa. —pide de nuevo.

—Haz ejercicio y lo pensaré.

Esa respuesta parece ser suficiente para él.

 **§**

No me molesta en lo absoluto su presencia en la casa.

Creo que luego de tantos años, de alguna forma, era lo que le faltaba a este lugar tan sombrío y solo.

No me molesta que este aquí.

Me alegra que luego de todo haya decidió regresar.

Aunque sienta que es algo egoísta de decir.

Tenerlo a mi lado como siempre fue luego de que cumpliera los dieciséis, una pequeña plaga que se adhería a mis zapatos, uno llega a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas e incluso llega a tenerle un grado cierto de cariño.

—Te quiero. —susurra entre sueños.

Tiene una sonrisa curiosa adornándole el rostro.

Una de esas que le queda allí, de esas que uno desea que nunca desaparezca, de esas contagiosas.

Recuerdo entonces que es mi pequeña y privada plaga de felicidad, me hace sonreír de igual manera, como si ese fuera su propósito a fin de cuentas.

Le quito el cabello de la frente, un poco mojado gracias al sudor.

No quería que volviera, porque pensé que allá estaba mejor, allá tendría mil cosas mejores que de este lado. De alguna forma estaba convencido de que podría insertar en su pecho un poco de resentimiento hacia mí, una pizca de olvido, eso con los años y un nuevo amor lo olvidaría y podríamos vernos las caras sin ningún tipo de sentimentalismo más allá del fraternal.

No es algo que se haya logrado, volvió con los mismos propósitos que con los que se fue hace años.

Y egoístamente me alegro de ello.

Aunque sepa que está mal. Aunque él debería odiarme por abandonarlo, por alejarlo y enviarlo lejos.

" _Aléjate de él."_ Susurra una parte de mí. Esa parte que los humanos llaman sentido común. Me gustaría hacerle caso. Porque esto es peligroso. Porque es un niño, un niño pequeño que necesita cuidados especiales. Me hacen sentir culpable cuando me recuerdan que yo no soy quien debe darle esos cuidados, cuando las voces me lo recuerdan, opto por alejarme, pero él entristece de nuevo y yo tengo que volver para que este bien, para que vuelva a sonreír. Y por otro rato decido quedarme para luego alejarme.

Un ciclo depresivo que nunca se acaba y que va a seguir conforme todo siga así.

Mikasa grita una vez más. " _¿Qué necesitas de él?"_ y yo aún no sé qué responder.

A pesar de los gritos y de los reclamos dentro de ese pedacito de sentido común, beso su frente y digo.

—Yo igual.

 **No pregunten porque es que estoy subiendo esto. Tengo la sensación de que quedo raro y un poco feo pero otra parte me dice, súbelo. No le hace. x'DD**

 **El escrito estará aun en pausa, porque no voy a volver tan frecuentemente como antes. Apenas y tengo tiempo de planear y pensar correctamente, por eso no me odien si de repente vuelvo al ciclo del relleno, lo siento mucho. Ando en revuelo.**

 **De todos modos espero que aunque sea les haya gustado el recuerdo de la playa. 3**

 **Good bye.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	16. Color Laca: Corazón

**Color Laca: Corazón.**

● **Eren Jaeger:**

Al caer la tarde el clima se hace solo un poco más soportable, hay más corrientes de aire frescas y el bochorno del verano baja haciendo que el sudor de todo el resto del día sea menos pegándose a la piel y dejándola un tanto más limpia, algo así como una purificación.

El trinar de las gaviotas es como la banda sonora de este lugar, acompañado por el tranquilo chocar de las olas contra la arena a nuestros pies, una escena un tanto romántica, de esas que uno suele encontrar en las películas con alto contenido cursi. Incluso el atardecer cayendo es parte de esto.

Aunque de cierta manera me hace sentir triste y un tanto melodramático. Como si…

— Es raro que luego de mucho tiempo me llamaras.

Me giro y doy un largo suspiro seguido de una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, debí llamarte antes. —regreso sobre mis pasos, enterrando mis pies en la suave arena a cada uno que doy.

Como si recordara…

—Debiste. —corrobora Armin con una mueca.

—Lo siento. —repito. —Soy una mala persona.

Él solo niega y me dedica una mirada severa.

—¿Y bien? No me llamaste solo para vernos, hay algo de lo que quieres hablar y que no puedes resolver solo y que también no puedes comunicarle a Levi porque le concierne. ¿Me equivoco?

Respingo, como si me hubiera golpeado en la espalda, no me extrañara, luego de tanto tiempo, ese análisis casi demasiado exacto de las circunstancias, al parecer, Armin es una de esas cosas que el tiempo no cambia ni cambiara. Me alegro por ello y solo soy capaz de reírme luego. Recuerdo que le extrañaba a él también.

—Gracias por ahorrarme tiempo. —le digo.

 _Como si recordara como es que llegue por primera vez a este lugar._

—Solo desembucha. ¿Sigues enamorado de él? —pregunta.

Me dejo caer en las largas sillas cubiertas por una toalla para absorber el agua de mi cuerpo, antes de hablar de todo esto, preferí meterme a nadar un rato, me hubiera gustado que Levi estuviera conmigo, pero sé que el odia esto, la sal, la arena y el sol.

—¿Es raro? —me llevo las manos a la nuca.

—Sí, un poco, uno no espera que un amor dure tanto tiempo y menos si es a larga distancia y peor aún, unilateral. —Armin vuelve a recargarse sobre el respaldo.

—Auch.

Se encoje de hombros y se coloca los lentes de sol de nueva cuenta.

—Solo digo lo que observe antes y que posiblemente este pasando ahora.

—Aun así. ¿Estoy mal?

—¿Crees que yo tengo la respuesta a eso?

—¿Si?

Armin niega con la cabeza.

—Si lo que sientes no ha cambiado… ¿Qué puedo decir ante eso? Es decir… son tus sentimientos, eso no está mal, pero… ¿No crees que te haces daño?

Giro el rostro para verle a la cara y torcer los labios, como si pensara de forma muy profunda.

—¿De qué modo?

Mi mejor amigo suspira y se sienta, bajando los pies de la silla, justo a mi frente.

—Mira, esto puede sonar cruel. Así que lo siento de antemano. Estas ciego, no hay nada más allá de tu mundo que Levi, es como si te hubiera eclipsado todo, por lo que me contaste antes, ni siquiera te fijaste en nadie allá en el internado, él resulto ser todo para ti. Eso es… algo…

—¿Enfermo? —me adelanto.

—Lo siento. —él agacha la cara hacia la arena.

—Sigue.

—¿Nunca pensaste que él pudiera enamorarse de alguien mientras estabas allá? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Sí, lo pensé, pero, no tiene una relación actual y Mikasa dijo que… bueno, anduvo con dos chicas pero que esas relaciones no duraban más allá de un par de meses.

—¿Eso te da esperanzas?

—Si. —tomo un hilo suelto de la toalla y lo jalo haciendo que otros más se deshilachen. —Armin… ¿Estoy loco?

—Sí y enfermo. —contesta casi al instante.

Me giro y miro la tela blanca de la sombrilla enorme que nos protege de los rayos del sol.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? ¿Existe alguna cura?

—Buena pregunta. No lo sé, dicen que el tiempo y la distancia curan los corazones rotos, pero el tuyo sigue intacto, sano y puro. Tal vez debas seguir luchando hasta que puedas ver la realidad por ti mismo. —sacude los pies de la arena y vuelve a acostarse.

—¿Qué realidad?

—Que no está hecho para ti.

—¿Y si lo está?

—Felicidades. Ganaste.

—¿Pero, que debería hacer? ¿Cómo gano?

—Excelente pregunta. Enamóralo como si fueran unos perfectos desconocidos.

—¿Cómo una película cursi?

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez?

—Sí, así funciona allá.

—¿Y si no?

—Ríndete.

—¿Y ya?

—Si.

Nos volvemos a mirar y soltamos un par de risas tontas, como si todo esto no fuera solo más allá de un simple chiste.

Estábamos en sexto de primaria cuando le conté a Armin lo que yo sentía pensé que él como un erudito te las ciencias me ayudaría, pero solo dijo que el amor, como tal, no es un objeto de estudio tan profundizado, es complicado, difícil, es casi imposible encontrarle una respuesta a eso, porque, muy a pesar de que la gente es diferente y cada uno es un mundo distinto, el amor en cada persona es como un universo alejado del otro. Algo nuevo en cada persona.

Él guardo mis secretos, él me ayudo en muchas ocasiones e intento darme consejo, él era el único que parecía comprenderme de una u otra manera, por alguna razón solo fue él quien se quedó a mi lado.

Por eso he recurrido a él.

Mikasa solo me mostro su ayuda hasta hace poco, se dio cuenta e intento dar su opinión pero…

Armin ha sido el que me ha visto evolucionar de esta manera.

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?— le pregunto.

—Aún no he tenido el honor, estoy más centrado en mis estudios.

—Te envidio entonces.

—El amor es un tema complejo, no puedo entenderlo.

—Deberías investigar.

—¿Y quedar como tú? No gracias.

Volvemos a reír.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta.

—Bien, de alguna manera, a veces, con solo estar bajo el mismo techo que él me hace sentir bien, conforme y en paz, solo nosotros dos, compartiendo mesa, sillón, riéndonos de algún chiste malo, viendo películas, llevarle té al despacho, esperarle despierto luego de que trabaje… son pequeños detalles que me hacen sentir bien, como si no necesitara otra cosa. Escucharle hablar, quejarse del mundo, verlo dormir. A veces solo me basta con ver sus ojos para sentirme bien, con solo eso hace latir mi corazón y estoy conforme. Pienso que no necesito otra cosa. —acomodo mi cabeza sobre el respaldo.

—Eso hace que me de diabetes, Eren. Demasiado cursi. —se queja él.

—Lo siento, pero así me siento.

—Dijiste que solo a veces, ¿Qué pasa con la otra parte?

Dejo salir una buena bocada de aire y me toco el estómago.

—Otra parte…

« _Otra parte desea sus caricias, quiere sus besos, anhela escuchar exclamar mi nombre en un suspiro, sentirlo a mi lado al dormir, escucharle decir que me quiere, que me ama. Otra parte pide que él también piense que solo basta con ver mis ojos para pensar que todo es perfecto._ »

—Otra parte desea que me quiera, pero no como un hermano.

« _Quiero ser el mundo para una persona.*_ »

—Entonces deja de sentirte como su hermano y empieza a actuar como ese "algo más."

—Es complicado.

—Tú lo haces complicado. Haz que te amé entonces, deja de actuar como un niño mimado y se lo que se supone que eres.

 **§**

¿Qué tanto una persona puede depender de otra para su propia existencia?

Una vez, un profesor nos hizo esa pregunta.

Muchos dieron diferentes respuestas, como que nadie puede llegar a depender tanto de una persona o que en algún momento una de las dos partes va a cansarse.

Desde mi asiento, pensé en esa pregunta pero no pude encontrar una respuesta que me dejara satisfecho. Es decir, no creo que exactamente alguien pueda depender de alguien para su propia existencia, puede depender para otro tipo de cosas, como para amar o para retornar a la calma, hay personas que son especiales para ello, que solo con ellas podemos lograr eso.

Luego recordé que mi existencia en aquel lejano lugar solo dependía de Levi, que yo estaba allá por él y que planeaba volver por él. Creo que fue cuando me di cuenta que en realidad mi existencia estaba siendo dirigida por él y me asuste. Porque eso no podía pasar, si él desaparecía entonces yo haría lo mismo.

Jamás saque de mi mente el hecho de que él pusiese encontrar la felicidad al lado de alguien más, imaginaba muchas veces regresar y verlo haber formado una bella familia, una donde yo ya no estaba incluido. Me ponía triste pensar en eso pero también pensaba que si eso llegaba a pasar ¿Qué haría entonces?

¿Llorar?

No, no podría.

Tendría que sentirme feliz por él porque al menos uno de nosotros habría encontrado su otra mitad.

Así que acepte esa nueva realidad, pensar que él no me iba a pertenecer nunca por mucho que pudiera esforzarme.

Siempre era una opción.

Por suerte eso jamás sucedió y me siento egoísta por ello. Es como si fuera un niño mimado que solo desea que el mundo gire a su alrededor.

Salgo del baño, la luz de su habitación esta prendida, así que supongo que esta noche no va a quedarse trabajando.

Toco dos veces antes de entrar.

—¿Puedo?

—Adelante. —dice abotonándose la camiseta del pijama. —¿Vas a dormir aquí? —pregunta.

—Sí, quiero dormir aquí.

Él asiente y se mete al baño.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —digo luego de que cierre la puerta para lavarse los dientes.

Oigo el correr del agua, hace un sonido de asentimiento y luego está el cepillado de los dientes.

—¿Me quieres?

Escupe y se enjuaga.

—¿A qué viene eso?

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y aparece de nuevo.

—Solo quiero saberlo.

Se acerca hasta donde estoy y me revuelve el cabello.

—Sabes que sí. Ahora duérmete.

 **Nota:**

 **Como esta parte de la historia se llama "Ciclos" voy a estar relatando más que nada pequeños avances en la relación, como pequeñas historias de su día a día. Cosas normales y algunas tiernas, recuerdos y ese tipo de cosas. Cuando llegue a la tercera parte, ya vendrá de nuevo otra problemática, mientras todo será un poco más relax y miel sobre hojuelas.**

 ***El asterisco: ¿Quién sabe la referencia de esa frase? Es de un libro. A ver si lo adivinan, es parte de la sinopsis. (Inténtelo quien desee la siguiente dedicatoria)**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	17. Color Vinca: Novedades

**Color Vinca: Novedades.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

Eren siempre se despierta luego de las diez de la mañana, a veces, cuando no tiene nada que hacer, luego de las once. Mikasa se asegura de que no duerma más allá de ese tiempo.

—Debería trabajar. —dice mientras sorbe del té de limón.

—Debería. —corroboro tecleando.

—Tendré que darle una larga charla, ¿acaso piensa que solo por haberse titulado como el primero es más que suficiente? Creo que lo mimas demasiado.

—Miren quien habla. Lo trataste como un bebé en su estancia en Francia.

—Se sentía solo.

—Mikasa... ¿Tú crees que yo hago las cosas a lo tonto?

—A veces. Eso fue tonto. —luego vuelve a sorber como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—Deja de meterte en lo que hago con él, si es necesario que lo meta en la milicia para que se eduque lo haré. —revuelvo unos papeles en busca del bolígrafo.

—Te creo capaz, de seguro así logras que te odie.

—Tal vez. Es un niño mimado, ni siquiera cuando era niño se comportaba así. —lo último lo comento más para mí.

—Tal vez está deprimido. —comenta ella.

—Tal vez mejor te vas.

Ella rueda los ojos y sin más se levanta de la silla giratoria y sale del despacho sin decir o agregar nada más que un...

—Si lo mandas a la milicia avísame. —así termina por cerrar la puerta.

—Es obvio que no voy a mandarlo. —contesto, pero ella obviamente ya no es capaz de escucharme.

Hoy tengo entendido que fue con algunos conocidos al centro de la ciudad, de compras, de vago, no lo sé, solo aviso que no llegaría hasta pasada la hora de la comida. Con lo mucho que me gusta saltarme horarios.

Aun así estoy aprovechando el tiempo para trabajar, dentro de dos semanas tendré vacaciones, aún no he hecho ningún plan, años anteriores solo me dedicaba a abandonar la ciudad e ir a visitar algún lugar interesante, comprar cosas o baratijas que me llamaran la atención en incluso solía solo tomarme un par de días y volvía de nuevo al trabajo. Ahora no puedo solo hacer esto, tengo una chinche en la que pensar. A donde le gustaría ir, que quiere ver, cuanto tiempo desea ir, entre otras cosas, solo para que deje de parecer cachorro encerrado mientras esta aquí, empieza a colmarme la paciencia.

Es la única idea de la que puedo estar agradecido con mi madre, tomar al menos un mes de descanso para pasarlo con el chico malcriado vuelto de Francia. Luego de eso tendré que buscarle algún pasatiempo, algo con lo que mantenerlo ocupado y entretenido, al menos durante el tiempo que planee seguir viviendo acá, conmigo.

A las cuatro de la tarde me levanto para ir a hacer algo sencillo de cenar, al menos espero que ya este de vuelta para que llegue a tiempo o tendrá que calentar el mismo. —Aquí entre nos, la comida no es muy su fuerte, así que prefiero estar yo delante de la estufa antes de dejarlo a él.

Preparo pasta y ensalada, algo ligero estaría bien. Eren está subiendo rápidamente de peso, eso de quedarse en cama viendo películas no es bueno. Pienso en algún lugar a donde mandarlo a ejercitar, un lugar donde haya regimiento y bases, él solo ni siquiera saldría en las mañanas a correr, es más fácil que termine jugando en los columpios antes de salir a ejercitarse.

—Ya volví.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse y sus pasos más pesados de lo normal, choca contra una de las mesas y termina por tirar algo.

—Auch. Lo siento, yo lo arreglo. —anuncia entre risas.

Salgo del arco de la cocina para ver el porqué de todo su escándalo.

—¿Qué haces?

Lo que veo es un joven adulto envuelto en papel y listones, eso o está cargado hasta los dedos de bolsas de papel de alguna tienda de ropa y accesorios.

—¿Qué significa todo eso? —pregunto al ver todo lo que lleva encima.

Al intentar dar la vuelta vuelve a chocar contra el borde de la mesa y se cae.

—Te dije que iba de compras. —contesta desde el suelo, aplastado por las bolsas.

—Levántate, recoge ese desorden, lávate las manos y ven a comer. —digo volviendo a la cocina. —Ahora.

—¿Me ayudas? —pregunta antes de que desaparezca por completo.

—Yo no te metí en eso.

Se queja quedito y hace todo un show al levantarse él y sus bolsas de compras, creo que al final termina por romper la lámpara de la sala porque no deja de maldecir hasta que le digo que, al menos en mi casa, cuide la lengua.

Después de al menos una media hora, es capaz de dar la cara en la cocina, jadeando y cansado, me imagino que ha estado yendo de un lado a otro pasándosela en grande de tienda en tienda. Admito que no conocía su afiche por las compras, me pregunto qué tanto más desconozco de él.

Al verlo de frente en la mesa, noto varias cosas en él.

Se ha cortado el cabello, las manos parecen más limpias, con cada cutícula en su lugar, un perfecto manicure de algún spa costoso, la piel la tiene menos quemada y de aspecto más suave y terso, incluso parece que las imperfecciones que le acompañaban hasta hace unos días han desaparecido. Los brazos están limpios de vello y sus cejas igual parecen un arco perfecto.

—¿Acaso fuiste a un salón de belleza? —pregunto.

Él traga un pedazo de lechuga y me observa un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí, es obvio que se te nota el rizado de las pestañas. —agrego en burla, porque quiero creer que eso no es cierto.

Rápidamente se toca las pestañas, como si corroborara con el tacto lo que le he dicho.

—Yo... bueno... me encontré con Riko en el centro y... me llevo a un spa. —confiesa avergonzado.

—Ah.

Pico la pasta con el tenedor y me lo llevo a la boca, parece abochornado, como si se regañara internamente por haber acompañado a esa mujer a un reconstructor embellecedor.

—Te ves bien. —comento. —Es raro verte así, pero te queda. No luces tan desmejorado.

Eso parece detener los pensamientos sombríos que estaba teniendo, deja salir un largo suspiro y vuelve su atención a la comida.

—¿Te hizo otra cosa? —curioseo. Admito que me da algo lo que sea que tenga en las bolsas que dejo en su habitación.

—Me saco una membresía en un gimnasio. —dice, pero parece un tanto pesimista ante eso.

—Está bien, así reafirmaras y quemaras los galones de grasa que te cargas.

Eso no lo ayuda, rueda los ojos como si el ejercicio le fastidiara.

—Estas subiendo de peso, deberías preocuparte por cuidarte un poco más. Yo me haré cargo del gimnasio y el spa si quieres, pero hazte algo bueno.

La idea ronda en su cabeza un poco, aunque no lo termina diciendo, lo acepta y piensa que debe intentarlo, aunque le cueste la mitad de sus pulmones.

—Está bien. —con eso cierra la conversación del ejercicio. —Lo intentaré.

Después de eso no dice nada más, como si recordara como es que consiguió ambas membresías, el cambio en su aspecto y lo referente a su día lleno de compras, tal vez le pregunte a Riko como es que la pasaron o más bien que fue lo que paso con ellos dos. Puedo sospechar muchas cosas pero me da algo de repelús pensar en todas mis sospechas.

—¿Puedo preguntar que tanto compraste que te termino aplastando?

Al final la curiosidad me gana más.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	18. Color Burlywood: Promesa

**Color Burlywood: Promesa.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

El amor siempre llega de manera unilateral, eso dijo una amiga allá en Francia. Si el amor naciera al mismo tiempo en ambas personas supongo que vendría siendo un cuento de hadas, una historia como en las que venden en cada esquina o en cada librería. Sería una historia perfecta.

No entendí eso hasta hace poco tiempo, es cierto, el amor no nace al mismo tiempo, siempre es uno el que se enamora primero, el que sufre primero y el que tiende a tener la tarea más pesada de enamorar al otro para así el amor se vuelva bilateral, nadie sufra y todos sean felices. Aunque… ¿Siempre se logra eso? ¿Qué pasa si al final no has logrado enamorarlo? ¿Si al final por mucho que luches el amor simplemente no llega a tocar su corazón? ¿Simplemente mueres?

Hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades. ¿No?

Creo que jamás me he puesto a pensar en conciencia en eso, lo he temido, sí, claro, por mucho tiempo, que él jamás llegue a verme como yo lo veo a él, que su corazón no lata al mismo ritmo que el mío, que jamás logre hacer que nos volvamos uno solo. Pero… a lo que me refiero es, jamás me he puesto a pensar en que pudiera estar perdiendo el tiempo, que Levi al final no va a amarme, que el amor que siento se va a quedar en su sitio, dormido, muriendo lentamente hasta que se extinga, llegue el viento y sople las cenizas que quedan.

¿He sido inconsciente?

¿Acaso…?

No sé si ha sido todo el ejercicio del día lo que me tiene cansado, he estado tendido en la cama por al menos dos horas sin moverme más allá de respirar y boquear cual pez, me siento aplastado, con el cuerpo pesado y sé que eso es parte de la rutina que Mikasa me ha hecho hacer toda esta semana, hoy más pesada que las demás. Pero no solo es eso, tengo un dolor en el pecho que se extiende, se reduce y vuelve a explotar haciéndome sentir de manera miserable. Me he puesto los auriculares y me he sumergido en la música, o al menos eso es lo que he intentado hacer, porque cuando más trato de hundirme, más sale a flote ese pensamiento tan estresante.

Pienso demasiado en ello, todos lo dicen, o al menos todos quienes conocen mi situación actual.

No puedo evitarlo, simplemente sale, nace cual plaga, me inunda y al final infecta todo a su paso, haciéndome temblar, dejándome hundido en una desesperación que no consigo entender del todo.

Me siento… decepcionado.

No tengo otra palabra para definir esto, es como si… no… no sabría definirlo, al menos no ahora que tengo la cabeza tan embotada de palabras y frases que solo me hacen sentirme peor.

Me arrastran a una desesperación sin fin. Me siento fatal.

Con algo de esfuerzo y haciendo que el vientre me rechiste me giro y miro al techo pintado de beige.

Siento los ojos secos, tengo ganas de llorar, o al menos eso creo, pero debido a la resequedad, siento que soy incapaz de derramar lagrima alguna. El cuerpo es como una esponja llena de agua, el pecho me aprieta, es como si tuviera una llave apretándome el corazón, tal vez sean las costillas quienes lo aprietan y no le dejan libre.

 _Ámame._

Me gustaría gritárselo. Tomarlo por los hombros, sacudirlo y pedirle que me quiera.

¿Eso está mal?

Lanzo una sonrisa divertido.

Claro que está mal, es ridículo, no debería, es decir, tengo que hacer que me ame, pero gritándoselo no voy a lograrlo.

 _Ámame._

Me siento como un niño perdido en busca de su madre, me siento hundido, siendo absorbido por una desesperación tan grande.

Desesperación.

Quiero gritar, quiero correr…

Quiero…

Oh, Dios…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué a mí?

¿Y por qué tú?

 _Quiéreme._

 _Ámame._

 _Abrázame._

 _Acaríciame._

 _Deséame._

El dolor en el pecho se acrecienta, se expande y de repente explota, me deja exhausto, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento como si corriera sin un rumbo? Como si hubiera un largo camino delante mío, sigo corriendo pero todos gritan que es inútil, que jamás voy a encontrar nada aun siga avanzando, mi terquedad me grita que no me detenga, que del otro lado estará lo que más anhelo. Pero los gritos son tan fuertes que hacen que de vez en cuando dude. Me siento tan… tan…

Mis labios tiemblan y las lágrimas comienzan a rodar mis mejillas.

¿Qué?

¿QUÉ?

Respuestas.

Amor.

¿Tan caro cuesta el amor?

¿Tan caro es tomar un gramo de felicidad?

 _Ámeme._

 _Mírame._

 _Consuélame._

 _Te necesito._

Deseo gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero también me siento tan cansado que lo único que deseo es dormir eternamente, quedarme en este lugar, siendo cubierto por el tiempo, el cálido aliento de que aún estoy vivo.

¿Por qué duele tanto?

A veces me gustaría no sentir, así no sufriría, pero estos sentimientos acumulados como mariposas, como cuervos de lustres plumas, me recuerdan porque estoy aquí, ellos esperan pacientes y cuando menos lo pienso, salen libres, me llenan de vida otra vez y entonces tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando. Para seguir avanzando esa carrera que todos creen inútil.

El sabor salado de las lágrimas se cuela entre mis labios, el llanto aumenta y pierdo el control, lloro todo lo que no he llorado en tanto tiempo, la partida, su abandono, la soledad, ese amor unilateral que cargo solo, que pesa tanto, su a veces indiferencia… lloro por todo lo que no he sufrido a gusto, dejo que el dolor se vaya allí, se seque en mis mejillas y sale mi piel. Dejo que poco a poco me drene, para que cuando el día termine, todo eso simplemente se vaya y yo pueda levantarme y comenzar de nuevo.

 _Te amo tanto que duele, me destroza, me destruye y aun así sigo queriéndote, a veces, más que antes._

Necesito que me abrace, tengo esa necesitad tan grande, tan fuerte que me domina, es algo con lo que no puedo pelear aunque lo intente. Quiero sentirlo a mi lado, por milésima vez deseo que sea él quien me limpie las lágrimas y me diga que todo va a estar bien.

 _Por favor dime que todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora. Aunque sea una mentira, solo dímelo, necesito escucharlo de tus labios, que susurres que todo va a estar bien._

Lo necesito a mi lado.

Jadeo, me ahogo, siento que de repente me falta el aire. La desesperación, la fatiga, el dolor en el pecho, el latido insistente de mi corazón, el amor unilateral que pesa tanto… me ahogan. Me siento encerrado y sin salida.

Y vuelvo a comenzar otra vez.

Un ciclo que nunca avanza.

Es como…

Es como correr bajo la lluvia.

Como un día ventoso.

Como un otoño con papalotes.

Como un día de meditación.

Como unas vacaciones en casa.

Como el fin del mundo.

 _Igual a una lluvia de espirales, espirales que no paran de girar y girar, era como si bailaran en una interminable danza al son de una canción que nunca termina._

 **Nota:**

 **Lo siento por esto…**

 **Es como un capitulo random que no debía estar. Cuando recupere la conciencia y pueda volver a escribir como Dios manda sustituiré el cap por uno que valga la pena. En este momento estoy sumida en algún tipo de limbo, he tenido muchas emociones en un solo par de horas y la verdad estoy sucumbiendo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	19. Color Bermellón: Rompecabezas

**Color Bermellón: Rompecabezas.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

Eren esta distraído. No deja de mirar la pasta como si tratara de encontrar un pasaje a Narnia dentro de la salsa y los vegetales, removiendo todo con el tenedor y terminando por hacer un batidillo en el plato. De vez en cuando lanza un suspiro y parece que no se da cuenta de ello, balancea la cabeza como si le pesara una tonelada y luego vuelve a suspirar.

Al final, como si saliera del limbo, se limpia las comisuras de los labios y da gracias por la comida, deja el plato lleno en el fregadero y se sube a su habitación.

Lo que haría normalmente sería reprenderlo, llamarle y exigirle que termine de comer, no es bueno desperdiciar la comida, al menos debió decir que no tenía hambre, pero algo en su cara me dice que debo dejarlo estar por ahora, que lo deje solo, porque lo necesita. Tiene el rostro más delgado, pero no es a causa del ejercicio que hace por las mañanas, es más como si algo le estuviera absorbiendo, se ve pálido, aunque no enfermo, solo como si…

—¿Le hiciste algo? —pregunta Mikasa solo de entrar. —Luce triste.

Respingo, no la oí entrar.

—¿Podrías entrar como las personas normales? —le recrimino.

—Llame a la puerta y nadie abrió. —contrataca ella.

—¿Qué quieres?

Genial, ya no tengo apetito.

Al igual que él termino dejando más de medio plato en el fregadero.

—Solo pasaba a avisar que regreso a Canadá.

Me giro a verla.

—¿Qué?

—Annie está peor cada vez más, va a ser trasladada a un hospital de allá. —a pesar de que la voz no la traiciona sé que esta triste y muy preocupada. No, está desesperada. No lleva maquillaje, no está peinada como acostumbra, ni siquiera está bien vestida, solo lleva un sencillo traje que bien podría ser de ama de casa.

No sé qué decirle, cualquier cosa que diga no ayudara a calmarla ni a que Annie se recupere.

—Todo sea porque mejore. —es lo único que se me ocurre luego de unos segundos.

—Si. —susurra. Suspira y vuelve a alzar el rostro. —En fin, ¿Paso algo?

Sé a qué se refiere, pero prefiero hacerme el tonto.

—Solo desperdicia comida. —con su cara de fastidio sé con certeza que mi respuesta está bien.

—Claro. ¿Paso algo? —insiste.

—¿Qué quieres que conteste? No lo sé, lleva al menos tres días así. Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra. Solo baja, toma un vaso de leche, se va al gimnasio, vuelve come algún vegetal, se encierra y no sale hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —esta vez azota el bolso contra la barra desayunadora.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el culpable de lo que le pase? Ya no es un niño.

—Tú eres culpable de la mayor parte de sus males, principalmente los emocionales. Y lo sabes. —a pesar de que lo susurra, lo dice con mucha sorna.

Ruedo los ojos y salgo de la cocina.

—Por Dios.

Me sigue hasta la sala, finjo recoger unos papeles y echarles un vistazo.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —insiste.

—¿Hasta cuándo, que?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo sabes perfectamente.—tiene el ceño fruncido, casi enojada, más que ofendida.

Me giro a mirarla, parece, por un instante, aquella niña fastidiosa a la que cuide por un par de meses, solo que un poco más alta, con el cabello más largo y con facciones más angulosas.

Miro a los lados, casi en busca de una respuesta, al final aprieto los labios y respondo.

—No es sencillo.

 **§**

Mikasa se despidió de todos con lágrimas en los ojos, decía que había amado su estancia aquí con nosotros y que esperaba que cuando Annie estuviera recuperada compraría su propia casa y se instalarían allí de por vida.

Annie susurro que odiaba la sal tanto como yo, al igual que el olor a algas, cuando le pregunte porque no mejor le decía a la loca de mi prima que se quedaran en la ciudad, ella respondió que si a ella le gustaba estar aquí y así era feliz, no iba a llevarle la contraria, después de todo no dejaba de molestarla con sus enfermedades.

Pensé por un momento en que eso era absurdo, porque no mejor buscar un lugar donde ambas se encuentren a gusto, pero recordé que yo me quede en este lugar casi por las mismas razones.

Gracioso ¿No?

 **§**

Hay una playa casi abandonada al otro extremo del país, mi madre tiene una residencia allá, la cambio por la granja donde solíamos pasar las vacaciones de verano Eren y yo. Hoy me la ha ofrecido para pasar mis vacaciones allá. Me lo pienso un rato antes de aceptar, es un poco raro. Me siento raro, no soy el tipo de persona que se obsesiona con un solo pensamiento, estoy acostumbrado a pensar en muchas cosas a la vez, por lo que pensar seriamente en esas vacaciones me asusta y hace que termine sudando en frio.

Cuando regreso a casa me siento mareado y algo atolondrado, como si hubiera bebido de más, aunque hubiera preferido hacer eso, para que al menos el mareo no fuera en vano.

Las luces están apagadas, aunque la puerta trasera está abierta, entra una brisa de aire un tanto fresca y hace que me relaje al menos un momento antes de prender las luces, intento llamar a Eren por nombre, pero tengo la garganta tan reseca que lo único que sale es un graznido molesto, carraspeo pero no mejora, así que solo opto por ir a la cocina y buscar agua.

Todo es tan silencioso que pienso de nuevo en tantas cosas.

Subo las escaleras casi sin hacer ruido, temiendo despertar o alertar a alguien o algo, lo primero que hago es buscar en mi habitación, pero está vacía, como lo ha estado estos últimos días.

No ha sido mi culpa, estoy seguro de ello, es decir, hasta hace una semana estábamos bien, haciendo bromas y peleando por cualquier cosa tonta, solo de repente empezó a parecer un muerto viviente, sin reacción a nada, apenas comiendo y bebiendo. Aunque tampoco pude hacerme cargo correctamente, entre el trabajo y los horarios apretados apenas y concordábamos para comer o para dormir, aunque lo último ya lo hacia él solo, encerrado en su habitación. Supongo que esa fue la primera pista de que algo andaba mal. Luego de días metido en mis sabanas que de repente optara por no hacerlo debió alertarme.

Camino hasta su habitación, la puerta esta entreabierta y sale la luz tenue de la televisión, no hay casi sonido, el volumen está en su mínimo, los personajes apenas y susurran las líneas, doy un toquido ligero y abro lentamente.

Y allí esta, tirado en la cama, hecho un ovillo y viendo perdidamente la televisión, igual a como veía la pasta, sin prestar atención, solo mirando a la nada.

Tiene el cabello mojado, al parecer de nuevo le está creciendo, viste una camiseta blanca holgada y unos sencillos pants grises, tiene los brazos colgados y hay saliva colgándole de las comisuras de los labios.

Para cualquiera que entrara así, pensaría que está muerto, si no fuera por el leve y apenas perceptible parpadeo.

—Eren. —llamo pero no parece reaccionar. O al menos eso creo, porque cuando me acerco mueve la cabeza en mi dirección, lo cual termina por asustarme.

Maldigo por lo bajo y prendo la luz, reacciona rápidamente cubriéndose los ojos.

—Auch. —se queja.

—¿Acaso eres un vampiro?

—Lo siento. —su voz suena oxidada, ronca. Se restriega los ojos y trata de adecuarse a la luz.

Toma el control a un lado de él y apaga el televisor.

—¿Qué crees que has estado haciendo los últimos días? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te has metido algo? ¿Te peleaste? ¿Te has enfermado? —trato de no sonar muy demandante, aunque luego de pensarlo, creo que lo he sido.

Me mira un poco confundido pero luego sabe a qué me refiero.

—No me he sentido bien. Perdón.

—No pidas perdón, solo dame una explicación.

Esta vez frunce el ceño, entre confundido y ofendido.

—No me siento bien, ¿Si? Solo eso. Ahora, déjame solo, quiero dormir.

Se rueda por la cama y se enreda en las cobijas, dándome la espalda.

—Te olvidas de donde estas…

Antes de que pueda seguir recriminado, se levanta agresivamente.

—Exactamente porque sé dónde estoy me siento mal. —es la primera vez que alza la voz realmente molesto, me sorprende lo suficiente como para tomarme con la guardia baja y hacerme hacia atrás.

Las palabras me abandonan, él solo vuelve a girarse y a enredarse en las cobijas.

 _« ¿Tú crees que va a esperar toda la vida? Entiendo que para ti pueda ser difícil, pero él la tiene peor, él tiene que pelear con lo que siente todo el tiempo, esperándote. Pero… incluso él puede llegar a cansarse, ¿estas esperando eso? ¿Qué harás cuando eso pase?»_

Mikasa aparece en ese preciso instante, recordándome sus últimas palabras antes de irse en aquel avión. Trago saliva, pero mi garganta sigue tan rasposa como antes, así que solo me paso el dorso de la mano derecha por los labios.

—Lo siento. —dejo salir.

Dicho eso doy media vuelta y salgo de su habitación, con la capacidad limitada para respirar apropiadamente.

Los días siguientes, nadie le dice nada al otro, se crea una pequeña barrera invisible, ninguno puede tocar al otro, ni verle, ni decirle nada, un acuerdo mutuo de ignorancia, esperando a ver que el otro se canse primero.

Él sigue la misma rutina diaria, salir y volver hasta tarde para encerrarse en su habitación, aunque esta vez no parece tan decaído, solo un poco avergonzado, cuando regresa a altas horas de la noche apenas y hace ruido, entra a su habitación y sale lo suficientemente temprano para no encontrarnos.

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Me confunde todo esto.

Entre la presión constante de Mikasa con sus palabras hostigantes, su palpitante sentir en el aire, las emociones de las que me hacen culpable y todo el historial de los males de Eren que se acuñen a mi como el único responsable, yo también me siento como parte del victimario de una trágica historia.

No puedo pensarlo, es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer. Hay una pared muy gruesa que me lo impide, una pared que no puedo romper, una pared que no se si quiero deshacer porque rompería mis propios límites.

Soy consciente de todo aquello de lo cual me acusa ella, pero no puedo hacer nada por ayudarle. No es un niño, ya no, aunque a veces lo parezca, es un adulto que es responsable de sus acciones y que cree saber que es lo correcto. Algo que bien no puedo ignorar tan fácil.

¿Qué hago entonces?

No puedo amarle de manera romántica ni pasional de manera tan sencilla, aunque quisiera… aunque quisiera…

Me planteo el primer escenario, yo esperando que termine por cansarse, dar media vuelta y buscar el amor en otro lado… ¿Qué haría?

La respuesta se desplaza casi ella sola, sustituyéndose con cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tener en mente, y aunque intento atraerla, simplemente huye despavorida.

Un día, casi fallándome a mí mismo, desisto a la primera oportunidad para dirigirle la palabra, aunque de manera distante y hasta un tanto fría, pienso en que me gustaría ser un poco más comprensivo y más amable, pero no me lo permito tampoco, esa parte dice que lo merece. Una parte muy cruel al parecer.

—Saldré de vacaciones mañana, iré a la casa de verano de mi madre. —dicho eso dejo el otro boleto del vuelo frente a él. —Rómpelo si quieres.

Por un instante temo que lo haga, pero solo se limita a verlo y luego a ignorarlo, se levanta del sofá y me mira con una intensidad que no creí que poseyera.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunta. —Porque si vamos a ignorarnos como hasta ahora, no creo que tenga mucho sentido hacer un viaje juntos.

Durante un segundo deja de ser mi pequeño Eren y pasa a convertirse en uno a quien desconozco por completo.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	20. Color Traful: Infancia

**Color Traful: Infancia.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

A comparación de Armin a mi jamás me han gustado los libros, me gustaban los cuentos cuando niño, adoraba escucharlos a la hora de dormir, de cierta manera creía que me ayudaban a dejar de tener pesadillas y a tener un buen sueño. No puedo asegurar que en realidad así sea. Pero de eso a leerlos había un abismo enorme que no tenía ganas de achicar.

Pero hubo una ocasión donde mi mejor amigo me presto uno de sus tantos libros solo para que probara un poco el sabor de una buena lectura según él.

Creo que hasta la fecha es el mejor libro que habría podido leer, termine en menos de tres días, saltándome comidas e incluso dejando de hacer un par de deberes con tal de saber que era lo siguiente que diría la otra página, me metí tanto en la lectura que cuando despegaba la mirada de las páginas y cerraba el libro, era como si me absorbieran de un mundo para mandarme a otro, quedaba desconcertado por unos minutos, aunque luego era capaz de recordar que yo no era parte de aquellas páginas, no resentí tanto el cambio hasta que termine por completo la lectura, cuando llegue al punto final fue como si una parte de mí se muriera o hubiera despertado de un largo y confortable sueño. Era tan confuso que estuve muchos días tratando de superar aquella experiencia.

Fue lo suficientemente traumante como para no volver a tocar otro libro en mi vida, al menos por gusto.

Había vivido una vida tan maravillosa, llena de acción y aventuras que cuando desperté y descubrí que yo no era aquel protagonista, realmente me decepcione. Fue un golpe bajo, no recuerdo cómo fue que me recupere y volví a mi rutina cotidiana, pero la esencia y la sensación de vacío en mi pecho a veces soy capaz de rememorarlo.

Pienso que en esta ocasión algo similar pasó.

Solo que no estaba en una novela placentera y maravillosa, estaba en la espera de una narración que prometía mucho, pero durante un instante esa paciencia flaqueo y me cuestione si realmente deseaba leer ese libro o si realmente ese libro iba a ser tan maravilloso como yo imaginaba. Me sentí asustado cuando me hice esas preguntas, lo suficiente para quedar con ese mismo vacío que me dejo aquel libro.

Tuve miedo.

Creo que aún lo tengo.

Hay muchas cosas que aún me cuestan entender y sé que de cierta forma debería ser paciente pero… a decir verdad, jamás me he denominado como alguien paciente o que logre aguantar más de unos minutos sin probar las galletas o el helado esperando en el congelador o alacena.

Aun siento ese vacío, no es algo de lo que me recupere con facilidad. O eso creo.

Me gustaría decir que puedo desistir, dar media vuelta y entonces volver a esos años donde lo único que hacia mal era colorear fuera de las líneas o mancharme la ropa de lodo por jugar.

Pero hace mucho que paso ese momento, hace tanto que casi estoy seguro que no recuerdo muchos detalles de esa vida.

Levi quiere al pequeño yo de hace muchos años, pero ese ya no existe, y no porque niegue su existencia ni nada parecido, si no que como persona uno necesita dejar a un lado el pasado para construirse el siguiente mañana.

Suena muy tonto de mi parte pero es algo que no he dejado de pensar.

Me he comportado tan imbécilmente que desearía volver a Francia y olvidar este viaje, hacer como que nada ha pasado porque es tan, pero tan tonto…

Me rio de lo que se me ha ocurrido y por un instante tengo ganas de llorar, pero no quiero hacerlo, al menos no hoy, he pasado al menos media semana llorando y estoy algo agotado. Preferiría gastar esas energías en comer chocolates o frituras.

La brisa fresca del mar hace que me sienta en casa, que no pueda olvidar que de donde vinimos también hay una playa. Aunque a diferencia de allá, aquí no huele tanto a algas ni a sal, la arena es fina y muy suave, las olas apenas y se alzan, el calor se limita a simplemente no dejar que tomes un resfriado por el viento que corre, es un trabajo en conjunto, nunca llegas a tener mucho frio ni mucho calor, solo lo suficiente de ambos para que pases un buen día. No hay gente aunque es más de medio día, ni siquiera hay aves, no hay nada, Levi no mentía cuando dijo que era un lugar abandonado.

Adoro la playa aunque él la odia.

Somos tan contradictorios y aun así encajamos lo suficientemente bien.

Él odia la carne, yo no la amo pero me gusta más que los vegetales.

Él ama leer y yo prefiero pintar, mancharme de pintura y oler a químicos.

Yo amo los dulces y él apenas y los tolera.

Yo prefiero la leche endulzada con miel y él muy fría.

Yo tomo café y él té.

Yo me dedico a la salud y él a lo empresarial.

Yo digo azul y él dice verde.

Él dice oeste y yo sureste.

Él me quiere pero yo lo amo.

A veces preferiría que ambos nos quedáramos en el querer, así nada sería tan complicado ni nadie sufriría, realmente estaríamos aquí de vacaciones, disfrutando y divirtiéndonos como cuando éramos niños, incluso narrando cosas del pasado como suele ser en este tipo de ambientes. Todo sería tan fácil.

Pero no, hay una barrera tan gruesa entre nuestra forma de afecto al otro que nos ha estado limitando e incluso separando, creo que ninguno quería verla de manera seria para no lastimarnos pero luego de que yo tocara los primeros tabiques de esa pared las cosas han sido más que complicadas, insoportables, porque siempre estamos en constante tensión a que de nuevo alguien toque algo que no debería.

Ni siquiera podemos mencionar nada de ese pasado olvidado porque incluso todos esos recuerdos nos revocan a lo mismo.

Y es mi culpa.

Si no esperara tanto y si no hubiera dicho nada creo que ahora no estaríamos así. Fingiendo que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Doy un largo suspiro que llega hasta la boca del estómago y hace que tenga que volver a inhalar para no quedarme vacío de oxígeno.

Siento vergüenza de todo lo que dije antes del viaje, me hace sentir culpable y en un momento intente pedir disculpas y dar explicaciones pero algo me lo impidió, no sé si fue la voz de Mikasa o su insistente recuerdo. Al final no dije nada y fingí que era un asunto sin importancia. Aunque por supuesto no sea así.

Aun así aquí estamos, de vacaciones en un lugar olvidado y lejano, es calmado y muy relajante, durante el trayecto en carro me hizo pensar cosas con mucha claridad y limpieza, como si el agua de estas playas me ayudara a poner todo en orden, pero…

—¿No tienes hambre?

—Aun no.

—Has estado todo el día aquí.

Sonrió.

—Solo cinco horas.

—No desayunaste.

Alzo la cara y muestro mi mejor sonrisa burlona.

—Si quieres que te acompañe a comer solo dilo.

Levi pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta a mi lado, aunque un poco alejado, parece como si de repente tuviera miedo de que de nuevo me ponga a gritar o a decir cosas crueles y frías.

Aunque me avergüenzo de ello, también sentí una satisfacción culposa al ver su rostro confundido y asustado, como si no me reconociera y creo que yo mismo no me hubiera reconocido estando en su lugar. Simplemente me sentía desesperado y la gente desesperada suele cometer un montón de estupideces.

Él es un claro ejemplo de ello.

—Entonces… —digo al ver que se ha quedado callado.

—Nada.

—A veces es complicado entenderte, incluso para alguien que te conoce de mucho tiempo. —comento negando con la cabeza.

—Me lo dicen a menudo. —parece molesto.

—Es incomodo estar así. —dejo salir en un suspiro. —No me gusta.

No dice nada, se queda contemplando el mar, las suaves y apenas imperceptibles olas le tocan la punta de los dedos.

—Cuando seas capaz de pedirme que te acompañe a comer, o al menos de hablar, estaré aquí o en la casa. —me levanto y me sacudo la arena de los bermudas.

Por un instante espero que diga algo pero no lo hace, me decepciona, así que simplemente me incorporo completamente y me encamino hacia la casa.

—Lo siento. —susurra, por un instante creo que no lo he oído y él piensa lo mismo aunque no se mueve.

—Es la segunda vez que me dices eso y no sé porque.

—Por todo. —esta vez gira el rostro y me mira seriamente, aunque no es una seriedad a la que yo conozco, es más… distante, pero no de la mala forma.

—No te entiendo.

—Es mi culpa que te sientas así.

Esta vez lanzo una carcajada aunque a él por supuesto no le da gracia.

—Perdón, sigo sin entender. Bueno, si, tal vez un poco. Pero… eres tan tonto. —niego divertido y me acerco de nuevo, le sonrió pero no dejo de mover negativamente la cabeza. —Mikasa me dijo que nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ti viviendo tanto tiempo bajo el mismo techo. Eres insoportable, tienes mal humor y el poco humor que usas es pésimo. Eres quisquilloso, meticuloso y apasionado del orden y la precisión. Nadie te soportaría.

Su cara de seriedad pasa por una de molestia, me mira con cara de pocos amigos y hace que me vuelva a reír.

—Sin embargo, ambos…—por un instante me cuesta sacar las palabras. —Ambos te queríamos, de esa manera, con todo y tus estrictos regímenes.

Me abrazo a mis rodillas y me quedo viendo el mar, un par de gotitas de agua me da en el rostro y hace que me estremezca.

—No es tu culpa. —termino por decir. —Lo que yo siento, o lo que Mikasa llego a sentir en su momento, definitivamente no nos fijamos en tu buen carácter y amable trato, ni en lo detallista que eres. —lo último lo digo con sarcasmo. —Simplemente paso, suena descabellado pero… paso. Supongo que porque éramos, y ahora soy, de las pocas personas que llego a conocerte más que nadie, muy al fondo de cada capa exterior.

Me encojo de hombros y recargo mi barbilla en mis brazos entrelazados.

Parece incómodo.

—Tengo hambre. —digo. —Vamos por algo, nuggets, helado, chocolates…

—No me refería a eso. —dice ignorando mi anterior comentario.

Siento que podría agregar más, pero no se decide porque más decir o comentar, así que aprieta los labios y se levanta sacudiéndose la arena, luego se pasa las manos por el cabello y suelta uno de los más grandes y desesperados suspiros que he visto darle en la vida.

—Me cuesta pensar que ya eres un adulto. —suelta. —Que mi pequeño Eren desapareció.

Sus palabras hacen que un inesperado y brusco calor suba por mi cuello y cubra toda mi cara, por un instante me cuesta volver a verle y tengo que buscar algún grano de arena en donde enfocarme. Aunque no es nada significativo, sus palabras me alteran y hacen que una emoción extraña me recorra la piel, como si cada latido emitiera vibraciones, incluso de manera externa. Hasta mis manos sudan y hormiguean.

—Siempre pensé que te quedarías así de miniatura, que no te volverías esto. —me señala, lo sé por el tono de voz, aunque no le vea. —Pensé que siempre ibas a necesitar que te protegiera, que ayudara a alcanzar el tarro de galletas, que llorarías en las noches por las pesadillas y entonces correrías a mis brazos, pensé que aun pelearíamos porque entraras al baño, por mojar las sabanas, porque no terminabas la comida. Creía que aun te contaría cuentos para la hora de dormir, que saltarías a la cama gritando y cantando canciones bobas, que la hora del baño sería la hora en que termináramos llenos de shampoo y dolor de estómago por tantas risas…

Todo lo dice atropelladamente, como si le costara sacarlo de la garganta, da cortos pasos en la arena, buscando una manera de no delatarse y ponerse a llorar como yo lo he estado haciendo los últimos días.

—De esta manera ya no puedo hacer nada por ti, eres un adulto, que elige y que sabe lo que hace. Ya no puedo protegerte.

Pienso que el mar se ha vuelto agresivo y que me ha mojado la cara, pero en realidad quien ha terminado llorando soy yo.

—Al contrario, no hago más que herirte y hacerte llorar. Y es complicado.

Quiero decir algo, lo que fuera, pero entre el hipeo y las lágrimas saladas, nada sale.

—Perdón por crecer. —susurro.

—No, tal vez solo quería que te quedaras un poco más así. Que tu infancia fuera solo unos años más larga.

Alzo el rostro y me sorprende tenerlo tan cerca, como si intentara consolarme o abrazarme, sé que no va a hacerlo, luego de esto lo sé. Tiene miedo de acercarse a mí. No sabe que hacer conmigo.

Así que yo termino por abrazarlo y esconderme en su cuello, lo duda pero al final me responde, estrechándome, lo cual no hace más que aumentar mi llanto. Echaba tanto de menos su tacto, sus abrazos y…

—Pero te equivocas. —digo en voz baja. —Aun necesito que me protejas, no soy tan fuerte.

 **Nota:**

 **¿Alguien extraña a Farlan?**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Parlev.**


	21. Color Dulcamara: Inocencia

**Color Dulcamara: Inocencia.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

Aunque ninguno de los dos ha sido capaz de decir abiertamente todo lo que en verdad siente, esta última platica profunda logro aligerar las cosas, entre entendimientos y un poco más de paciencia. Posiblemente no hago más que pedirle más de lo que ha llevado dándome estas últimas temporadas. Paciencia y tiempo.

Soy cruel.

Él lo toma como algo positivo, un peso menos de encima, al menos por el momento, aunque yo no hago más que alargar el tiempo una vez más, eso no me consuela, al contrario no deja de hacer que me tense cada vez que se acerca.

Trate de ser lo más sincero posible y creo que él también, saber en qué parte de este juego nos encontramos hace que ambos podamos movernos mejor. O al menos eso es lo que yo pienso.

Actualmente este viaje a servido para que bajemos la guardia y nos relajemos, suponemos que ninguno corre realmente peligro alguno, volvemos a las viejas tradiciones y nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento de hace poco simplemente ha pasado a un tonto recuerdo. Al menos él lo lleva de esa manera, comportándose cariñoso e incluso empalagoso.

—¿Vas a querer algo en específico para la comida? —pregunto.

No sé si es algún tipo de nuevo fetiche extraño, pero ha tomado el hábito de venir a perderse a la playa, sentarse y no hacer más que mirar el agua correr hasta sus pies, no nada ni hace algún tipo de actividad, solo se abraza a sí mismo y mira el horizonte.

—Estar aquí no me da tanta hambre. —responde sin verme.

La luz de un amarillo diluido hace que se note pálido pero con un ligero sonrojo rosado en las mejillas y el cuello, el cabello lo tiene sudado y pegado a las sienes, aunque unos mechones se niegan a estar quietos mientras el viento hace un juego de ellos. Sus ojos lucen casi dorados con esta luz, brillantes y casi emocionados.

—No es que tengas hambre, debes comer. —aclaro.

—Ya sé. —suspira y deja caer la barbilla entre las rodillas.

—Ve a darte un baño, iré a comprar algo.

—Quiero ir. —se levanta más rápido de lo que espero.

Al parecer el ejercicio y actividad le sirvieron mucho, tiene un poco más de forma y resistencia, incluso parece más energético, hasta las sesiones de spa hicieron maravillas con él, entre arreglarle desperfectos naturales como resaltarle algunos atributos que tenía escondidos.

—Estás sudado y lleno de arena. Has caso.

Arquea una ceja, como si estuviera burlándose.

—Me daré un baño e iré contigo. ¿Si?

—No tienes remedio. —comento y él sonríe.

 **§**

 _Una vez leímos un cuento sobre los hilos que se crean alrededor del mundo, hilos que unen a las personas, seres queridos, amigos, la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida, así como hilos iguales al tiempo que pasaras en esta vida y cosas similares. A Eren le pareció muy interesante y durante mucho tiempo se dedicó a buscar esos hilos con la mirada, tratando de averiguar que hilos tenia él, porque en ese relato había gente que sufría por la falta de cierto hilo y por supuesto tenía miedo de que alguno le hiciera falta._

— _Tú no puedes ver hilos._ — _le dije una vez cuando trataba de averiguar si los hilos iban por tierra o por el aire._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _pregunto un tanto lleno de pánico._

— _Porque son invisibles. Si las personas pudiéramos verlos, la gente tendría que manipularlos y sería un caos el mundo entonces._

 _Se quedó pensando durante un buen rato sentado en la sala, de vez en cuando mirándose las manos y dibujando._

— _Además ¿Para qué querías ver tú un montón de hilos colgando por el cielo?_

— _¿Quería ver el color de nuestro hilo? Porque nosotros tenemos un hilo juntos ¿No? Y quiero saber qué color es._

— _¿Eso importa acaso?_

 _Se encogió de hombros, al ver que para mí era un tema sin importancia e intento hacer lo mismo, solo para que no tuviéramos una discusión acerca de los hilos invisibles._

— _Sería divertido._ — _luego de eso el tema quedo por zanjado y aunque siguió con su tarea, no volvió a mencionarlo frente a mí._

Si esos hilos realmente existieran, ¿Qué hilo nos uniría? Si es que tuviéramos un hilo.

 **§**

La cena es sencilla, al ir al supermercado ninguno tuvo apetito realmente por algo por lo que simplemente tomamos latas de sopa y terminamos por meterlas al microondas, no es lo más saludable y ni siquiera me gusta lo enlatado, pero por esta ocasión nos damos ese lujo para gastar.

Él tiene la idea de desvelarnos viendo películas y series, así que luego de elegir frituras, soda y golosinas vamos a un centro de DVD's donde tiene total libertad de elegir lo que le venga en gana, yo no soy fan de la televisión ni parecido, estoy más ocupado por otras cosas.

—Tengo tres que son de terror, una de comedia, otra un musical, otra es romántica, aventura y una… creo que es algo de detectives del siglo pasado. —dice mostrándome los videos. —¿Qué te parece?

—Tú eres el experto. —digo.

—Eres tan divertido. —resopla dando media vuelta. —Me quedaré con… estas cinco. ¿Si? Creo que nos dará tiempo, a veces solía quedarme hasta tarde en la universidad viendo películas con Farlan.

—¿A eso ibas a la escuela? —tomo un DVD de una de las estanterías y leo la sinopsis.

—También tenía tiempo libre y más los fines de semana y las vacaciones. —al mencionar esto suena un poco melancólico. —Luego de la prepa, Farlan era el único que se quedaba conmigo en las vacaciones.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Un amigo?

—Sep. Algo así. —esta vez baja la voz una octava, dejo el DVD en su lugar y le miro. —¿Qué te parece esta? El título es aburrido, igual que tú. —se ríe, deja el video y se va a pedir los que lleva en la mano.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que jamás he conocido una amistad de él fuera de Armin. Creo que ni siquiera supe si realmente tenia amistades, jamás fue social en la primaria ni en la secundaria y parte de la preparatoria que estudio acá tuvo problemas por eso.

Su mundo no solo se limita a nosotros y su vida conmigo. Debo recordarlo.

De regreso me lee las sinopsis de los videos que ha elegido y me pregunta por cual veremos primero, como no me llama ninguna la atención elijo la de la portada más llamativa, no sé si por las letras o por la tétrica protagonista.

—¿Te parece si nos quedamos en el suelo? Podemos traer un colchón y poner la mesa de centro allí con las golosinas.

Asiento y digo que yo me haré cargo del colchón mientras él prepara el resto de cosas para comer.

Con un montón de sabanas, almohadas y cobijas hacemos lo que parece un fuerte para niños que desean vivir en un castillo de juguete, ponemos la mesa y la llenamos de tazones de golosinas, dulces y frituras, luego los vasos llenos de refresco.

Me siento muy ridículo haciendo todo esto, estoy bastante mayor para estar jugando a las pijamadas, pero no digo nada, dejo que haga lo que se le plazca siempre y cuando deje la triste actitud que tenía antes, necesito que permanezca feliz.

—Bien, en realidad la película es más de suspenso que de terror pero por si las dudas necesito esa almohada. —señala la que tengo a un lado.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunto casi burlándome.

—Un poco sí, pero… sonaba interesante la sinopsis. —me sorprende que lo admita, de manera acobardada pero lo hace.

—Ok.

Mete la película en el reproductor y con el control remoto se acerca hasta el colchón y le da play para que se empiece a reproducir, aprieta la almohada contra su cuerpo y se acomoda, poniendo el vaso de soda entre sus piernas y acercándose un tazón con bolitas de queso.

No entiendo de que va la trama de la película luego de casi hora y media de reproducción, pero Eren ha gritado al menos seis veces seguidas, echándoseme encima y apretándome los brazos, de repente se esconde debajo de una de las sabanas, pero sabiendo que estas no logran protegerlo realmente vuelve a salir.

—¿Quieres quitarla? —pregunto para que deje de hacer tanto drama.

Al estar tan pegado a mi siento el temblor que emana, incluso parece que el aroma a shampoo y jabón cobran fortaleza cada que se mueve.

Niega lentamente y se pega más, buscando protección de un monstruo que obviamente no va a atacarlo pero que su mente ya ha identificado como posible enemigo.

Le abrazo pero no parece darse cuenta, solo respinga cuando algo pasa en la pantalla, grita cuando tiene que hacerlo y se esconde cuando algo malo va a pasar, como la monstruosa muerte de la protagonista o el monstruo de fantasía.

Cuando termina, él está sudando en frio y temblando.

—Realmente eres cobarde. —comento, se separa lentamente y me mira con los ojos llorosos.

—Lo siento, no creí que me asustaría tanto. —se talla los ojos y toma el vaso de refresco, luego bosteza y vuelven a caer lágrimas de sueño.

Son apenas las once de la noche.

—¿Te traiciona el metabolismo? —me aseguro de quitar el DVD y apagar el reproductor.

—¿Qué haces? Sigamos.

—Tienes sueño.

—Podemos dormir hasta tarde, pon la otra.

Parece un niño, cruzado de piernas, con la cara soñolienta, el cabello revuelto, envuelto en una sábana rosa y exigiendo ver más televisión fuera de la hora acordada.

—No me haré responsable si terminas dormido aquí.

—Ash. —rueda los ojos. —Pon esa, parece más divertida.

Asiento y abro el estuche de color rosado y verde, él con el control remoto hace que el video se empiece a reproducir.

Cuando tomo asiento se vuelve a acurrucar conmigo, acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro y bostezando de nuevo, casi puedo apostar que va a caer dormido en cualquier instante de la película.

Esta vez trato de poner más atención, es una película boba de romance y comedia, así que a veces nos reímos de las tonterías y otras tratamos de no ponernos a tarareas las pegajosas canciones cada que pasa un giro intenso en la trama, son bobas pero muy fáciles de aprender.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —se gira sin despegarse de mi hombro.

Huele a queso y chocolate con malvaviscos.

—¿Qué? —al girarme sus ojos empiezan a perforarme con intensidad.

—Si te pidiera que me besaras… ¿Lo harías?

En una parte de la película la protagonista le ha preguntado lo mismo a su mejor amigo y este le ha dicho que quizás como un favor lo haría.

—No. —respondo y vuelvo mi atención a la película, que de repente ha perdido toda gracia.

—Claro, porque sería como besar a tu hermano menor. ¿No?

—No, sería como besar a mi único hijo.

Respinga.

—Eso duele.

—Lamento eso.

—¿Ni siquiera como un favor? —dice repitiendo la frase de la película.

—¿Qué tipo de favor sería ese?

Se levanta y me mira fijamente, no sé si está hablando en serio o en broma.

—Un favor especial. —menciona. —Uno para mí. —¿Eso que ha hecho es un puchero?

En un instante, solo un par de segundos, lo que dice me hace sentir avergonzado, mi mente transforma sus palabras y manera de moverse en un doble sentido que no creí que poseyera. Siento escalofríos y tengo que moverme, fingir que tomo un par de gomitas agridulces para recuperar la compostura.

Los rebotes de mi corazón me llegan hasta los oídos.

—No lo sé. —dejo salir, aunque no estoy convencido de que he sido yo quien lo ha dicho.

Sonríe con picardía y vuelve su atención a la película, mete las manos en el tazón de gomitas y se lleva varias a la boca, luego bebe del refresco y lanza un leve eructo.

De nuevo pierdo la atención completa de lo que resta la película, por un momento muy largo ha logrado desconcertarme y dejarme a la deriva, por primera vez me siento desnudo.

Recuerdo que antes me ha besado solo una vez, en un impulso, solo fue como un reto o algo por el estilo, nada serio, algo que no requería mi atención. A veces algunas madres o incluso padres besan a sus hijos en los labios pero es una tradición un poco extraña que ignoraba.

Siento que me desborono, intento detenerme, tratar de recuperarme, ¿Cómo ha sido posible que un mocoso idiota haya logrado desbancarme tan rápido?

Niego lentamente y trato de ver el final de la película, aunque como una buena comedia musical, ambos personajes terminan sonriendo a la pantalla y abrazados, antes de los créditos Eren quita el video y pone el siguiente.

—Esta me gusta, es de superhéroes.

—¿Superhéroes? —pregunto distraído.

—Ajá, salió hace un año si no me equivoco. Fui a verla al cinema de la escuela, fue muy buena.

A él le gustan los superhéroes, a él le gustaba jugar en la bañera con el pato de hule y pensar que era un héroe que rescataba personas en el agua.

El comentario hace que aterrice de nuevo, claro. Eso está bien, suspiro aliviado.

Termino equivocándome, Eren resiste toda la madrugada viendo las películas y una serie corta, terminamos con las golosinas y el refresco, completamente acostados en el colchón y de repente haciendo comentarios tontos al respecto de lo que hemos visto, nos turnamos para cambiar el DVD e ir por leche y galletas a la cocina, incluso nos detenemos de vez en cuando para ir al baño o por servilletas porque tenemos los dedos llenos de queso.

Una vez que el sol empieza a salir, los ojos me arden y me siento cansado, con los músculos adoloridos y los huesos rígidos, nos quejamos y hacemos un concierto de truenos de articulaciones, suspiramos y terminamos por ver el desastre en la sala con lastima. Nadie quiere hacer quehaceres ahora, necesitamos dormir.

—Levi.

Me detengo a mitad de la escalera con cara de pocos amigos, estoy cansado, no creo que pueda hacer nada más en este instante, solo pienso en las almohadas y en la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

—Habla rápido, pienso que puedo quedarme dormido igual a una jirafa.

Se ríe pero es más por compromiso.

—Bésame. —antes de que pueda contestar se adelanta a hablar. —Es un favor ¿Recuerdas? Nada de compromisos, quiero saber si…

Su cara se tiñe de rojo, el peso de sus palabras está haciendo efecto.

—Si… si ambos podemos sentir algo con eso. —las palabras salen atropelladamente de su boca, tiene que agachar el rostro para que la vergüenza no lo golpee tan fuerte, pero sé que está temblando y realmente nervioso por la respuesta que pueda recibir.

—¿Qué ganarías con eso?

No alza el rostro, simplemente cambia la mirada a otro punto.

—Muchas cosas. —susurra. —Pero, al menos tendremos un punto de partida. Por favor.

Respiro y trato de que el cansancio no me gane, aunque no creo estar seguro. He tendió desvelos muy largos, pero este en particular ha sido incómodo.

Aunque ¿En serio es el cansancio lo que me está ganando ahora?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Bueno…—se toma los bordes de la sudadera y se enreda los dedos. — Me gustaría que fueras mi primer beso real.

Siento los parpados pesados pero también me siento un tanto abochornado por su atrevimiento.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —mis palabras hacen que alce el rostro un tanto esperanzado.

—Eh, bueno… creo que no.

—¿Crees?

—Preferiría que ambos… durmiéramos un poco ¿no?

—Es una buena idea.

 **Nota:**

 **Ok, espero que de cierta forma esto no haya salido tan forzado. Pero tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que no supe que transcribi x'D lo siento. Pero necesito que pasen ciertas cosas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	22. Color Coral: Fantasías

**Color Coral: Fantasías.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

Con sabor a café con leche.

Con sabor a chocolate frio.

Con sabor a té de limón.

Con sabor a… con sabor a él.

Me estremezco en la cocina, tengo que cubrirme los labios y evitar respirar muy rápido, siento un escalofrió recorriéndome la espalda y pasando por mis brazos y piernas hasta llegar a mi cuello y explotar como un montón de fuegos artificiales.

De verdad… ¿De verdad me besara?

Solo de pensarlo hace que me tiemblen las rodillas y tenga que sostenerme de la barra de la cocina para que no termine arrodillándome en el piso chillando como un niño en navidad.

¿Lo hará?

Solo pude dormir tres horas luego de tirarme en la cama, tuve un sueño extraño y cuando me desperté por más que lo intente no pude volver a dormir, por mucho que cerrara los ojos y tratara de concentrarme, luego de recordar que posiblemente acceda a mi petición, en realidad la misión fue realmente imposible de concretar.

He estado intentando hacer el desayuno, pero un montón de fantasías se empezaron arremolinar en mi cabeza y he terminado con el bote de café, los sobres de té y el bote de chocolate en polvo frente a mí. Es algo un tanto vergonzoso de admitir pero las fantasías me llevaron a tratar de manipular el sabor de sus labios y ahora no puedo pensar correctamente sin desviarme más allá de donde empecé.

Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua fría del dispensador, eso en un intento de enfriar las ideas antes de que se salgan de control.

No puedo evitar sonreír, si lo logro puede que este suceso cambie muchas cosas, puede que todo cambie por completo, sería al menos un paso más al avanzar y no uno menos. A pesar de lo que me ha dicho, tengo que esforzarme por tratar de que esa perspectiva cambie, Mikasa tenía razón de cierta manera.

Debía desaparecer al pequeño yo que nublaba mi nuevo yo. Un yo más adulto.

Esperanza.

Creo que tengo mucho de ella a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

A veces me pongo a pensar si está bien, es decir, ¿Debería dejarlo ir para ser feliz a lado de alguien más?

Pero pensar en eso hace que un dolor en el pecho se presente y tenga miedo, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero verlo con nadie, quiero que se quede conmigo, aunque sea un sentimiento de lo más egoísta, aunque lo eclipse todo.

Quiero ser su todo.

Como él es mi todo.

Volteo la tortilla de huevo y dejo que se fría, luego agrego las especias y me dedico a mirar el tocino en la sartén de al lado.

Café.

Té.

Chocolate.

Trago saliva con fuerza y las fantasías se hacen presentes de nuevo.

No debería pensar tan rápido ni tanto.

Té.

Chocolate.

Café.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, ¿Cuál es mi sabor favorito?

Dejo salir el aliento guardado y mi estómago se llena de un montón de insectos.

Aunque no es la primera vez que tengo este tipo de fantasías, jamás había estado tan cerca de cumplir una, eso hace que todo dentro de mí se derrumbe.

Chocolate.

Café.

Té.

Al final tengo que mover la tortilla para que no se queme, acomodo el desayuno en la mesa.

¿Desayuno?

Miro el reloj en la encimera, son más de las cuatro de la tarde, es más una comida. ¿No?

Preparo y limpio todo en la cocina, esto con el propósito de ganar más tiempo, no me gustaría ir a despertarlo porque sé que tal vez no lo despierte en realidad.

Ay, Dios.

¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

Vuelvo a estremecerme y suspiro.

—¿Eso es… omelette?

Me tenso en mi lugar, uno de los cubiertos se cae de mi mano y revota en la mesa haciendo mucho escándalo. Me giro rápidamente a verlo.

Aún tiene los parpados caídos por el sueño, el cabello revuelto (no creí que volvería a vérselo así)la camiseta que uso como pijama esta arrugada y los shorts igual, solo que un poco subidos, tiene un aspecto un tanto juvenil e incluso inocente. Todo eso hace que termine por sonrojarme y avergonzarme por todo lo que he estado pensando en las últimas horas. ¿Qué pensaría de mí si supiera todo lo que ha pasado en mi cabeza?

—Si. —contesto. —Me adelante a preparar algo de comer.

—Gracias, estoy hambriento. —dice y se acerca, arrastra una silla tomando asiento justo donde estoy, el aroma que desprende me llega y hace que todo sea aun peor.

Al parecer en este estado soy muy vulnerable. Debería de dejar de pensar tanto.

Al instante en que toma asiento comienza a probar la comida, no se detiene y al final me pide repetición.

—¿Creí que no te gustaba cuando yo cocinaba? —digo solo por hablar.

—Comer tantas porquerías y luego ir a dormir da hambre, así que no sé si esta bueno o solo es el hambre.

—Ay, mi orgullo. —luego rio, él también lo hace.

Un instante después yo también tomo asiento, pico el omelette y empiezo a comer, aunque a mi parecer está muy simple. Tengo que aprender a cocinar mejor.

—Dormiste mucho. —vuelvo a hablar.

—Las películas me desgastaron mucho. —confiesa.

—Ya veo. ¿Descansaste?

—Si.

Bebe del té frio que he preparado.

Al final elegir té de limón y una pizca de miel. Es un sabor nuevo.

 _«_ _No pienses en eso._ _»_

Vuelvo a centrarme en el omelette, viendo en el fondo los champiñones y el jamón.

—¿Tú no dormiste? —pregunta nuevamente bebiendo.

—Ah, solo unas horas, me recupere más rápido.

—Gracias por llamarme anciano. —comenta.

—No lo dije por eso, yo estaba acostumbrado a esto, aparte, tú tienes muchos días sin dormir, tu cuerpo lo necesitaba. —él sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

Sonríe.

Mi corazón da tumbos y la sangre arde.

Dejo salir aire con cuidado y tomo yo también del té.

Su sabor es fuerte pero dulce.

Terminamos de comer en silencio, para él la conversación simplemente murió, para mí es como un tiempo fuera.

Me siento tan nervioso, incluso tengo que tener los cubiertos lo suficientemente alejados del plato para que no choquen y hagan mucho ruido.

¿Y si no acepta?

¿Tengo que decirle algo?

¿Recordárselo?

¿Sería malo?

Niego levemente y vuelvo mi atención al trocito de omelette que queda en mi plato.

—Yo lavo los trastes. —dice él levantándose de la mesa, ya ha terminado y yo también.

Las fantasías se vuelven en mi contra, es como si de repente se burlaran de mí, me asusta y entonces comienzo a temblar.

Intento relajarme, volver a controlarme. No debo pensar en nada.

—Iré a acomodar la recamara. —digo y él asiente abriendo el grifo.

Solo me dedico a poner la ropa sucia en su lugar, recoger algunas cosas fuera de lugar y tender la cama, en poco tiempo termino así que aprovecho para darme una ducha, ponerme algo más limpio y tratar de nueva cuanta enfriar mis ideas, frenarme un poco antes de perder el control de verdad.

No debo apresurarme.

Al salir aun me gotea el cabello, esta vez me creció muy rápido, tal vez necesite ir de nuevo al salón de belleza donde Riko me llevo.

—Ah…

Cuando entro en la habitación me doy cuenta que Levi también ha optado por darse una ducha en el baño continuo (toda una idea que hubiera dos cuartos de baño)

—Lo siento. —retrocedo un paso y me quedo en el pasillo esperando a que termine de vestirse.

Me doy cuenta que el baño no ayudo en nada.

Me recargo en la pared y me resbalo hasta quedar sentado en el piso, escondo mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

Soy una mala persona.

Él me ve como su hijo.

Sin embargo yo lo veo como algo más, mucho más grande y pesado.

Soñando como un adolescente, sintiendo sus caricias más allá de mi rostro, recorriendo mi cuerpo como un mapa, percibiendo su aliento en mi cuello, besando los lugares más perdidos en mi anatomía, piezas que el sol no ha visto jamás. Suspirando mí nombre incontables veces. Pegándome a su cuerpo lleno de sudor, jadeando y pidiendo más. Mucho más.

Jadeo quedito.

Otra vez.

Me paso la lengua por los labios que se han quedado resecos de repente.

¿Cuántas veces abre soñado eso?

¿Miles?

¿Millones?

Soy una mala persona. ¿Verdad?

—¿Eren? —respingo y me siento tan avergonzado.

No es usual que el centro de tus fantasías se presente ante ti cuando tu imaginación empieza a correr, aunque esta vez solo ha sido algo levemente superficial, solo vibraciones en la piel y sudor frio, nada más.

—Lo siento. —repito.

Él se agacha hasta donde estoy y me mira fijamente, parece algo contrariado pero al mismo tiempo intimidado.

—Esperas mucho de mí. —susurra.

Alzo la vista, Oh… sus ojos.

Jamás me había mirado así.

—No lo sé. —respondo.

—¿En verdad quieres que lo haga? —se torna muy serio.

Lo recordó.

—Mucho. —aunque siento que mi cara podría encenderse, lo miro directamente, pero no dura mucho el contacto.

—¿Qué probaríamos con esto?

—Quiero que te enamores de mí.

—¿Así piensas comenzar?

—Es algo.

—¿Tienes un plan?

—¿Conquistarte?

Arquea ligeramente una ceja, como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué de diferente hay en el amor que te tengo ahora, al amor que deseas?

—Son sentimientos diferentes.

—¿Quieres decir que esto es amor inocente y lo que tú buscas es algo sexual?

Abro demasiado los ojos y ahora si corro el riesgo de tirarme al piso, hacerme bolita hasta desaparecer.

—N-no, no es lo que…

 _«_ _Claro que si_ _»_ responde una voz en mi cabeza.

—No es cierto, es solo que… es solo que… dejarías de verme como un niño, como un hijo, eso es lo que quiero. Que puedas verme de otra manera.

Agacha la mirada, él igual luce avergonzado, niega lentamente, agitando las hebras de su cabello.

—Te amo. —susurro casi de manera inconsciente.

—Yo igual. —responde.

—Pero no es lo mismo. —completo.

—No. —acepta.

—Eso es lo que quiero cambiar.

Alza la mirada hasta que se enfoca en mí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo haga?

—¿Ahora? —él asiente. —Que me beses.

Y lo hace.

Al principio lo duda, titubea pero luego termina por lograrlo. Es como si no supiera que hacer, roza mis labios con los suyos, soy capaz de sentir su aliento chocando con el mío, solo es como una débil caricia, un beso inocente.

Pero yo no quiero eso.

Me separo un poco de la pared y hago que el leve roce se disuelva, quiero más.

Se tensa pero no se separa, es más, me sigue el juego, presionándome contra la pared del pasillo, no me toca, solo se sostiene de los lados, su nariz choca contra la mía, siento en mis labios su lengua, como un delineador, me ahogo en mi propio aliento, aprieto los ojos, hay un leve ¡plop! Y luego se separa, aunque no mucho, se recarga en mi hombro, jadeando.

Yo igual jadeo, siento que mi pecho se hincha, me siento caliente, como si tuviera fiebre.

Sus labios no tenían ningún sabor.

Mi celular suena en algún lugar de la casa.

Levi se mueve, me mira, como si buscara algo, luego me indica que conteste.

Tiene los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrosadas y parece que está temblando.

¿Yo igual puedo provocarle?

Voy a mi habitación a buscar el móvil, ni siquiera veo quien es.

—¿Diga?

— _Cuanto tiempo._

—¿Farlan?

— _¿Querías que fuera otra persona?_

—No realmente, ¿Cómo estás?

— _En casa de mis padres._

—Oh.

— _¿Y tú?_

—De vacaciones.

— _¿Muy lejos?_

—Un poco.

— _No te entretengo, solo quería decirte algo. ¿Conoces AC Company?_

—Es la compañía de mi abuela Kushel.

Al oír esto, Levi voltea a verme.

— _Exacto, mi padre va a ver a la señora Ackerman dentro de poco, no sé cuándo. No sé para que tampoco, pero pensaba ir con él para visitarte._

—Oh, ¿en serio? genial.

— _¿A que si? En fin, te llamaré de nuevo para avistarte cuando será._

—Claro, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

— _Cuatro meses. Debes ser ya todo un hombre ¿no?_

Suelto una risa.

— _Ya hablaremos después. Te dejo, mi hermana insiste en que tengo que peinarla. Oh, cierto, tengo otro conejo._

—No lo engordes. ¿Si?

— _No quiero se vuelva a atorar. Me recuerda a ti cuando te atoraste debajo de la cama, ¿te acuerdas?_

—Ni lo menciones.

Luego de las pertinentes despedidas, cuelgo.

—¿Quién era? —Levi se acerca hasta donde estoy.

—Farlan, un amigo del internado. Su padre al parecer quiere hablar con la abuela Kushel.

—¿Su padre? ¿Cómo se apellida?

—Church.

Levi asiente, al parecer reconoce el nombre.

El silencio cae con cuidado, recordándonos que algo ha pasado antes. Pero ninguno lo quiere mencionar. Es algo incómodo, pero también muy sorprendente.

—¿Puedo volver a besarte? —me atrevo a decir.

Me mira, separa los labios y contesta.

—No ahora.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	23. Color Argén: Tibieza

**Color Argén: Tibieza.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

El sabor que desprendía era el de la miel de la mañana sobre el pan tostado recién salido del horno, con un toque ligero de té tibio, el aroma a jabón de orquídeas que desprendía de la piel luego de un largo baño, el tacto suave y al mismo tiempo tenso por la ocasión. Las vibraciones que emitia, incluidos los latidos incesantes de su corazón, dando tumbos en la caja torácica. El sudor que recorría su cuello. Cada detalle. Cada microsegundo transcurrido… Todo.

El recuerdo hace que me altere y me sienta mareado, como si me quitara fuerzas.

Me tambaleo por el pasillo, la visión se me distorsiona aunque solo es un instante y luego vuelvo a estar bien, me adentro al cuarto de baño, me lavo la cara y me miro al espejo.

Siento que estoy muy pálido y con marcas violetas debajo de los ojos, me siento algo débil. Me mojo la cara con agua fría, eso hace que me estremezca como si tuviera mucho frio.

Al salir del baño, vuelvo a tambalearme y empujar una repisa con la cabeza, aunque no siento que haya sido un gran golpe, todo me vibra dentro del cráneo y recorre mi espina dorsal.

—¿Levi? —Eren se acerca hasta donde estoy, un tanto curioso pero al ver que no me encuentro del todo bien, se alerta. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucede?

Niego lentamente, pero el movimiento me marea y el mundo se mueve.

—Oh, Dios, tienes fiebre.

Sus manos están tibias.

Me intenta llevar a cuestas, pero no tiene la fuerza física necesaria y termina llevándome a medio rastras a mi habitación y con un esfuerzo extra me apoya en la cama, logrando recostarme correctamente.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —se dice a si mismo dando pasitos nerviosos. —Iré por una compresa de agua fría.

Siento mucho frio de repente, trato de levantarme y tomar una cobija del armario, pero el esfuerzo me cuesta tambaleos y tropiezos, pero al final logro.

—No te muevas. —con su ayuda vuelvo a mi cama, me cubre con la cobija y luego me pone la compresa en la frente, el tacto hace que me queje e intente quitármela.

—Esta frio.

—Sí, necesito bajar la fiebre. Déjame ponértela. —me quejo pero al final gana la batalla.

La vista se me nubla y las fuerzas terminan por desaparecer de mi cuerpo.

—Ah, en este momento lamento no haber estudiado medicina. —se queja. —Iré al botiquín a ver si hay pastillas antifebriles.

Se aleja, los pasos que hace me resuenan en los oídos, me quejo y trato de moverme, pero los músculos me duelen y la compresa se mueve dándome escalofríos de nuevo.

—Solo encontré esto, espero que sirva. —me ayuda a incorporarme un poco y me da la pastilla, seguido de un trago de agua, el medicamento raspa mi garganta y hago una mueca. No me gusta.

—Jamás te he visto enfermo, es extraño. —comenta entre sorprendido y preocupado.

—Solo es un resfriado. —trato de decir, aunque creo que ha salido más como un graznido oxidado.

Noto que sonríe divertido.

—Ahora me toca cuidarte. —comenta tocándome la frente.

Sus manos son tibias, sus dedos suaves, me agrada. Cierro los ojos entregándome a la tierna caricia. Los temblores vuelven una vez más, esta vez acompañados de arcadas, rápidamente se mueve en busca de un bote para que pueda devolver, es asqueroso pero para él parece algo sin importancia, me da palmaditas en la espalda y me quita el cabello de la frente, una vez que expulso todo me facilita una toallita húmeda para limpiarme.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Comiste algo en mal estado? —interroga.

—No sé. —susurro. No recuerdo haber tomado o comido nada malo, lo último fue un café y un sándwich, pero todo lo prepare yo mismo.

—Esperare a que la fiebre te baje con el medicamento, ya después veré si tengo que ir al pueblo por un médico.

—No es necesario.

—No estás en posición de elegir, te ves horrible. —vuelve a tocarme la frente y hace una mueca de disgusto. —Estas sudando.

La bruma de la temperatura alta empieza a arrastrarme y la somnolencia se hace conmigo, intento dormirme, pero él no me lo permite, quiere que la fiebre baje primero, podría pasarme algo mientras estoy inconsciente y ninguno lo notaria.

Al pasar casi media hora, la temperatura no baja, las compensas se terminan calentando antes incluso de que ellas me enfríen la frente. Por más que el cansancio y la somnolencia me intentan dejar inconsciente logro estar alerta al menos durante un rato, entre una aburrida platica sobre una extraña serie y buscar que hacer de comer más tarde.

—No baja. —se queja. Arruga la frente disgustado, mira a los lados intentando buscar algún tipo de solución.

Me dedica una mirada preocupada, debatiéndose entre ir por el médico o quedarse a experimentar con otra cosa.

—No sé qué hacer. —confiesa.

—Estoy cansado, déjame dormir. —contesto pero rápidamente niega.

—No, qué tal si tu corazón se detiene mientras duermes y no me doy cuenta.

—Eso no pasara. —esto apenas y puedo suspirarlo, no tengo fuerzas.

—Te daré otro antifebril. ¿Ok? Te pondré hielo y… a ver qué pasa. —saca la caja con las pastillas. —Si tan solo hubiera conexión a internet. —vuelve a quejarse.

—Lo siento.

Saca la pastilla y me ayuda a tragarla, parece que no me ha escuchado.

El frio de la compresa llena de hielos hace que me queje y trate de quitármela, en una débil batalla termina por dejármela en la frente y esperar un rato más.

—No quiero dejarte solo, podrías desmayarte o quedarte dormido.

Lo malo de este lugar, exactamente donde esta ubicada la casa, es que no hay conexión a internet ni acceso telefónico, señal ni nada por el estilo, es un buen lugar para perderse o para desear no ser encontrado nunca. Una desventaja si estamos en mi caso.

—Necesito dormir.

—Ya te dije que no. —replica casi molesto. —Hace poco estabas bien. ¿Qué paso?

Frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua repetidas veces.

—No hagas… eso. —me quejo, el sonido parece multiplicarse por mil.

—Perdón.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, vuelve a cambiar la compresa con más hielos, revisa la temperatura en mi cuello y tuerce los labios.

—Creo que está haciendo efecto. —parece que trata de convencerse a sí mismo. —Aquí dice que vas a sentirte somnoliento, supongo que podrás dormir un rato. —no le gusta la idea pero las instrucciones de la caja valen más que sus ideales.

—No me voy a morir. —trato de sonar gracioso, pero en su lugar sueno más a un moribundo.

No dice nada, me quita la cobija y la sustituye por una sabana delgada y fresca, no me gusta, hace que tenga frio y escalofríos, trato de quejarme pero esta vez la voz no me sale, la garganta la tengo reseca, rasposa.

—Voy a quedarme contigo, así estaré seguro de que no te pasa nada.

Siento el peso de su cuerpo a mi lado, me gira con cuidado y me abraza, como si con eso estuviera al tanto de los latidos de mi corazón, me da leves palmaditas como si fuera un niño pequeño, juega con mi cabello y parece como si débilmente me meciera, eso hace que el sueño me gane, susurra algo pero la batalla termina por derrumbarme y quedo inconsciente. Esta vez de verdad.

 **§**

Podría haber dejado que el tema pasara por sí solo, dándolo por olvidado o algo que nunca paso. Así yo, en particular, no me vería en vuelto en un montón de tragedia sacada de una novela barata.

Sabía que una vez que yo fingiera que el pequeño favor fue olvidado, él no diría nada hasta que otra ocasión se lo permitiera, pero de eso, mucho tiempo. El suficiente para que yo pudiera relajarme otro rato.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión tome la decisión de concederle un deseo más.

Un beso.

Como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas donde la princesa necesita de uno para desvanecer un hechizo, en las historias hablan de un beso del verdadero amor.

Una analogía muy extraña si me lo preguntaran.

Pero pensé en que si le confirmaba que yo no era ese "beso del verdadero amor" entonces todo volvería a una extraña normalidad, tanto él como yo pensaríamos que todo este drama era parte de un pasado en una vida distinta que ya no nos pertenecería.

Por desgracia el hechizo no desapareció, es más creo que en realidad jamás hubo tal cosa, solo era mi rara forma de ver las cosas, de dar por hecho un asunto que no era así.

Él me ama lo suficiente como para arriesgar muchas cosas, tanto en su persona como en el exterior. No lo dudo, incluso se ha dado a una nueva tarea de hacer que yo pueda corresponderle, no importando ni siquiera cruzar mis límites de la moral. Corrompiendo mis valores personales.

No lo culpo, creo que cualquier persona en una situación tan desesperada haría lo mismo.

El sabor de sus labios aun lo tengo guardado en una parte de mi mente que se encarga de repetírmelo a cada instante, preguntándome si en verdad fue como yo creí o algo cambio. No le he podido responder porque no soy capaz de formularme nada. Entre el gusto, el disgusto y una culpabilidad entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Son muchas cosas con las que tengo que luchar en este instante. Y no sé cuál será el resultado.

No negaré que fue una experiencia nueva, algo demasiado puro para mí. Fue como si le robara su inocencia y como si él me robara su infancia. Un montón de vagos recuerdos que no quiero que se vayan porque es una de las pocas cosas importantes que quiero conservar, aunque él este aferrado a hacerlos desaparecer para sustituirlos por otros.

El torbellino de sentimientos, como una tempestad agresiva, salpicando todo a su paso.

Es difícil pelar contra toda una vida formada.

Entre el deber y el placer, es complicado darle puntos a uno solo.

Pero entre todo el desastre, estoy seguro de que volvería a hacerlo.

 **§**

Al despertar, un montón de músculos en mi cuerpo gritan adoloridos, pidiendo un poco de movilidad.

Aun me siento mareado, pero ya no tan descoordinado ni débil. Tal vez solo un poco desorientado.

Lo primero que percibo es el aroma a jabón y un poco de sudor, luego la calidez de su cuerpo rodeando el mío, ha dejado caer todo su peso encima de mí, su cabello, que está más largo, me acaricia las mejillas y entre sueños, Eren susurra cosas extrañas.

Al parecer también le ha ganado el sueño.

Esta obscuro, al parecer hemos tenido toda la tarde para dormir, el aire de la ventana me da escalofríos y tengo que deshacerme de su abrazo para ir por una cobija, él apenas y lo nota, siempre ha tenido un sueño pesado luego de habernos desecho de sus pesadillas a los siete.

Al no ver todo de manera clara, golpeo el buró con el pie, el dolor hace que me queje y maldiga por lo bajo.

—Carajo.

—¿Eh? —Eren se mueve entre la sabana y lentamente abre los ojos. —¿Levi?

—Duérmete. —le ordeno.

Como una descarga eléctrica que recorriera su anatomía, se levanta de golpe y se acerca para revisarme la temperatura poniendo una de sus manos en mi frente.

—Estoy bien. —declaro.

Él suspira aliviado y se desinfla.

—Menudo enfermero estás hecho, mira que caer dormido junto al moribundo.

Se queja y mira al piso.

—Lo siento, me contagiaste el sueño. —bosteza. —¿Ya no te sientes mal? — se talla los ojos con pereza.

—Solo un poco desorientado, tal vez me faltan fuerzas.

—Acuéstate otro rato. —dice incorporándose por completo. —Iré a hacer algo para comer, debes tener hambre.

Asiento dejándole hacer lo que quiera, como no ha prendido la luz del pasillo, choca contra un estante y un florero cae al suelo rompiéndose en pedacitos, se queja y suelta palabrotas.

—Cuidado con lo que dices. —replico casi divertido. Al instante se calla.

—Creo que la luz se fue. —dice a gritos.

Me acerco al interruptor, lo muevo varias veces pero no contesta.

—Así es. —rectifico. —Trae velas, están en la gaveta.

Pone un par en el pasillo y este se ilumina de naranja, haciendo contraste con el azul de las paredes, luego entra a la habitación y pone otra en el buró del otro lado de la cama, esta vez el fulgor es casi de tono dorado con azul, resplandeciendo a la luz de una luna llena. Sin decir nada vuelve a la cocina y unos instantes después regresa con dos tazas de leche calientes endulzadas con miel y un par de panqueques de chocolate. Se acomoda a mi lado y pone la bandeja enfrente. No decimos nada, solo comemos y una vez terminada la sencilla cena volvemos a acostarnos.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta este lugar. Esta alejado y solitario, no nos molesta nadie. —comenta.

—Es un buen sitio.

—Desearía que pudiéramos estar aquí por siempre. Solo nosotros.

Me sonríe y se acomoda para que nuestros rostros queden a la misma distancia. Sus ojos brillan mucho, tiene un ligero centelleo en la piel, casi ruborizado, supongo que gracias al sopor del que acaba de salir.

Con mi mano izquierda acaricio sus mejillas, están suaves, al parecer el agua de aquí le sienta bien, él cierra los ojos y suspira, es como un indicio de que no desea que me detenga, respira tranquilamente, aspirando y expirando con suavidad, como si temiera que algo saliera volando de repente si respirara con agresividad.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Su respiración se agita, su pecho sube y baja con algo de rapidez, pero su aliento sigue estando estable, como si se controlara.

—Sí. —contesta. —Hazlo.

Una ráfaga de viento hace que la vela se apague por completo, provocando que la obscuridad sea quien guarde nuestros secretos.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	24. Color Albaricoque: Pregunta

**Color Albaricoque: Pregunta.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

El médico ha dicho que lo del día anterior ha sido producto del estrés, las largas horas sin dormir, los ayunos interminables, etc. La falta de cuidado en sí. Era un milagro que no hubiera caído desde antes o tuviera algún tipo de coma por no cuidarse correctamente. Al final lo único que tiene que hacer es comer correctamente a las horas que le corresponden, dormir las ocho horas programadas y no atragantarse de trabajo hasta no poder más.

Al volver a casa, la abuela Kushel le ha alargado las vacaciones para que pueda cuidarse y reponerse de todo el trabajo de casi dos años, por supuesto esto a Levi no le hizo pizca de gracia, pero al ser su madre no replico más de lo necesario, solo dijo que no era un niño y que bien podría regresar al trabajo en poco tiempo. Pero tanto ella como yo nos hemos propuesto a encerrarle en la casa con tal de que se cuide.

De que yo lo cuide.

Aunque a él la idea le parece muy absurda (Porque a su imagen, yo soy el que debe ser cuidado) para mí es como un bello regalo. Luego de todas las cosas que pasaron en la playa, creo que es como un golpe de suerte.

—Deberías hacerme una lista con lo que más te guste de comer. A partir de ahora me haré cargo de la cocina yo. —digo, pero él me mira con cara de pocos amigos. —Ya sé que no te gusta como cocino pero prometo mejorar.

—Me gusta mi cocina tal y como esta. —dice suspirando. —No estoy invalido, aun puedo hacer...

—Nada. —le interrumpo. —Quiero cuidarte, apapacharte un rato. —le sonrió y él desvía la mirada hacia la ventana con un suspiro.

—Si nada se puede hacer. —me sonrisa se expande, de no querer ya habría hecho pelea.

Me acerco hasta donde esta y lo abrazo por detrás, al principio se tensa pero luego de dejar salir una buena bocada de aire se relaja.

—¿No te gusta que te abrace? —pregunto.

—No es eso, no estoy acostumbrado al contacto físico. —hojea el libro que tiene en las manos y luego alza la vista, estamos tan cerca, que casi nuestras narices chocan.

—Yo haré que te acostumbres. —y lo besó en la mejilla.

Chasquea la lengua como si dijera que no hay más opción que resignarse pero luego simplemente se deja querer por mí.

—Veamos una película. —propongo.

—¿En serio? No llevamos ni dos días de nuestro regreso y ya quieres ver...

—Ay, no hay nada que hacer, ni limpieza ni nada. Además, hay tantas películas por ver.

—No soy fan de eso. —replica.

—No eres fan de nada, tal vez del trabajo y mira cómo te ha dejado. —luego rio.

—Haz lo que quieras. —eso significa que sí.

Me quito de la cama y salgo hacia la cocina a preparar bocadillos, botanas y chucherías para pasar el rato.

Nunca pensé que pudiera estar tan feliz, de recibir una pequeña oportunidad de atravesar más allá del afecto paternal, crear un nuevo tipo de amor, con la esperanza de ser correspondido. Hace que quiera sonreír todo el tiempo, quisiera que este bello momento nunca se fuera, que duráramos así toda la vida, congelados para siempre en este instante.

Por primera vez siento las mariposas del amor en el estómago, revoloteando y haciendo un desastre dentro de mi organismo, van por mis venas, mordiendo todo a su paso, es una sensación agradable a su manera.

Me pregunto qué siente él.

Si siente las mismas mariposas en el cuerpo.

Me gustaría que así fuera.

Al regresar a la habitación con la bandeja llena de tazones, veo que está sentado en el piso con las puertas del mueble abiertas, al parecer buscando algo que ver.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta alzando una película.

—No la he visto. —me encojo de hombros y dejo la bandeja en el buró. —Aunque se ve interesante.

Él hace lo mismo de antes, ponerla en el DVD y luego ir a tirarse a la cama, roba un pedazo de queso de uno de los tazones, mastica lentamente.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —digo sentándome a su lado.

—Ya lo estas haciendo. —responde maniobrando el control de la TV.

—¿Qué piensas de mí?

Se gira a verme, entre sorprendido y un tanto curioso por el hecho de haber formulado la pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso, ¿Qué piensas de mí?

—Eres molesto. —pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No, bueno...—me lo pienso un momento pero al final desecho la idea. —Olvídalo, nada.

Me mira y hasta que la película inicia correctamente no despega la vista de mí, como si estuviera analizándome.

—¿Te gusta besarme? —dejo salir de repente.

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa, aunque apenas y lo deja ver.

No me contesta de inmediato, en su lugar mastica lentamente del queso y del jamón de los tazones, parece que piensa que decir o la forma en que va a decirlo sin parecer burdo o avergonzado.

—No me disgusta. —responde.

—¿Qué? Eso no es una respuesta. Es decir, a mí me encanta.

—Eso lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces?

—Oh, Dios, que fastidioso eres.

Con molestia le lanzo una almohada a la cara, como no la espera cae como costal sobre el colchón, se queja y cuando se intenta levantar para atacarme de vuelta, se lo impido poniéndome a horcadas, sin pensarlo demasiado le beso, se resiste un instante, como si no comprendiera del todo que estoy haciendo aunque después parece que se deja llevar, separa más los labios e imita lo que hago, sin llegar a robarme protagonismo.

Cuando creo que he ganado, hace algo que no conozco pero que sin embargo me deja sin aliento en poco tiempo y tengo que separarme para respirar porque siento que puedo ahogarme.

Me separo bruscamente, me toco la garganta y jadeo como no pensé que podría hacerlo, cierro los ojos y trato de tranquilizarme, rehabilitar mis pulmones y volver a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto apenas en un susurro.

—Aun eres un niño si no logras saberlo. No me molestes de nuevo, para la próxima podrías salir llorando.

Dicho eso simplemente se pone de nuevo a ver la película, mordisqueando el queso como un ratoncillo ansioso.

—Se sintió bien. —susurro.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	25. Color Marfil: Amantes

**Color Marfil: Amantes.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

El sonido del cereal vaciado desde el recipiente y luego las hojuelas naturales cayendo al piso, Eren se llena el puño de cereal para luego llevárselo a la boca y masticar ruidosamente mientras ve el televisor, pone el recipiente de nuevo a su lado, toma la lata de refresco y da un sorbido ruidoso, intenta quitarse los restos del cereal de los dientes con la lengua, pero como es imposible termina por meterse los dedos a la boca y hacerlo manualmente, lo cual es completamente asqueroso. Una vez que se ha terminado de limpiar los dientes con los dedos, vuelve a llenarse el puño con cereal y repetir lo mismo. Luce como un niño malcriado o como un soltero irresponsable viviendo solo.

A sus pies ya hay otras dos latas de soda, una bolsa de papas y una de caramelos de menta. Solo me voy por un par de horas y mi casa puede bien ser un basurero.

Se pasa la manga de la sudadera por la boca para limpiarse la comisura de los labios y entonces depara en mi presencia, me sonríe.

—Despertaste. —dice.

Golpea a su lado en el sofá, indicando que me siente a su lado.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —miro a sus pies, donde está la basura.

—Ah, lo siento. Lo iba a recoger cuando la película terminara.

—¿Eres algún tipo de friki de las películas? No haces otra cosa que verlas.

—Me gustan, solo eso. —se encoje de hombros y vuelve la vista a la pantalla.

Me acerco hasta donde está, fingiendo ver lo que está viendo.

—¿Y es interesante?

—Si no lo fuera, no lo estaría viendo. —contesta como si fuera obvio.

—Ya, no te enojes. ¿Ya cocinaste?

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No preguntaría, si no fuera así. —contesto imitando su tono anterior, lo que hace que termine por reírse.

—Ash. —se levanta del sillón, pone pausa a la película, camina hasta la cocina tomando un mandil colgado a un lado del refrigerador y empieza a encender la estufa.

Tomo asiento frente a la barra desayunadora y me quedo a esperar.

Jugueteo un rato con el salero y luego con una servilleta, doblándola hasta tratar de hacer algo de papiroflexia.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta de repente.

—¿Mmm? ¿A qué bien la pregunta?

—Solo... se me ocurrió. —gira la cabeza un poco a la izquierda y vuelve a juguetear con el sartén.

—Estoy bien. Solo un poco aburrido, ¿tú no?

—No soy mucho de viajar, ¿lo olvidas? —hace un movimiento dando a entender que los viajes largos le hacen vomitar si no esta dormido.

Claro, la vez que fuimos a visitar a Kennie a Costa B, termino vomitando todo a su paso, fue una de las experiencias más desagradable. Él llorando, yo apunto de vomitar igual y mi madre tratando de tranquilizarnos a los dos.

—Cierto.

—¿Viajas mucho?

—Debido al trabajo, aunque personalmente me gusta viajar.

Mueve la cabeza de nuevo.

—Somos tan diferentes. —murmura.

—Lo sé. —respondo. —Lo somos.

—¿Y crees que es malo? —se gira un poco para verme responder.

—Nos las hemos congeniado de esa manera. —digo. —Nos acoplamos bien. —sonríe, le gusta mi respuesta.

—Si.

De nuevo se gira y pone atención a lo que sea que este cocinando, yo trato de continuar con mi juego de papiroflexia pero es un juego muy aburrido así que, igual a cuando era más joven, me dejo caer en la barra, esta fría y eso me gusta.

Eren es más cálido. Casi no soporta las bajas temperaturas, por eso le gusta este lugar, casi nunca hace frio.

¿Realmente somos tan diferentes?

Supongo que sí.

De repente, siento sus labios en mi sien, haciendo a un lado mi cabello, besándome suavemente, como simplemente llamando mi atención, como quizás lo haría una madre a un adormilado hijo. O un amante...

—Ya esta listo. —susurra dejando el plato frente a mí.

Como un amante.

—Gracias. —digo tomando uno de los cubiertos de la encimera.

—De nada. —se acerca al dispensador de agua y llena un vaso para luego facilitármelo, va a la sala, apaga el televisor y acomoda un poco el desastre que causo antes. Al finalizar toma asiento frente a mí.

—¿Y tú?

—Ya comí, perdón por no esperarte, pero tenía hambre. —se ríe y menea las muñecas. —¿Qué tal esta?

Me llevo el tenedor a la boca y mastico lentamente.

—No está mal.

—¿Verdad? Creo que estoy mejorando.

Asiento y continuo con la comida, se entretiene con las servilletas a como yo lo estaba haciendo hace solo unos minutos, dobla con bastante habilidad y termina haciendo lo que parece una rana, juega un poco como niño pequeño, luego sigue intentándolo con otros papeles. No parece prestar atención a nada más, lo cual termina por hacer que yo tampoco lo haga. Es muy hábil con las manos, es como si estuviera tejiendo o jugando con hilos de viento, no parece tener ninguna molestia con la manualidad, lo disfruta. A comparación mía, que soy un completo incompetente.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Respingo y trato de fingir que solo estoy esculcando en la comida.

—Adelante.

—¿Qué somos?

Lentamente, dejando descansar a lo que parece un conejo, alza la vista y me mira, tiene una mirada tranquila, como si solo estuviese preguntando por el clima o por la programación matutina, luce relajado.

—Es decir, hace mucho que dejamos de ser parientes por ley. ¿No? Luego de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. No nos une nada de eso, tampoco podríamos ser amigos, sería tan raro. —dicho eso se ríe. —¿Compañeros? ¿Conocidos? Somos más que eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Me dio curiosidad. ¿Qué responderías si te lo preguntaran por la calle? ¿Qué tenemos ese tipo de relación extraña sin nombre?

Niego con la cabeza. Para distraerme pico un trocito de carne y me lo llevo a la boca.

—Porque... no tenemos ningún lazo amoroso tampoco. —deja caer.

No me muevo, solo trato de masticar lentamente, como si sus palabras no afectaran el ambiente.

—¿Qué responderías tú? —pregunto.

Se encoje de hombros y se recarga sobre el desayunador.

—No lo sé. Es tan complicado. Solo... tenía curiosidad. No me respondas.

—Es complicado.

—Somos complicados. —vuelve a sonreírme, aunque esta vez lo hace un poco más triste. —Pero eso es lo interesante. ¿No?

—¿Qué te pasa?

Suspira y se encoje de hombros.

—Solo, estaba pensando en todo esto. En que... avanzamos muy lento. Lo sé, es tan raro para ti. Pero no deja de ser lento para mí y es egoísta, soy egoísta, estas tratando de dar lo mejor de ti pero es tan complejo que me da dolores de cabeza. —mueve los ojos a todos lados como si buscara algo con desesperación y luego se desparrama sobre el desayunador.

—Es complicado. —repito. ¿Por qué, qué más puedo decir?

—Lo es. En fin... —se vuelve a incorporar, estirando la espalda, alargando las palabras y volviendo a sonreír inocentemente.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —le interrumpo.

—¿Hacer? —se ríe. —Muchas cosas. La pregunta sería... ¿Cuántas de ellas estas dispuesto a hacer por mí?

—Buena pregunta. —digo. Tomo el último trozo de carne y mastico. Bebo agua. —Supongo, que cualquiera que no afecte nuestra propia integridad. —termino por decir.

—Me conformo con eso. —se levanta y desaparece dentro de la sala de nuevo.

Dejo salir una buena bocada de aire, no recuerdo haber aguantado tanto en este corto lapso. Los hombros caen hacia el frente y mis dedos tiemblan, que conversación tan rara.

Luego de regresar, ninguno de los dos había tocado el tan delicado tema, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, pero admito que me gusta pensar que las cosas se retrasan más cuando no estoy seguro de las decisiones que quiero tomar, más cuando no hay tantas opciones en el margen.

Si volviera a abrir la brecha entre nosotros. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se daría por vencido de una vez por todas? Por alguna razón, lo dudo.

Termino de comer y lavo los trastes, al parecer incluso ha mejorado a la hora de cocinar y no dejar su desastre por todos lados, realmente está haciendo todo su esfuerzo en no hacer pasos en falso o al menos para que estemos cómodos lo que me quede de incapacidad laboral.

—Oye...

—Levi.

Eren sale de su habitación con el teléfono en las manos, su sonrisa esta expandida y parece un tanto más alegre que antes.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ves que te dije que Farlan vendría? —asiento. —Llega al parecer dentro de dos semanas y pregunta si se puede quedar unos días aquí, en lo que su padre arregla sus asuntos con la abuela, tiene que visitar a unos parientes también por eso solo serían unos días.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, ¿es mucho problema?

No contesto de inmediato, me quedo pensando unos instantes...

—Claro, de todos modos tal vez para ese entonces vuelva al trabajo. —termino por responder pero no muy a gusto.

—Gracias, le diré. Prometo que no haremos nada malo. —dicho eso se vuelve y contesta el mensaje rápidamente.

Miro las paredes, como esperando que me regañen por haberle dado ese permiso. Niego rápidamente, solo es un amigo, él tiene amigos, Armin también se ha quedado en casa varios días. Cuando eran más chicos. Claro. Pero ahora son adultos, por lo que debería preocuparme menos. Asiento, como para convencerme de mi mismo.

—Listo, estoy emocionado. —aun mira el teléfono durante unos instantes antes de lanzarlo a la cama.

—¿Realmente son muy unidos?

—Estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos. —mira al piso, como si recordara algo. —Es un buen amigo. —susurra.

—Amigo. —repito.

—Si. —frunce el ceño, como si el recuerdo allí siguiera, alza la vista, como si temiera que pudiera leerla los pensamientos. —Un amigo. —recalca.

Niega con la cabeza y luego vuelve a sonreír.

—No importa. Como sea. —de uno de sus bolsillos saca un chocolate con menta y me lo da.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un chocolate. —responde obviándolo.

—Ya sé. Pero...

—Solo comételo. —me reprende. —No hagas tantas preguntas, es molesto.

Abro el paquetito sacando el cuadrito de la golosina y me la llevo a la boca, rápidamente el sabor se desprende, el cálido del chocolate y el frescor de la menta, me enfría la garganta, se derrite lentamente y al final simplemente queda el sabor impregnado en mi boca.

—Ahora, bésame. —pide sentándose sobre la cama y estirando los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Es mi chocolate favorito. —contesta. —Dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera siempre y cuando no fracturara nuestra integridad. —golpetea el colchón a su lado.

Me quejo, me siento estafado.

Se siento lentamente en el lugar que me ha señalado. No es la primera vez que lo hago, pero estoy nervioso. Las palmas de las manos me sudan. Aun así me acerco, cierra los ojos, esperando paciente, lo miro durante un instante. ¿Cuándo fue que creció tanto?

Inhalo profundamente, separo sus labios jalando hacia abajo su barbilla, su respiración se altera y vuelve a parecer un niño.

Este tipo de besos preparados no son lo mío.

Al primer roce, el aroma a chocolate me hace sonreír, realmente aún tiene una mentalidad infantil. Por si mismo separa más los labios y hace el cuello hacia atrás y luego a un lado, como si estuviera un poco incómodo, siento su mano izquierda apretando mi suéter, como si no tuviera de donde sostenerse. El beso solo dura una fracción de segundo, pero nuevamente él parece haber recorrido un maratón.

Abre los ojos un tanto inconforme cuando me separo. Rápidamente empieza a replicar.

—La última vez te asustaste. —digo.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de verme como un niño, ya soy un adulto. Quiero que me beses como un adulto. —frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

—Eres un niño. Uno muy infantil. Cuando dejes de comer chocolate antes de besarnos, tal vez lo considere. Quieres saltar muy rápido.

—Quiero ser rápido. —confirma. —Me gustaría... me gustaría que cuando te lo preguntaran dijeras que somos amantes. —susurra.

—¿No es un término muy grande?

Deja salir aire como un globo.

—Te amo demasiado.

—Más de lo que deberías.

—La próxima vez, promete que me besaras en serio.

—No soy bueno con las promesas.

—¿Te incomoda?

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué te bese?

—Ya me habías preguntado eso.

—¿Te incomoda?

—No, pero no estoy del todo acostumbrado. Hace mucho que no beso a alguien.

Esa respuesta no parece gustarle mucho pero no dice nada.

—Entonces... haré que te acostumbres. Acostúmbrate a mí.

—Eres muy exigente.

Lo rodeo por el cuello, recargándome en su hombro.

—No te asustes, ¿Si?

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	26. Color Añil: Humedad

**Color Añil: Humedad.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

El fluido blancuzco/transparente y espeso brilla de una manera... un tanto extraña. En realidad, todo esto es extraño.

Entre los hilos de la tela negra, el fluido descansa de manera dramática, esparcido como una mancha inocente. Aunque esta de inocente no tenga más que el adjetivo.

Me cubro los labios con la palma de mi mano derecha, como si temiera ponerme a gritar de un momento a otro, pero sé que no lo voy a hacer porque hacerlo sería algo muy infantil. No es como si no supiera que es lo que está allí, entre mi ropa interior y las sabanas.

Suspiro y entre un pataleo a la sabana y mí salida de la cama, simplemente pienso que esto es lo peor que podría pasarme a mis ya más de veinte años. Es como si volviera a ser un adolescente de nuevo.

Entro al baño, una ducha rápida podrá al menos aligerar la tensión entre mi consiente, mi subconsciente y mi total inconsciente.

Es normal entre los adolescentes tener, lo que unos llaman, sueño húmedos, completamente normal, con eso del cambio, el crecimiento y el descubrimiento, el aumento y alboroto de hormonas, el montón de problemas que trae consigo la adolescencia, pero a mí, por otro lado, jamás me llegaron ese tipo de sueños, según el psicólogo fue debido a la depresión por la que pase luego de mi llegada forzada al internado, en su lugar tenia pesadillas, terminando gritando a mitad de la noche en mi habitación. (A veces era Farlan él que sufría las consecuencias de eso, mis gritos y las desveladas.)

Pase la etapa promedio y como mi cuerpo tuvo los cambios pertinentes mientras yo sufría hecho un ovillo en la cama, no me masacro la adolescencia como debió masacrarme. O al menos de lo que he escuchado que hace la etapa en uno, más si se trata de un hombre. Nunca le pregunte a Mikasa al respecto tampoco y mucho menos iba a averiguar por mi parte en la escuela estaba como estaba.

En fin, pensé que el daño estaba hecho y reparado.

Hasta esta mañana que desperté con esta no tan agradable sorpresa.

Lo único bueno, se podría decir, es que todo paso en mi propia habitación, Levi me pido que me durmiera antes, él iba a salir y no volvería hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada, ¿A dónde? No sé, tampoco es como si le quisiera avistar todo lo que hace. Así que decidí meterme a mi propia cama, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir solo y en mis aposentos.

El resultado: un sueño placentero, lleno de fantasías sexuales y un regalo divino en la ropa interior. Fantástico.

No sé qué hubiera hecho de haberme pasado esto estando con Levi. Tal vez no hubiera sucedido. Tal vez hubiera sido más dramático el asunto.

El agua fría me golpea en la cara cuando abro la llave principal, grito y salto hacia atrás defendiéndome. Al menos así salgo de la ensoñación.

Me restriego el cuerpo con fuerza, como si con eso dejara de sentirme raro al respecto, es como si hubiera hecho algo indecoroso. Es extraño. Me siento de nuevo un niño atrapado en una travesura. Solo que esta travesura es...

Termino el baño lo más rápido que puedo, tengo que sacar las sabanas y ponerlas a lavar antes de que Levi despierte, si es que llego a casa, últimamente duermo mucho de nuevo. No es bueno.

Busco algo rápido dentro del armario y me visto de la misma forma, destiendo la cama y hecho todo al cesto de ropa sucia, una vez que estoy seguro de que no queda nada que pueda evidenciarme, me dirijo a la puerta, aunque una vez que estoy a punto de tocar el picaporte, la puerta me rebota en la cara, respingo por el dolor, traspillo hacia atrás y caigo en mi trasero, con la nariz sangrante.

—¿Eren? —Levi cruza el lumbral de la puerta y al verme en el piso se apresura a ver qué ha pasado.

—Extrañaba esto. —digo en tono lastimero.

Me quita la mano de la cara, al instante un montón de sangre sale disparada y me mancha la camiseta.

—Lo siento, creí que aun seguías dormido.

—Olvidaste la regla de tocar antes de entrar. —me quejo, me ayuda a levantarme y con las sabanas que planeaba lavar me da toques en la cara para quitarme la sangre que sigue escurriendo.

—Acabo de lavar esto. —observa.

—Auch, no tan fuerte. —me quejo. —Ah, ¿Si? No lo sabía. —miento.

—¿Te orinaste en la cama? —pregunta burlesco.

Tira la sabana de nuevo al piso, al parecer he dejado de sangrar, me observa con atención, hace que me encorve un poco y me revisa para ver que no tenga secuelas o el golpe haya sido más grave.

Sus ojos...

Oh, demonios.

Sus dedos.

Están fríos.

Igual...

Igual a mí sueño.

Me toca la nariz y las mejillas, no lo hace con la misma suavidad que en mi fantasía, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella, en cada movimiento, en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada suspiro, en cada jadeo, cada gemido... cada susurro. Incluso las palabras que dijo, que me dijo.

De repente tengo miedo de mi autocontrol.

Aprieto los labios mientras él dice algo al respecto. No sé qué.

Suelto el aire que contuve y trato de pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuese. Pero los recuerdos se arremolinan y empiezo a creer que voy a tener algún tipo de convulsión aquí.

—Como sea, me llevo esto, meteré lo poco que hay en la lavadora.

—¿Ah? No, no, yo lo hago. —me adelanto y le quito la canastilla de las manos, me mira un tanto sorprendido pero no dice nada sobre mi actitud.

—Ok. Como quieras. Solo no combines toda la ropa en una sola tanda.

—Claro, claro.

Salgo rápidamente de la habitación, justo hasta el cuarto de lavado, una vez allí puedo sentirme un poco más libre.

Lo primero que hago, es meter las sabanas, luego me arreglare con el resto de ropa.

§

—Ah, Eren. —Levi me llama una vez que vuelvo a la cocina, a ver qué hacer para la comida.

—¿Qué?

Se gira a mirarme de mala manera. Pongo los ojos en blanco, Dios, tiene problemas con el vocablo.

—Dime. —vuelvo a contestar.

—Mañana iremos con mi madre, hablo hace un rato, quiere hablar conmigo, no me dijo de que, solo que era importante y sonaba bastante contenta. —dicho eso extiende el periódico sobre la mesa y se recarga en el respaldo del sillón, suspira y deja caer el cuello sobre este. Cierra los ojos y se acaricia el puente de la nariz.

—Deben ser buenas noticias. —agrego.

Él asiente.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo especial? —pregunto.

—Lo que sea está bien, mientras sea ligero.

—Está bien. —me pongo el mandil pegado al refrigerador y busco cosas dentro del refrigerador y la alacena. —Por cierto, ¿te ha llamado Mikasa?

—No, pero todo debe ir bien, es decir, llamaría si algo hubiese ocurrido. ¿No?

—Tienes razón.

Prendo la estufa y dejo caer un chorrito de aceite en el sartén.

—Creo que tuve suerte. —comenta.

—¿Suerte? —pongo las verduras en una cacerola y muevo la pasta. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuviste, estas más sano. Al menos mucho mejor. —se gira y se recarga en el respaldo del sofá.

Me vuelvo para verlo de frente.

—Sí, hace mucho que no uso el inhalador, los problemas del corazón se fueron casi al completo y las alergias igual. No estoy en mi mejor condición pero ya no necesito medicamento ni hospitalización. —corroboro.

Cuando cumplí los diez, tuve un largo tratamiento para empezar mi recuperación, entre dos operaciones a mi nariz y al corazón, más un montón de terapias. Solo fueron tres años, pero realmente fueron pesados, ahora estoy bien, así que me siento afortunado.

—Gracias. —digo. —Creo que sin ti, no sé qué sería de mí. —le sonrió.

Me sonríe de vuelta, siento que algo se derrite dentro de mí. Amo sus sonrisas.

—Me alegra que nos quedáramos juntos.

—A mi igual.

Niego con la cabeza y me centro en la comida dentro de las cacerolas, me muerdo el labio inferior y no dejo de sonreír en todo el rato que tardo en tener la comida lista. Adoro sentirme así.

—Esta listo. —digo. —Por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

Me mira mientras se acerca lentamente, se lava las manos y tarda otro buen rato en responderme.

—Tenía que salir, necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas. —confiesa, aunque no parece que le moleste hacerlo.

—¿Pensar? —me siento frente a él.

Frunce los labios, niega con la cabeza y antes de tomar los cubiertos me mira seriamente.

—En todo esto, en... esto. Nosotros y el drama. —termina por soltar.

—¿El drama? —asiento como si no comprendiera del todo a que se refiere. ¿Así lo ve él? ¿Cómo un drama?

—El drama. —corrobora. —Es extraño, pero al final pude aclarar muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que...

Se detiene un instante, revisa en sus bolsillos, saca el celular y antes de deslizar los dedos por la pantalla para contestar, se levanta de la mesa y se aleja, a pesar de eso, puedo escuchar la voz de Mikasa, aunque apenas y le entiendo.

Pero por la expresión de Levi, sé que algo malo paso.

—No te preocupes, solo es una complicación, no va a pasarle nada. Es normal que se debilite. —trata de explicarle él. —Ya lo sabes. Tranquila, piensa que es para su bien.

Suspira pero se mejor que nadie que él es malo para tratar de consolar a alguien. Me espero un momento antes de pedirle que me comunique con ella, por supuesto, no se niega.

Casi no me deja hablar, es más pienso que ni siquiera sabe que soy yo, intento decirle algo, pero entre su llanto desesperado y su lamento, solo escucho una cosa.

Annie tiene una nueva bacteria en los huesos y el tratamiento la está desmejorando.

 **Nota:**

 **Ok, una persona comento el capítulo anterior diciendo que cierta parte es un plagio a alguna historia. Si aún estás leyendo esto, me gustaría que me dijeras de que autora hablas y a que fanfic te refieres, porque no, no sé de qué historia ni autora hablas. No leo fanfics Riren, a excepción de las historias de StrangerHic y de EdwardAndLoganx (y esto solo en Wattpad) Así que me gustaría que me dijeras a quien le estoy copiando mi propia historia. Muchas gracias, usuario Guest.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	27. Color Turmalina: Excusa

**Color Turmalina: Excusa.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

—No le digas nada a Kushel de esto.— susurra Mikasa luego de un gran intento de Eren por calmarla.

—Claro, confía en ello.

—No lo digo por mí. —vuelve a contestar. —Ella... está muy feliz ahora, al menos por el momento, trata de no ser duro, con ella o con Eren.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que colgar. El medico quiere hablar conmigo.

—Por supuesto. Tranquila.

—Lo intentare. Gracias por todo.

Dicho eso simplemente la llamada se corta, Eren me mira un tanto curioso y triste, él conoció a Annie desde que eran niños. Aunque no eran amigos, existe un cierto tipo de relación.

—Y hace un rato hablábamos de ellas. —termina por decir.

—Ni lo menciones. —dejo el teléfono en la mesa.

Eren termina por recoger todo en la mesa y lavar los platos que use, no son muchos así que no tarda mucho, luego simplemente se regresa secándose las manos en una toalla color verde.

—Quiero ver a Armin, ¿puedo salir? —pregunta.

—Ya eres muy poco grande como para pedir permiso ¿No crees?

—Eh... la costumbre. —se ríe haciendo temblar sus hombros.

—No llegues tan noche. —asiente y deja la toalla sobre el desayunador, luego sube a buscar algunas cosas, se despide y simplemente desaparece con un "Nos vemos más tarde."

Como no tengo nada que hacer dentro de la casa, opto por salir yo también, tomo las llaves del auto que están en el cenicero de la mesa de centro principal, luego me dirijo al garaje, pienso en un plan para dar la vuelta, tal vez ir a comprar algunas cosas de la despensa y luego pasar a recorrer algunos sitios que hace mucho que no visito.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir, una chica de baja estatura aparece en la puerta apunto de tocar, se asusta y se hace hacia atrás con un salto y pegando un grito parecido al de un ratón.

—Lo siento. —menciona tocándose el pecho.

—Ah, no... —decir que fue mi culpa suena un poco estúpido, yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí.

—Tú, eres el hijo de Kushel Ackerman, ¿Cierto? —pregunta.

—Sí, ¿se te ofrece algo?

Deja salir aire como si le hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima, luego alza el rostro y me sonríe abiertamente.

Tiene una sonrisa perlada, de dientes perfectos y blancos, su cabello esta peinado en dos coletas rubias, su cara es pequeña, con facciones un tanto duras pero al mismo tiempo, infantiles, de enormes ojos casi dorados con gris, trae un bolso en forma de círculo y un vestido rosa con volantes. No creo haberla visto nunca.

—Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, estaba rondando por aquí y recordé que tu madre menciono que vivías aquí. —se gira a los lados como viendo la extensión de la casa. —Es una linda casa, es confortable y familiar, el jardín incluso tiene un conjunto de juegos, excelente para los niños. ¿Tienes niños contigo?

—Ya es demasiado grande para llamarle niño. —contesto. —Disculpa pero...

—Oh, debes hablar de Eren, ¿No? Tú madre lo menciono. —asiente y trata de ver por detrás de mí. —Así que aún vive contigo. Pensé que se había independizado. Es decir, tiene más de veinte ¿No?

—Está de vacaciones conmigo. Aun así...

—Solo pasaba a ver, eres más apuesto de lo que la foto me dijo. —ríe con algo parecido a la dulzura.

—Perdón, no se quien eres. —termino por decir.

Me sonríe pero esta vez con picardía.

—Veo que Kushel no te ha hablado de mí. Pero no importa, ya me conocerás. —me extiende una mano, es blanca y de una textura aparentemente suave y brillante. —Espero podamos entendernos.

Da media vuelta y se va dando tumbos por el jardín, como una niña pequeña.

::::::

Riko me llama antes de las seis de la tarde y termino por reunirme con ella, solo ha venido al pueblo de entrada por salida por cuestiones familiares.

—Mi madre quiere que viva con ella y con Armin. Esta loca. Tengo una vida. —se queja.

—Veo que necesitas alguien con quien quejarte. —tomo la limonada y doy un sorbo.

—Eres una de las pocas personas que me soporta. —hace un puchero.

—Me imagino.

—¿Y Eren?

—Fue a ver a Armin.

—Ah, vaya, quería verlo. ¿Sigue con el gimnasio? —se recarga en una mano sobre la mesa.

—Se podría decir, estamos de vacaciones así que...

—Así que lo engordas, como un cerdo para el matadero. —estira los dedos apuntándome y sonriendo divertida.

—Tus referencias frikis me enferman.

—Pero la entendiste, lo cual te hace tan friki como yo. —me sonríe de nuevo pero esta vez es una sonrisa parecida a las que me dedicaba en nuestro tiempo de adolescencia.

—¿Ya terminaste de quejarte?

—Aun no, pero no quiero terminar por hartarte. Cuéntame... ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?

—Bien, estoy de incapacidad temporal. —muerde su sándwich y me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eso ya lo sé, me refería a lo otro.

—Explícate. —vuelvo a beber de la limonada.

—Tú... ro-man-ce. —en cada silaba hace las vocales exageradamente largas y mueve los dedos como si lo escribiera en el aire.

—Eso no es algo que te importe.

—Claro que sí, soy la más interesada en el tema, es decir, estuve presente en su primera declaración de amor por ti. Eren ya no es un niño, es un adulto y uno bastante... atractivo. Diría yo. SI no fuera porque es algo así como mi sobrino ficticio y esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, creo que ligaría con él.

Entrecierro los ojos, como preguntando si habla en serio. Sus chistes no me dan pizca de gracia.

—Ya, no estés celoso, por eso me mantengo al margen, preparándome mentalmente para cuando me invites a la boda, dije que yo quería ser la madrina ¿Lo olvidas? —da un mordisco grande al sándwich.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—Oh, vamos. No me digas que ya tienes a otra madrina. —se lleva la mano al pecho y finge que le da algún tipo de ataque. —Traidor.

—No me refiero a eso, deja de pensar cosas extrañas.

—Pero abra boda ¿no?

Miro hacia la mesa continua que esta vacía, tomo de la limonada y pellizco mi propio bocadillo.

—Tomare ese silencio como un sí. ¿Te parece?

—No, deja de pensar cosas raras, no te adelantes a nada. ¿De qué te sirve un papel lleno de tinta?

—Es lo simbólico del matrimonio. Tonto.

—No quiero casarme. —declaro.

—Eso dices ahora.

—No quiero hacerlo, es mucho problema y no estoy para ello. Tú tampoco quieres hacerlo.

—Mi caso es diferente.

Suspiro, discutir con ella no me llevara a nada bueno, al final trato de cambiar el tema. Va a mudarse de nuevo, así que vamos a volver a comunicarnos por vía telefónica o e-mail, al parecer tendrá un buffette propio fuera del país, lo cual es bueno y molesto, por lo que relata. También está interesada en comprar una isla abandonada que encontró en algún sitio de internet.

—Tengo el dinero justo para hacerlo. —comenta.

—Es lo más raro que te he oído decir ahora.

—Pero es divertido, si tienes o decides tener luna de miel, te la prestaré por una semana. Ya sabes para que se diviertan. —me mira con algo parecido a la perversión.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y la golpeo con el menú, ella solo se ríe.

::::::

Al volver a casa, Eren ya está igual de regreso, casi en sincronía nos encontramos en la entrada de la calle.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —pregunta.

—Con Riko, volverá a mudarse.

Hace una mueca de tristeza y suspira.

—Quería verte pero su vuelo sale a las diez y tiene que arreglar cosas.

—Lastima, yo igual quería verla.

—Tal vez para la próxima.

Como ambos comimos fuera, la cena queda descartada, yo opto por tomar un baño para antes de arreglarme e ir a dormir.

Lo malo de vivir en este sitio es que no hay mucho que uno pueda hacer si no está enteramente ocupado en su trabajo, la vida es muy rutinaria aquí y eso lo hace extremadamente aburrido por no decir que chocante. Así que en estos días nos dedicamos a simplemente buscar algún tipo de entretenimiento y esperar a la noche para dormir. Estoy solo esperando que mis vacaciones terminen para volver al trabajo.

Pienso en hablar con mi madre y conseguirle algún puesto a Eren una vez que tenga en sus manos el título, solo para no tenerlo como gato encerrado lo que dure su tiempo sabático.

—Quiero hacer una especialización, pero aun no sé cuál. —había dicho una vez. Supongo que tendremos que hablar al respecto. No quiero que termine siendo amo de casa por el resto de su vida.

Me cepillo los dientes, mi reflejo luce un poco menos consumido, lo cual me sorprende, al parecer este descanso realmente era necesario. Aunque por otra parte siento que estoy desmejorando, duermo mucho y no hago más que leer y esperar la hora de la comida, tal vez sería buena idea empezar a volver a mi antigua rutina.

::::::

Es un niño.

Eso pienso mientras suspira o deja salir el aire como si lo estuviera conteniendo desde hace rato, tiembla cada vez que cambia de posición, jadea y respira agitadamente, no me gusta que respire de esa manera, es como si se estuviera ahogando. Sus labios saben a menta, igual a la pasta dental que compramos hace poco.

No sabe besar, realmente es tonto, queriendo parecer adulto cuando no ha conocido a ciencia cierta lo que eso conlleva.

Por primera vez me pregunto si en realidad no tuvo algún tipo de romance en el internado, alguien con quien experimentar o saber al respecto del tema. De no ser así, estoy siendo el primero en corromperlo.

Al separarse, se crea un ¡Plop! Muy curioso y la saliva queda como recuerdo de un beso más "adulto" según él, como un puente, para mí, aunque no sé a dónde lleva con exactitud.

—Acaríciame. —susurra dejando caer su cabeza en mi cuello, respira entrecortadamente, su aliento es cálido, su cabello está húmedo.

—¿En serio? Ya estas sin aliento sin siquiera tocarte.

Pasa sus manos por mi cuello y besa el espacio entre mis hombros y el cuello, como si con eso quisiera provocarme.

Aun es un niño.

—Por favor. —exhala.

—Eres malcriado. —dicto y él sonríe.

Meto mis manos por debajo del pijama, pero al instante sé que es demasiado para él, se tensa y los temblores aumentan, el jadeo se hace más intenso y me sujeta con fuerza, como si temiera perder el conocimiento en este lugar.

—Estas frio.

—Me acabo de bañar. ¿Lo olvidas?

—No te detengas.

—¿No crees que es suficiente?

Niega lentamente y aferra su agarre.

Toco su espina dorsal, apenas y se siente cada hueso, voy desde el final del cuello y toco cada pedacito de su espalda como si estuviera teclando, luego llego hasta donde está su intento de cintura y después las caderas, me detengo allí, su piel se hace en pliegue, nota de que el ejercicio apenas está haciéndole efecto. Aún le falta mucho y come mucha comida grasa.

¿Qué voy a hacer con él?

Me deslizo por su vientre, esto no lo espera por lo que replica, es suavecito y esponjado, me hace sonreír, juego un poco allí y luego subo un poco más arriba.

—¿Te divierte? —pregunta con la voz oxidada.

—Estas pachoncito. —contesto, pero eso no le gusta mucho y se despega de mí.

—No lo digas, es vergonzoso.

—No es mi culpa. —me defiendo.

Entrecierra los ojos y mira a otro lado.

Tiene toda la cara roja como si tuviera fiebre o algo, los ojos vidriosos e incluso desprende calor, pero eso no es lo que me perturba y me detiene de decir cualquier otro chiste malo. Miro el piso, justo donde ha terminado una almohada.

—Ve al baño. —le digo.

Me mira, como si no lo entendiera.

—Atiéndete en el baño. —le aclaro.

Mira su entrepierna y rápidamente se deja caer de golpe, el color de la vergüenza lo azota sin piedad.

—Lo siento. —susurra y sin saber que hacer se baja de la cama, apenas y hace ruido cuando cierra la puerta tras él.

Claro, esto no es un juego de ver quien aguanta más.

Me parecerá un niño, pero su cuerpo ya no lo es.

¿Cómo fui a pasar por alto eso?

Debería tener más cuidado al respecto.

Aunque admito que no pensé realmente que su cuerpo reaccionaria.

Un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo y me siento culpable, como si cometiera un crimen, creo que no pensé realmente lo que hacía cuando acepte hacer lo que él quisiera. Olvide que él también tiene ese tipo de necesidades.

Es mi culpa.

No tarda mucho dentro, lo cual me hace pensar que, o estaba en el límite, o la vergüenza no lo ha dejado terminar por completo. Aun la tiene impregnada en la cara, no sabe qué hacer, donde mirar o que decir.

—Ya es tarde, hay que dormir.

Me hago aun lado en la cama, abro las sabanas y le indico que entre. Primero parece querer negarse, tal vez su orgullo le esté acuchillando, pero luego sonríe tímidamente y termina por esconderse en mi pecho.

Aun es un niño.

Uno que ha crecido mucho.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	28. Color Lino: Contratiempo

**Color Lino: Contratiempo.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

— _ **"Poder ver las cosas con otros ojos, es crear otra historia, yo diría, ¿Qué historia le gustaría conocer?"— Terapia #9 de práctica supervisada.**_

Su cuerpo tibio bajo las sabanas junto al mío es una de mis sensaciones favoritas durante las mañanas, me hace sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo. Despertar junto a la persona que amas es uno de los detalles más hermosos del mundo. Verlo dormir plácidamente, con el temblar de sus parpados y pestañas, el cabello revuelto, la comisura de los labios manchada de saliva, el pijama torcido, la piel ligeramente sonrosada, incluso aunque el aliento de dragón sea parte de todo esto. Pero qué persona no despierta con el aliento de mil demonios. Ja.

Hago que el tiempo se detenga un segundo, solo para quedarme a mirarle otro rato más.

Escuchar el lento palpitar de su corazón y su suave ronquido.

Me encanta.

Amarlo es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Se queja y por un instante se piensa entre abrir los ojos para levantarse o simplemente volver a enrollarse en las sabanas para dormir otro poco más. Me gusta ese lado perezoso.

Me pregunto si a él le gustara verme dormir.

¿Me ha visto dormir tan detalladamente como yo?

No lo sé y no sé si realmente lo llegue a saber algún día.

Tal vez en ese tipo de pláticas donde uno confiesa haber hecho alguna travesura. Supongo.

Aprieto los labios y al final soy yo quien decido salir de la cama, él no se ha decidido si va a despertar o quedarse allí otro rato.

Dijo que hoy iríamos a visitar a la abuela Kushel, no la veo desde hace ya un rato. Y eso que no vivimos tan lejos.

—¿Eren?

— ¿Si?

Me giro un poco para verle, tiene los hombros cubiertos por la sabana, por parpados pesados y aun bosteza.

—Buenos días. —termina por decir al alzar el rostro.

Abro los ojos sorprendido, él no me saluda por las mañanas, es decir, simplemente no lo hacemos porque no estamos acostumbrados a hacerlo. Así que esto es un poco fuera de lo normal.

—Buenos días. —contesto. —Iré a hacer el desayuno. Date un baño y luego bajas.

Él asiente.

Yo sonrió.

 **::::::::::**

—Podríamos pedir pizza. —digo mientras veo el menú de papel que un chico me ha dado.

—¿Pizza?

—Hace mucho que no como.

—Bien por ti.

—Oye.

Una débil sonrisa se expande por sus labios y simplemente sigue conduciendo.

—Hoy comeremos con mi madre, tal vez otro día.

—Oh, extraño su comida. Siempre ha sido deliciosa.

Para llegar con la abuela tenemos que llegar al límite del pueblo, casi al llegar a la siguiente ciudad, son casi treinta y cuatro minutos a una buena velocidad en coche. Pasamos por el cruce de árboles altos, cuando era niño venimos a acampar por aquí, Kenny trajo consigo una escopeta, me enseñó a disparar cuando tenía doce, dijo que era necesario para que me comportara como hombre y no dejara que nadie me golpeara (A esa edad tuve problemas en la escuela)

Al ver el follaje verde pasar a gran velocidad, hace que me sienta un poco melodramático. Recordando cada momento que pase en este lugar, por supuesto no fue el único picnic con clases de tiro al blanco que hubo, pero el primero es uno de los recuerdos que no puedo olvidar. Supongo que entre las emociones, los problemas de la escuela y ese tipo de cosas lo hacen muy fuerte.

Suspiro, llenando el vidrio de aliento.

Es como volver un paso atrás.

Aún recuerdo el tacto del arma en mis dedos, el impulso al disparar, el impacto de las balas al chocar y derribar las latas de cerveza, las instrucciones del viejo Kenny, sus gritos enojados que me hicieron un poco más fuerte, que me enseñaron a no llorar cuando yo no quería derramar lágrimas.

" _Tú decides cuando llorar."_

Yo decido cuando llorar.

El aroma a tabaco antiguo, a pino o cualquiera que sea ese tipo de árbol enorme y verde, la textura de la tierra bajo los botines color ocre, mis dedos adoloridos que no pudieron dibujar por muchos días, el olor a pólvora y a cerveza rancia.

La desaprobación de Kushel porque yo era muy joven para las armas.

La indiferencia de Levi, al mismo tiempo que su preocupación por que yo saliera herido.

Él jamás decía nada cuando Kenny y Kushel se hacían cargo de mí, él estaba de acuerdo con ellos, porque ellos eran adultos y nosotros niños jugando a la familia feliz.

Aún recuerdo todo eso con mucha claridad.

Levi era bueno con las armas, aunque no le gustaban mucho. Cuando tenía esa edad (doce) compitió en tiros a distancia y gano el primer lugar en dos competencias, luego de eso no quiso saber nada al respecto, no recuerdo que él haya sido reconocido por algún otro deporte en este lugar, jamás, ni siquiera en la escuela. Ahora solo sé que se ejercita de vez en cuando, para el estrés, más que nada.

Kenny tiene una pared llena de trofeos, medallas y reconocimientos del primer lugar en cacería y tiro a distancia. Él realmente era bueno.

Por otro lado, Kushel me enseño equitación, ella era la mejor del pueblo, aunque jamás compitió, amaba su caballo, recuerdo que la vi llorar por primera vez cuando este murió. Era viejo, por supuesto.

Había olvidado todo lo que aprendí aquí.

El cruce desaparece y en su lugar el paisaje se llena de casitas, luego de casas más grandes, locales, tiendas y al final edificios tan altos como los árboles.

—¿Puedo pasar a comprar algo? —pregunto.

—¿Ahora?

Asiento y eso no parece gustarle mucho.

—Un regalo para Kushel.

—Como quieras, entonces. Solo apresúrate.

—Oh, no, adelántate, llegaré después.

Su mirada me indica que no confía del todo en eso, le sonrió y al final accede.

Pienso que los lentes de sol le hacen ver bastante bien, aunque también parece algún tipo de gánster joven y malvado, de esos que saben muchos métodos de tortura pero que no los aplican a menos que los inútiles de sus subordinados o la victima lo exasperen.

Levi parece tantas cosas.

Bajo del automóvil de un salto, antes de separarme, él me pregunta si llevo dinero y yo asiento, tengo algo de un par de ahorros, al menos será un regalo expresamente mío.

Paso por una línea de tiendas de regalos muy curiosas, algunas son nuevas, como la que tiene los globos rojos fuera del local y la que tiene luces brillantes que recitan " _Love is Love."_

Otras son tan antiguas como el mismo pueblo, ciudadela, en aquella de allá, con ladrillos cafés y grandes, Kenny me compro como regalo de cumpleaños número treces, un tabaco igual al que él fumaba, decía que con eso le daba la bienvenida a mi adultez.

Kushel le regaño y lo golpeo con una sartén por eso.

—Hola. —saludo solo de entrar a uno de los locales donde solía comprar gomitas agridulces cuando Kushel me traía de compras con ella.

—Bienvenido. —me sonríe una mujer con el cabello teñido de rubio platino, tiene muchas arrugas en el rostro y los ojos azules algo lechosos. —Oh. —exclama y me barre con la mirada, de pies a cabeza. —Tú… tienes un rostro conocido.

Alza una uña pintada de rojo y vuelve a mirarme de arriba abajo. Luego al llegar a mi cara, la toma entre sus dedos larguiruchos y me aprieta las mejillas.

—Tienes muchas mejillas, exactamente igual a como las recuerdo. Eren ¿Cierto? El pseudonieto de Kushel Ackerman, ella odiaba que le dijeras abuela. —dicho eso me da una palmada en mis mejillas, esas me arden luego de que me suelta.

—Auch. —me quejo. —Sí, ese es mi nombre.

—Has crecido mucho, eras una cosita adorable de este tamaño. —con su mano señala el borde del mueble de dulces, resaltando mi antigua altura. —De brillantes ojos llenos de inocencia, una sonrisa angelical y la blusa siempre manchada de lodo. ¿Gomitas rojas y verdes agridulces?

Asiento divertido, le sonrió abiertamente.

—Seré vieja pero recuerdo a casi cada cliente que entra por esa puerta. Y Kushel es de mis clientes favoritas, la primera vez que te trajo parecías alguien tímido pero hacía falta ofrecerte un dulce para que cayeras. —lanza una risa de ternura.

—Ah, gracias. —no sé muy bien que decir.

—En fin, creí que te habías independizado. —comenta un poco más seria.

—Volví… hace poco. —me toco el cabello en un gesto nervioso. —De vacaciones.

—Oh, ya, que interesante. ¿Con quién estas, con Kushel o con su hijo?

—Ah, estoy con Levi. —respondo.

—Levi, siempre olvide su nombre, tal vez porque casi no venía por aquí. Se independizo muy joven, su madre siempre decía que era muy adulto para ser un niño. Solo lo vi un par de veces cuando tenía unos seis o cinco años. No era tan adorable como tú, era más serio y quieto. Tal vez un poco más tímido. Se sentaba en el taburete y no se movía hasta que su madre le decía que tenían que volver, a comparación tuya que eras un poco más inquieto y te gustaba saludar a la gente que entraba al local.

—Je. —es un poco vergonzoso recordar eso.

Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, casi no se mucho de la infancia de Levi. ¿He visto alguna foto de él cuando niño? Tal vez se las pida a Kushel más tarde.

—Creo que ahora es casi igual. —comento.

—Me imagino, a veces Kushel me habla de él cuando viene a visitarme. En fin, muchos recuerdos, viniste a comprar no a hablar. ¿Qué deseas?

Pido un montón de dulces, entre los chocolates favoritos de Kushel, unos bombones para Levi y un par de bolsas de gomitas para mí, no sé si este Kenny pero aun así llevo pipas de chocolate, están rellenas de licor, así que le gustaran.

Camino por al menos unos vente minutos antes de tomar el camino a casa de la abuela, el automóvil de Levi esta fuera, me pregunto porque no lo dejo dentro, aunque en realidad no es algo importante. Toco el timbre pero la puerta esta entreabierta, supongo que es entrada para mí.

Al pasar por la sala, veo a una chica sentada en el sofá principal, no se percata de mi presencia rápidamente hasta que estoy casi a su lado, no se asusta, solo mira hacia arriba y me sonríe, tiene los dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados, el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, sus labios tienen un ligero brillo rosa, viste un vestido verde muy bonito.

—Hola. —saludo un tanto contrariado.

—Hola. —responde agitando la muñeca.

Miro hacia las escaleras.

—¿Sabes dónde está Kushel? —pregunto.

—Arriba. —señala.

—Ah, iré a verla. Mucho gusto.

Me sonríe de vuelta.

—El gusto es mío, Eren. ¿Eres Eren, no?

—Ajá. ¿Y tú?

—Sairem. —entrecierra los ojos, sus pestañas casi destellan.

—¿Eres amiga de Kushel?

—Mi padre y mi madre lo son. —responde. —Yo solo estoy aquí por negocios.

—Ah.

—Sube. Está en la habitación de ella.

—Claro.

Me doy media vuelta, dirigiéndome a las escaleras, siento su mirada incluso mientras subo.

—Estas demente, ¿No? —ese es Levi, lo escucho mientras llego al segundo rellano. Suena ligeramente exasperado.

—¿De qué hablas? Solo te doy la noticia y eres tú quien enloquece. —esta vez es Kushel.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—No tienes muchas opciones.

Me pregunto si debería tocar o si debería desaparecer.

—Es por el bien de la empresa.

—¿Por el bien? Yo no veo problemas en la empresa, creo que he estado haciendo…

Mi mirada y la de Levi se encuentran por un instante, su mirada es cruel y dura, no recuerdo jamás habérsela visto. Por un instante me siento asustado.

—Vete. —ordena.

—¿Qué?

—Eren…

—Vete. —grita. —Espera en el auto, en un momento iré.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

Su voz no me da para pelear más, es dar media vuelta o posiblemente morir en el intento de discutir.

—No debes gritarle así. —me defiende Kushel, pero yo estoy volviendo por mis pasos.

—Yo sé cómo le hablo, no te metas, además es un asunto nuestro, él no tiene nada que ver.

—Levi.

Tampoco recuerdo haberlos escuchado discutir en la vida. Siempre lucían como si se llevaran muy bien. ¿Qué paso?

Ambos gritan algo más, pero yo estoy casi en el primer piso que no les entiendo, la chica de antes sigue allí, sentada como una muñeca, mirando una revista. Cuando dejo las escaleras, alza el rostro y vuelve a sonreír.

—Discuten. —afirma y yo asiento.

Pienso en reclamarle por no advertirme, pero también es mi culpa, debí haber bajado en cuanto los escuche.

—Es mi culpa. —dice.

—¿Cómo?

—Es mi culpa, ellos discuten por mi culpa. —¿Y lo dice tan tranquila?

—¿Por qué?

Se encoje de hombros como si no lo comprendiera tampoco, luego finge abrir la revista.

—Vamos a casarnos.

—¿Qué?

—Levi y yo. Nosotros vamos a casarnos.

Por reflejo frunzo el ceño. No. Eso no es verdad.

Tuerce los labios y suspira.

—Mi papá quiere hacer negocios con Kushel y que mejor idea que casando a sus hijos para esto. ¿No te parece? Es como unir imperios.

—Estas mintiendo.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera nos conocemos. —sonríe. —Bueno, tú no me conoces a mí, porque yo casi te conozco bien a ti.

—¿Qué?

—Quería saber con quién planeaban casarme. Así que investigue un poco y en eso te encontré también a ti. Casualidad. Si quieres llamarlo así.

—Mientes.

—No lo hago y lo sabes, de todos modos no es como si la idea me divirtiera. No es como si fuera a casarme por amor, es apuesto y todo un partido pero definitivamente no mi tipo. —dicho eso se deja caer sobre sus rodillas.

No digo nada, porque tiene razón en algo. No es su culpa. Aunque no sé de qué con exactitud, me acaban de soltar mucha información en pocos segundos.

—Aunque… tú si podrías serlo. —me guiña un ojo y luego ríe.

Me giro y termino por salir al patio principal, luego hacia el auto, esperare allí dentro como me ordenó, aunque no lo hago por mucho tiempo, casi lo mismo que dura el sabor de la gomita agridulce en mi boca, la puerta se abre y casi al mismo tiempo, él se deja caer en el asiento como un saco de papas, enciende el motor y arranca, todo en unos microsegundos.

—¿Es cierto? —me atrevo a preguntar.

—Si. —responde sin siquiera mirarme.

—¿Lo harás?

—No lo sé. —suelta de manera brusca. —Kushel me está exigiendo que me case y le dé nietos. —agrega.

La frase casi me deja sin aliento y hace que las gomitas que comí quieran salir por donde entraron.

—Quiere retirarse de la empresa, pero no lo hará hasta que no me case.

Trago saliva.

Golpea el volante con la mano.

¿Aunque porque luce molesto?

¿Por qué lo van a obligar a casarse con quien no ama?

Él siempre está dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Kushel diga, confía en ella.

¿Es porque se mete con sus sentimientos?

—¿Tú no quieres casarte?

—No estaba en mis planes.

—¿Y tener hijos?

—Tú eras uno, intente explicárselo a ella, pero no quiere meterte como su nieto, eres más como su hijo, por un instante pensó en ti como su siguiente objetivo pero se lo impedí. Eres heredero tanto como yo.

¿Yo?

¿Por qué?

—Yo…

—Ni lo pienses. Si ella se entera, ten por seguro que le da un ataque al corazón.

No entiendo a que se refiere.

—La chica…

—Sairem. Me la presentaron cuando tenía diez u once, no la reconocí cuando la vi ayer, ni siquiera recuerdo el ficticio pacto de matrimonio. Jamás me importo nada de eso.

¿Ahora sí?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No sé.

Chasquea la lengua molesto, un carro se nos atraviesa, él toca el claxon molesto, me pregunta si me golpee cuando di el jalón hacia adelante, pero respondo que no, estoy bien. Tambalea los dedos en el volante. De vez en cuando acelera de más, haciendo que todo parezca un borrón por la ventana.

¿Por qué ahora que estoy tan cerca pasa esto?

¿Por qué ahora que él está casi correspondiéndome?

¿Por qué?

Quiero que sea una mentira, solo un contratiempo molesto.

La tarde pinta el cielo de repente, no estamos yendo en dirección hacia la casa, nos desviamos luego del cruce, más cerca del bosque y más lejos de la playa, del otro lado de la ciudad, casi no hay edificios o casas, tal vez una que otra que salpica el paisaje. Solo eso.

Derrapa.

¿Por qué esta tan molesto?

¿Es algo para enojarse tanto?

No lo comprendo.

Nos metemos a un sitio donde la carretera se extingue, solo hay un camino de arena y rocas, el auto se ensuciara, la capa de polvo se alza conforme avanzamos, el naranja cae sobre el cielo, haciéndole paso al azul obscuro de la noche.

La luna brilla plateada en el cielo, en un perfecto círculo de color gris.

Levi me enseñó a usar el telescopio.

Kenny, aunque no lo parezca, me enseño el nombre de muchas constelaciones.

Kushel me enseño muchas leyendas acerca del cielo, el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

" _El sol y la luna fueron separados por los Dioses, ahora solo se reúnen cada vez que hay lo que los humanos llaman un eclipse, allí es donde ambos pueden volver a amarse y ser felices, aunque sea solo unos segundos. Unos segundos, eso es lo que dura su felicidad."_

—Levi…

—¿Si?

—Te amo.

 **Nota:**

 **Un becerro se atraviesa y chocan, quedan en coma durante siete años y no recuerdan nada. FIN. (okno) x'DD**

 **Sairem: No es el nombre real de la chica, pero debido a que no encontré como demonios se llamaba o más bien, no la mencionan, tuve que ponerle otro nombre. Sale en "A choice with no regrets" y es la chica que le enseña a Izzy luego de ser reclutados.**

 **La frase del inicio la dijo mi profe de clínica en la novena sesión terapéutica de una de nuestras pacientes y me gustó mucho.**

 **La canción: Cuando escribía se reprodujo en Youtube, leí la traducción y sentí que le quedaba a la historia.**

 **Sorry vuelven momentos un poco tristes. Don't worry, ya mero llega Farlan ¬w¬)r *Risa malévola(?***

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	29. Color Eton: Melancolía

**Color Eton: Melancolía.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

Una semana después, el amigo de Eren llega a la casa, no es recibido con la euforia que imagine, Eren esta un tanto deprimido e incluso algo ido, pero de alguna forma la visita le ayuda a mejorar su estado de ánimo. No hablamos de nada más allá de cosas triviales, de nuevo el tema referente a nuestra propia relación y lo que sucede alrededor de esta se ha convertido en tabú.

No se ha tomado una decisión definitiva al asunto del matrimonio, el padre de Farlan al parecer está tratando de llegar a un acuerdo que supere lo que el padre de Sairem le propuso a mi madre, es una situación bizarra, porque ambos hombres son hermanos y pelean por el respaldo económico de mi madre, con el propósito de elevar ganancias y hacer crecer el negocio. En ese tipo de puntos no me meto yo, es asunto de mi madre y a veces de mi padre.

—Levi.

—Dime.

—Creo que jamás te presente formalmente con Farlan.

Me giro sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Lleva durmiendo bajo mi techo dos días. —digo y Eren sonríe un tanto avergonzado.

—Lo siento, es que casi no estás en casa. De nuevo. Es difícil saber cuándo vas a volver. —esto último lo dice casi como un reclamo inocente.

—No es algo que este en mi poder. —respondo. —En fin...

Eren señala a su amigo y este me sonríe de manera amable, lo he visto en las mañanas, deambulando cual fantasma, esperando a que Eren se levante, incluso hemos cruzado un par de saludos amables. Eso es mucha presentación para mí.

—Farlan, amigo del internado. Levi, mi... tutor. —termina señalándome.

—¿Tutor? —pregunta Farlan, quitándome la palabra de la mente.

—Tutor. —declara Eren casi con miedo pero al mismo tiempo con decisión. —Casi un padre.

Por un instante el chico lo mira confundido, como si no comprendiera del todo que es lo que pasa o no creyera exactamente lo que Eren dice, como si se tratara de una treta.

Por mi parte no digo nada, simplemente me quedo con el shock instantáneo y luego finjo que así es.

Supongo que las cosas van a volverse un poco pesadas a partir de ahora, ya habíamos pasado por esto antes, una cruel plática sobre los sentimientos encontrados y difíciles de tratar. La situación del matrimonio vuelve a quebrantar nuestra relación afectiva.

—Bien. Presentaciones hechas, ya pueden retirarse.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a mirarme, simplemente salen. No, Farlan vuelve la vista, nos cruzamos un instante, su mirada amable desaparece, ahora es seria como si tratara de decir algo, algo que no puedo comprender porque Eren sigue caminando y él no puede detenerse, luego niega de manera casi imperceptible, como si estuviera decepcionado de mí, se gira, le sonríe a Eren, mostrando su lado amable de nuevo.

La puerta se cierra, casi de manera dramática, como una de esas películas de suspenso y desaparecen.

Por un instante tengo el presentimiento de que es para siempre.

Y eso me da miedo.

::::::::::

—Le prepare leche con miel.

—Gracias.

—¿Pasara la noche aquí?

—Posiblemente, no tengo ganas de volver a casa.

Historia me mira, finge poner un plato de galletas de mantequilla y acomodar la leche en su lugar.

—¿Le sucede algo? —pregunta por fin.

Alzo la vista del computador, sus enormes ojos azules me perforan, es como una niña acusándote de algún pecado que no recuerdas pero tienes miedo de lo grande que pudo ser en su momento.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Luce... distante. Y de nuevo está comiendo mal y durmiendo mal. Y no es una temporada alta. Ni siquiera hay tanto trabajo.

—Nada importante. Solo...

—No es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿Es acerca de la chica?

Arqueo una ceja.

—Las secretarias se mantienen al día ¿No? —casi le reclamo, pero trato de sonreírle para hacerle creer que es una broma.

—Es un tema nuevo en la hora de la comida. —contesta avergonzada de nuevo. —Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, pero si, tienes razón, tiene que ver con eso.

—No debe ser muy cómodo casarse con alguien a quien no ama.

—Antes no me habría preocupado mucho eso.

—Ahora tiene alguien a quien usted ama pero con quien no puede casarse. —adivina, luego se muestra asustada por estar tan al corriente.

—Las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido de miedo. —comento.

Se encoje de hombros, el rubor de la vergüenza parece que va a quemarla.

—Algo así. No estoy seguro de que hacer. —me llevo la taza a los labios, siento la nata tibia.

—¿Por qué no vuelve a casa? Lo necesita. —por alguna razón siento que no se refiere a mis necesidades biológicas o mentales.

::::::::::

No vuelvo a casa, me quedo frente al computador toda la noche, dormitando y haciendo un concierto de huesos mal acomodados. Trato de distraerme con cualquier cosa pero mi mente esta en otro lado.

Al final decido dar un paseo por el edificio, esta todo vacío, sé que en la planta baja esta la vigilancia y todo eso, algunas veces suben a ver qué tal van las cosas o simplemente para estirar las piernas, como yo ahora. Pero como Historia hizo el favor de decirles que no se aparecieran por aquí al menos esta noche, este piso esta desierto, casi obscuro a excepción de las luces de emergencia*

Me pregunto qué está haciendo Eren. Aunque me produce más curiosidad saber qué es lo que piensa. Su mente a veces es un enigma muy grande para desenredar por mí mismo.

La adultez es una cosa que nos hace cada vez más complejos y más difíciles.

De nuevo pienso en aquella infancia tan lejana y en cómo se ha ido destrozado por el paso del tiempo. Me da algo de melancolía pensar en todo ello.

Las pisadas resuenan y crean un eco que rebota y vuelve, es como un paisaje de alguna película de miedo, solo falta el soundtrack de piano y sangre en las baldosas blancas. Eso sería tan...

El sonido del celular hace que casi grite asustado, solo logro saltar a un lado y maldecir por el excesivo silencio, mi corazón late a gran velocidad y mi temperatura ha disminuido un par de grados extras.

—Diga. —trato de no sonar recién salido de esa película de miedo que andaba imaginando.

—Me imagino que no te desperté.

—No, estoy despierto.

—Déjame adivinar, en la oficina.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No hablamos en... ¿Cuánto tiempo? Acaso no extrañas a tu pariente favorito.

—No realmente.

Del otro lado, Kenny suelta una risotada, luego le sigue una tos estruendosa, escupe y trata de volver a respirar. Un regalo de fumar por al menos unos cincuenta años.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto.

—Muriendo, ¿Qué otra cosa?

—¿Y los cigarros?

—Donde siempre. En el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. No me arrepiento de nada, a comparación tuya, que pareces estar lamentándote por todo.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Oh, ¿a donde se fue el sobrino preocupado? —vuelve a reír pero esta vez con precaución. —Supe que vas a casarte.

—Así parece.

—Que imbécil te has vuelto, Levi.

—¿Solo hablas para eso? A decir verdad no estoy para eso.

—En realidad voy a darte un regalo por tu prospero matrimonio de mierda, querido sobrino.

No digo nada, una vez más vuelve a toser y a escupir, respira agitadamente y de repente escucho como bebe de golpe algo. Alcohol. De seguro.

—¿Quieres un consejo? —no contesto, dejo que el silencio lo haga. —No arruines tu vida y lárgate de allí. Toma tus maletas y al moja camas y vete a otro país. Desaparécete.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso quieres casarte con ella? Ninguno tiene la culpa de las pendejadas que piensan sus padres. Son jóvenes, arruinen su vida como Dios les dé a entender. Te has amargado la vida estando pegado a Kushel, no recuerdo que tuvieras una relación estable en tu juventud, un par de novias pero nada serio, jamás te vi irte de briago a las fiestas de la universidad. Adoptar al mocoso ese fue una cosa, tú lo elegiste, pero esto... esto está a otro nivel que no te corresponde.

Me detengo a mitad del pasillo. La luz de emergencia a mi lado parpadea y luego se apaga, dejándome en completa obscuridad, igual a mi vida en la realidad.

—¿Estas escuchando?

—Sí.

—Sigue asiéndolo. La empresa ha estado en nuestra familia desde hace unos cien años por lo menos y a cada uno de nuestros ancestros se le ha ocurrido hacer lo mismo. Unir bienes mediante el matrimonio. Pero eso está pasado de moda, ahora es una reverenda estupidez. ¿Entiendes? No quiero verte destrozado. Te quiero, y por eso te lo digo. Lárgate. No sé qué sigues haciendo en este pedazo de tierra, tienes una preparación, eres inteligente, no sé qué te detiene. ¿Qué Kushel te desherede? El dinero es lo de menos, tienes la mitad de mis bienes y la otra mitad es para Eren. Pueden hacer algo con eso durante unos años. La mitad de la herencia de Kushel también le pertenece al mojacamas, no va a quitárselo, tal vez a ti si por ser desobediente, pero aquel niño es otro punto aparte.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

—Estoy salvándote el pellejo, a ti y a la chica.

—No lo entiendo.

—Lo entiendes, pero estas un poco... "ido" en este instante. El mensaje es claro. Vete. Vete y no vuelvas. Tus padres son tus padres, no puedes hacer nada por ellos. Pero tu vida, esa arruínala como desees.

—Estás ebrio.

—Tal vez, pero quiero hacer algo bueno antes de irme al infierno.

—¿Evitar que me case?

—Evitar que hagas idioteces. Además... Eren me cae bien, es medio tonto, pero me cae bien. ¿A ti no?

—¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Oh, no sé. Creí que lo sabrías tú. Después de todo van a irse al carajo los dos.

—Deja de fumar y beber.

—Tú no me dices que hacer, niño.

—Claro. Gracias, Kenny.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	30. Color Calipso: El chico que conoció la m

**Color Calipso: El chico que conoció la maldad.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

 _«Too bad, but is too sweet» — Boy meets evil._

El color de las burbujas cuando el rayo de sol les da de lleno no tiene nombre, porque no es uno solo, son mil colores dentro de una sola superficie transparente, revota y da una especie de luz hacia cualquier otra superficie que este cerca, desde la palma de mi mano hasta la pared de cristal, aunque en esta última se refleja más como un arcoíris deforme.

—Así que...

La burbuja explota y me moja el dorso de la mano, el jabón que queda en mi piel brilla, se seca y termina siendo como una plasta horrible. Bonita metáfora.

—No sé.

Tomo el aro de metal, lo meto en el bote lleno de jabón y soplo con delicadeza formado otra pompa de jabón que brilla con el sol, muere, explota y entonces vuelvo a hacer miles más para tratar de mantener mi mente ocupada.

—Ni siquiera sabes que voy a decirte.

Muevo el dorso de la mano en dirección equivocada y el cilindro de jabón termina por derramarse en la superficie de la banqueta. Genial. Felicidades, genio.

—Lo siento.

—Estás... triste.

—No. Solo...

—¿Solo?

—Tire el jabón.

—¿Quieres que vaya por más?

—Si, por favor.

—Ok.

El líquido de color rosa se dispersa y empieza a recorrer un camino en el pavimento, luego se chorea por la bajada y termina en la calle, sigue choreándose hasta que de repente se empieza a secar, quedando una cosa un poco rara en la banqueta, como una mancha blanca de pintura barata.

Un par de niños allá también juegan a lanzar burbujas, se ríen y piden que la niña más grande siga haciendo más, una chica de más edad llega con un aparato que hace que las burbujas se dispersen y parezca que están lloviendo, es un lindo paisaje, incluso muchas de las burbujas viajan en mi dirección, pero antes de llegar mueren.

—Listo. Más jabón.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Meto de nuevo el aro de metal en el recipiente y continúo con mi tarea de creación de burbujas.

—¿Entonces?

Uno de los niños se tropieza con una piedra, la sorpresa no le permite llorar por los primeros segundos pero cuando el dolor y la sangre disparan la emergencia, el llanto no tarda en llegar, la alegría de las burbujas de jabón se pierde, los otros niños se asustan y también lloran, solo la chica trata de tranquilizarlos y tratar de calmar al niño que se ha caído. Al final todos desaparecen dentro de la casa.

—¿Eren?

Las lágrimas empiezan en los lagrimales, picándome internamente, trato de respirar para contenerlas otro poco, pero el solo intento de aspirar significa empezar a derramar más y tener un riachuelo en las mejillas. Me tiemblan los hombros y termino por tirar el aro a un lado, trato de protegerme ocultándome entre las rodillas.

A mi lado, Farlan suspira. Luego se sienta a mi lado y abre los brazos, como no me muevo, se acerca y hace que termine por enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho y empezar a berrear como cuando era niño.

—Lo odio. Lo odio mucho. —digo entre hipidos toscos e inentendibles.

—Sí, sí.

—Lo odio. No sabes cuánto lo odio.

Me palmea la espalda, en un intento de relajarme, luego entierra sus dedos en mi cabello y empieza a acariciarlo, me estrecha y yo solo me dedico a llorar, es como si hubiera algún tipo de fuente en mi cara, no dejan de salir lágrimas saladas ni mocos.

Es cálido.

El calor que expide su cuerpo me adormece, aunque no lo suficiente como para dormitarme ni impedirme seguir llorando.

Es cómodo.

Su comodidad me permite seguir maldiciendo y diciendo palabras que ni siquiera yo entiendo, mi garganta se reseca o se llena de dolor, hace que lo que diga no tenga ningún sentido hablado, pero sí de sentimiento.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué es Farlan quien me está abrazando y no Levi?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no es Levi quien está aquí diciéndome que todo va a estar bien? Palmeándome la espalda y acariciándome el cabello. Dejando que llore en su pecho porque no hago más que sentirme desgraciado por todo esto que está pasando.

¿Por qué tiene que ser otra persona y no él?

Si es él a quien yo deseo.

A quien yo amo.

—No te entiendo. —suspira Farlan. —¿Por qué dices que lo odias, si estas llorando porque lo amas?

—Lo odio. Quiero odiarlo.

—Lamento decirte que no podrás odiarlo hasta luego de un tiempo.

—Quiero odiarlo ahora.

—No es tan fácil.

Quiero odiarlo ahora, para poder ser capaz de caminar al frente sin necesidad de ver detrás de mí y preocuparme porque él me esté siguiendo o al menos tenga la intención de hacerlo. Quiero dejar de amarlo... quiero...

—Entonces... ¿Solo porque mi tío planea casar a su hija con él vas a dejarlo así, nada más?

—No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Y él tampoco se negó.

—Bueno, no parecía realmente extasiado de casarse con una niña malcriada.

—¿Lo estas apoyando? ¿De qué lado estas?

Me deshago de su agarre y lo miro molesto.

Su mirada casi paternal no desaparece, me sonríe de lado y me limpia las mejillas con sus manos, el tacto es tibio.

—Te diría que luces adorable con los ojos brillantes y llenos de lágrimas. Pero no es adorable que ese brillo sea por tristeza. Incluso estas sonrosado...

—Deja de decir tonterías y respóndeme.

—Luces inocente. Como un niño.

—Farlan. —esta vez alzo la voz y parece un graznido horrible.

—Lo siento. Estoy de tu lado. Estoy de tu lado. Solo digo que... llevas mucho tiempo peleando como para que te rindas así de fácil.

—Es algo que yo no puedo controlar.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Es un matrimonio arreglado, no puedo llegar al altar e interrumpir.

—Sería una escena épica.

—Farlan.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento. No me gusta que estés triste, es una escena lamentable.

—¿Y por eso estás haciendo comentarios tan malos?

—Perdón. No volveré a decir nada.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué es a él a quien no le gusta verme llorar?

¿Por qué es él quien está a mi lado ahora?

¿Dónde está Levi?

¿Con quién está?

¿Por qué no está conmigo?

—Lo siento. —digo yo esta vez. —En verdad perdón, se supone que viniste a pasar las vacaciones aquí y solo te estoy haciendo pasar un momento depresivo.

Agacho la mirada.

Me siento cansado.

Quiero dormir y no volver a despertar hasta que todo haya terminado. La situación en sí, o que esto termine conmigo.

—Al contrario, me alegra haber llegado ahora, si no estuviera aquí no sé qué estarías haciendo tú solo con todo esto. Al menos así te tengo vigilado y no haces tonterías.

—No hago tonterías.

—Aun no. —me aprieta los hombros y luego respinga. —Vamos a comer, necesitas distraerte. Anda.

Recoge todo lo de las burbujas y se incorpora, me tiende una mano y, fingiendo mala manera, la tomo, incorporándome de golpe.

Caminamos calle abajo, él intenta sacar algún tema gracioso, como que su hermana hizo que su pez engordara y un gramo más de comida y posiblemente hubiera explotado. Al parecer en su familia tienen la maña de engordar a las mascotas hasta que no pueden más.

—Por cierto. Has perdido mucho peso. No sé si preocuparme o no.

—Ah.

Me miro el vientre, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago.

—He hecho ejercicio. Me dijo que tenía que hacerlo que estaba pasado de peso y grasa corporal.

—¿En serio? A mí me parecías estar bien. Ahora no tendré donde descansar mi cabeza cuando veamos películas. Que desgracia. —finge hacer una mueca adorable de tristeza. Como si realmente lo lamentara.

—¿Estás haciéndome enojar? —digo arqueando una ceja.

—Para nada, lo digo con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Eras una bonita bolita de grasa adorable.

—Deja de decir cosas tan malas. —aunque trato de mantenerme molesto, eso me hace sonreír.

—En serio, tu barriga era tan cómoda y tierna, eras como mi conejo.

—Estas comparándome con tu mascota.

—Es la verdad, ame mucho a ese conejo.

—Tanto que lo atoraste en esa resbaladilla.

—Era amor del bueno.

Al final termino por reírme.

—Eres realmente tonto. —digo aspirando aire.

—Bueno, si eso logra que dejes esa cara tan triste... —luego se encoje de hombros.

Nos quedamos mirando durante un rato, como tratando de adivinar qué es lo que va a suceder después. Como si él supiera que yo me siento lamentable sobre lo que pudo haber entre nosotros y que no puede ocurrir porque mi amor está dirigido en la dirección incorrecta.

—Él te quiere, aunque... no lo demuestre. —termina por decir. —No lo estoy justificando pero... ¿Cómo no quererte?

—Es de forma paternal, no es lo mismo.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿acaso no ves lo que emites a otras personas?

Lo miro confundido.

—No, no lo haces. En fin... hay que ir a comer. ¿Te parece una hamburguesa?

Quiero preguntarle a que se refiere o que es lo que quiso decir, pero su mirada me dice que tal vez no es el tiempo para ese tipo de preguntas. Debo esperar a que las cosas se calmen.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

::::::::::

En la tempestad de mi mente solo existe un pensamiento.

Uno que con el que todo lo demás se va lejos, haciendo que termine por sentirme agobiado, en un túnel obscuro y sin salida.

Es como volver a aquellos días donde me sentía solo y abandonado en el internado. Como si solo fuera un objeto del que puede deshacerse fácilmente cuando ya no le sirva o cuando le está dando molestias.

Lo amo tanto que asusta. Me asusta.

¿A dónde me está llevando todo esto?

¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo ir?

¿Por qué me empeño a quedarme?

¿Por qué no me deja ser feliz?

Tal vez porque...

El amor que siento va a más allá de todo esto. Impidiéndome ver mi propio desastre, no importa que haga conmigo mientras esta allí, a mi lado. Una de sus sonrisas me basta para olvidar todo y volver al inicio. No importa que tanto me duela, si él me dice una vez más que me quiere, con eso será suficiente. Si una vez más me pide permiso para besarme no me importa en cuantos fragmentos me rompa el corazón.

Es dar mil por una centésima.

Sé que estoy mal. Pero no sé si quiero remediarlo. Porque a pesar de todo, sus brazos son mi lugar en el mundo.

¿Qué tan bajo me siento como para pensar en eso?

Yo mismo soy un caso perdido.

¿Por qué no puedo simplemente girarme, poder corresponder de manera inmediata los brazos de Farlan? ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso realmente este sufrimiento lo vale?

No lo sé.

Tampoco si estoy hecho para aguantar todo esto.

Lo amo.

Lo amo.

¿Por qué?

Como si jugara conmigo a un estira y afloja.

No ha dicho nada, ni siquiera me ha dirigido una mirada, una palabra. Solo lo que le pregunte lo responde.

Quiero negarlo.

Quiero hacerlo a un lado.

Decir desde el fondo de mi corazón que él es una figura paterna para mí y no nada más, solo la persona que se hizo cargo de mí en mi infancia.

¿Por qué él?

Es como volver aquellos días...

Incluso en aquellos días, el único que estuvo conmigo, fue Farlan.

Una historia repetida.

Una historia inconclusa.

¿Por qué el conejo se queda del lado del zorro aun cuando sabe que puede ser la siguiente cena?

::::::::::

Sus labios saben a cerveza y a goma de mascar de menta, se notan suaves pero también un poco ásperos, la cerveza que tomamos realmente no ayuda mucho a que los labios se humecten, pero no es algo que importe realmente.

Lo que importa son sus dedos fríos recorriéndome la espalda, tocando de manera extraña cada hueso de mi columna vertebral, hace que tenga que suspirar y respingar, no quiero que se detenga.

Camino hacia atrás y tropiezo con el borde de la alfombra, caigo de espaldas, él encima de mí, me rio tontamente y él me imita.

Ninguno sabe que está haciendo, ni siquiera como fue que llegamos a esta situación. Pero no importa. No importa.

Se acomoda sobre mí, mirándome desde arriba, sus ojos tienen un brillo, como una película de lágrimas, aunque... no tiene sentido que sean lágrimas.

Ninguno sabe lo que hace.

Pero él es tolerante al alcohol.

No esta noche.

Me besa el cuello, es pegajoso pero se siente bien.

Toco la piel que su camiseta descubre, recorro los mismos lugares que ha recorrido en mí. Suspira y cierra los ojos. Pensando. Imaginado.

—Te quiero. —dice.

—Yo igual. —respondo.

Luego se ríe.

—Por supuesto. —susurra.

No detengo ninguna de sus caricias ni besos, dejo que continúe todo lo que tenga que continuar.

—De todos modos es un sueño. —dejo salir. ¿Si? ¿No lo pensé? ¿Lo he dicho?

El alcohol me taponea el cerebro, como si me enviara a diferentes dimensiones y luego me regresara a la mía.

No, no lo hiciste.

Su mirada de dolor lo dice. Lo escucho. Sin embargo...

—Lo es. —responde con la voz rasposa, llena de tristeza... y continua besándome.

Una vez que la mañana aparezca, todo habrá sido un sueño, un dulce sueño o una dolorosa pesadilla.

Al menos eso quiero creer.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	31. Color Quinacridone: Despierto

**Color Quinacridone: Despierto.**

● **Farlan Church.**

 _ **«Maybe I can't never fly. Maybe I can't touch the sky. Don't cry. Don't' lie.» — Awake.**_

La habitación se ha vuelto fría de repente, aunque es pleno verano el frio que me recorre la espina dorsal es como si fuera invierno, pero no tiene nada que ver con el clima o con la estación del año, creo que es algo que nace desde dentro. El sentimiento de pesadez que solo está allí. Quieto en la obscuridad y mirando con atención el bulto sobre la cama, un bulto que gruñe y dice palabras que no comprende.

—Un sueño. Solo fue un sueño.

Ojalá también para mí lo fuera. Quizás así todo sería igual de fácil que para él que esta inocente, balbuceando y sumergiéndose en la bruma de los sueños. Totalmente ajeno a esta realidad tan fría.

Niego lentamente antes de optar por salir de la habitación.

Una parte cobarde de mi me había pedido que simplemente lo tomara, como si se tratara de un regalo forrado en esos papeles brillantes y con un enorme moño, una parte egoísta que solo deseaba satisfacer un poco del deseo arrebatado. Después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal? A fin de cuentas a mi fueron a quien arrastraron a este círculo lleno de tragedia y drama antiguo, podría simplemente tomar lo que yo quisiera y desaparecer como un personaje sin mucha importancia. Alguien irrelevante.

Pero... ¿realmente seria irrelevante? Es decir... habría hurtado algo que no me pertenecía, entonces la parte razonable de mi mente salió a flote y me pidió pensar todo con calma y tratar de no ser tan idiota y ególatra, pensando en mi propio beneficio.

Yo realmente lo quiero. No sería justo que lo dañe, al menos no de esa manera.

A veces uno debe sacrificar ciertas cosas, aunque estas supongan un gran dolor interno, así son las cosas, no podemos ser todos felices ni mucho menos tener todo lo que suponemos nos pertenece po razón.

Es algo complicado, algo en lo que hubiera preferido no meterme de habérmelo planteado. Pero por desgracia ni siquiera me pidieron mi actuación dentro de este teatro, solo me pusieron dentro para interpretar un papel un poco decepcionante.

Cierro la puerta ligeramente hasta que se escucha el ligero click del picaporte, luego camino por el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

La luz de lo que parece la cocina, está encendida. No escucho nada, pero supongo que el pequeño antagonista de este monologo se ha dignado a llegar a casa luego de algunos días de ausencia vacía y dolorosa.

Tengo la camiseta desabotonada y el cabello revuelto, un poco fachoso debido a la enorme cabeza hueca de mi mejor amigo.

Le hubiera impedido beber hasta perder la razón y medio quedarse inconsciente, pero verlo tan desesperado, destrozado y deprimido, gritando y llorando como nunca en la vida, creo que mi única forma de ayudarlo era acompañarlo en su dolor, dejar que dijera e hiciera lo que deseara hasta que pudiera desahogarse todo lo que fuera capaz. Luego de intentar arrastrarlo a casa porque entre su inconciencia, su poca colaboración y su peso, fue una travesía, intente simplemente llevarlo a su habitación... hasta que sucedió...

—Por alguna razón creí que se pensaba instalar en la oficina. —comento con algo parecido a la inocencia y a la burla.

Me beso.

Lo hizo, tal vez pensando y distorsionando su realidad pensando que era aquel hombre que no para de hacerle daño.

Me pidió que me quedara con él, que no lo dejara.

Si supiera que en realidad me gustaría jamás dejarlo.

—Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia. —responde el tutor de Eren tomando una copa y colocándola sobre la superficie de la mesa. No me mira, finge leer algún tipo de papel con miles de letras impresas.

Juraría que quise detenerlo pero entonces estaría jurando en vano y al mismo tiempo cometiendo un pecado ante el Dios redentor en el que casi no creo, pero en el que pienso de vez en cuando, como para asegurarme de que todos necesitamos algo en lo que creer para no caer sin frenos a un vacío existencial.

Hubiera preferido estar tan perdido en el alcohol como él, así no me hubiera sentido tan culpable de continuar besándolo y acariciándolo.

Para él solo era un mal sueño.

—No, no lo es, es cierto. Lo que haga con su vida en realidad me tiene sin cuidado. —tomo una pequeña basura de plástico de la encimera. —Pero si lo que hace con Eren. —alzo la mirada, sonando más duro de lo que imagine.

Así obtengo lo que deseo. Su entera atención.

Un mal sueño que pronto llegaría a su fin, solo sería un desliz que no recordaría nunca, tal vez años más tarde cuando la mente le jugara mal, entonces él quizás se sienta culpable por su actuar pero ya no podrá hacer nada, porque yo estaré lejos, porque él estará aquí, quizás cuidando esta gran casa, mirando por la ventana, suspirando por alguien más.

Por eso me detuve.

Porque no era mi papel.

Porque no eran mis líneas. Ni era mi turno. No era yo. No.

—¿Disculpa?

Su mirada me examina y por un instante veo alarma en sus ojos, aunque se nota que trata por todos los medios no saltar de la silla para preguntarme por el aspecto tan desordenado de mi ropa y de mi cabello.

—Nada en realidad, solo que Eren ha sufrido tanto aquí. —me encojo de hombros. —No me gusta verlo de esa manera.

Camino al otro lado, me sigue con la mirada. Checando lo que hago.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta.

—Dormido. Estaba muy agotado. —trato de enfatizar las palabras, logrando darles el sentido doble.

Lo entiende. Lo sabe. Lo comprende. Le fastidia.

La posición de su cuerpo delata lo tenso que lo ha puesto esta pequeña conversación. Parece que saltara ante lo siguiente que diga, atento a cualquier palabra que salga de mis labios.

No dice nada, espera. Sabe que si abre la boca un montón de cosas van a salir y no desea delatarse tan rápido. Al menos por ahora.

—Supe que va a casarse con mi prima. —cambio el tema.

—Aun no es seguro. —declara, aun en posición de ataque.

—Yo creo que sí. Mi tío está muy aferrado a ello y siendo sinceros no creo que mi padre gane la contienda. — por supuesto eso me preocupa. Mi padre necesita de esa mujer.

—Lo que ofrece el señor Church es algo bastante tentador, la propuesta aún se está checando. —me encojo de hombros como si eso no me interesara mucho en realidad.

—¿En serio? Que bien. —doy un suspiro de fingido cansancio, me aseguro de que la camiseta se resbale, dejando ver una marca roja que va desde mi cuello hasta parte de mi espalda. —Buenas noches, entonces.

En realidad el rasguño fue cuando Eren se tropezó en una alcantarilla y no podría zafar su zapato, entro en pánico y no dejaba de arañarme rogando porque no lo dejara morir. Fue cómico pero realmente doloroso para ambos.

—Un Eren ebrio es realmente peligroso. —susurro y el efecto es casi como una bomba silenciosa y catastrófica.

Siento el tirón del pijama, al principio me desconcierta, aunque ya lo esperaba no deja de desorientarme, luego sus ojos examinando la herida, perfectamente visible ante la luz amarilla de las escaleras.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunta casi con la voz envenenada.

Le sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso de ello.

Sé que estoy jugando con fuego pero... aun es mi turno de hacer sacrificios.

—La pregunta sería... ¿Qué no hice?

Siento el agarre más firme y al parecer está temblando, no planea golpearme, eso sería ir muy lejos, aunque este molesto, algo le está susurrando que si Eren me ve algún moretón al primero en acusar sería a él y entonces se armaría un escándalo u otra pelea. Eso es lo que menos quiere ahora.

No estoy mintiendo en nada, si a él se le ocurre cuestionar a Eren el respecto bien puede contestar que sí, no sabe beber y es un peligro para la sociedad sin sus sentidos alerta, lo que hicimos fue una travesía, entre cruzar la ciudad y llegar a pie a casa completos y vivos. Entre el peligro de las alcantarillas, los animales, sus idas y venidas de conciencia, sus caídas y todo el buen/mal rato que me hizo pasar. ¿Qué no hice para traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo? Incluso arrastrarlo limpiando las calles con su trasero.

Entrecierra los ojos de manera "amenazante" pensando en que decirme.

—Eres una decepción. —susurro. —No eres capaz de pensar por ti mismo. Estando detrás de las faldas de tu madre...

—Eso no es algo que a ti te importe. —me suelta, dándome un empujón en el acto. —No te atrevas a tocarlo.

—¿Es una amenaza? —digo casi con burla.

—Tómalo como quieras.

—No puedes impedírmelo. No eres nada para él, solo su antiguo tutor. Él ya está grande para saber lo que hace. ¿No?

Esta vez sí pienso que su puño ira a parar a algún lugar de mi anatomía pero se contiene porque sabe que tengo razón, lo ha abandonado estos días y le ha dado la espalda con esto del matrimonio. No tiene derecho de decirme nada, sería muy absurdo. Diría que hasta sería una escena infantil de su parte.

—Ve considerando dejar de verlo. Le he propuesto que regrese conmigo a Francia y dijo que va a pensarlo. Así que...

Eso no es cierto, lo acabo de pensar, sé que él se hubiera negado, pero ponerle más sal a la herida a veces puede ser divertido. Mientras no sea tuya la herida, o ya no te importe.

—Él no va a irse. —susurra.

—¿No? ¿No le das permiso? Que tierno. Recuerda que ya no eres su padre. —recalco.

Dicho eso me doy media vuelta dispuesto a irme de nuevo. Aunque susurro...

—Buenas noches.

Luego juego el papel del villano, sintiéndome superior por un instante, solo lo que dure el telón abierto. Porque una vez que caiga de nuevo, puedo volver a mi papel principal, al real, y sufrir un poco en silencio.

De eso se trata... ¿No?

Hacer sacrificios con tal de verlo sonreír de nuevo. No conmigo, por supuesto, pero ya a estas fechas, ¿Qué importa a quien le pertenezca mientras sonría?

 **«Puede que nunca pueda volar como los pétalos de las flores. No puedo volar como si tuviese un par de alas. Puede que nunca pueda tocar el cielo pero sigo queriendo alcanzarlo. Quiero intentar correr un poco más.»**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	32. Color Crimson: Reflejo

**Color Crimson: Reflejo.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

 _ **« I know every life's a movie. We got different stars and stories. We got different nights and mornings. I wish I could love myself.»— Reflection.**_

Por alguna razón me sentía rendido, derrotado, pero por otro lado me sentía un poco fuera de lugar e incluso a veces también como si estuviese siendo traicionado. Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía cómo es que debía expresar todo esto sin parecer algún tipo de bomba de tiempo.

Las emociones no son mi fuerte, si bien se cómo comportarme dependiendo la situación, hay ciertas cosas que me cuesta saber cómo expresar, entre la pronta maduración y acortamiento de mi propia adolescencia, viéndome obligado a ser un adulto antes de tiempo, ese tipo de cosas emocionales nunca fueron una prioridad ni mucho menos algo en lo que tenía que preocuparme, por mucho que puedan decir que las emociones, los sentimientos, vienen implantados en cada uno de nosotros. A veces expresamos más uno que otro, olvidándonos de algunos extras y detalles. Lo que suele ser problemático.

Como ahora.

El impulso básico de esto es simplemente gritar, agredir y acudir a la violencia como haría cualquiera, al menos dentro de mi perspectiva.

Aunque sentado, frente al computador encendido, escuchando el ruido vibrante de la impresora y de la cafetera, me cuestiono exactamente cuál es la razón de este mal humor exagerado y poco racional.

Por supuesto hay una respuesta muy clara, pero en cuanto mis pensamientos la sacan a la luz, trato de hacerla a un lado, planteándome otras posibilidades un poco menos "estúpidas." Como solo ver a un chico de más de veinte medio desnudo en la mitad de la noche dando tumbos por allí, hablándome como si fuéramos iguales. O tal vez simplemente es el estrés.

Estrés.

La boda, un matrimonio arreglado que nadie quiere. Al menos de los dos más afectados, Sairem y yo.

La chica esta reacia a aceptar. Dice que entre más tiempo pasa en la misma habitación que yo menos ganas le dan de casarse.

Es un poco rara. Teniendo en cuenta que durante los primeros días después de que ella recibiera la noticia, se dedicó a investigarme a mí y a todo lo que me rodeaba, incluyendo todos mis antecedentes. Eso dio miedo, pero ella se justifica diciendo que solo quería asegurarse de que no la iban a meter con algún tipo de psicópata. Pero en realidad eso no me importa. Mi madre no me ha dejado decir una palabra al respecto, sabe lo que pienso y eso solo hace enfurecerla más.

Vives a cuestas de ella.

Dependes de ella.

Eres como un niño que necesita su aprobación.

Y posiblemente sea verdad.

Aunque me independice muy joven, aún sigo dependiendo de ella igual a que tuviera cinco años. Es algo decepcionante, teniendo en cuenta que edad tengo ahora.

—De nuevo luce distraído.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de salir del trance y voltear a ver a Historia observándome con sus enormes ojos azules, lleva consigo una taza de té, con cuidado lo pone en la mesa y alisa una servilleta.

—Lo siento, no he dormido bien.

—¿A pesar de que anoche decidió volver a casa?

Asiento.

De repente mi secretaria se ha vuelto algo así como mi confidente a medias, dándome consejos sin conocer del todo la historia, tratando de darme ánimos e incitarme a que haga lo que podría parecer lo correcto, guiarme por lo que deseo más que por lo que siento que está mejor, aunque no esté a gusto.

—Mmm... ¿ha sucedido algo?

Se alisa la falda y tiene el descaro de tomar asiento frente a mí, la miro un poco interrogante, pero pasa por algo tanto mi lenguaje silencioso como su propia acción buena del día. Tratar de ayudar a su jefe para que no empiece a enloquecer.

—Muchas cosas, en realidad.

Ella siente y vuelve a alisar la servilleta.

—Mmm...—hace vibrar sus labios y luego alza la vista.

—¿Realmente disfruta trabajar aquí?

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, ¿le gusta esta empresa? Digo, no solo porque ha pertenecido a su familia por mucho tiempo, sino porque de verdad es algo que usted disfruta.

Siendo sinceros, nunca me he planteado que es lo que yo disfruto y que es lo que yo deseo. Me he limitado a seguir más las ordenes de mis padres, lo que ellos consideran lo mejor, así que si ellos decían eso, siempre he creído que está bien, después de todo me llevan de ventaja una gran cantidad de años.

Así es más cómodo.

—No podría decirlo con exactitud. —dejo salir.

—¿Le gusta su carrera? ¿Es lo que quería estudiar? —vuelve a preguntar.

Me despego del computador y separo un poco la silla. Como para poder tener una mejor posición de movimiento.

Niego lentamente, no para negar la pregunta, más bien porque no sé qué contestar con exactitud.

—¿Cuál es su hobbie favorito? —insiste.

Pero yo no sé qué contestar de nuevo.

Trato de ir hacia dentro de mí mismo, buscando algún tipo de respuesta, ¿Qué hago en mis tiempos libres? ¿Tengo algún libro favorito? ¿Algún grupo musical preferido? ¿Alguna película? ¿Algún deporte?

No, no tengo nada de eso.

Una realidad que no conocía me golpea de frente, me quedo un poco pasmado ante esto, como si de repente abriera una caja guardada bajo la cama, una caja empolvada y llena de arañas, maltratada y completamente olvidada.

No tengo nada.

No soy nada.

Historia me deja pensar, no dice nada por un buen rato, como si supera ya de ante mano que era lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza y en general con toda mi vida, desde mi pasado hasta este momento exacto en mi vida.

—Entonces... tal vez su vida no pertenezca aquí. Aún está a tiempo de buscar su propio paraíso. ¿No? Su lugar en el mundo. Ya ha sido el hijo perfecto por mucho tiempo, al menos a mi parecer. La señora Ackerman debería estar orgullosa de usted, por todo lo que ha logrado, ser el reflejo exacto de ella, del éxito y de la gloria, pero ¿Dónde queda usted? Levi Ackerman, creando su propia esencia.

Por un instante, la chiquilla parece tener mil años más que yo, ser más experimentada y tener un conocimiento basto del universo, un conocimiento que yo desconocía.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes tu lugar en el mundo? —pregunto.

Ella sonríe divertida.

—No le estaría diciendo todo esto de no ser así.

—¿En serio?

—Si se lo pregunta, en mis tiempos libres hago equitación. Me gustan mucho los caballos, mi hermana tenía una pequeña granja más al norte, en las vacaciones voy allá, acampo, visito a unos amigos y cuido de mis caballos.

—¿Tienes muchos?

—Tres. Brigitte, Lorence y Valiet. También tengo una vaca, Clara, me gusta ordeñarla de vez en cuando. Es divertido. —suelta una risita nerviosa.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —pregunto.

Agacha la mirada, enfocándose en la servilleta, doblándola y creando algún tipo de figura.

—No me gusta que la gente se quede estancada, sé que las personas a veces llegamos a un punto en el que no sabemos a dónde virar porque todo parece más desastroso que lo anterior, es entonces cuando necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a quitar todas las nubes que nos ciegan. Me gusta ser esa persona, el rayo de sol que ilumina los caminos.

—No creí que fueras ese tipo de persona.

—Y yo no creía que usted tuviera problemas existenciales, luce tan seguro de todo, tan imponente que nadie lo pensaría. El señor Levi Ackerman hundiéndose en su propio barco. A veces se nos olvida que todos somos humanos y que sufrimos de igual manera en diferentes problemas.

Luego me decía una sonrisa amable. Se encoje de hombros y vuelve su atención a la servilleta.

—Debería tomar el té, se enfriara. —comenta señalando el poco humo que ya queda en la taza.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. —dicho eso vuelve a alisarse la falda y sale de la oficina. —Por cierto, el señor Braun espera por su entrevista.

::::::::::

Entonces... ¿Dónde está mi lugar en el mundo?

Me detengo un momento en mi propio mundo, en el que habito en este instante, veo a los alrededores, admirando todo el imperio que se ha construido, pero no es mi propio imperio, es uno que mis padres han alzado, mis abuelos y etcétera, es algo de ellos, algo que lleva plasmado el apellido Ackerman.

Aunque también está allí mi nombre, no es algo que me pertenezca ni mucho menos algo donde yo pertenezca.

Es como de nuevo sentirme perdido, como un niño en un obscuro laberinto.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Dónde debería empezar a buscar?

¿Por dónde comenzar?

¿Mirar a qué lado primero?

Trato de ver el momento exacto de mi infancia donde los sueños no estaban prohibidos, donde todo era válido porque tú simplemente no eras nadie importante, solo un niño soñador. Pero incluso allí no encuentro gran cosa. Solo gusto por ciertos juguetes, desagrado por los pasteles, cosas de ese estilo. Cosas que no relevan tanto.

¿Tenía algún cuento para la hora de ir a dormir?

¿Algún peluche?

¿Algún tipo de helado?

Pienso en Eren, en cuando era un niño pequeño, su pasión por comer helado de menta, galletas, dibujar, siempre le gusto dibujar, ver películas, incluso ahora, ama la cinematografía y todo lo que tenga que ver con las artes gráficas, aunque no se ha dedicado a ello, sigue teniendo como pasatiempo, incluso para desquitarse, tomar hojas y plasmar como se siente o como es que la está pasando. Embobarse viendo series hasta altas horas de la noche y luego simplemente admirar los ángulos, los efectos usados o incluso averiguar cómo es que cierta cosa fue posible adaptarla al cine.

De nuevo me siento perdido.

La gente nace con un propósito, con una meta en la vida.

¿Cuál es la mía?

¿A dónde quiero dirigirme?

¿Hacia dónde va mi propio barco?

¿Hacia dónde lo estoy virando?

Incluso soy incapaz de ver mi propio amor. Una cosa banal pero de cierta manera algo real. Algo que todos necesitamos porque somos humanos, porque aún nos apegamos a esas cosas llamadas emociones y sentimientos, nos arrastramos a ellos porque son los que nos hacen flotar en una superficie vacía. Nos hacen sentir vivos y existente.

Desearía ser capaz de poder amarme a mí mismo.

¿A dónde?

Me siento como un niño asustado.

¿Qué he hecho con mi vida?

¿Qué planeo hacer ahora que lo he notado?

Entonces el mundo se me cae de las manos.

::::::::::

Mikasa habla antes de que el último trabajador se despida, planeo pasar esta noche también en la oficina, necesito pensar y aclarar muchas más cosas de las que pienso.

—¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no hablas. —digo solo de contestar.

—Bien. —suelta en un suspiro. —No... no tan bien. Levi, te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes, no?

—A qué viene eso. —deja un silencio un tanto terrorífico en el medio. —Por supuesto que lo sé, yo también te quiero.

—Gracias, eso quería escuchar.

—Mikasa...

—Annie, va a morir. —deja soltar.

—¿Qué? —dejo el bolígrafo en la mesa para prestar toda mi atención.

—Ya le dieron fecha, Levi, le quedan de cuatro a seis meses.

—Mika...

—No digas nada, no hay nada que puedas decir. Ni que puedas hacer. Yo tampoco, hice todo lo que pude, pagar hospitales, doctores, medicinas, darle todo mi amor. Nada fue suficiente. Nada. Pero...—hipa. —Ya... eso es todo. Así es como va a terminar.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Yo, nada. Voy a trasladarla de nuevo a las Islas Canarias, el tío Kenny tiene una casa allí, ¿recuerdas? Hace mucho que nadie la ve, iremos a vivir allí este tiempo, alejadas de todo. Solo nosotras dos. Solo hablaba para avisarte que no estaré disponible este tiempo.

—Lo siento.

—Yo igual. Pero... ¿de qué sirve eso? Trataré de darle los mejores meses, es lo único que me queda en las manos.

Lanza un suspiro cargado de tristeza y pena. No tengo nada para decirle, tiene razón, nada va a cambiar, solo desearle suerte y estar allí, con ella cuando todo eso suceda. Al menos para que no caiga sola.

—Partiremos pasado mañana, los médicos están haciendo lo que se necesita para el viaje, ya sabes cosas extrañas. Ella parece feliz y eso también me hace feliz. —deja otra pausa de un par de segundos. —No le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Eren, ya cuando todo esto termine yo misma daré la noticia, pero mientras no quiero que nadie nos moleste.

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? —cuestiono.

—Porque eres a quien más confianza le tengo, eres mi familiar favorito y en algún momento te amé como una niña pero lo hice. Eres muy importante para mí.

—Tú también eres importante para mí. Me alegra oír eso.

—En fin. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

No se escucha tan cansada ni acabada como antes, solo derrotada, como si ya no tuviera nada más que perder. Posiblemente sea así.

—Lo que quieras.

—Se feliz. Me he enterado de la boda arreglada. Discutí con mi padre de esto y también con la tía Kushel, pensaba llamarte pero han pasado tantas cosas que mira. No hagas tonterías, no de las que puedas arrepentirte toda la vida. Hay errores que no pueden arreglarse jamás. Levi. Por favor, no te cases con ella. Te lo ruego. No lo hagas. Sé que Eren es un tema complicado para ti, pero... si sientes algo de cariño hacia él, no lo destroces con eso.

—Últimamente todos me quieren dar consejos al respecto. —digo un tanto divertido.

—Es porque eres medio idiota en ese aspecto. Sin ofender, dependes mucho de tu madre.

—Lo he escuchado mucho estos últimos días. Gracias.

—Lamento llegar al final de los regaños.

—En lo absoluto, date el gusto. — ¿qué podría perder ya?

Ella se ríe débilmente.

—No arruines tu vida. ¿Ok? Me enojare mucho si lo haces. Te quiero.

—Yo igual te quiero, disfruta del tiempo de calidad.

—Lo haré no lo dudes. Te veré dentro de algún tiempo, cuídate mucho.

—Tú igual.

—Claro. Adiós.

—Adiós.

 **«Cada persona conoce su lugar, sólo yo camino sin un propósito, pero es más reconfortante estar aquí, mezclado con los demás. »**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	33. Color Majorelle: Todo

**Color Majorelle: Todo.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

—¿Qué le dijiste que?

—¿Estuvo mal?

Agacho la mirada, estoy entre divertido, preocupado y un tanto asustado. Niego lentamente.

—Fue… un poco extraño, no lo hagas de nuevo. ¿Si?

Farlan se encoje de hombros y se tira sobre las sabanas revueltas a mi lado.

—Fue divertido. Debiste ver su rostro, realmente era una joya. —toma una almohada y empieza a juguetear con ella.

—Fue muy atrevido de tu parte. —me dejo caer haciendo que mi cabeza revote. —Auch.

—Tonto.

—En fin… ¿En serio le dijiste que me iba a ir contigo a Francia? —pregunto girando el rostro.

—¿Muy exagerado? —gira el cuello haciendo que nos miremos fijamente.

Suspiro.

—No exactamente. Creo que si me lo hubieras preguntado antes tal vez…

—¿Tal vez? —se alza sobre uno de sus brazos de manera tan rápida y mi cabeza vuelve a revotar.

—Tal vez hubiera dicho que sí.

Por un instante se me queda viendo, casi con seriedad, luego sonríe con tristeza y vuelve a tirarse en la cama.

—Claro.

—¿No me crees?

—No, sé que jamás lo dejarías, por mucho que te haga sufrir o te haga papilla el corazón. No vas a dejarlo.

Tuerzo los labios un tanto ofendido y herido por ello.

—Aun así, pensar en eso por un instante me ha hecho feliz. Ahora puedo fantasear con ello. —dice volviendo a juguetear con la almohada.

—Lo siento, Farlan.

—No lo sientas, así son las cosas. Tú me gustas, tú lo amas y a él solo necesitan darle una patada para que sepa que hacer. Así son las cosas en este mundo. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

—Realmente lo siento. —suspiro de nuevo, arrugo la sabana a mi lado.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué me gustes? ¿Qué no me respondas? ¿Qué lo ames? ¿Qué él no te amé?

—¿Debes ser tan duro conmigo?

—Te lo mereces. —me deja caer la almohada en la cara.

—Solo siento que no pueda responderte correctamente. Tal vez estaría mejor.

Nuevamente voltea a verme.

—Vuelve conmigo a Francia, entonces.

Miro el techo fijamente, aprieto los labios y luego sonrió.

—Realmente me gustaría. —susurro.

—Pero no puedes. —declara.

—Pero no puedo. —concluyo.

—Por supuesto. Aunque por un instante tuve la esperanza de que respondieras que sí.

Me rio y él no hace igual.

No decimos nada por un buen rato, jugueteamos por un rato con las almohadas, con las sabanas distendidas.

—Eren. —dice luego de varios minutos.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Se gira, quedando recostado de lado, mirándome profundamente, no hay tristeza o burla, solo una mirada de un amor no correspondido y aceptado, simplemente como un amigo nuevamente.

—Lo que sea.

—¿En serio?

—Adelante.

Sonríe de lado.

—Está bien. —se recarga de nuevo sobre el respaldo de sus brazos, un cabello rubio ceniza cae por su frente.

—¿Entonces? —nuestros ojos se encuentran, yo recostado y él mirándome desde arriba. Como cuando estábamos en la escuela.

—Me gustan tus ojos. —susurra.

—Lo sé, siempre me lo decías. —le sonrió y él me la devuelve, luego me acaricia la frente, quitándome un mechón de cabello.

—Y tu cabello. Y tus mejillas, y tus labios, y tu cuello. —por cada parte dicha, toca el punto, como una leve caricia inocente. —Me gusta todo de ti. —todo lo dice sin alzar la voz más allá de unas décimas.

No sé qué responderle.

Supongo que así se siente ser deseado por alguien, aunque podría sonar cruel, no puedo evitar pensar que son también mis partes favoritas en el cuerpo de Levi. Su todo y su nada.

Por una parte me alegra.

Por otra simplemente hace que termine por odiarme.

—Gracias. —digo.

Vuelve a sonreír.

—Duele más de lo que imagine. —finge un dolor en el pecho y cierra los ojos como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes por algo que en realidad no sientes. Al final es mi culpa por fijarme en algo que jamás iba a ser mío.

Supongo que tiene razón.

—En fin… ¿Mi favor?

—Claro, adelante.

—¿Puedo besarte? Será más como una despedida, un adiós para siempre, solo para aclarar que todo esto… simplemente fue un sueño, para ambos.

Desvió la mirada hacia las cortinas.

—Claro. —vuelvo a mirarlo. —¿Por qué no?

Si entonces significa el adiós…

Se acerca un poco más a mí, desde su posición, mirándome desde arriba atrás de mí, pega su rostro al mío, tiene un perfume particular en la piel, no es el de las sabanas ni el del primer despertar, es algo muy propio de él, algo que jamás voy a olvidar, de eso estoy seguro.

Es el olor de la vida, destruida en mil pedazos.

Roza mis labios con una delicadeza tan extraña que de repente me hace temblar, contengo la respiración y dejo que las estrellas se adueñen de mi estómago, picando cada pared muscular dentro.

Acaricia mis brazos con la punta de sus dedos, tocando la piel sin protección, haciendo figuras extrañas en ellos, empuja un poco más contra mí, robándome el poco aliento que me queda, se mueve lentamente, casi con cuidado, saboreándome, quitándome cada partícula de la noche anterior, suspira, pero no se separa.

—Realmente quisiera hacer esto todo el día. —susurra en un solo aliento.

Sonrió.

Vuelve a besarme, esta vez en cortos besos, los reparte en mis mejillas, mi frente, mi cuello y luego vuelve a terminar en mis labios, esta vez recorriendo con su lengua el contorno de estos, no deja de ser tierno y hasta cariñoso, con un toque único de diversión. Como si solo fuéramos niños experimentando.

— _Al menos por esta noche._ —pienso. — _Debería dejar de pensar en él. Solo es un triste adiós. Un hasta nunca infinito._

Se gira, haciendo que esta vez termine frente a mí, se pone a horcadas de mí haciéndose con mi nuca y pegándome más a su cuerpo, mi pecho y el suyo chocan y es una sensación extraña. Vuelve a besarme el cuello, más con curiosidad que con erotismo, luego simplemente suspira y se ríe.

—Estos días… déjame hacerle pensar que me perteneces. —dice.

—Eso… sería divertido. —respondo.

 _Al final de cuentas, esto no es más que un sueño. ¿Cierto?_

 **Nota:**

 **Esto es más como un extra.**

 **Mmm…**

 **¿Feliz noche?**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	34. Color Sesamó: Salvame

**Color Sésamo: Sálvame.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

 _ **«Quiero respirar, odio esta noche. Quiero despertar, odio este sueño. Estoy atrapado dentro de mí mismo y estoy muerto. No quiero estar solo»—Save ME.**_

Aunque siendo sinceros y completamente pegados ante el juicio racional, yo tengo la culpa. Pero somos humanos, a final de cuentas, eso de ser racional o de pensar con el cerebro antes que con el impulso es algo que no va con nosotros porque... ¿Dónde terminaríamos quedando?

Las cosas son así de sencillas y nadie puede decir lo contrario.

El mundo es así.

Yo soy así.

Entonces... ¿Por qué siento que puedo llorar en cualquier instante? ¿Por qué me siento roto por dentro? ¿Por qué siento que me han arrebatado algo mío? ¿Por qué me siento traicionado? ¿Por qué...?

Mi carácter no me permite simplemente entrar en la habitación y hacer que Eren entre en razón a punta de golpes, pidiéndole una explicación, exigiéndole que me mienta respecto a lo que sea que este viendo. Pidiéndole que me diga que simplemente es una mala pasada, de esas que haces cuando estas molesto, solo para vengarte del otro.

Pero...

No...

Me quedo estático en la puerta, parpadeo para tratar de pensar, interrumpir el flujo de lo que me invade en este instante, lo corto, lo hago a un lado, haciendo que el sentido común siga conmigo, que no se vaya. Luego, simplemente doy media vuelta y salgo, no solo de la habitación, si no de la casa en general, dando un último portazo justo cuando al chico se le ocurre gritar mi nombre y decir que espere. ¿A qué? ¿Qué va a decir? ¿"No es lo que parece"? Somos adultos, no digamos estupideces.

Cruzo la calle a grandes zancadas y luego camino por esta, el cielo ruge anunciando una tempestad, el calor se convierte en bochorno y empiezo a sudar. No solo por el clima, el estrés, las condiciones, el momento, todo. De repente todo vuelve a caerse y a romperse. Nunca imagine sentirme tan débil. Tan roto por dentro.

¿Así se sintió él?

Tal vez es el castigo que merezco por tan grave pecado, aunque... ¿Estoy arrepentido?

Aunque me lamente si no me arrepiento, la liberación nunca vendrá. Lo aprendí de uno de los párrocos de la iglesia a la que deje de ir hace mucho tiempo.

Hice lo correcto. Lo sé.

Solo que tal vez no de la manera correcta.

Lo que al final es lo que termino pagando en este estadio tan pesado.

Termino por llegar al final del distrito, donde solo está el límite cortante entre la playa y la ciudadela, aún no han arreglado este sitio por lo que es un desastre, ni siquiera sirve para venir a tomar el sol en verano, simplemente un lugar inhabitable. Justo como yo en este instante.

Si tan solo este contratiempo del matrimonio nunca hubiera llegado no estaría en esta condición. Si yo no hubiera titubeado cuando me pregunto si realmente pensaba casarme con ella, si tan solo yo no hubiera aceptado por un instante...

El celular vibra en mi bolsillo, sonrió casi con burla. Lo tomo pero no me molesto en ver quien llama, simplemente lo aprieto en mi mano y con toda la fuerza bruta que tengo lo lanzo provocando un arco en el aire que termina más allá de la línea divisora del mar y el cielo, no escucho cuando aterriza o si se destruye con el impacto, si es que lo hizo.

Siento una presión en los hombros, la lluvia hace su aparición, dejando caer gotas gruesas de tibia agua, el cabello, antes perfectamente arreglado, cae en mechones húmedos sobre mi frente, me siento pesado, como si estuviera cargando un traje de agua encima, aunque también tengo una gran e increíble fuerza que no tengo idea de cómo descargar, adrenalina, hiperactividad, no lo sé. Solo siento que debo de golpear algo, destruir algo, romper algo. El celular no ha sido suficiente.

Bajo la cuesta llena de arena, resbalándome con los zapatos, entonces topo con la reja de prohibición, hay un montón de basura metálica, hay un anuncio que debería tener como propósito hacer que cualquier curioso de media vuelta, pero está sucio, oxidado y caído, apenas uno le pondría atención.

Con la hiperactividad que de repente tengo, salgo la valla con sorprendente facilidad, hace mucho que no hago nada que tenga que ver con las acrobacias o actividades de este estilo. Aterrizo en la arena llena de metal y basura. Tropiezo un par de veces, algunas otras termino hiriéndome con los tubos mal colocados, las manos, las rodillas, la cara, sin darme cuenta, empiezo a sudar sangre.

La lluvia no ha sido nada del otro mundo, solo un aviso, así como ha llegado se ha ido, dejando bochorno en todos lados y un olor a algas realmente apestoso.

Odio la playa.

Odio el mar.

Odio este lugar.

¿Por qué me quede?

Vuelvo a esa pregunta una vez más.

Quería volver a verlo, al menos para saber que no me odiaba, al menos para hacerle saber que no lo hice en un plan malvado de simplemente alejarlo para siempre. Lo hice por su bien. Lo hice porque creí que era lo correcto.

Porque así suele actuar alguien que tiende a protegerte.

Solo que a veces en lugar de protección, terminamos causando mucho más daño del que esperamos.

¿Por qué duele?

Recuerdo aquella escena, el estómago se retuerce como si fueran dos serpientes aferradas a soltarse, peleando bruscamente. Los nervios se me crispan de nuevo y es como si me prepara para un ataque, muy a lo salvaje, o a lo primitivo.

¿Quién creería que yo realmente me rebajaría a estos instintos?

Es estúpido hasta para mí.

Así que...

Me limpio el sudor debajo de la nariz y de la frente, la camiseta blanca queda totalmente manchada de suciedad y sangre. No son grandes heridas, pero la sangre suele ser muy escandalosa.

No sé si lo que siento por él sea realmente amor, amor romántico o incluso pasional, pero sé que lo quiero y quiero que este a mi lado, no quiero que le pertenezca a nadie más, porque él prometió quedarse conmigo, el tiempo que sea. Él dijo que me amaba.

Entonces ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esta con otra persona?

Tengo mil respuestas a esa pregunta.

Él no iba a quedarse para siempre.

Él iba a cansarse de esperar.

Él estaba triste.

Él estaba vulnerable.

Él estaba rendido.

Él estaba dolido.

Él estaba odiándome.

Él simplemente se rindió.

Nadie espera mil años. Nadie es paciente tanto tiempo.

Lo sé.

Lo comprendo, cualquiera lo haría.

Solo que...

Pensé, egoístamente, que siempre estaría allí, fuese cual fuese la causa, fuese cual fuese el momento, él nunca se iba a ir, di por hecho tantas cosas, esa fidelidad, ese amor, esa devoción, ese todo por mí, lo di por hecho para siempre, despreocupándome totalmente por saber si él estaba cómodo o a gusto.

Me comporte de forma egoísta y allí está el resultado.

Me detengo hasta el momento en el que ya no puedo seguir adelante, cuando el camino se termina, golpeo la valla de nuevo, esta vez dando justo en un montón de púas que provocan un montón de sangre botando por todos lados, grito, porque arde y duele como los mil demonios.

Aun así no es suficiente.

Con el otro puño vuelvo a tomar impulso y a estamparlo en la valla llena de púas oxidadas y llenas de porquería. El dolor no se espera y se dispara en todas direcciones, la sangre no hace menos por parecer escandalosa, sale por todos lados, manchándome la ropa y la cara.

Termino por llorar.

Me siento débil.

Indefenso.

Por primera vez en la vida realmente me siento perdido y sin saber a dónde ir, con quien acudir.

Me siento caer en un abismo sin final, un abismo obscuro y desconocido. Y quiero gritar por ayuda. Solo que no sé si realmente recibiré esa ayuda.

Por favor...

Por favor...

...sálvame...

¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

:::::::::::::

De manera un tanto divertida, al verme reflejado en el agua, mi aspecto luce como el de un vagabundo, incluso a mí mismo me doy miedo. Siento la garganta reseca y hasta con picor. El sudor, la sangre y la suciedad se han secado hasta crear costras realmente asquerosas, aun no vomito porque no me ha dado la oportunidad, pero creo que con un espejo mejor realmente no dudare en hacerlo.

Me siento algo patético por haber llorado y gritado tanto, pero eso me ha ayudado a relajarme y tratar de pensar un poco más coherente. Incluso buscar algún tipo de solución a esto, necesito al menos estar en paz. No quiero parecer realmente un egoísta que mientras estaba pensando casarse con alguien más, no deja que el otro sea feliz con quien sea que sea.

Al menos eso trato de decirme para no volver a mi estado anterior de locura.

Rebusco en el saco la cajetilla de cigarros que Historia hizo el favor de comprarme hace unos dos o tres días, dentro de la caja hay un encendedor, así que en poco tiempo empiezo a consumir el tabaco, tal vez con tal de parar los pocos nervios que siguen vivos y para hacer la escena un poco dramática.

Un demente egoísta en una playa abandonada y llena de partes metálicas de autos y otras cosas, vestido con un traje rasgado, lleno de sangre y porquería, fumando y tratando de pensar con claridad cualquier cosa para no cometer tonterías.

Realmente digno de algún cuadro o parecido.

Dejo caer el cuello hacia atrás, viendo el cielo azul, salpicado de un montón de estrellas brillantes y chispeantes, les sonrió con burla, es una bella noche para estar aquí tirado en medio de la nada.

¿Debería dejarlo ir?

Sería lo correcto, le he hecho mucho daño.

Él no lo merece, tal vez incluso aquel otro chiquillo tonto pueda hacerlo mucho más feliz que yo.

¿Realmente quiero eso? ¿Verlo lejos? ¿Con alguien más?

Por primera vez en la vida siento eso que muchos llaman: Celos.

Y es repugnante, pero me recuerda que soy humano y que tengo derecho a sentirlos.

Hasta hace poco ese chiquillo que mojaba la cama me pertenecía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aunque a mi parecer es un poco infantil sentirlos. Pero ¿Qué voy a hacerle? Allí están a final de cuentas.

Doy un largo suspiro, dejando salir una voluta de humo, esta flota, se pierde y una más le sigue. Como una danza extraña dirigida al cielo infinito.

Apago el cigarrillo en la arena, meto la colilla en la caja, porque esta playa ya está demasiado asquerosa.

Las rodillas me rechinan, me tiemblan, me tambaleo y caigo de bruces en la playa, no puedo evitar reírme por mi actuar tan tonto.

Estoy enloqueciendo.

Quiero reír hasta sentir que me explota el vientre.

Quiero llorar hasta quedarme seco.

Quiero golpear hasta que me sangren de nuevo los nudillos.

Quiero gritar hasta quedarme afónico.

Quiero correr hasta que mis rodillas se desgasten.

Quiero gastar mis energías hasta necesitar dormir un millar de años.

Quiero ensuciarme hasta que no me reconozca.

Pero en su lugar me quedo mirando el punto infinito de la playa, entre la arena y el agua, viendo como más allá el agua luce azul cristalino, moviéndose, danzando débilmente ante el sonido del viento, la luna se refleja en la superficie, las estrellas le dan un toque único digno de una novela de romance.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Nunca me había sentido tan saturado de todo.

Realmente es molesto.

Niego lentamente, dejo caer la tela que alguna vez fue un saco hecho a mi medida. Mi madre va a odiarme por ello. Pero ¿Qué importa?

Corro, muevo mis adoloridas rodillas en movimientos rítmicos, en varias ocasiones estoy a punto de tropezar pero luego vuelvo a llevar un ritmo regular, el viento tibio me golpea en la cara, se siente tan bien, tan libre.

¿Cuándo deje de ser libre?

¿Cuándo di por hecha cada decisión no tomada?

¿Cuándo deje de ser yo para ser un ellos?

¿Por qué lo deje?

Aún no...

Aún no me siento derrotado.

Aún no ha terminado.

Aún puedo arreglarlo.

¿Cómo?

De la única manera pacífica en la que se arreglar las cosas.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	35. Color Xanadú: Si gobernara el mundo

**Color Xanadu: Si gobernara el mundo.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

—Aun no llega. —me froto las manos de manera nerviosa. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Farlan me mira desde la sala con semblante preocupado, casi con el mismo nerviosismo que tengo yo.

—Lo siento, realmente... no pensé que esto fuera a pasar. —luego agacha la mirada y se revuelve el cabello.

—No es tu culpa. —digo, aunque una parte de mi dice que sí, si lo es. —Yo... yo debí evitarlo, debí ir tras él, evitar que se fuera así como se fue, explicarle que solo estábamos jugando. —me dejo caer en la silla y trato de no perder la calma.

—No, no, yo no debí hacerlo...

Alzo la mirada, volviendo a ver el reloj. Ya ha pasado un día entero desde que Levi salió despavorido de mi habitación. Farlan me dijo que no corriera a buscarlo, tal vez empeoraría las cosas, luego de que pasara la noche fuera, intente buscarle sin ningún éxito, incluso llame a la oficina por si había optado por irse a quedar allá, pero Historia me dijo que no se había reportado. ¿Dónde está? Lucia tan enojado, tan molesto. Tan...

—Debería volver a salir. —digo tomando las llaves y la billetera.

—¿A dónde? Hemos ido a todos los lugares que dijiste...

—No sé, necesito saber dónde es que esta, no puedo simplemente quedarme y fingir que no pasa nada. — intento salir pero nuevamente Farlan me detiene.

—Espera, iré contigo.

Le miro por un instante y niego.

—No, necesito estar solo. Lo siento. —me deshago de su agarre y doy un par de zancadas hacia la puerta.

Giro el picaporte con fuerza y entonces el teléfono suena.

Al principio me siento desconcertado, luego Farlan se apresura a descolgar el teléfono y contestar, asiente y me lo tiende, diciendo con los labios que es Historia.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Lo has visto? —digo casi de manera maniática.

—Acaba de llegar a la oficina, me pidió que no le dijera a nadie pero como llamaste antes pensé que debía decirte. —dice con voz baja, apenas un susurro.

—¿Cómo está?¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No, me llamo hace rato para pedirme que hiciera algunas cosas por él, incluyendo comprar ropa limpia. No quiero asustarte pero llego manchado de sangre, realmente sucio y... pareciera que se metió en una pelea o fue arrollado por un coche.

—Oh, Dios. —siento que casi puedo desfallecer. —Llama a un médico.

—Sé que debería pero me ha ordenado que no lo haga, dice que no tiene heridas ni nada grave, lo veo bien de manera superficial, camina y se mueve pero no sé.

—No importa lo que te diga, hazlo. —casi le grito.

—Veré que hare. —su tono se enfría un poco debido a mi mala educación. —Por ahora, solo te aviso que está aquí.

Quiero hacerle más preguntas pero cuelga de repente, no sé si porque Levi le ha llamado o simplemente ella lo ha decidido.

Me quedo pegado al auricular un buen rato, luego cuelgo lentamente y se desparramo en el suelo, es como si me quitaran una piedra enorme de encima, al final, termino por empezar a llorar, porque no sé qué más hacer, entre esto y lo otro, realmente ya no sé cómo es que sigo manteniéndome en pie.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Farlan.

—Sí, sí, ya... ya sé dónde está, así que... —dejo salir un hipido, con una seña le pido que me deje solo un rato. Él entiende y poco a poco se aleja.

Las piernas me vibran, mi cabeza está siendo un bucle de ideas que no puedo controlar y al final me da una punzada incesante, me duele el pecho, me siento hecho de gelatina. No sé, no sé cómo me siento, entre preocupado, culpable, pequeño, insolente, traidor... tengo tanto dentro de mi cuerpo que pienso que bien podría explotar en este lugar.

Me obligo a mí mismo a respirar y mantener la calma.

Está bien.

No debo pensar en tantas cosas.

Al final soy capaz de levantarme, limpiarme la cara y tratar de caminar hacia la cocina, realmente estaba preocupado por todo lo que podría pasar.

Ahora, ¿Qué sucederá?

¿Volverá a casa y me pedirá que me vaya?

¿Me dirá algo al respecto?

¿Me gritara?

¿Me dejara explicarle?

Dios, tengo miedo.

Solo espero ser capaz de decirle lo que realmente paso antes de que toda la tragedia se haga aún más grande y cruel.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta mi compañero luego de un largo silencio.

—Bien. Creo. —entierro las manos en mi cabello y suspiro. —¿Debería hacer mis maletas? —pregunto, aunque no sé si es a Farlan o simplemente a la encimera.

—¿Por qué?

—De seguro me odia. —termino por decir.

—No creo, si es un adulto consciente, debe saber que algo así podría pasar, simplemente... eres humano y cometes errores, igual que él. Así que, si es tan maduro como dices, simplemente intentara hablar y aclarar las cosas, por supuesto que estará molesto pero...

Asiento, cortando su idea. La verdad no estoy tan convencido de eso. Lo cual me preocupa.

—Ya. No te tortures. Yo me haré responsable, fue mi culpa a fin de cuentas.

—También fue mi culpa. —dejo salir un tanto paranoico. —No debí hacerlo.

—Deja de culparte. —me zarandea por los hombros. —No pensamos las cosas correctamente, ¿sí? Es culpa de ambos, por dejarnos llevar y no pensar en las consecuencias.

Me dejo caer de frente en la encimera y me quejo.

—¿Por qué esto es tan complicado?

Me palmea con cariño.

—Ya tendrás tu recompensa por tanto dolor.

Trato de pensar que así es, pero mi parte pesimista es realmente grande.

—Hay que comer, luego de toda esta preocupación...

—No tengo hambre. —digo alejándome. —Simplemente...

Dejo caer las manos y subo a mi habitación.

Necesito pensar y saber que voy a hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::

Al final, por alguna razón, para distraerme, he metido todas mis pertenencias en la maleta, solo lo que es meramente mío, el resto lo he dejado en la habitación.

No planeo irme con Farlan, solo sería empeorar las cosas, no con Levi, si no con nosotros mismos, esta experiencia tan desagradable me lo ha dicho, él necesita irse por su lado y yo por el mío. Así es como debe ser. Incluso con Levi, ambos debemos empezar a ver por nuestro propio camino.

Me ha dado gusto volver a verle y disfrutar un tiempo con él, solo una nimiedad de lo que yo deseaba, pero al final el destino es realmente cruel y no nos desea juntos.

Me arrepiento de haber jugado de esa manera, un error tan grande como el mismo océano que yo amo y él odia.

Me duele simplemente alejarme, hacerme esa idea de desaparecer y no volver a verlo, imaginarlo con aquella chica de bonita sonrisa, con lindos niños y una familia formada, siendo el dueño del mundo entero. Porque la empresa realmente lleva el rumbo correcto de gobernarlo.

Pensar en eso me hace sentir desdichado, y al mismo tiempo me recuerda que tan egoísta soy con todo esto, debería simplemente dar media vuelta y no volver a mirar atrás.

Cierro la maleta, peleando con el cierre un instante, al final corre todo y topa con el borde, meto algunas cosas en la mochila, cosas personales que sé que no puedo dejar porque son parte del recuerdo vivo que no debo dejar y porque si se quedan no quiero imaginar que terminaran en la basura o quemados por el odio que quizás me tiene.

Ah, no quiero seguir pensando en eso.

Duele.

Duele mucho.

En la sala Farlan también ha hecho sus cosas, no compartiremos viaje, pero es consciente de que no puede quedarse, sería un mal chiste.

— ¿Realmente vas a hacerlo? —pregunta por una millonésima vez luego de decirle.

—Sí, no tiene caso que siga aquí, no quiero seguir sufriendo, al menos no de esta manera.

No tenía su amor, pero definitivamente no quiero tener su odio.

Aprieta los labios y se encoje de hombros, no le parece la idea, él prefiere que me quede e intente remediarlo.

¿Remediar qué?

Al final, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Pienso en sí debería despedirme o simplemente dejarle una nota de despedida.

¿Eso sería muy cobarde?

—Ah, creo que olvide el cargador del celular. —dice Farlan, luego sube rápidamente las escaleras a brincos.

Saco una hoja de dentro de la agenta junto al teléfono y pienso en que voy a empezar a redactar, algo que no suene realmente tonto pero que no sea tampoco muy tomado a la ligera, necesita ser algo corto pero conciso.

La puerta se abre de golpe y mi corazón se detiene un instante antes de empezar a palpitar a una velocidad realmente increíble, me giro para verlo.

Lleva el cabello recién lavado, las gotas que escurren lo delatan, lleva una camiseta tipo polo color blanco y pantalones de mezclilla y tenis, supongo que la ropa que menciono Historia antes, tiene una vendita en el cuello y las manos las tiene vendadas, no luce realmente maltrecho como me dijo su secretaria, realmente esperaba lo peor.

Mira la maleta junto a la puerta y alza la vista buscándome, luego frunce el ceño. Me preparo para el ataque principal.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —dice con la voz ronca. Parece que acaba de quedarse afónico y está recuperando la voz.

— ¿Qué parece que hago? —sueno como un niño regañado.

Asiente lentamente, da un paso al frente, tomando las llaves del automóvil del cenicero, toma mi maleta y sale por donde ha entrado.

¿Qué hace?

¿Me va a llevar él mismo al aeropuerto?

¿Realmente va a repetirse la historia?

Siento que de nuevo voy a colapsar.

Un instante después vuelve.

—¿Realmente planeas irte con él? —pregunta de manera cortante, su voz aun no vuelve del todo.

—¿Qué? —recuerdo la mentira de Farlan sobre irnos juntos a Francia. —No, no... yo...

—Ok. —no me deja seguir. —¿Entonces a donde planeas ir?

El mundo cae sobre mi cabeza como un balde de agua, está corriéndome, él mismo se asegurara de que no vuelve, de no vernos nunca más.

Creo que estoy a punto de llorar. Trago fuerte y pienso en algún sitio en el mundo que pueda protegerme en este momento.

—No lo sé, cualquier sitio será mejor.

¿Dónde está Farlan?

—¿Cualquiera? —pregunta de nuevo.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse de nuevo y los pasos cortos de mi amigo, de seguro a escuchado que Levi ha vuelto, no sé qué pueda pasar a continuación. Los nervios no me dejan pensar con claridad. Es como una nube de humo realmente espesa.

—Sí. —susurro, aunque parece más un ruido extraño de alguna máquina.

Falran se asoma por el barandal de las escaleras, no baja de inmediato, espera a que pase algo, lo que sea, para interferir.

Levi lo nota y veo como frunce el ceño de manera casi imperceptible.

Luego...

No sé qué sucede.

Un instante estoy cerca de la esquina del teléfono, con un bolígrafo en la mano y un papel esperando ser escrito. Al segundo después, estoy dando un giro en el aire y viendo el mundo bocabajo, zarandeando mi cabeza como si fuera de esos muñecos de plástico con cabeza de globo. Me quejo por el golpe en mi vientre y la incómoda posición en la que me lleva, el hueso de su hombro se me clava entre las costillas.

Sin ninguna pizca de cuidado me saca de la casa, no sé si lo hace apropósito, pero en un mal movimiento mi cabeza choca contra el marco de la puerta y luego con el del automóvil, me desparramo en el asiento del copiloto, mis piernas se enredan y mi espalda golpea con el respaldo del asiento, cierro los ojos para recibir otro golpe o para volver a mi situación normal.

A mi lado, Levi entra en el automóvil, no se ha molestado en cerrar la puerta de la casa, esta sigue abierta, por la ventana veo a Farlan correr hacia nosotros, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarnos, Levi arranca el coche y con un solo movimiento lo saca del patio, en pocos segundos estamos recorriendo la calle principal y saliendo de esta para adentrarnos en el pueblo, al final simplemente entramos por la interestatal, siguiendo señalamientos y cualquier cosa que se cruce en el camino.

Todo ha sido tan rápido que mi cerebro apenas y puede procesarlo con calma.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad. —gruñe, aunque ha querido sonar tranquilo, lo oxidado de sus cuerdas vocales se lo impiden.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —dejo salir luego de ubicar que estamos saliendo hacia la autopista principal.

—Ponte el cinturón. —repite con algo de molestia.

—Respóndeme. —contrataco.

Ahora me siento asustado.

—Obedece maldita sea. —esta vez el graznido de su voz me llega hasta los nervios y me obligan a obedecer la instrucción.

Su teléfono suena.

Aunque en realidad no es el mismo que yo conocía, este es blanco y un poco diferente al anterior.

¿Se metió en una pelea?

Escucho la voz de Historia del otro lado del auricular, habla muy rápido, casi no logro entender nada, es más, de todo lo que dice no soy capaz de unir ni una sola idea. En mi cabeza nada tiene sentido.

Aun me siento embotado, como si me empujaran fuera de mi escenario habitual.

Estoy desconcertado, de nuevo no he previsto correctamente lo que va a pasar, me toman con la guardia baja, así no tengo como defenderme de todo.

—Gracias Historia, lo siento por las molestias. —termina por decir, esta vez luce más amable.

Del otro lado, la chica dice que no es ningún problema y que cualquier cosa no debe dudar en marcarle.

Incluso le desea...

¿Felicidad?

¿He escuchado bien?

—¿A dónde vamos? —vuelvo a preguntar una vez que él corta la llamada.

—No tienes derecho a hacer preguntas, solo cállate y quédate quieto. —me ordena, el semblante amable de hace unos segundos se ha ido.

—¿Y Farlan? Lo has dejado en la casa. —dejo salir casi de manera inconsciente.

—Historia se hará cargo, si es inteligente ya estará yendo el mismo por su lado.

—¿Qué?

—No hagas más preguntas. Solo cállate.

No hay ningún coche a la vista, solo árboles y de vez en cuando una extensa masa de tierra llena de flores de colores, el miedo me invade de nuevo, temiendo que eso sea lo último bello que vea en mi vida.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	36. Color Amaranto: ¿Estoy equivocado?

**Color Amaranto: ¿Estoy equivocado?**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

A veces las acciones idiotas vienen acompañadas de un montón de pensamientos acusatorios que te gritan que no fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar en la vida y se dedica a apuñálate por la espalda exigiéndote que te arrepientas, como si hubieses cometido el peor de los pecados.

Así que cuando miro a Eren dormido sobre el asiento, la voz interna me grita que lo estoy obligando a algo que probablemente él ya desecho en el momento en el que dude entre casarme o no con aquella chiquilla.

Estaciono el coche en la gasolinera que está al borde de la carretera, llevo al menos tres horas manejando sin detenerme y la aguja de la gasolina me amenaza constantemente en que nos quedaremos varados en cualquier instante.

Acciono la manguera y me dedico a llenar el tanque, hace calor, quema incluso debajo de la camiseta que traigo puesta, el sudor me cae por la nuca y se hace pegajoso, supongo que tendremos que pasar a un hotel de paso para darnos una ducha.

Miro el pequeño establecimiento de 24 horas y pienso en que tan buena idea será ir a comprar algo de comer, dejar solo el automóvil con Eren dentro y la posibilidad de que arranque dejándome atrás en son de venganza.

Por primera vez en la vida realmente siento miedo, miedo real de ser abandonado, no solo a la deriva, si no de manera sentimental. Hace que titubee durante un instante, pero tengo hambre, no tome nada de víveres, antes de salir ya hora sé que fue una muy mala idea, pensé más con el instinto que con el sentido común. Y me está costando caro.

Al final decido dejarlo a la suerte, rodeo el automóvil y pienso en buscar la tarjeta dentro de la billetera que Historia compro amablemente hace pocas horas atrás.

Son las seis de la tarde.

Y Eren me mira del otro lado, con los ojos somnolientos pero con la duda plasmada allí.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? —pregunto como si fuera una casualidad.

Él se acomoda en el asiento y se restriega los ojos.

—No es muy cómodo dormir en un coche. —comenta con la voz un tanto pegajosa.

—Eres más alto ahora. —digo por decir.

Suspira y deja caer los hombros, también está sudando y se nota algo cansado, aunque lleve durmiendo la mitad del camino, parece algo destrozado. No hay que ser un genio para saber el porqué.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? —insisto de nuevo.

—Claro. —asiente, tuerce los labios y sale del auto.

Tomo la billetera a un lado del freno de mano y cierro la puerta con un empujón, él ya casi está en la entrada de la tienda, se gira a verme, esperando que yo igual empiece a caminar.

Sin preguntarme, toma una canastilla y mete dentro todo lo que piensa puede ir comiendo en el camino, desde golosinas hasta sándwiches en bolsas de plástico, soda y agua embotellada, también pide uno de los hot dogs que giran en la máquina y un traste de plástico lleno de lechuga y otras verduras en un intento de parecer una ensalada. Luego de unos minutos se pone en la caja, esperando por que yo sea el que pague.

—Ya que soy el que está aquí sin consentimiento es justo que sea yo quien elija los víveres ¿No? —dice casi en un chiste.

A veces me consterna su actitud de chico rebelde. Ni siquiera él se cree ese papel.

—¿Cuánto más falta? —pregunta una vez que salimos de la tienda y nos encaminamos de nuevo al automóvil.

—Al menos otras tres o cuatro horas. —respondo.

Cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta del copiloto se gira a verme un tanto atónito, como si no lo creyera.

—¿Pues a donde me estas llevando? —su voz tiene un toque de sorpresa que se transforma en una nota alta mal dada.

—Lejos. —es lo único que digo antes de empujarlo dentro y volver a mi sitio.

Enciendo el carro y salgo de la gasolinera.

—¿Qué significa "lejos"? —deja salir.

—Eso, lejos.

La carretera está completamente vacía, solo un montón de arena y árboles secos, no hay nadie cerca por al menos un par de kilómetros, realmente estamos alejándonos mucho.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? Estoy confundido.

—¿Qué significado le das tú?

Hace un sonido de exasperación con la garganta y se golpea las rodillas.

—Demonios, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —casi grita. —Desapareces una noche entera, llegas con Historia lleno de sangre y moratones, le pides quien sabe que tantas cosas, regresas a casa y me tomas como si fuera un saco, me metes al auto y manejas por...—mira su reloj. —¿Tres horas? A quien sabe dónde. Todo eso después de que decidieras que ibas a casarte con una completa desconocida, dejándome de lado, y eso al mismo tiempo después de que regresáramos de unas maravillosas vacaciones en pueblo quieto. ¿Cómo planeas que trate de darle un significado?

»Bien podrías estar llevándome a un lugar completamente desierto para dejarme allá en un internado demoniaco de donde no podré salir jamás y así puedas ser feliz con ella. O bien simplemente planeas dejarme en un lugar en donde ni siquiera Dios se atreve a poner un dedo, sin posibilidad de retorno. Tengo malas experiencias contigo dentro de un auto y sin un rumbo fijo, mi maleta dentro y tú comportándote como un...

Desde su garganta sale un sonido de frustración, con eso le da una mordida al hot dog y mastica agresivamente.

Admito que sus palabras llegan como dagas afiladas, me hacen sentir culpable, recordándome que no he hecho otra cosa que jugar con él y hacerle sentir menos, como si no valiera nada para mí. Y aun así aquí sigue, jamás pensando en dejarme de lado. Al menos antes de que su "amigo" apareciera.

—Kenny... —dejo salir, aunque no muy convencido. —Hable con Kenny hace unos días.

Su atención vuelve a mí, preparado para escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir, tratando de no decepcionarlo de nuevo.

—También con Mikasa y... ambos parecían realmente desilusionados conmigo y mis malas decisiones, con la forma de vida que había estado llevando hasta ayer. Tenían razón. He estado haciendo mal las cosas, no he hecho nada más que ser un juguete mercantil para mi madre y la compañía.

Su mirada cambia de repente, una gota de cátsup le mancha la camiseta, pero él no se da cuenta. Me mira casi con lastima, lo cual es un golpe realmente duro teniendo en cuenta la situación de todo esto.

—Luego de tantos años decidí que es necesario que me haga cargo de mí mismo, que deje de depender de mis padres y construya mi propia línea. Ella no debía decidir con quién iba a casarme ni que tanta iba a ser la fortuna que crearía. Ni siquiera cuales iban a ser mis propios fracasos.

»Así que hice lo que Kenny me dijo que hiciera, tomara mi coche y me largara de Stohess para no volver jamás, perderme para siempre en algún otro sitio, incluso salir del país de ser necesario, empezar de cero. Él me ayudaría con lo que fuera necesario mientras me establecía.

Nuevamente su mirada cambia, de la estupefacción a la decepción y a la tristeza.

—¿Y yo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No entro en nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Tomo aire y lo dejo salir lentamente, haciendo que mi vientre se hinche y desinfle como un globo. Siento el sudor caer por mis sienes y por mi espalda, aunque es un sudor frio.

—Por si no lo notaste, fuiste por lo que volví a la casa, pude haber tomado uno de los automóviles de la agencia o simplemente un autobús hacia el aeropuerto, pero no, regrese a la casa por ti y traerte conmigo así no quisieras.

—Como un secuestro. —deja salir, ahora sonríe, aunque no muy convencido.

—No lo tomes de esa manera. —me quejo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué sería tú único acompañante? —insiste.

—¿Acaso no puedes leer entre líneas? —refunfuño un tanto acalorado y agitado.

Eso le hace gracia.

—Es injusto. —dice. —Yo te he dicho mil veces como me siento con referente a ti y tú, siendo la primera vez, eres incapaz de hacerlo. Creo que lo merezco.

—No, no lo haces. Además... ¿Tengo que recordarte tu aventura?

Frunce el ceño y se muestra ofendido.

—No fue una aventura. —se queja. —Estaba en todo mi derecho, tú ibas a casarte, era justo que yo pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con quien se me diera la gana. —grita.

—No tenías derecho, ¿Quién se supone que eres?

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir? —se aleja y gira todo el rostro, realmente molesto. —Es totalmente injusto, tú ibas a tomar la decisión de casarte con ella...

—Pero no lo hice. —digo con algo de desesperación en la voz.

—Eso jamás me lo dijiste, cuando te lo pregunte dijiste que no estabas seguro. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí luego de eso? ¿En un prado de flores? Estaba triste, estaba mal. Me hiciste sentir especial durante un par de días y luego simplemente me sentí desechado.

De nuevo el peso de la culpa me aplasta y hace que respingue como si me hubiese golpeado, que bien pudo hacerlo. No me hubiera quejado, tiene razón, toda la razón del mundo. Pero no puedo aceptarlo de esa manera, no. Mi lado egoísta grita eso. "Él no debía abandonarme, él debía estar conmigo sin importar que" si gritara eso, no dejaría de ser menos absurdo, al contrario. No es algo que pueda expresar sin ser abucheado. Porque es realmente injusto.

—Lo siento. —dejo salir en un solo aliento.

—¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir? Realmente me decepcionas. —deja caer los hombros y se gira a mirar la ventana.

Por desgracia eso es lo único que puedo decir en estos instantes.

El cielo se pone obscuro y un par de gotas azotan contra el parabrisas, al mismo tiempo, un riachuelo de lágrimas recorren su rostro marchito.

—En la siguiente estación... si quieres puedes volver. Tienes razón, no es justo.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	37. Color Granate: Incluso si muero, eres tú

**Color Granate: Incluso si muero, eres tú.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

¿Me lo está pidiendo en serio? ¿Irme? ¿Esto es real?

Me siento deshecho por dentro, como si todo se derrumbara a grandes piezas, cayendo pesadamente sobre mis hombros. ¿Acaso tengo que sufrir aún más?

—¿Tú quieres que me vaya? —pregunto con la voz oxidada debido al llanto.

¿Cuántas veces me ha hecho llorar esta persona?

—No es justo mantenerte aquí. —cuando lo dice agacha la mirada, como si se castigara internamente.

—No estas respondiendo mi pregunta, ¿Tú quieres que me vaya? —esta vez la voz me raspa la garganta.

—Nunca ha importado realmente lo que yo desee. —responde pisando el acelerador.

Niego lentamente y lanzo una risa amarga.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos ha llevado llegar hasta este punto?

Entre saber quién es el culpable, quien es la víctima, quien es el malo o quien es el bueno.

¿Por qué no es capaz de pedirme que me quede, sabiendo perfectamente que soy incapaz de dejarlo? ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto?

¿No he sufrido ya lo suficiente como para que venga y me haga trisas de nuevo?

¿Acaso necesita más de mí?

¿Cuánto?

¿Qué?

Las gotas gruesas de lluvia se estampan contra el vidrio, este chirria mientras los parabrisas hacen su trabajo para dejarnos ver el camino por delante, no hay nadie en al menos un par de kilómetros, solo se escucha el motor vibrando, las llantas girando y nuestras respiraciones agitadas pidiendo un descanso.

La comida yace en las bolsas plásticas, de repente ambos hemos perdido el apetito.

Pasa media hora antes de que Levi se orille y detenga el coche frente a la terminal estacionaria, apagando el motor y se quede mirando a la nada que se presenta frente a él. Suspira pero no dice nada.

¿Qué más puede decir que me dañe?

¿No es suficiente ya?

—Lo siento. —repite y de nuevo me siento como una muñeca aburrida, como un cachorro al que deben devolver a la caja de donde lo han sacado porque mamá no permite mascotas.

—Lo siento. —repito esta vez. —Lo siento. ¿Realmente no eres capaz de decirme nada más que eso? Después de todo esto, solo dices "lo siento" pensé que eras competente de más.

—Decirte más solo empeoraría todo.

Vuelvo a reírme como si fuera un mal chiste.

—¿Eso es posible?

Se siente amargo.

Se siente cruel.

Lo pienso durante un instante.

¿Qué significaría bajarme de este automóvil? ¿A que me expondría?

No volver a saber nada de él, ser absolutamente un nada. Un par de completos desconocidos que casualmente coincidieron en una tienda departamental y cruzaron miradas por apenas un par de segundos pero eso no significo más que un absurdo nada.

Si muevo un pie fuera... ¿Significaría el adiós eterno?

¿Estoy dispuesto a eso?

Pero si me quedo cruzado de brazos en este lugar igual a un niño malcriado...

En realidad no habría tantas diferencias a como estamos en este instante, él no me ama de la misma manera, llevamos más de diez años tratando de resolver eso y no hemos llegado a completar el rompecabezas, ni siquiera a juntar más de cinco piezas. ¿Qué pasaría si me quedo?

¿Significaría un nuevo comienzo?

¿Un titubeante "tal vez"?

¿Una razón más?

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo y la tristeza se convierte en una maniática risa acompañada de lágrimas acidas, los hombros me tiemblan y la garganta se me obstruye por un nudo grueso que viene desde el fondo del estómago.

—¿Por qué...?—mi voz se distorsiona. —¿Por qué crees que pondría un pie fuera de aquí?

Volteo a verlo, él no me mira, sigue dentro del infinito de la carretera.

—No. No voy a salir. No voy a darte ese gusto, Levi. —su nombre me sabe salado. —No ahora. No me hagas sufrir más, por favor.

Se gira a verme, el sudor le ha apelmazado el cabello al cráneo y tiene la piel ligeramente quemada y brillosa en la parte de los pómulos. Y aun así lo amo.

—No te hagas esto. —me pide.

Le sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Quedarme? ¿Qué puede ser peor que imaginarte de la mano de otra persona?

Y de repente, como una tormenta inesperada, empieza a llorar.

Las lágrimas le limpian el rostro, se detienen en su barbilla y caen con ligereza contra sus rodillas, se cubre con las manos y me evita, por primera vez en la vida realmente puedo verlo como un niño pequeño que necesita protección. Como si los papeles se revirtieran.

Él también necesita de mi protección tanto como yo la de él.

Como reflejo las lágrimas también me ganan, hipo pero sonrió.

Acorto la distancia y trato de pegarlo a mí, no se niega ni se queja. Él no está completamente acostumbrado a ser tan emocional como yo, así que el llanto lo desconcierta y termina pareciendo una máquina de lágrimas e hipos incesantes.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil pedirme que me quede? —susurro.

::::::::::

Por millonésima vez respondo que todo está bien, miro al techo blanco con lámparas rectangulares.

Sonrió ante el comentario y vuelvo a decir que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pido disculpas por todo y él simplemente dice que ya lo veía venir pero que no importa el tiempo, la hora ni el lugar, si lo necesito, solo tengo que llamarle, así sea solo para llorar o para sentir que no estoy solo.

Y lo repite de nuevo: —No estás solo.

Ahora miro a las baldosas azules con manchas blancas.

—Lo sé, gracias Farlan. —dejo salir y sé que del otro lado de la línea él sonríe.

—Se feliz. —me pide.

—Lo haré. —dejo una pausa y en un suspiro digo. —Hasta pronto.

La llamada se termina con eso, me muerdo los labios y hago una mueca de decepción propia, quito la tapa del celular y la batería, encontrándome con la tarjeta SIM, la saco y la miro por un rato, esta algo maltratada y sucia, niego lentamente y con los dos dedos la rompo por la mitad y luego en cuatro, dejando completamente inservible el chip. Veo los trozos en mi mano y los termino por tirar en el bote de basura color verde militar.

Meto el nuevo chip dentro del celular y lo reinicio, la compañía telefónica me da la bienvenida con un alegre inicio colorido, me pide una clave de acceso y la secuencia de pasos a seguir para dar inicio al servicio nuevo de la red.

Una voz femenina anuncia un nuevo vuelo y una mujer rodeada de niños pasa a mi lado corriendo porque ese es su vuelo, la niña más pequeña se queja por la ajetreada movilidad, al girar el rostro se cruza conmigo, me sonríe algo cansada y fastidiada, se encoje de hombros y continua correteando detrás de su madre.

Tomo mi maleta, una única maleta de color café obscuro y costuras de un rojo quemado, y mi boleto.

Nuestro vuelo sale dentro de media hora.

Me dejo caer en las sillas metálicas de la sala espera, no hay tanta gente, no es época de vacaciones por lo que las personas que únicamente viajan es por negocios, salidas emergentes o para escapar.

Hace un par de semanas que desaparecimos de Stohess para, lo que podría denominarse como, toda la eternidad.

El tío Kenny hablo hace un par de días para decir que la abuela Kushel estaba completamente desquiciada con el escape de Levi, no solo del Distrito, si no del matrimonio, ha intentado buscarnos por todos los medios pero hemos logrado burlarla saliendo por completo de allí, de hecho el aeropuerto de donde salimos ahora es del Distrito D. Si no entra nadie por las puertas de allí en poco menos de media hora, definitivamente habremos muerto para este país.

Me siento culpable por ello, Kushel ha representado mucho para mí y hacerle esto es realmente pesado, pero no hay de otra, al menos si no queremos que esta historia termine siendo un mar de lágrimas y sangre.

Kenny ha comprado una casa a su nombre en Mónaco, nadie tendría la idea de estamos allí.

Se siente casi como una película de acción donde los héroes tienen que huir de la ley por un acto que realmente no era del todo malo.

Pero... ¿Qué se supone que hiciéramos?

No solo por nosotros, era ya algo un poco más personal para Levi.

—¿Realmente estas seguro de esto? —pregunta mientras se deja caer en la banca de enfrente.

—¿En serio quieres que responda? —digo haciendo una mueca de insatisfacción.

Niega con la cabeza y se acomoda el reloj de la muñeca, el último recuerdo de su madre.

Sé que le duele dejar todo lo que conoce para irse a perder a otro sitio del cual solo ha visto en televisión.

—Aunque tú eres el que no parece seguro. —comento.

—No estoy acostumbrado a tomar decisiones de manera impulsiva. —contesta. —A comparación tuya. —agrega.

Sonrió de manera burlona antes esto.

—Deberías seguir mi ejemplo más seguido.

Toco el entrelace que ha hecho con sus dedos, no se aleja y eso me da camino a tomar por completo su mano.

Es pequeña a comparación de las mías, pero de la misma manera están más maltratadas y aún tiene las heridas de aquella batalla campal que dio y de la cual no me ha dicho nada. Es pálida y tiene las venas verdosas marcadas con real intensidad, sus dedos son largos, aunque no más que los míos, huesudos mientras que los míos son un poco más gruesos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta un poco exasperado mientras toco una venita sobresaliente.

—Curioseando. —digo tocando cada uno de sus nudillos.

Suspira pero no se aleja, solo observa y se queda callado, entrelazo nuestros dedos haciendo nuestro propio tejido. Le sonrió.

—¿Puedo besarte? —pregunto.

—Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a esa pregunta. —responde negando la cabeza, reprobando mi actitud.

Y la voz femenina anuncia nuestro vuelo.

 **Gracias por leer.  
Parlev**


	38. Paleta de colores: Una historia suplemen

**Paleta de colores: Una historia suplementaria.**

● **Sin autor.**

 _Arriba, más y más arriba. En el arco que forma el sol al caer la tarde, cuando los colores se mezclan en una explosión desordenada y maravillosa._

 _La luz que baña a la ciudad, un mendigo que cree que el cine es un escaparate y yo reduciendo estas simples palabras a una hoja de papel amarillenta con tinta corriente de algún establecimiento de veinticuatro horas._

 _Mi reflejo en el espejo me regala una sonrisa débil de un tono azulado, mis ojos brillan con el último rayo de sol que se refleja en el cristal, recargo mis brazos en el respaldo y suspiro, el vaho de mis labios opaca mi imagen._

 _Una chispa de luz y de repente el letrero de luz neón del hotel brilla y me cega por un instante, la noche cae de golpe, no diciendo nada más que un simple hola nocturno._

 _La habitación se queda a obscuras, solo la luz neón se refleja en las paredes, parpadea de vez en cuando y me tiñe la piel de color rojo y verde fosforescente._

 _El cerillo se consume bajo la llama de fuego azul y casi me quema la yema de los dedos, dejo caer mi cabello en una cortina de colores brillantes, me obstruyen la vista y de repente las lágrimas salen sin permiso alguno._

 _Oh, si tan solo hubiera dicho aquello, si tan solo te hubiera dicho "Te amo", si tan siquiera hubiera sido más valiente, yo no estaría en este hotel, dentro de cuatro paredes que brillan cada noche, quemándome los dedos con cerillas de luz azul, mi cabello no crecería tanto y yo no estaría sufriendo._

 _Si tú me hubieras pedido que me quedara, si me hubieras abrazado, si tan solo me hubieses dicho "Te amo"_

 _Si tan solo..._

 _Nosotros aun estaríamos abrazados bajo las sabanas del mismo hotel, escribiendo la misma canción._

 **§**

● **3 meses después.●**

Pero verlo despertar a mi lado cada mañana se ha hecho una vieja costumbre, tan vieja que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando empezó a convertirse en un hábito y en una necesidad igual a la de ver la ventana por donde entra el sol iluminando a través de las blancas cortinas con largos holanes color amarillo.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	39. Color Escarlata: Sangre, Sudor y Lagrima

**Color Escarlata: Sangre, sudor y lágrimas.**

● **Eren Jaeger**

 **«—Estaba pensando en esto... estaba imaginando algo.— [...]— Estaba tratando de imaginar a los dos solos. Yo en Busan, tú en Gwanju... y no pude hacerlo así.**

— **¿Ah, no?**

— **No, no pude. Pero si pude imaginarnos... A los dos ¿Sabes?» ~ A song from París de Pralim_**

 **§**

La sabana se extiende sobre el colchón y se forman un montón de arrugas, vuelvo a sacudirla en el aire pero al caer vuelve a su misma posición, por lo que tengo que usar las manos para alizar la tela y que quede uniforme, meto los bordes por debajo del colchón, una vez que quedo satisfecho por ello simplemente prosigo con el resto de la ropa de cama, golpeo las almohadas para sacudirlas y ponerlas sobre la cama.

Recojo la ropa sucia del piso y salgo de la habitación para ponerla en la canasta donde se supone que debe ir, no hay más ropa sucia por lo que simplemente la dejo allí donde se supone que irá la lavadora y el resto de utilería para lavandería.

Doy un respigo un tanto cansado y entro en la cocina, realmente es cansado tener que estar a cargo de la mudanza, no quiero tener otra mudanza en al menos un par de años, no lo aguantaría. Hay muchas cosas en esta casa como para moverlas de nuevo.

Tomo un vaso de la alacena y lo lleno del té que sobro de la cena de ayer, luego me dejo caer en el desayunador y bebo lentamente, hay tanto silencio que el vibrar del refrigerador es lo único que choca contra las paredes de la cocina y la sala, incluso el tic, tac, del reloj de la habitación se escucha con mucha claridad, me da algo de miedo, el silencio absoluto realmente no es algo que me apasione.

Me recargo en la superficie del desayunador y dejo que mi mejilla se enfrié, veo las burbujas que suben dentro del vaso con té, el agua que expira por lo frio que esta y el leve humo que sale por encima, muevo la pajilla con los dedos y esta hace que el agua dentro de revuelva. La pajilla cambia de lugar y cae triste una gota de té por el borde, perdiéndose en la superficie del azulejo.

Vuelvo a suspirar.

El reloj marca las seis de la tarde.

Y el sol esta en ese punto donde todo el cielo es naranja/rosado, iluminando todo a su alrededor, incluso el interior de mi nueva casa, tiñendo las paredes y dejando que la luz las bañe con su tenue color, dándome un escenario diferente.

Es mitad de Noviembre, así que el otoño está en su esplendor, preparándose para hacerle la bienvenida al invierno.

Las paredes de esta casa son frías, por lo que este invierno la chimenea que está en la sala va a ser estrenada por primera vez. Y eso me hace sonreír.

Me muerdo los labios y me levanto para terminar de tomarme el té, aún sigue frio.

El sabor se me queda pegado en los labios y en las papilas gustativas, dejo que recorra mi garganta y al final allí sigue, permanece un rato más.

Como un sueño.

Es como un sueño.

El gato que adopte hace un mes salta sobre el sillón y maúlla reclamando mi atención, le sonrió y este da brinquitos pequeños hasta llegar a mí, escala por mis piernas, enterrando sus afiladas garras en el pantalón de mezclilla y se acomoda en mi regazo, le regalo un par de caricias y en poco tiempo está ronroneando bastante complacido.

La manecilla da un paso más.

El vibrar del refrigerador sigue presente.

El tic-tac del reloj que está en la habitación sigue haciendo eco.

Y aún hay cajas llenas de cosas en una esquina.

 **:::::::::::::**

La felicidad puede llegar de diferentes formas y siempre en trocitos pequeños, nadie es completamente feliz, de ser así en realidad no estaríamos hablando de un ser humano. Porque la felicidad completa no existe. Todos necesitamos ser desgraciados al menos una vez para poder apreciar esta palabra en forma de acciones tan deseadas.

Eso lo leí en algún libro.

Y creo que así es.

No lo merecemos pero lo tenemos, haciendo el papel egoísta de la historia y al final simplemente quedándonos con lo que deseamos, aun así el mundo explotase por nuestra causa. Realmente somos seres despreciables. Y no nos arrepentimos de ello. Simplemente sonreímos y disfrutamos, porque de eso se trata.

¿Qué importa que el mundo entero coalicione detrás de nosotros?

Si somos capaces de sentirnos Dioses jóvenes por una vez en la vida, corriendo sobre nubes de papel, mirando a todos bajo nosotros... simplemente lo único que queda es sonreír.

Aprendí todo eso por las malas.

La vida solo es una, mata a quien tengas que matar y ama a quien tengas que amar.

Levi lo aprendió un poco tarde.

Yo lo aprendí un poco tarde.

Pero aquí estamos, tratando de remediar los errores cometidos, dejando que el leve calor de Noviembre evapore todo lo que dijimos y todo lo que hicimos, esperando al siguiente mañana para continuar editando nuestras palabras y acciones.

Al cabo de tres meses, uno simplemente se termina acostumbrando. ¿Cierto?

Hemos hablado, incontables veces sobre toda esta situación, expresando todo lo que nos carcome y todas las culpas que cargamos, escupiendo todo lo que no podíamos por temor a dañar al otro, llorando sobre la tela del suéter ajeno, dejando caricias de consolación, diciendo palabras reconfortantes y al final del día, obsequiándonos una sonrisa de comprensión y de un nuevo comienzo.

Es difícil, porque a pesar de creer que conocíamos al otro, en realidad hemos comprendido que solo conocíamos el papel que nos tocaba representar, algo tan superficial como si fuéramos simples desconocidos que se ven por segunda vez.

Pero trabajamos en eso, lentamente, conociendo partes del otro que no habíamos sido capaces de ver por miedo y temor a arruinar al otro.

El miedo nos detuvo tanto tiempo que terminamos por dañarnos más de la cuenta, sangrando sin necesidad real.

Realmente difícil.

Pero... seguimos adelante. La vida sigue, el mundo gira, porque nada se pausa aunque nosotros lo hagamos.

Estoy satisfecho con ello, no hay reglas, no hay moral, no hay ética, no hay documentos, no hay nada, solo nosotros en este lugar apartado y distinto.

Como simples desconocidos.

Ahora solo queda esperar a ver lo que nos depare el futuro.

 **::::::::::::::**

Al despertar la habitación se ha vuelto completamente azul obscuro, la noche ha caído por completo como un manto, la luz de la cocina es lo único que ilumina la pequeña sala, tengo una cobija sobre los hombros y el gato ha desaparecido.

—Aún falta que lleguen algunos muebles y desempacar las cajas con los libros y algunas otras cosas, pero podemos darnos por instalados.

Me levanto del sofá, me restriego los ojos y trato de acostumbrarme a la tenue luz, Levi está en la cocina, dándome la espalda y hablando por teléfono, escucho el salpicar del aceite.

El vibrar del refrigerador se ha perdido por completo.

—No creo que lo necesite, tenemos un gato, eso es suficiente al menos por unos quince años y ya tiene niños con los que trabajar. —casi estoy seguro de que ha refunfuñado. —No, no... ajá. Eres molesta. No... ya te dije que no. Pero puedes venir cuando quieras. Claro, igual, yo también, sí, sí. Riko, yo también te quiero, deja de molestarme.

Se quita el auricular del oído y suspira algo divertido y molesto a la vez, deja el aparato aun lado y vuelve su atención a la comida que está preparando.

Sonrió.

Me levanto y sin hacer tanto ruido me acerco, no se depara en mi presencia, así que aprovecho para abrazarle por detrás, eso hace que se queje.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Pudiste provocar un accidente con el aceite. —me regaña.

—Lo siento, quería hacerlo. —me excuso.

—Ya, mejor espera a que termine de cocinar. ¿Has comido? —pregunta.

—No, estaba esperándote pero me quede dormido.

Bostezo y termino por separarme para tomar asiento frente al desayunador.

—Traducción: Tenia flojera de prender la estufa y cocinarme a mí mismo. —dice.

Hago una mueca y respingo, pero no digo nada sobre eso, tiene un poco de verdad.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Riko? —me aventuro.

—Manda saludos, dice que quiere venir a ver la casa, está de vacaciones con su madre y Armin, le he dicho que pueden venir cuando quieran.

—Oh, Armin...

Escuchar su nombre me hace sentir algo culpable, no le avise que saldría de Stohess y en realidad nuestra comunicación murió lentamente mientras permanecía allí. Soy una mala persona.

—Sí, Armin. Te manda saludos igual, me ha dado su nuevo número de celular, a ver si eres capaz de mandarle algún mensaje o llamarle.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Él niega reprobando mi actitud de mal amigo, luego simplemente sirve la comida en dos platos y toma asiento frente a mí.

—Oh, espera. —cuando toma el tenedor alza la mirada para ver que pasa.

Me estiro por sobre la barra y lo beso en los labios, se sorprende aunque no se separa.

—Bienvenido a casa. —digo una vez que me separo.

Me sostiene la mirada por un rato antes de agregar.

—Estoy de vuelta. —responde con una sonrisa.

 **::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente, Levi y yo nos dedicamos a desempacar las cajas que han quedado aun, me regaña porque no he puesto algunas cosas en su lugar y luego me pregunta sobre donde deberíamos poner aquello y esto, nos devoramos la mañana en eso, acomodar y hacer una decoración nueva de lo que podemos llamar nuestro propio hogar.

Es una casa bastante modesta de dos pisos, un sótano incluido y una cochera.

Habíamos estado viviendo en una casa de tío Kenny, pero siendo tan orgulloso como es, Levi se dedicó a buscar algo que él mismo hubiese comprado, trabaja para una pequeña empresa, debo admitir que es bastante bueno en eso, la compañía está creciendo poco a poco pero de manera bastante visible, así que el problema del dinero realmente queda desechado y podemos darnos los mismos de antes. Ha devuelto el dinero que Kenny nos dio como parte de mi herencia, dice que desea cortar todos los lazos con su antigua compañía, no quiere deber nada.

Por mi parte he encontrado un empleo divertido en un instituto infantil, vivo rodeado de niños y aunque no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando estaba en la universidad, realmente me gusta. Aunque Levi dice que en lugar de una autoridad parezco parte de ese montón de infantes.

Hanji ha mandado una propuesta para construir una nueva sucursal de la línea de clínicas que dirige junto a Erwin, ambos realmente han subido lo suficiente como para abrir un montón de clínicas alrededor del país y están probando con abrir más alrededor del mundo. Es como una obra de caridad increíblemente grande. Casi puedo apostar que tienen un boleto al cielo de pase VIP. Aunque hablando de la sucursal aquí en Mónaco, ambos piensan que sería algo representativo (si no como un chiste) hacerme su propio director. No estoy seguro de ello, pero suena algo interesante.

No he sabido nada de Mikasa ni de Annie, aunque Levi me dice que ambas están bien y que no quieren que las molesten, me preocupan. Solo espero que lo estén.

—Películas. Esta caja está llena de películas. ¿Cómo es posible que en poco tiempo hayas comprado tantas? —Levi me enseña la caja atiborrada de estas.

—A veces me aburro. —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Podrías contratar algún tipo de programa por internet o yo que sé, ¿Dónde se supone que pongamos esto?

—¿Debajo de la cama?

—A veces te comportas como un niño. —niega con la cabeza y mete algunos de los DVD dentro del mueble.

No hemos sabido nada de la abuela Kushel y no sé si realmente quiera saber algo de ella, Kenny ha dicho que está bien, que ahora está preocupada por nosotros, pero él le asegura todo el tiempo que estamos bien. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pensar sobre esto.

—¿Crees que deberíamos hacer una fiesta?

—¿Una fiesta? ¿De qué?

—Por el final de la mudanza, tu cumpleaños. —tuerzo los labios.

—Esas no son razones para hacer una fiesta. —toma la caja de películas y entra de nuevo a la habitación.

—Tu cumpleaños, sí.

—Sabes que no me interesa tanto mi cumpleaños.

—A mí sí. —digo. Él vuelve al pasillo. —Al menos una celebración pequeña. Solo nosotros.

Se ríe, niega con la cabeza y vuelve a ponerse a cuclillas.

—Deja de insinuárteme. —susurra.

Esta vez dejo salir una carcajada.

—¿Qué? Lo tomas por el lado equivocado.

—Si tú, como no.

—¿Y que si fuera así?

—¿Realmente quieres hacerte responsable de tus palabras?

—¿Por qué no?

Me besa, una, dos, tres... hasta diez veces y terminamos sobre la alfombra azul que compramos en un bazar de antigüedades.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	40. Color Arlequín: Abrázame Fuerte

**Color Arlequín: Abrázame fuerte.**

● **Levi Ackerman.**

 **6 meses después.**

Al llegar a este punto, siento que el retorno tomado es absolutamente incorregible. No hay vuelta atrás.

No sé qué va a pasar a partir de ahora, la vida se torna de diferentes colores, alegres, cálidos y a veces un tanto fríos y agonizantes. Algunas veces uno pide ayuda a gritos, despertándose en las noches porque el colchón realmente es incómodo, porque las ideas se arremolinan en la mente haciendo que uno poco a poco enloquezca y termine gritando. Otras veces, es simplemente perfecto, un cuadro pintado con los mejores pinceles, eligiendo las mejores pinturas encontradas en el mercado. Haciendo que cada trazo valga la pena.

El verlo sonreír de repente o el ver su rostro dormido, eso ya significa algo más. Una pequeña porción de mi propia comodidad y felicidad. Como si quisiera protegerlo, incluso de sí mismo, mantenerlo en un estante alto, donde nadie más va a ser capaz de tocarlo, ni siquiera el polvo.

Y eso me convierte en un total egoísta.

3 meses después.

El latido de su corazón va a un ritmo estable, entre un tic tac incesante y un tambaleo impertinente en un festival. Su respiración hace que su pecho suba y baje regularmente, aunque de repente pierde la calma y respira demasiado rápido, él mismo se controla y vuelve a hacerlo de manera pausada. Me mira directamente a los ojos, paseándose de vez en cuando a la ventana detrás de mí, a veces a la lámpara que permanece en una luz tenue, luego vuelve a mi rostro, lo examina y regresa a mis ojos, me sonríe repetidas veces, en alguna ocasión se atreve a tocarme las mejillas con su pulgar, como si limpiara lagrimas ficticias.

—Te amo. —repite en un suspiro por debajo del aliento.

—Lo sé. —respondo y eso parece realmente hacerlo feliz, recarga su cabeza en la almohada y toma el valor de volver a trazar figuras en mi rostro sonrojado.

—Te amo. —se acerca y pega su frente a la mía. —Te amo. —cierra los ojos y aspira.

Es como si repitiera un mantra personal de buena suerte, como para asegurarse de que estoy consciente de esa información, para asegurarse de que jamás lo olvide.

Me quedo quieto en mi lugar, respirando el aroma que transpira, el jabón de un baño recién dado y la menta de la pasta de dientes, también un poco del chocolate y las donas que ha cenado de manera apresurada.

—Quiero besarte. —susurra.

—¿No pedirás permiso esta vez? —digo en tono de burla.

Se ríe y se separa, volviéndome a ver con atención.

—¿Puedo besarte toda la noche? —termina por decir.

—¿No es mucho tiempo?

—Una eternidad es mucho tiempo. Una noche apenas es un segundo.

Lanzo una carcajada y niego lentamente.

—Tengo que confiscarte esos libros de poesías, eres muy cursi.

—Perdón, quería decirlo en algún momento y este fue casi perfecto. —se excusa.

Se cambia de posición, moviendo los hombros y acomodando el torso, un poco más acá y un poco más cerca, frunce el ceño y como si captara una idea separa los labios y comienza a hablar.

—Estaba pensando en que sería buena idea poner el librero en...

¿Dónde? No lo sé, rompo los pocos centímetros que quedan entre nosotros, atrapo sus labios en un leve beso poco profundo, se sorprende y respiga, pasa su mano por detrás de mi nuca, como si se asegurara de que no voy a salir corriendo.

Son besos pausados, dándonos el tiempo necesario para respirar y disfrutar.

Su lengua remoja mis labios, mientras los míos atrapan los suyos, succionándolos y creando leves sonidos iguales al de las burbujas cuando estallan. ¡Plop! ¡Plop!

Siento los labios hinchados, nuestros dientes chocan de vez en cuando, en momentos de distracción o de alteración. La salivación no se hace esperar, no lo siento molesto, es algo un tanto curioso, a pesar de llevar un ritmo relativamente calmado, nuestro organismo está reaccionando realmente rápido. Como si llevara prisa.

No sé qué hacer con las manos, me dedico a cerrar y a abrir el puño, me da miedo tocarlo. Como si se tratara de algún tipo de mariposa con alas realmente delgadas.

Beso su labio inferior y él suspira, jadea y pide más.

No creo recordar un momento en el que mi corazón latiera a tanta velocidad, mi piel vibrara intensamente ni mis manos sudaran tanto como ahora, sintiéndome agitado, con necesidad de más, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en este instante.

Como si solo tuviera un par de minutos más de vida.

Toma mi muñeca y hace que termine por sostenerlo de la cintura.

—No me sueltes. —susurra sobre mis labios antes de que vuelva a besarme. —Nunca.

Suspira, dejando caer su aliento sobre mi piel. Desvía su atención, me besa el cuello, en cortos contactos que apenas duran un segundo.

Respiro agitadamente, jadeando, las manos me tiemblan.

—Decías algo del librero. —digo apenas en una frase convertida en un aliento rápido.

Llega al hueco de mi cuello y regresa, sonríe, lo siento.

—Creo que lo olvide.

Sonrió.

—¿Debería hacer que lo recuerdes? —vuelve a mis labios, que de repente se han vuelto realmente húmedos.

—Tal vez... ¿Pero cómo?

Nuestras miradas se topan de nuevo, estamos a escasos centímetros, mi nariz choca con su mejilla y sus labios con mi barbilla, su respiración va cada vez más en aumento, no se aleja, se remoja los labios, los muerde, su piel irradia calor, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

—Buena pregunta. —termino por responder en un tono muy bajo.

Me recargo en sus hombros, aspirando el aroma que desprende su piel desnuda, la camiseta esta ahora torcida y mal acomodada, es gracioso.

—Bésame. —dice pasando los dedos por mi espalda, están cálidos y tiemblan, temerosos por seguir adelante.

Obedezco a su orden, al igual que él, reparto leves toques por sus hombros, cuello y clavícula, se queja, de repente suelta uno que otro sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Entierro los dedos en su cadera, dejando la marca mis uñas, respinga pero no dice nada, siento como se tensa, por inercia, enreda sus piernas entre las mías, haciendo un agarre bastante fuerte, su rodilla derecha choca contra mi cintura.

—Tengo calor. —deja salir, apenas y le entiendo, siento un leve vibrar en los oídos, la temperatura ha llegado hasta allá.

—¿Estas bien? —ni siquiera soy capaz del todo de hablar.

Nos hemos reducido a susurros y suspiros, alientos salidos desde el fondo de la garganta, como si costaran una infinidad.

—Ajá. —asiente, moviendo la cabeza.

Se pega a mi cuerpo, me abraza, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camiseta, aferrándose a mí, descansa su cabeza sobre mi pecho y un segundo después su respiración se normaliza, quedándose totalmente dormido.

—¿Acaso eres un bebé?

Sonrió.

Es injusto.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	41. Color Pizarra: Solo un día

**Color Pizarra: Solo un día.**

● **Sin autor.**

Creía que conocía cada partícula de su ser, cada poro que cubría su piel. Cada centímetro, cada lugar. Creía que era el único capaz de decir de memoria el número de parpadeos que daba antes de despertar.

Sin embargo se equivocaba.

El tatuaje de un tenue color plata azulada que estaba en su hombro contaba otra historia. Lo toco con la punta de los dedos, él se tensó ante el toque y rápidamente el calor de su piel se hizo presente, no dijo nada, solo respingo en un jadeo silencioso. Dejo que el otro tocara lo que quisiera, que deslizara los dedos por su hombro derecho totalmente descubierto. Delineando el dibujo hecho con tinta.

Recordó el dolor de la aguja marcando su piel, las lágrimas que dejo caer solo por el mero capricho de tener uno, al final simplemente lo había logrado, un simple capricho de adolescente. Ahora esperaba paciente para recibir algún tipo de comentario.

Sintió el cálido aliento sobre su piel, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, casi de inmediato, sintió sus labios, depositando delicados besos a lo largo del dibujo, desde el inicio de su cuello hasta el final de su hombro. Leves succiones que pronto se volverían marcas rojas.

Algo dentro del él se quebró y termino por encorvarse y dejar marcha libre en su cuerpo, diciendo que podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Suspiro, jadeo y respingo en repetidas ocasiones, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento, era vergonzoso que la forma de reprenda por el tatuaje fuera una indiscriminada repartición de leves contactos entre la piel y sus labios, leves mordiscos y succiones húmedas. Era totalmente injusto, aunque tampoco es que deseara que parara. Era una muestra de cariño un tanto rara, así como de regaño por saltarse la norma de nada que arruinara su cuerpo.

El tatuaje solo era un capricho.

Y lo que él hacia también.

¿Cuál era la diferencia entonces?

Volvió a recorrer con los dedos la marca, la volvió a besar de nuevo y al final se dirigió a su cuello, hecho la cabeza a un lado, dándole paso libre.

El calor se hizo con él, asfixiándolo, era como si se tratara del pleno verano, cuando no era más que el simple y blanco invierno.

Lo único capaz que sentía en ese momento era la sábana blanca rodeando su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo gracias a la ducha recién dada. Las gotas aun caían por su espalda y por cada mechón de cabello, pero parecían que al hacer contacto con su piel estas se evaporaran, desapareciendo para siempre.

Apretó el agarre en su cintura, toco los dedos que hacían un abrazo posesivo sobre él, sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos, como si planeara sostenerse mientras recibía lo que podría considerarse como un castigo por tatuarse la piel sin permiso ni aviso. Solo haciéndolo. Como un rebelde más.

El mordisco rompió la barrera de lo delicado y se quejó. Apretó el agarre entre sus manos y giro el rostro, frunciendo el ceño en signo de algo de molestia fingida.

—Auch. —dijo arrugando la nariz.

Sin embargo fue ignorado olímpicamente.

—Dejaste marca. —susurro al ver la forma de sus dientes marcados en su piel. —¿Acaso eres algún tipo de lobo?

Nuevamente no recibió respuesta, pero se tensó en su lugar y hundió los hombros, separo los labios en un grito silencioso, el mordisco en su piel se intensifico, aunque extrañamente era menos doloroso y más erótico de lo que pudiera imaginar.

—¿Algún fetiche por el dolor? —pregunto jadeando. —No es agradable.

—En lo absoluto. —la frase bien pudo haber pasado al olvido de no ser que estaba exageradamente cerca de su oído.

—No me hagas daño. ¿Quieres?

Se giró por completo en su lugar, enredando sus piernas con la sabana, tomo su cuello y se acercó lo suficiente para besarlo, con su mano libre se recargo en el espacio que quedaba en el colchón y lo empujo hasta que su cabeza quedo colgado del otro lado de la cama.

Lo miro desde arriba y sonrió.

—¿Por qué el tatuaje? —pregunto Levi con apenas un toque de emoción en la voz.

—Me pareció lindo.

— No es razón suficiente para hacerlo. —se quejó.

Eren sonrió y un par de gotas de agua cayeron en las mejillas de Levi, parpadeo varias veces y luego se volvió a incorporar, nuevamente el chico quedo sentado en sus rodillas.

—Un nuevo comienzo. —dijo al final dejando caer su barbilla en el hombro de lo que un día fue su tutor.

Levi entendió a que se refería y no hizo más preguntas, solo deslizo sus manos por su cintura hasta llegar a su espalda y terminar en un abrazo.

Un par de años, varios meses, suficientes semanas, muchos días, demasiadas horas, contados minutos y pasados segundos. El tiempo por fin dejaba de convertirse en un verdugo constante de sus errores y fracasos. Regresando las manecillas una vez más, era como una segunda oportunidad, un nuevo respiro para comenzar de nuevo.

Y ambos lo sabían.

Por eso es que estaban allí, aprovechando cada aliento, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra, cada susurro, cada afecto, cada mañana y cada noche en compañía del otro, tratando de comprender como es que las condiciones los habían llevado hasta el punto máximo donde las cosas pudieron romperse.

El límite donde todo podría haber terminado para siempre.

Solo un instante.

Una palabra.

Un error.

Un millar de lágrimas.

Solo un día.

Un nuevo comienzo, a eso había llegado.

Aunque a veces los raspones en las rodillas siguieran ardiendo y doliendo, aunque a veces fuera un tanto insoportable y las noches se volvieran recriminantes.

Suspira, ríe y termina llorando de felicidad, aún hay sueños que se pueden cumplir.

 **§**

Sus ojos brillan bajo la única luz de la habitación, una antigua lámpara con una copa amarillenta que dirige la luz al techo, esta baña el lugar en un tenue color dorado. Sus ojos brillan, gracias a las lágrimas y gracias al momento.

Estira los dedos y toca su rostro, limpiando el sudor que recorre sus sienes. Se sonríen mutuamente, se inclina a besarlo, primero el hueco entre su cuello, eso le da cosquillas y no puede evitar reír.

Luego sus hombros, teniéndose un momento en aquel dibujo de tinta iridiscente, piensa que al menos en él, el diseño luce hermoso, aunque piensa que no debería volver a dañarse de esa manera.

—Los tatuajes significan cosas importantes en la vida. ¿No? Es un suceso que marca algo. —explica Eren al notar de nuevo el exceso de atención por la marca.

—Tal vez. —responde Levi no del todo convencido.

—No quiero que me critiques por ello. Es algo meramente personal.

—Lo sé.

Se recarga en su pecho y se queda unos segundos allí, dejando que su oído se llene de los latidos de su corazón, escuchándolos atentamente, ¿siempre ha sonado de esa manera? En realidad no está seguro de ello.

—Además, eso significa que no soy el mismo de siempre, soy alguien nuevo. Un Eren diferente. ¿No crees?

Suspira, no le gusta cómo es que suena eso, pero piensa que tiene toda la razón. Así es como debe ser.

—Claro.

—¿Estás enojado por ello?

—No.

Eren se incorpora, de nuevo dejando que la sabana resbale por su cuerpo, se sienta y lo observa directamente a los ojos, sonriendo, se atreve a tocar sus mejillas con los dedos.

—¿Entonces?

—Me siento algo débil.

—Bésame.

Levi lo mira un tanto sorprendido, como si considerara una falta el hecho de cambiar tan drásticamente de tema, frunce ligeramente el ceño, por su parte, Eren, solo ríe, y termina tomando la iniciativa. Acuna su rostro entre sus manos, besando sus labios, probando de nuevo el sabor de estos, termina por rodear su cuello y atraerlo más a sí mismo.

—Sigo siendo el mismo, al menos en cuerpo y alma, pero quiero dejar de ser el fantasma que aun te persigue, eso significa este tatuaje, dejar de lado lo que mi nombre significa para ti, solo… es complicado ¿no?

—Un poco, pero lo comprendo. —deja salir el aire contendido. —Gracias.

—¿Gracias?

—Por todo, creo que es justo que lo diga.

—Entonces, de nada. Aunque yo no lo comprenda del todo.

Una vez más acorta la distancia, esta vez el beso es completamente compartido, Levi lo envuelve en un abrazo, rodeando su cintura y dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, el enredo entre las telas se vuelve una parte más de ellos mismos, es como un juego privado.

Recorre cada poro de su piel, cada centímetro de lo que él creía que conocía antes de aquel dibujo que no comprende del todo, se llena del perfume del jabón que ha tocado esos mismos lugares durante la ducha de hace algunos minutos.

La habitación se llena de suspiros livianos y respiros entrecortados, besos repartidos y palabras mudas.

Nuevamente la temperatura sube haciendo que de repente sus cuerpos se sientan agitados y un poco acalorados, debajo de él, Eren tiembla como si estuviera teniendo algún tipo de sismo privado, donde no puede controlar sus impulsos. Jadea incesantemente, como si el aliento le faltara luego de varios kilómetros recorridos.

—¿Es molesto? —pregunta besando el interior de sus piernas.

—En lo absoluto. Pero esta vez eres un poco más agresivo. —Eren se ríe pero gira el rostro, como si planeara ver de mejor ángulo.

—¿Prefieres que pare?

—No, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Y toma tal cual la palabra, recorriendo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el interior de las rodillas, repartiendo besos como si planeara marcar el camino de vuelta a casa, hace un retorno al interior y sigue por sus muslos. Salta el puente y de repente se encuentra en sus caderas, yendo desde el ombligo hasta el centro de la caja torácica, justo donde está guardado su corazón. Que de hecho, este le pertenece desde hace ya un par de décadas.

Llega a sus labios, el rubor cubre todo su rostro, pero la sonrisa sigue allí presente, como si no planeara irse jamás de allí. Lo cual es un excelente presente.

—¿Sabes que pienso?

—¿Qué eres un poco quejumbroso?

Una vez más, una risa sale de lo más hondo de su garganta.

—Casi. Siento que cada vez te amo más. Y es algo lindo, pensaba en eso. —el calor de las mejillas de Eren se acrecienta, en parte por la vergüenza de decirlo en voz alta, como por el excite en su cuerpo.

—¿No crees que ya lo haces demasiado?

—Nunca es suficiente.

—Ven aquí.

Con un movimiento rápido hace que se siente sobre sus caderas, el movimiento hace que recuerde porque prefería estar recostado, se queja un poco y hace una mueca de molestia, aunque prefiere dejar los reclamos para más tarde.

—Alza las caderas. —le ordena y obedece un tanto indeciso.

Un poco tarde comprende el propósito de aquello.

—Ah… duele. —susurra al sentir el frio del aceite recorrer su espalda baja y de repente irrumpir en sí mismo.

—Solo sostente de mis hombros.

—¿Cómo compensa exactamente lo que acabo de… decir con esto? —el hablar de repente tiene sus contras, aguanta la respiración y cierra los ojos, abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello.

Jadea y aprieta los parpados.

—Posiblemente tu castigo. —responde Levi haciendo equilibrio entre sus caderas y las suyas propias, mientras hace su propio trabajo.

Y es que tratar de hacerlo desde esa posición es algo complejo, porque entre el equilibrio y el infinito temblar de sus piernas, la acción puede resultar algo dolorosa y cansada. Aun así, Eren hace uso de su propia flexibilidad para hacer el trabajo un poco más fácil y placentero para ambos. Separa las piernas, aunque sienta que así está más expuesto.

—Ahora pienso que… —jadea sorprendido, una caricia demasiado profunda lo toma por sorpresa, su espalda se arquea, Levi parece estar haciendo demasiado bien eso de dilatar la zona, se cubre la boca con la mano. No quiere ser muy ruidoso.

—¿Piensas?

—Deberías darte prisa. —Levi saca los dedos húmedos, se los muestra y eso no hace más que avergonzarlo más.

No es la primera vez, pero esa parte del proceso no deja de ser un tanto bochornosa, aunque al mismo tiempo excitante y muy provocativa para ambos, como algún tipo de invitación indecente.

Se quejó gracias al dolor impertinente, realmente estar en esa posición era realmente doloroso y no menos incómodo, pero una vez que estuvo dentro, solo pasó a ser un poco incómodo. Provocando respiraciones rápidas, jadeos cansados y sin embargo también traía consigo imperceptibles movimientos pélvicos. Como si estar completamente quieto fuera algo inconcebible.

—Se siente bien, pero… no te quedes quieto.

Levi sonrió, de cierta manera eso le pereció algo divertido.

Empujo sus propias caderas un poco hacia arriba provocando que el chico se quejara un tanto sorprendido, sintió sus uñas enterrarse en la piel de su espalda, también una pronta salivación de su parte, si no es que eran lagrimas lo que caía de su hombro.

—Eres cruel. —Eren alzo el rostro, tenía en el rostro el claro signo de caer en lo profundo del erotismo.

Era joven y su experiencia sexual se reducía a un par de encuentros al mes, más aparte de ser sensible y una fácil presa para ese tipo de actos que lo alteraban rápidamente.

Beso su cuello y pecho, casi al mismo ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas, el joven profesor de un jardín de niños hacia todo lo posible por no ser ruidoso, mordiéndose el dorso de la mano y a veces fallando en el intento, para sí mismo, los encuentros de este tipo, eran siempre de lo mejor. Aunque admitirlo aún le provocara algo de nervios y vergüenza.

El sudor recorrió su espalda y estaba perlando su frente, sus brazos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, deseaba ser más rápido pero poco a poco empezaba a quedarse sin fuerzas, el calor de la sangre comenzaba a llegar, haciendo todo más desesperante y un poco más ansioso, entre la prisa de llegar al orgasmo así como el placer y el disfrute de que continuara solo un poco más.

—No puedo. —Levi dejo caer su peso contra la cama, Eren se quejó por el brusco cambio de posiciones, pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse sostenido de su cuello.

Entre movimientos rápidos, jadeos y gemidos altos, la llegada del clímax fue más que bienvenida, Eren sonrió complacido, enterró sus dedos en el cabello húmedo de Levi, acaricio sus parpados, delineándolos como si fueran de papel.

—Tengo sueño. —murmuro algo adormilado.

—Eren. —llamo Levi por última vez.

—Dime.

—Te amo. —luego bostezo.

—Yo igual. —beso su frente.

Acomodo la sabana sobre sus cuerpos, Levi no se resistió.

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer "Tinta de Acuarelas."**

 **Parlev.**


	42. Epilogo: Manchas de colores

**Epilogo: Manchas de colores.**

● **Eren Jaeger.**

 _ **«Tiempo después.**_ _ **»**_

El cielo se pone de un gris un tanto melancólico, pronto las primeras gotas de lluvia se hacen presentes, Levi abre la sombrilla negra y nos cubre a los tres, Mikasa a mi lado permanece un poco ida y vacía. No puedo evitar no abrazarla y ella no se resiste, se recarga en mi hombro y suspira.

—Quiero irme. —dice.

Levi me hace una seña para que lo siga, bajamos la cuesta y llegamos hasta el automóvil, la mujer del puesto de flores nos hace una señal de despedida con su cabeza. Le contesto de igual manera.

Una vez dentro del auto, Mikasa se quita el abrigo y se deja caer en el asiento como si estuviera hecha de gel, se frota los brazos y mira por la ventana.

—Han pasado casi cinco años, Mikasa. —dice Levi mientras prende el automóvil.

—Es complicado. —dice ella, parece comprenderlo, aunque al mismo tiempo se pone rehacía a hacerlo.

—Necesitas ayuda de un experto. —digo, le palmeo una rodilla y ella me contesta con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. —aprieta los labios y rompe a llorar de nuevo. —Lo sé, pero es difícil, sé que si voy tendré que olvidarla y eso duele. No quiero.

Miro a Levi y él hace lo mismo, me dedica una sonrisa torcida.

—Solo estás haciéndote daño a ti misma. Annie no querría esto para ti, es como si no la dejaras ser libre.

—Lo sé.

Le ofrezco un pañuelo y ella lo toma, se limpia el rostro y vuelve a dedicarme una mirada triste.

—Duerme. —termino por decir. —Pasaremos por algo de comer y por Kei. Así que te despertaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

Ella asiente y se recuesta en el asiento, sus zapatos terminan debajo de mi asiento, cierra los parpados, aunque antes una lágrima termina por recorrer su rostro hasta caer en la piel del asiento.

Annie murió gracias a la enfermedad que la embargaba, Levi no me dijo nada y me moleste por ello, aunque Mikasa aclaro que fue ella la que pidió que no se dijera nada al respecto, me hubiera gustado saberlo, así no me hubiese sorprendido tanto de verla a ella sola bajo aquella lluvia, empapada y devastada.

Ahora se aloja con nosotros, lleva aquí cerca de tres años, trabaja en la empresa con Levi y Kenny, aunque no hace mucho, a veces se queda acostada en cama y no quiere levantarse, al principio dejamos que la consumiera la depresión, pero luego empezó a ser algo más fuerte, por lo que tuvimos que obligarla a seguir adelante. Aunque no está dando resultado, cada vez es más difícil.

Cada año viene a este lugar, justo donde Annie fue enterrada, solo para recordarla, ella no quiere olvidarla ni hacerla a un lado.

Aun llora su muerte.

Llegamos al supermercado, le digo a Levi que prefiero quedarme dentro del automóvil cuidando de Mikasa mientras él hace las compras necesarias, no dice nada, solo asiente, le da una mirada a su prima y luego desciende del coche.

Niego lentamente mientras la miro.

Realmente ha cambiado tanto, jamás creí verla de esa manera, es algo un poco sorprendente. Siempre pensé que era increíblemente fuerte, pero ahora veo que al igual que nosotros es humana con todo y todo. ¿Quién diría que esa mocosa que me molestaba por las galletas ahora estuviera en la más grave depresión?

Levi no tarda más allá de unos veinte minutos, las compras con él son increíblemente cortas, aun no sé cómo lo hace, yo siempre termino por tardarme más de dos horas eligiendo entre los víveres.

—Kei está en casa de su amiga. —digo.

—Ya sé. —replica, me mira con algo parecido al _"No digas lo obvio."_

—A veces se te olvidan las cosas. —dejo salir.

—Si lo dices por la vez que olvide ir por ella a la escuela, es tiempo de que lo superes. —dice mirándome con pesadez.

—Uy.

Llegamos a la calle donde está la casa, esta vez soy yo quien sale del auto y recorre los pocos metros entre la entrada de la vivienda y el coche, la madre de Hitch dice que Kei se ha portado muy bien y que espera su presencia para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija. Yo digo que está bien, siempre y cuando no se porte mal. Kei hace una mueca de disgusto por ello.

—Papá… me dejaras ir a la fiesta de Hitch la otra semana, ¿verdad? —dice la niña una vez dentro del carro.

Levi me dedica una de esas miradas que dicen que no lo meta en eso.

—También es tu hija. —termino por decir.

—Tú eres el de los permisos. —contesta.

Kei rueda los ojos y se sienta a mi lado, mira detrás.

—Tía Mikasa. —susurra. —¿Cómo está?

—Mejor. —digo.

Ella tuerce los labios y acaricia su cabello.

—¿Compraron helado? —pregunta una vez que depara en las bolsas.

Ambos miramos a Levi.

—Cierto… ¿Compraste helado? —dejo salir.

Él nos mira como si no pudiera creerlo del todo.

—Parece como si hubiese heredado tu adoración por le helado. —dice al final y Kei se ríe.

Al llegar a casa Mikasa es despertada por la niña, le sonríe y parece mejorar de ánimo, al igual que otras veces, Kei le sube el humor con sus juegos y ocurrencias. Ambas hacen dibujos en hojas blancas y discuten sobre la mejor caricatura del momento.

Nosotros entramos a la cocina, discutimos un poco sobre el menú y al final término cocinando algo demasiado infantil para todos.

 **§**

Adoptamos a Kei hace cinco años, Levi no estaba seguro de ello, pero termine por convencerlo de que era una buena idea, a veces se rehacía en hacerse cargo de ella, tiene algún tipo de trauma en cuanto a la educación infantil, pero de vez en cuando se le puede ver con ella en los columpios o correteando por allí, regañándola o ayudándola con la tarea. A veces, incluso duermen juntos en el sillón luego de ver películas. Casi es un recuerdo melancólico. Como un pasado muy lejano.

Es una niña de lo más adorable, inteligente y traviesa, Levi dice que aunque no es nuestra biológicamente, es como si le hubiera heredado todos mis genes en cuanto a actitud, aunque yo creo que también tiene mucho de él.

 **§**

Mikasa accede a ir a terapia psicológica cada semana, el terapeuta dice que tratara de trabajar con ella al menos un mes y medio, si no hay avances, será sometida a un tratamiento psiquiátrico, esa depresión es grave y nosotros tenemos la culpa por haber dejado que avanzara tanto.

Eso nos hace sentir culpables, pero haremos todo lo posible por ayudarla a salir adelante.

 **§**

Tío Kenny está prácticamente jubilado y algunos médicos no le dan tanta esperanza de vida, es viejo y el cáncer de pulmón ya le lleva ventaja, me da algo de miedo el día en que muera, realmente le tengo mucho aprecio. Aun así trabaja con Levi en la pequeña empresa que montaron gracias a nuestra huida de hace mucho tiempo, estoy tan agradecido por ello.

Es necio y algo terco, dice que aún tiene fuerzas, aunque cada vez se ve más débil. Es complicado saber qué hacer para no empeorar su estado.

 **§**

En cuanto a la abuela Kushel, hablamos con ella una vez que decidimos que era lo correcto y que no debíamos actuar como adolescentes, le contamos la verdad y aunque no respondo de la manera más amable posible pudimos saciar nuestra conciencia, su enojo con nosotros no duro mucho, meses después hablo y pidió perdón, no deseaba tenernos lejos de nuevo, conoció a Kei y siempre le envía regalos, la vamos a visitar en navidad y en su cumpleaños, Kei la adora y siempre le da regalos por ello.

 **§**

Kei sube al sillón conmigo, me besa la mejilla y dice que me quiere, me da las buenas noches y luego corre donde Levi a hacer lo mismo, Mikasa le revuelve el cabello, le pide que sople para verificar que se ha lavado los dientes y luego la toma de la mano. Ambas se despiden y suben escaleras arriba para dormir.

—El cumpleaños de Kei también se acerca, ¿Qué haremos? —pregunta Levi acercándose con una taza de chocolate.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No quiero fiesta, no de nuevo. Hacen mucho desastre y limpiar es una calamidad. ¿Te parece si la llevamos a Disneyland?

Él arquea una ceja.

—¿Ahora ves lo que se siente? —dice bebiendo del líquido, casi sonriendo.

—¿Es algún tipo de venganza? —digo.

—Tal vez. —responde. —Pero Disneyland no suena mal.

 **Gracias a todas.**

 **Parlev.**


	43. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos.**

Muchas gracias por leer _"Tinta de Acuarelas"_ conmigo, realmente les agradezco cada comentario, no saben cuánto los agradezco, todos y cada uno de ellos ha significado mucho para el final de esta historia.

Con esto doy final a otra historia más.

De nuevo muchas gracias por seguirla luego de un poco más de dos años en publicación. (Contando también a _"Promesas de crayón")_

Y como ya se me hizo costumbre, soltaré las curiosidades que hicieron esta historia.

 **Y curiosidades.**

1.- Mi beta no quería que esta secuela se hiciera, casi me agarra a palos cuando le dije que la iba a sacar, ella estaba (Sigue) en contra de esta historia, de hecho ni siquiera creía que la fuera a terminar. (BUM Bitch)

2.- Pero en algo tenía razón, estuve a punto de eliminar la historia al menos unas tres veces.

3.- Es la historia que ha tenido más hiatus a comparación de otras, de varios meses debo decir y como tardaba mucho en escribir, eso ayudaba a que quisiera sacarla de publicación debido a que creía que jamás iba a volver a tocarla.

4.- COLORES: A comparación de "Promesas de crayón" este apartado tiene colores bien pinshes extraños (apokono) eso se debe a la misma complejidad de la trama, es como decir: "Los personajes crecieron y maduraron, esto merece colores un poco más maduros también" me sumergí en una investigación ardua de colores, en serio.

5.- Es la primera historia que no tiene un esqueleto realmente materializado, en otras historias tengo un aproximado de capítulos que quiero cumplir y que casi siempre logro cumplir, casi con una variación de uno o dos capítulos menos o más. Sin embargo en esta historia fue como me llevara el rio. Nunca supe cuántos capítulos tendría realmente, muy al inicio quería que fueran veinte o menos, pero nada. Puras fantasías.

6.- No tener esqueleto significa que no había una trama, sabia de que iba la idea principal, pero no como iba a completar las metas establecidas de cada capítulo. Realmente fue un poco complicada la creación de esto.

7.- Escenas eliminadas:

 _1.- Levi iba a besar a Eren estando ebrio, la presión le podía más, entre Mikasa y Eren, realmente no aguantaba no poder pensar en paz, se va de parranda, llega ebrio y piensa que así tal vez pueda hacer algo. Por supuesto esto ofende a Eren y le dice algo así como: "Me decepciona que puedas agarrar valentía solo mediante el alcohol" dicho eso se va a su habitación._

 _2.- En realidad el secuestro de Eren luego de la llegada de Farlan iba a ser diferente: ¿Han escuchado la canción de "Run Away with me" de Carly Rae Jepsen? Algo así quería que fuera, es decir, que Levi lo despertara a mitad de la noche, le dijera que subiera al auto, tomara su maleta y se fueran en medio de la noche a quien sabe dónde. Era algo más romántico que lo que en realidad hizo. Pero esta no la escribí ya que al final use la escena para un one-shot Viktuuri. Sorry not sorry._

8.- El Lemmon iba a ir luego de que Eren dijera que quería tener un hijo, Levi se negaría, discutirían, Levi haría un chiste malo sobre que Eren no puede embarazarse y luego agregaría algo pornoso como "¿Cuántas veces tendríamos que hacerlo para que puedas quedar preñado?" x'DDD

9.- Es el fic que menos me gusta x'DD aunque quiero a todos mis bebes, por alguna razón este no termina de convencerme.

10.- Eren estudio Psicología.

11.- Farlan estudio Medicina.

12.- Quería que hubiera Lemmon Faren, pero eso iba en contra de los principios básicos de la historia.

13.- Farlan está saliendo con Armin pero esto no lo sabe ni Levi ni Eren. En realidad ellos ya eran amigos por internet desde antes de que se titularan, extrañamente ni Armin ni Farlan sabían que tenían en común a Eren. Se conocieron por una plataforma académica.

14.- El Lemmon no me convencía para esta historia. Pero ese era un principio básico.

15.- De hecho no iba a poner Lemmon, lo considere muy innecesario. Pero era un principio básico.

16.- Cree el fic porque el título _"Tinta de Acuarelas"_ me gustó mucho. Y también porque muchas querían una secuela x'DDD

17.- Iba a mezclar el final que tiene "Forever" (anteriormente llamado "Efecto Ackerman") (Para quien no lo sepa, es mi segundo o tercer fanfic lo saque de publicación hace tiempo pero está volviendo, etc. Pero ya tenía un final establecido) con _"Tinta de Acuarelas"_ pero debido a que estoy resubiendo ya dicho fic tuve que sacarme otro final.

18.- Levi tuvo sesiones terapéuticas. Esto debido a su pelea interna entre la moral y corresponder los sentimientos de Eren. Recuerden que la moral le pesa más que nada y el pensamiento de ver a Eren como su hijo lo atormentaba así que para no hacerle la vida más miserable decidió tener asesoría psicológica.

19.- Eren tiene controladas las alergias. Se mencionó en el fic pero más vale aclararlo.

20.- Annie vivió realmente un año más de lo establecido, por eso Mikasa no supera su muerte, porque pensó que podría vivir más.

21.- Eren se iba a escapar, realmente estaba muy dolido con Levi, así que se iba a dar a la fuga cuando todo le pudiera más. Pero era darle un drama súper genial a la historia y como que no, así que lo hice un tanto masoquista y termino por quedarse.

22.- Aunque eso no impide que se haya pensado bien eso de irse con Farlan.

23.- Personalmente pienso que le falto más drama al asunto.

24.- Con respecto al Lemmon... CARAJA, me pase casi dos días intentando escribirlo, no, no, no, no pude. Llevo cerca de un año sin leer algo realmente Lemmon y mucho menos escribirlo, estoy bien oxidada.

25.- La idea del tatuaje me vino luego de leer un fanfic SuJin (Una pareja x de BTS por la que tengo muchos problemas ahora por ello) fue tan hermoso la forma en la que leí equis capitulo que quise contrabandearme la idea de un tatuaje x'DDD

26.- Además quedaba bien con ese concepto del nuevo comienzo.

27.- Personalmente quería un drama al cuadrado. Hacer que la chica realmente se enamorara de Levi y Farlan pues ya estaba enamorado de Eren, ¿se imaginan? Todo un show. Pero al final opte porque la chica tampoco estuviera de acuerdo con la boda.

28.- Es el fic que tiene menos de mí a comparación del resto. Casi la mayoría de mis historias tienen experiencias o sentimientos personales ya que son cosas que posiblemente viví combinadas con la fantasía. Pero este fic es casi muy ajeno a mi persona, tal vez por eso no estoy tan apegada a él. Tiene ciertas cosas que me pertenecen pero solo por costumbre, de allí en fuera todo es completamente desconocido.

29.- Solo leí una vez completa la historia, eso antes de llegar a la tercera parte. No me pareció tan mala como creía.

30.- Casi toda la historia fue escrita en el centro de cómputo de la universidad.

31.- Quería que adoptaran sí o sí.

32.- Este es el único fic que tiene una play list en Youtube. No sé si se pueda buscar directamente en la página pero podrían encontrarla como _"Tinta de Acuarelas"_

33.- El fic tuvo algunos cambios para Fanfiction a comparación de Wattpad. Es decir, en Wattpad tiene un Prólogo narrado por Eren que no existe acá y la historia se divide en cuatro partes.

34.- Al principio dije que esta historia tuvo un hiatus muy largo a comparación de otras historias, esto fue aún más largo para Fanfiction debido a que, como escribía desde la escuela, era complicado entrar a ambas plataformas sin que me cacharan en el acto x'D y era más fácil publicar en wattpad, para cuando llegaba a mi casa olvidaba que igual tenía que subir cap en esta plataforma.

35.- Por la anterior razón decidí subir todos los capítulos que faltaban en dos golpes x'D Lo siento mucho.

36.- En fanfic termino (originalmente) el 150517 a las 10:51pm hora México.

Y ya...

Por ahora...

A veces olvido anotar ciertas cosas del fic pero por el momento son estas las más importantes, si llegase a acordarme de otras, las anotaré aquí.

Una vez más, mil gracias por llegar aquí conmigo, acompañarme, aguantar tanta cosa rara y aún más por aguantarme tanto tiempo y esperar a la historia por aun más largo tiempo, realmente lo aprecio muchísimo.

Y una última cosa...

¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto de esta cosa?

¿Por qué les gusto la historia?

¿Cuál es su escena favorita?

¿Qué quitarían?

¿Qué agregarían?

Si pudieran responder todas, las amaría más de lo que ya lo hago.

Me encantaría que me contaran que es lo que les gusto de esta cosa tan rara que termine por escribir x'DDD

Bien, el 071217 a las 11:21 pm hora México término (Por segunda vez) _"Tinta de Acuarelas."_

Ahora sí.

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo.**

 **Las ama: Parlev Tameyura.**


End file.
